New Day, New Life
by noour
Summary: Expatriée aux états-unis, Lorena n'espérait qu'une vie tranquille avec sa petite fille, loin du monde magique. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de se laisser embarquer dans des histoires qui la déboussolent plus encore… Cher Destin, quand je dis "Ce ne peut pas être pire, ce n'est pas un challenge. Merci."
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Après une absence ou j'ai écrit sans publier, me voila avec une nouvelle histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Par curiosité, par envie, ou par ennui, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres écrits aussi bien sur mon profil que celui du comptoir des auteurs, un collectif d'auteurs qui regroupe des textes écrits lorsqu'une personne commande un texte.

Merci à Hoodraii.

* * *

Lorena fit un sourire chaleureux au bambin de 3 mois qui gazouillait joyeusement dans son couffin. Elle remit une boucle blonde derrière l'oreille de l'enfant, avant de tendre les cartes d'embarquement et les passeports à la personne chargée du contrôle aux frontières qui les regardait avec un air méfiant. Le fonctionnaire détailla longuement les passeports, puis, comme à contre cœur, baragouina une phrase qu'on pourrait traduire par « tout est en règle ».

– Un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie, murmura Lorena, en reprenant les documents de voyage.

Âgée de 18 ans, la jeune fille d'une taille moyenne avait des longs cheveux bruns clairs attachés à la va-vite, des yeux bleus clairs, et une peau assez pâle. Elle portait une chemise bleue claire à pois blanc légèrement froissé, un jean noir et une paire de tennis grise. Pour compléter le tout, une veste noire et blanche en laine était nouée autour de sa taille fine. Sa fille quant à elle, était un peu petite pour son âge. Des boucles d'un blond presque blanc avec des yeux gris, elle avait le visage fin de sa mère.

Sac à langer et sac à main sur l'épaule, tenant le cosy de l'enfant dans une main, et document dans l'autre, elle avança dans le long couloir, fait de moquette au sol et mur en contreplaqué probablement aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier, pour arriver dans une grande salle d'attente, meublée par des écrans plasmas, des bancs de chaises rouges en plastique et de plantes trop vertes pour être réelles. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle remarqua que même si la porte d'embarquement avait été annoncée, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle et les autres passagers pouvaient monter dans l'avion. Rangeant les papiers en vrac dans son sac, elle entreprit de trouver des toilettes pour changer sa fille.

Sa fille. Anaëlle. La prunelle de ses yeux. Sa vie et son âme.

L'installant sur la table à langer tout en fredonnant, elle sortit sa baguette et entreprit de faire venir à elle couches, talc, lingettes…

– _Félicita, c'est regarder devant les cheveux dans le vent… C'est le bleu dans le ciel, une minute au soleil… félicita c'est l'enfant qui va naître, un nouveau jour se lève sur la felicita… felicita c'est croiser le regard d'un nouveau départ._

Se laissant un temps de silence, elle contempla Anaëlle qui essayait d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux bruns avec ses petites mains. Se détachant à regret de ce spectacle, elle remit sa petite fille dans le cosy et ferma les boucles de sécurité d'un coup de baguette, avant de mettre une bulle autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas incommodée par le changement de pression atmosphérique avec les oreilles qui se bouchent.

Rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, elle sortit des toilettes et vit que l'embarquement avait commencé.

– Tu es prête ma chérie ?

Cependant sa puce semblait s'être endormie. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, avant de patienter dans la queue. Pour calmer ses nerfs, elle regarda les autres passagers.

Des hommes d'affaires en costards, des couples revenants ou partants en voyage, une colonie de vacances … Et il y avait elle. Elle qui partait pour fuir ses souvenirs. Emportant avec elle sa seule et unique raison de vivre. Sa fille.

– Madame ? Demanda l'hôtesse, devant la jeune fille qui ne bougeait pas

– Excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

De nouveau, elle tendit les passeports et les cartes d'embarquement. Et enfin, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Enfin si. Mais elle ne voulait pas rester ici, à Londres. Elle avait besoin de changement. D'une nouvelle vie.

Marchant rapidement dans la plate-forme menant à l'avion pour ne pas voir le sol par la baie vitrée, elle entra enfin dans l'avion.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle fut enfin installée dans son siège, côté hublot, Anaëlle toujours endormie, installée sur le siège du milieu. Elle aurait pu transplaner, mais la distance était trop grande. Le magicobus roulait uniquement en Grande-Bretagne, et prendre un portoloin avec sa fille… Oui elle aurait pu. Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle avait préféré la monotonie des transports non magiques.

Un petit gémissement lui apprit que le décollage avait réveillé sa fille. Plaçant une main sur la couverture, elle la berça du mieux qu'elle put, ignorant la sensation de vertige qui la prenait en voyant le sol s'éloigner.

– Ce n'est rien, chérie. Tu peux te rendormir.

– C'est votre fille ? Demanda la femme assise au bout de la rangée, côté couloir.

Portant un tailleur, un ordinateur ouvert devant elle, cette femme avait tout de la parfaite femme d'affaires. Cheveux coiffés impeccablement, vêtements impeccables, Lorena ne serait pas surprise si la femme travaillait pour une très grande société.

– En effet, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme, se doutant de la réflexion qui allait suivre.

– Elle est très jolie. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Anaëlle, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres, s'attendant quand même à une réflexion concernant son âge.

– J'aime beaucoup.

Faisant un sourire poli, elle sortit quelques bouquins. Dans deux jours, elle allait faire sa rentrée au lycée. Elle était diplômée de poudlard, avec des notes très bonnes. Mais la guerre, la haine envers les sorciers nés moldus comme elle, la peur quasi incessante, la perte de ses parents, mais surtout le « rejet » de son petit ami… Tout cela l'avait dégoûté du monde magique. Bien sûr elle ne reniait pas sa nature de sorcière, mais elle voulait faire une pause. Un jour, un mois, un an… Elle ne savait pas. Mais en attendant elle ne comptait pas rester sans rien faire. Donc la voilà inscrite au lycée général de Forks. Une petite ville assez proche d'une grande ville, un autre pays pour avoir sa tranquillité. Une attirance pour cette ville où sa grand-mère maternelle avait habité.

Penser à tout cela lui donna un sentiment de lassitude. Fermant ses livres, elle soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer de toute façon. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, regardant la ville s'éloigner.

Après dix heures de vol, huit heures de décalage horaire dans les jambes, l'avion se posa à Vancouver, où elle avait deux heures d'attente, une correspondance, et encore une heure d'avion. Reprenant ses sacs qu'elle avait rangés dans les compartiments au-dessus des sièges, elle les mit sur son épaule avant de prendre le cosy. Suivant les autres passagers, elle arriva jusqu'à la sortie du terminal, après un nouveau contrôle des passeports et des visas. Passant la porte battante, elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à ces familles qui attendaient leurs proches, en cette heure tardive.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche pour se rendre dans le second terminal, différent de celui où elle était arrivée ; Elle se mit en quête de toilettes avant même de chercher l'endroit où elle allait prendre sa correspondance. Dès la porte fermée avec le verrou, elle chercha son Thermos de café pour arriver à tenir jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Elle mourrait d'envie de prendre une douche, mais il lui restait encore 3 heures de voyage, et autant de route jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison. Ben sur, il fallait encore faire les courses en arrivant.

Soupirant, elle se rattacha un peu mieux ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseaux, se remis un peu de déodorant, avant de s'occuper de sa fille. Elle changea la couche, lui passa un petit coup de peigne dans ses cheveux blonds, et passa un brumisateur sur elles deux pour les rafraîchir. S'assurant que tout était en règle, elle rangea ce qu'elle avait sortie, avant de reprendre toutes ses affaires.

Baillant et sortant des toilettes, elle se fit la note mentale pour la prochaine fois de vérifier les décalages horaires avant de réserver un vol partant à 12 heures de Londres. Il était à peine 4 heures du matin, et l'aéroport était plongé dans le silence, à croire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui voyageait à des horaires pareils. Marchant dans l'objectif de rejoindre le panneau d'affichage le plus proche, elle s'arrêta net. Anaëlle commençait à pleurer.

Sachant qu'elle venait de changer sa couche et avait dormi presque tout le long du dernier vol, elle se mit à réfléchir à la raison des larmes de sa fille, quand son regard s'arrêta sur sa montre toujours à l'heure anglaise.

– Il est 16 heures à Londres… Oh, ma chérie je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de te donner ton biberon ! S'affola la jeune mère.

Fouillant d'une main malhabile dans son sac, elle en sortit un biberon rempli de lait. Manquant de le faire tomber, elle enleva le capuchon, et commença à le tendre à Anaëlle. Se traitant mentalement d'idiote, elle posa le cosy, détacha sa fille, la prit dans ses bras et lui donna le biberon, tout en marchant pour se dégourdir les jambes.

– Allez courage ma chérie, on est bientôt arrivé, le plus dur est fait, murmura Lorena en tenant le biberon.

De là où elle était, elle avait une vue imprenable sur les avions présents sur le tarmac. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir les compter. Entre ceux qui s'envolaient, ceux qui venaient d'atterrir, ceux qui semblaient réservés pour le transport de marchandises… Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Intriguée, elle essaya de repérer l'avion par lequel elle venait d'arriver, mais plusieurs avions de la compagnie aérienne qu'elle avait prise étaient présent sur le tarmac, si bien que sans indication elle ne pouvait pas deviner. Elle finit par se détacher de ce ballet hypnotique, et regarda sa fille qui avait bue la moitié de son biberon.

– Allons-y, nous avons encore un long trajet devant nous.

Épuisée, lessivée, vidée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son état en sortant de l'aéroport de Seattle. La chaleur était écrasante, accentuant sa fatigue. Qui aurait cru qu'il ferait si chaud alors qu'il n'était même pas neuf heures ?

Rangeant sa veste dans son sac sans fond, elle alla vers le dépôt à bagages, où d'autres passagers provenant d'autres vols attendaient eux aussi leurs valises.

À son grand soulagement, les bagages de son vol arrivèrent rapidement. Sa valise fut facile à reconnaître, noir avec des roses. Elle était d'une grande taille, lui permettant de ranger beaucoup de choses sans s'embêter de sort d'agrandissement.

Après avoir récupéré son unique valise, du moins au point de vue des non sorciers, le reste étant miniaturisé dans son sac à main ; elle se rendit en direction des loueurs de voitures, avec une idée en tête.

Elle suivit les panneaux, pensant trouver facilement son chemin. À son plus grand désespoir, ce ne fut pas le cas. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant 20 minutes, s'être perdue 2 fois, et avoir demandé son chemin 3 fois, elle arriva enfin vers les locations de voitures.

Abasourdie, elle vit près de 4 enseignes de locations différentes, chacun essayant de se démarquer de l'autre en mettant en avant des garanties et des critères plus absurdes les uns que les autres. Après être passée et avoir détaillé les offres des trois premières, elle se rendit d'un pas déterminé vers la dernière enseigne, celle où personne ne voulait entrer, probablement à cause de la devanture qui menaçait de s'écrouler, ou des prix exorbitants.

Entendant la porte tinter, un petit homme au front dégarni et d'un embonpoint certain arriva aussi vite qu'il pût vers elle. Interloquée, elle eut l'impression de voir son ancien professeur de potions, le professeur Slughorn.

– Bonjour Madame, laissez-moi vous expliquer notre concept ! Clama-t-il sans même lui laisser le temps de parler. Nous ne faisons pas que louer des voitures. Non, nous en vendons aussi ! Des voitures d'occasion d'une qualité rare ! Voyez-vous, il faut se démarquer des autres, c'est pour cela que…

– Ah oui ? serait-il possible alors de voir les voitures que vous vendez ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire charmeur.

Le commercial bomba le torse, pensant avoir trouvé une cliente, manquant de faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise.

– Un modèle vous intéresse en particulier ?

– Je cherche une voiture simple, passe partout, éluda-t-elle, en faisant un geste négligent de la main.

– Ah oui, en effet. Hum je vois, commenta le vendeur, fronçant les sourcils, en une parfaite imitation du choixpeau. J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut !

– Vous tenez la boutique tout seul ? S'enquit Lorena, en un air faussement impressionné.

Le vendeur rayonna de nouveau, faisant rouler discrètement des yeux Lorena. Il l'invita alors dans le parking, non sans avoir pris une clé particulière, et les papiers du véhicule.

Quand elle vit la voiture, elle sut que c'était la voiture qu'elle voulait. Une voiture du type citadine, grise, et qui avait l'air en parfait état extérieur. Pour occuper le vendeur, elle posa quelques questions techniques, du peu qu'elle connaissait. Après avoir mis la clef dans le moteur pour démarrer la voiture, prétextant vouloir s'assurer qu'elle démarrait, elle quitta l'habitacle, laissant la clef sur le contact, et parcourut vaguement les documents avant de les poser sur le siège conducteur.

Elle s'assura que personne n'était avec eux dans le parking souterrain, l'absence de caméra, avant de regarder sa petite fille, qui semblait très intéressée par les événements.

– Ce que maman va faire est très mal, tu ne referas pas cela quand tu seras grande d'accord ?

Comme douée d'un sixième sens, sa fille gazouilla. Elle sourit, amusée.

Sortant sa baguette elle lança un vif et rapide sort de confusion, devant l'air surprit du commercial. Aussitôt le regard du vendeur se fit perdu, troublé, hésitant.

– Je… je peux vous aider ? Demanda l'homme, hésitant.

– Hum, il vaut mieux être prudent. Oubliette !

Si le regard de l'homme était perdu il y a quelques secondes, il était carrément inexpressif en ce moment même. Elle avait peut-être un peu trop dosé l'oubliette.

– Oups. Bon, bah tant pis. J'en ai marre. Il est 7 heures, j'en ai plein les jambes, j'ai mal partout, je rêve d'une douche, mais j'ai encore 3 heures de voiture ! S'exclama-t-elle, la fatigue prenant le dessus.

Voyant le vendeur toujours hébété, elle lui ordonna de retourner dans son agence.

– On y va, ordonna Lorena, en prenant le cosy de sa fille pour l'attacher au siège.

Une heure plus tard, perdue au milieu de nulle part, elle se résigna à sortir un atlas qui était dans la porte de la voiture. Passant son doigt sur les lignes qui symbolisaient les routes, elle essaya de s'orienter. Plissant les yeux, tournant les pages, suivant les lignes, regardant autour d'elle… rien n'y faisait. Pourquoi par Merlin n'avait-elle pas pris un portoloin ? Ah oui, car elle ne voulait plus mettre les pieds dans le monde magique.

– J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ ! S'exclama-t-elle, énervée, en fermant vivement les pages de son atlas, et en sortant sa baguette.

Sa fille la regardait avec des yeux ronds, n'osant pas faire de bruit.

– Pointe-moi Forks.

Aussitôt, la baguette tourna sur elle-même avant de pointer la route de gauche. Satisfaite, elle la posa devant elle. Remettant le contact, elle suivit le trajet indiqué par sa baguette, non sans avoir avalé encore des gorgées de café bien serré, et fumer sa première cigarette sur le sol américain.

10 heures. Elle était enfin arrivée, non sans mal. Au vu de la superficie de la ville, elle pouvait s'orienter sans baguette. Repérant une supérette, elle s'arrêta dans le but de faire quelques courses, avant d'aller chez elle pour dormir.

Mise à part la caissière, la supérette était vide. Prenant un chariot, elle posa le cosy dessus et commença mentalement sa liste, par le plus nécessaire, tournant en rond dans les rayons pour trouver tout le nécessaire.

– Lait en poudre… Gel douche, shampoing… Murmura-t-elle, en énumérant sa liste mentale. Pâtes, sauce tomate, tomates, carottes… Oh, et de l'eau. Sac poubelle… Café. Très important le café.

Regardant le chariot d'un air critique, elle se demanda si elle n'avait rien oublié. Fatiguée, n'ayant pas le courage de tout vérifier, elle se dirigea vers la caisse, remarquant du coin de l'oeil qu'une femme venait de rentrer dans la supérette, et posa ses articles sur le tapis. Elle jeta fréquemment des coups d'oeil vers Anaëlle, qui bougeait un peu trop à son goût.

Alors qu'elle mettait le dernier article sur le tapis, Anaëlle se mit à pleurer, avant de se débattre, comme si elle voulait enlever les sangles.

– Oui chérie, tu en as marre du cosy hein ? Supposa Lorena, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Allez, ne pleure pas, on est bientôt arrivé…

Faisant un regard d'excuse à la caissière, elle essaya de remettre sa fille dans le cosy, mais celle-ci s'en opposa farouchement, pleurant de plus belle. Elle soupira de dépit et de fatigue.

– Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda une voix douce, derrière elle.

– Excusez-moi, on sort de 13 heures d'avion, je crois qu'elle en a marre d'être dans le cosy depuis midi, enfin, midi à Londres…

Esmée détailla la jeune fille. Un peu trop mince à son goût, elle avait l'air visiblement épuisée. La petite fille semblait aussi fatiguée que la jeune fille. Était-ce sa fille ?

– Voulez-vous que je la porte pendant que vous rangez vos courses ? proposa Esmée.

– Je veux bien, merci. avoua Lorena, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Délicatement, Esmée prit la petite fille, dont les pleurs avaient cessé, tant qu'elle ne retournait pas dans le cosy. Lorena s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de la caissière, avant de ranger ses courses et de sortir sa carte pour le paiement. Esmée détailla la petite fille, qui avait des yeux qu'un gris acier très peu, voire pas du tout courant.

Une fois que la jeune fille ai remis ses courses dans son chariot, elle la suivit pour l'aider, intriguée plus qu'autre chose par ces personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

– Je suis désolée de vous embêter, déclara Lorena, en rangeant les courses dans le coffre, avant de le fermer.

– Cela me fait plaisir !

– Ma puce je suis désolée, mais tu vas devoir retourner dans le cosy le temps du trajet.

Reprenant sa fille qui s'était remise à pleurer, elle essaya de la bercer pour la calmer. Soudain, Anaëlle se mit à vomir sur sa chemise et ses cheveux.

– La voiture, souffla Lorena d'une voix étranglée, en fermant les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. C'est la voiture c'est ça ?

Maintenant que la nausée était passée, Anaëlle ne faisait que renifler. Remerciant la femme pour le mouchoir, elle enleva le plus gros sur elle, avant de prendre une lingette pour essuyer le visage de sa fille.

– S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous ramener, proposa Esmée, en faisant un geste vers sa propre voiture. Vous semblez toutes les deux épuisés, et cela est dangereux de conduire aussi fatigué. Je vous ramènerai votre voiture dans la journée, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ajouta Esmée.

– Je...

– Excusez-moi, je ne me suis même pas présenté. je m'appelle Esmée Cullen, j'habite en ville avec mon mari et mes enfants.

– Enchantée, je suis Lorena Mckenzie, et je vous présente Anaëlle Mckenzie, ma fille.

Esmée eut la confirmation de ses soupçons. Cependant, elle se demandait où était le père de l'enfant, et les parents de la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui l'intriguait beaucoup, de même que son enfant. Leur sang n'avait pas d'odeur. Comme si elles n'étaient pas humaines. Mais les cernes de la mère, sa fatigue visible, le bruit des coeurs, tout cela prouvait qu'elles étaient bien humaines. Elles étaient humaines, mais pas que.

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit leur présentation. Esmée sourit en regardant l'écran.

– C'est ma fille, Alice, s'excusa Esmée pour prendre l'appel.

Décrochant et s'éloignant, elle répondit à Alice.

– Oui Alice ? Non ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est son enfant. Je vous expliquerais à la maison. Je rentre bientôt. Calme-toi. Tout va bien.

Après avoir raccroché, Esmée prit les courses de la jeune fille pour les mettre dans sa voiture, avant de faire de même avec la valise et le cosy de l'enfant.

– Je t'en supplie Ana, 5 minutes, 5 minutes et on arrive, implora Lorena, en allant vers le véhicule d'Esmée. Je ne peux pas te garder dans mes bras, c'est trop dangereux. Alors, pour 5 minutes, est-ce que tu veux bien rester dans ton cosy ?

Esmée avait le coeur fendu en voyant la détresse de Lorena. il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une fin de voyage aussi catastrophique. Anaëlle ne broncha pas quand elle fut posée dans le cosy, au soulagement visible de sa mère.

– Quelle est votre adresse ? s'enquit Esmée, doucement.

– 25 North Road. Je serais incapable de vous guider par contre, avoua-t-elle, en s'asseyant côté passager.

– Ne vous en faites pas, je sais où c'est. C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

– Non, feu ma grand-mère maternelle habitait dans cette ville. J'y allais parfois en vacances. À son décès elle nous a légué sa maison. Depuis j'y suis déjà allé quelques jours pour préparer notre installation, si on peut dire, et surtout refaire la décoration.

– Quel âge avez-vous si ce n'est pas indiscret ? tenta Esmée, qui ne lui donnait pas plus de 19 ans.

Non sans un léger soupir, Lorena dit du bout des lèvres.

– 18 ans. Et ma fille a bientôt 4 mois

– Vous êtes donc au lycée alors ? En terminale ?

– Les enseignements anglais et américains diffèrent beaucoup, et les diplômes ne sont pas reconnus, donc je ne suis qu'en première, option littérature.

Grâce au rétroviseur central, la jeune maman regarda Anaëlle qui semblait être absorbée par Merlin sait quoi. Au moins, elle ne pleurait plus.

– Comment allez-vous faire pour la faire garder quand vous serez en cours ? Demanda Esmée, ayant suivi son regard.

– Eh bien… Commença Lorena, très éloquente.

Lorena se mit à avoir un petit rire nerveux, apporté par la fatigue. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, se massant les tempes qui commençaient à l'élancer.

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas encore penché sur la question. Je comptais regarder cela cet après-midi.

– Je travaille à la maison, donc si cela peut vous dépanner le temps de trouver une personne je peux m'occuper d'Anaëlle cette semaine.

– Non, je ne veux pas vous importuner ! S'affola Lorena. Vous êtes bien trop gentille avec moi, je dois assumer mes responsabilités !

Esmée ne dit rien, se garant devant l'allée. C'était une maison simple, de plain-pied, avec un petit jardin fleuri devant, donnant sur la rue. Blanche aux volets bleus, elle ressemblait aux autres maisons du quartier.

Après que Lorena ai ouvert, Esmée commença à déposer la valise dans le salon, tandis que Lorena arrivait avec le cosy.

Lorena prit quelques secondes pour regarder son nouveau chez elle. Le salon et la cuisine étaient attenantes. Un parquet gris clair, les murs blancs cassés, avec quelques décorations la maison pourrait avoir un certain cachet. Un couloir à gauche partait en direction des deux chambres, de la salle de bain, et de la pièce qu'elle utilisait en bureau.

– Voilà ma puce, bienvenue chez toi. Je vais te faire prendre ton bain, et ensuite tu me diras si tu veux ton biberon.

Sa fille dans les bras, elle se tourna vers Esmée qui venait d'arriver avec les courses.

– Laissez les courses ici, je m'en occupe. Je vais juste prendre les…

Lorena s'interrompit, maudissant Merlin, Morgane et tout leur descendant.

– Les couches. J'ai oublié de reprendre un paquet. Félicitations Miss Mckenzie.

– Oh, j'y vais si vous voulez ?

– Non, il m'en reste, ne vous dérangez pas pour si peu. J'irai ce soir.

– Réfléchissez à ma proposition de venir garder Anaëlle cette semaine le temps de vous poser. Je ne vous oblige à rien, je veux juste vous aider.

– Esmée vous êtes vraiment trop gentille. Je vais y réfléchir, mais avant je vais passer tout le monde à la douche, car ce ne sera pas du luxe, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Son regard glissant alors sur la tache de vomi de son haut.

Esmée se mit à rire, avant de dire qu'elle comprenait très bien. Après avoir récupéré les clefs de voiture de la jeune fille, elle salua une dernière fois la bambine avant de partir.

– Au bain, Miss McKenzie junior.

Midi, 20 heures à Londres, ce fut non sans soulagement qu'elle coucha la petite fille dans son lit à barreaux, lit sortant du sac à main de Lorena. Avant de prendre sa douche, elle sortit les objets et meubles de son sac, leur rendant leur taille originale d'un coup de baguette, mit quelques photos aux murs, plaça quelques tapis et livres dans sa bibliothèque, puis rangea ses vêtements dans le placard de la même manière.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, on se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre ! au total il y aura 20 chapitres. Merci à Seleen pour sa review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Bonne lecture,

Noour.

* * *

Lorena se demanda si elle s'était endormie dans le bain. L'eau était devenue tiède, et la mousse avait disparue. Paniqué à l'idée de s'être endormie et de ne pas avoir entendue sa fille pleurer, elle sortit du bain en catastrophe, manquant de glisser sur le tapis humide, et s'enveloppa dans un drap de bain tout en allant dans la chambre de sa fille, ignorant ses cheveux trempés qui dégoulinaient sur le parquet.

À son grand soulagement, la petite dormait à poing fermé. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, essuyant au passage les gouttes d'eau présente sur son chemin. Vidant la baignoire, puis mettant une chemise de nuit, elle se sécha les cheveux avec le sèche-cheveux sortant de sa valise, et se les tressa. Assise devant la coiffeuse qu'elle avait emmenée, elle se nettoya ensuite le visage avec une lotion. Jetant le coton dans la petite poubelle, elle étendit la serviette sur le porte-serviette chauffant et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour aller dormir.

* * *

Esmée était de retour chez elle. Elle avait déjà rapporté la voiture de la jeune fille et lui avait pris un paquet de couche. Après être rentrée silencieusement dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui dormait déjà, elle l'avait couvert avant de partir, devant des explications à sa famille.

À peine la porte vitrée franchie, Alice arriva vers elle, mi-inquiète mi-intriguée.

– Je vais vous expliquer, déclara Esmée, en suivant Alice au salon, où tout le monde l'attendait.  
– Je l'ai vue dans le petit supermarché. il n'y avait qu'elle et la vendeuse. Sa fille pleurait, elle ne voulait pas rester dans son cosy. La jeune fille, Lorena Mckenzie, m'a dit qu'elle sortait de 13 heures d'avion et de 3 heures de route. Elle venait d'arriver de Londres. Je lui ai proposé de tenir sa fille pendant qu'elle finissait de ranger ses courses. et c'est là que j'ai remarqué que ni Lorena ni Anaëlle, sa fille, n'avaient d'odeur. De plus les yeux de l'enfant sont gris acier. Et à ce que je sache cette couleur n'existe pas chez les humains.

Esmée se tourna vers son mari qui acquiesça, réfléchissant à qui pourrait avoir cette couleur.

– Bien sur, aider une humaine dont on ne sait rien, tu n'as pas eu une meilleure idée, s'agaça Rosalie, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
– Rose, prévint Carlisle, mécontent.

Puis d'une voix plus calme, il reprit, prenant tendrement la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur elle ?  
– Elle a 18 ans, et va aller en première littéraire. D'après elle, son diplôme de Londres n'est pas reconnu, elle était peut-être dans un établissement spécifique, supposa Esmée. Elle a l'air d'avoir déménagé seule, sans le père de l'enfant ou bien ses parents. Sa fille a quatre mois.

Esmée se mit à sourire en pensant à Anaëlle. Cette bambine était adorable.

– Lorena est peut-être jeune, mais cela se voit que sa fille est son rayon de soleil et qu'elle ferait tout pour elle. Je lui ai proposé de venir garder sa fille pendant qu'elle était en cours.

Sachant d'avance les réactions de sa famille, elle prit les devants.

– Lorena est juste une jeune fille "humaine mais pas que" qui élève seule, il me semble, sa petite fille. elle ne m'a jamais menacée, fait une réflexion ou quoique ce soit dans ce sens. C'est même tout le contraire, elle s'est même excusée de m'avoir dérangé. la seule conversation que nous avons eue, c'est quand elle m'a dit son âge et celle de sa fille.

Lorena s'éveilla en sursaut par les larmes de sa bambine. Hébétée, elle jeta littéralement la couverture dont elle ne se rappelait pas avoir mis, et se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille.

Allant avec elle à la cuisine, elle remarqua un paquet de couches et ses clefs de voiture à côté d'un mot.

Perplexe, elle le prit pour le lire.

_"Je vous ai pris un paquet de couches en même temps que j'ai ramené votre voiture. Reposez-vous bien,_

_Esmée Cullen._

_P.s : voici mon numéro de téléphone, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème."_

À la fin de la lecture, Lorena ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette femme était un ange tombé du ciel.

Installant Anaëlle dans la chaise haute, elle fit venir à elle un biberon, tout en lançant la machine à café pour elle.

Le dimanche passa trop rapidement au goût de Lorena, occupé à ranger tout ce qu'elle avait apporté dans ses nombreux sacs. Elle avait finalement accepté la proposition d'Esmée, non sans avoir négocié pour la payer, ne voulant pas de pitié.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la page météo du journal, elle se fit la remarque qu'en Écosse ou à Forks, la météo restait sensiblement la même : de la pluie était prévue toute la semaine. Au moins, cela n'allait pas la dépayser.

En ce premier lundi dans cette nouvelle vie, elle accueillit avec un sourire Esmée. 7h20 pointait à l'horloge, la rapprochant chaque minute de la fatalité du lycée.

– J'avais une amie qui disait que lorsque la pluie tombe, c'est que les anges sont tristes, commenta distraitement Lorena, en regardant dehors, après avoir ouvert à Esmée.  
– C'est très joli.

elle regarda la pluie, pensive, avant de secouer la tête et de se tourner vers Esmée.

– Ana dort depuis 1 heure. son dernier biberon était à 4 heures du matin, et je l'ai changé il y a deux heures.  
– Avez-vous dormi ? s'inquiéta Esmée, non sans être surprise intérieurement de tous les changements qui étaient apparue en un seul week-end, que ce soit au niveau de la décoration ou des meubles supplémentaires.  
– Elle voulait dormir uniquement dans mes bras et si je la berçais, éluda la jeune fille, en portant sa tasse de café noir à ses lèvres. Cela ira mieux quand nous nous serons fait au décalage horaire.

.

Les élèves babillaient entre eux, indifférents aux allés et venus des autres personnes et des professeurs sur le parking. Ils se racontaient leurs vacances, leurs dernières sorties, discutant sur les cours à venir, les options prises... Marchant, sac sur l'épaule, elle regarda discrètement les élèves, se demandant qui serait dans sa classe.

Indifférente aux regards qui se posaient sur elle, la jeune maman rentra dans le grand bâtiment, bien moins grand que poudlard cependant. le secrétariat sans surprise était la première pièce que les élèves voyaient lorsqu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment. Elle franchit la porte déjà ouverte, et détailla la pièce.

Le bureau était plutôt petit : une salle d'attente exiguë avec des chaises pliantes capitonnées, un lino blanc taché par les traces des nombreuses chaussures étant passées par là, des murs remplis de photos et de trophées, une grosse pendule bruyante. La pièce était coupée en deux par un long comptoir rempli de papiers, de bannettes menaçant de déborder, de stylos éparpillée, de post-it égarés... La secrétaire était quant à elle occupée à regarder l'écran de son ordinateur.

Elle s'attendait à voir bien plus de monde dans ce bureau, tel que des élèves mécontents de leur emploi du temps, de leur classe, ou de tout ce qui pouvait prêter matière à une visite au secrétariat. Mais elle était seule, face à la secrétaire qui avait relevé la tête en voyant une personne dans le bureau.

– Euh, bonjour, je suis nouvelle. Enfin, nouvelle, mais en première L. Je suis celle qui vient de Glasgow. Enfin d'Écosse, déblatéra Lorena, nerveuse.  
– Nom prénom ? Demanda sèchement la secrétaire, redressant ses lunettes rectangulaires, en cherchant dans ses papiers.  
– Mckenzie, Lorena.

Tapotant sur son clavier, elle se dirigea ensuite vers son imprimante, avant de fouiller dans une pile de papiers qui semblait n'avoir de sens que pour la secrétaire.

– Emploi du temps. Plan du lycée.

Elle apporta ensuite plusieurs feuilles tout aussi inutile les unes que les autres : association sportive, culturelle, club en tous genres…. comme si elle avait le temps de s'investir. Sortant un surligneur vert, elle entreprit de surligner les informations les plus importantes, comme les livres à aller chercher à la bibliothèque, les horaires des cours, les différents bâtiments… Lorena essaya de suivre ce que la femme racontait, mais fut vite submergée par les informations.

Une fois la secrétaire calmée et assise, elle contempla les papiers, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à savoir par quoi commencer. Ce fut finalement la secrétaire qui lui vint en aide, voyant qu'elle était toujours au même endroit.

– Allez, la bibliothèque vous attend, je les ai appelés !  
– Merci, au revoir ! s'exclama-t-elle, en sortant presque en courant.

Marchant vivement dans le couloir, elle regarda le plan pour essayer de s'orienter. Elle maudit tous les dieux existant de ne pas avoir le sens de l'orientation. Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la bibliothèque, 7h50 approchait dangereusement.

La bibliothèque avait un certain cachet. Toute faite de baies vitrés, du moins pour la partie donnant sur l'intérieur, des étagères grises portaient les différents romans, livres, manuels, mise à disposition du personnel et des élèves. Sur un côté de la salle, une rangée d'ordinateurs portables et fixe n'attendait que les élèves pour on ne savait quel devoir.

– Bonjour, excusez-moi du retard, je me suis perdue, souffla-t-elle, déjà fatigué.  
– Je dirais Ecosse. Edimbourg ? Demanda la bibliothécaire, en arrivant avec une pile de livres.  
– Pardon ? demanda Lorena, perdue.  
– D'où venez-vous, Miss ?  
– Ah, euh Glasgow. Le secrétariat m'a dit de venir pour les livres…  
– Normalement vous auriez dû venir les chercher bien plus tôt, une semaine plus tôt exactement, grogna la femme, dont la corpulence était assez forte.

Lorena se demanda si tout le personnel était aussi antipathique ou si c'était juste elle qui les attirait. Cela ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus.

– Sinon je peux avoir mes livres et aller en cours ? ou bien c'est trop demandé ?

Non sans lui avoir fait un regard noir qui était loin d'atteindre le niveau de son ancien professeur de potions, la responsable de la bibliothèque lui tendit un tas de livres en lui ordonnant de noter, sur la liste présente en deuxième de couverture, son nom et sa classe. Prenant son emploi du temps au milieu du fouillis, elle demanda son chemin avant de partir. Heureusement, ce n'était pas si loin. Juste 3 étages au-dessus d'elle.

Dès la bibliothécaire hors de son champ de vision, elle mit ses livres dans son sac sans fond et allégée, n'ayant pas le temps de passer à son casier maintenant.

Ce fut avec seulement cinq minutes de retard qu'elle entra dans sa salle de classe, en histoire. enfin, elle espérait que c'était la bonne, pour ne pas être ridicule.

– Ah, je me disais aussi qu'il me manquait une élève. Miss Mckenzie je suppose ?  
– _Aye_. Soulagée d'être dans la bonne pièce, elle avait repris ses expressions écossaises.  
– Installez-vous donc à la place libre, déclara le professeur, néanmoins perplexe du mot qu'elle venait d'employer.

Rapidement elle avança dans la rangée de table avant de s'assoir à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux brun clair ébouriffé, visage anguleux, yeux bleus.

– Salut, moi c'est Mike ! s'exclama-t-il, sans même laisser le temps à Lorena de sortir ses affaires.  
– Salut, Lorena. je suis nouvelle en ville.  
– Tu n'as pas de chance d'avoir déménagé ici, il pleut presque 350 jours par an dans cette ville.  
– Cela ne me dérange pas. J'aime la pluie.

Mike la regarda avec un air hébété, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait préférer la pluie au soleil. Lorena se contenta de rouler des yeux, tout en sortant son livre d'histoire et des feuilles vierges.

Elle détailla les autres élèves, se demandant s'ils se connaissent tous depuis l'école élémentaire. Son groupe n'était composée que trois garçons, pour vingt-et-une filles. L'un des garçons avaient des cheveux noirs coupés court, il semblait d'une taille moyenne. Il était assis à côté de l'autre garçon, plus petit que lui, cheveux très court bruns.

Cette ville était si petite que chaque nouveau était considéré comme une attraction. Et elle, n'allait pas déroger à la règle.

Fréquemment, des élèves se retournaient pour l'épier, parlant entre eux, murmurant, rigolant. Les filles la jaugeaient sur son maquillage - quasi inexistant - son vernis à ongles - inexistant - sa coiffure - banale tresse - et bien sûr ses chaussures et ses vêtements. À croire que la beauté suffisait pour savoir si tu allais bien t'entendre avec elle.

Elle haussa juste un sourcil sarcastique, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle la concernant. Elle leur aurait bien jeté quelques sorts pour les calmer, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir le ministère sur le dos, qu'il soit américain ou anglais.

Les premiers cours de l'année scolaire étaient comme ceux à Poudlard et partout ailleurs : on rabâchait les attentes du professeur, le programme à faire et qu'aucun professeur n'arrivait à finir en temps et en heures, on rappelait le bon matériel à avoir. Elle eut un petit sourire en imaginant le professeur sortir le plus naturellement du monde : « sortez vos baguettes ».

En bon gentleman, Mike se proposa pour la guider jusqu'à son prochain cours, vite rejoint par un autre garçon et une bande de filles, attirées par la nouveauté.

– Alors, tu es nouvelle ? S'enquit une fille aux boucles brunes, yeux noisette.

Assez grande en taille, elle semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale.

– _Aye_.  
– Tu viens d'où ? Moi c'est Éric. Serviteur des dames. Celle qui vient de te parler c'est Isabella Swan, fille du Sherif.  
– Mais appelle la Bella, sinon elle hurle, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, arrachant un sourire amusé à Lorena en entendant la concerner le reprendre sur son prénom.

Eric avait les cheveux noirs, court avec une longue mèche sur le côté, et un visage asiatique encadré par des lunettes rectangulaires.

– Ecosse, Glasgow.  
– Tu viens de loin ! Trop cool, s'exclama une jeune fille qui semblait s'y méprendre à un lapin. Je suis Jessica.

Petite, frêle, cheveux brun clair bouclés, elle avait un serre-tête rose, et un vernis assorti. Ses dents de devant ressortaient, telles deux incisives. Elle serrait contre elle de manière possessive un carnet A4 relié, blanc à pois rose, avec un stylo ayant un pompon lui aussi rose. Si cette fille n'aimait pas le rose, Lorena n'était pas sorcière.

– Trop cool, répéta-t-elle, machinalement.

De tous les cours qu'elle avait dans la matinée, un seul professeur l'obligea à se présenter. Après être montée sur l'estrade, elle déclara un vague "Lorena McKenzie, je viens de Glasgow" avant de retourner à la place qui lui avait été attribué, à côté, et pour son plus grand malheur, Miss rose bonbon, comme elle avait décidé de la surnommer.

Elle se fit ensuite entraîner à la cantine sans ménagement, sans qu'on lui demande son avis sur les personnes et l'endroit où elle voulait manger, même si elle se doutait que la cantine était la seule option.

– Tu as des photos de l'Écosse ? Demanda Éric, curieux.  
– Bien sûr.

Eric semblait sympa, c'était agréable de trouver quelqu'un qui ne la regardait pas à la dérobée, comme les trois quarts du lycée.

Sortant son portable, elle allait pour le déverrouiller, quand Isabella lui prit des mains.

– Ce n'est pas le tien je te signale ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement, mécontente.  
– C'est qui en fond d'écran ?  
– À quoi ça te sert de savoir ? Aboya Lorena pendant que Bella faisait tourner le portable pour que tout le monde voit la photo.

Miss Rose bonbon s'était jointe à eux, ainsi qu'une autre fille aux lunettes bleues, cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, visage un peu allongé, répondant au nom d'Angela.

– Oh ça va je te pose juste une question, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Je suis juste curieuse.  
– Elle s'appelle Anaëlle, et c'est ma fille.

Elle ne voulait pas se cacher. Elle était fière de son enfant, et elle avait déjà assez subi les ragots à Poudlard pour être immunisé.

– Tu as déjà un enfant ?! S'exclama Bella avec une expression d'effroi, attirant tous les regards vers elle. Mais tu es complètement irresponsable !  
– Oui j'ai un enfant. Et je ne suis ni folle ni attardée. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, donc maintenant tu vas me rendre mon foutu portable et tu vas la fermer car tout le monde nous regarde !  
– Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça, siffla sa camarade, hautaine.  
– Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

Un concours de regard noir s'engagea entre les deux filles, pendant que le self éclatait en murmures. Ce fut Lorena qui abdiqua en premier. Elle reprit son portable, son sac, et abandonnant son plateau à peine touché, alla à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Tout en marchant pour aller à la sortie la plus proche, elle vit un autre groupe d'élèves qui la dévisageait. Ou plutôt qui la regardait avec insistance. Ils étaient presque des copies conformes : peau pâle, yeux dorés, une beauté naturelle à faire pâlir d'envie les mannequins. Il y avait deux filles pour trois garçons. Le premier garçon était très grand. Les cheveux noirs court, baraqué, il semblait soulever de la fonte tous les jours. Le deuxième était son contraire. Des cheveux blonds cendrés bouclés lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules, il était plus petit que l'autre. Le dernier garçon avait des cheveux cuivrés désordonnés, lui donnant un côté mauvais garçon. Les filles étaient deux opposées. Une petite brune aux cheveux brun court avec un petit air de lutin, et une grande blonde aux boucles parfaite, qui devait passer l'équivalent d'une demi-journée dans la salle de bain pour obtenir ce résultat.

– Quoi, vous voulez voir aussi sa photo ? Lança-t-elle, acerbe, alors que la grande blonde du groupe faisait une moue de dégoût, s'attirant un regard insistant de la personne assise en face d'elle, le garçon baraqué.

Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, la petite brune émit le souhait de voir la photo, si Lorena acceptait. Elle fut tellement désarçonnée qu'on lui demande l'autorisation qu'elle resta une fraction de seconde sans réaction.

Finalement elle chercha la photo originale pour la montrer sans les icônes, puis la tendit à la jeune fille.

– Elle te ressemble beaucoup, sourit la jeune fille.  
– Merci, déclara-t-elle en offrant son premier vrai sourire, depuis qu'elle était arrivé au lycée.

Elle reprit son portable, puis franchi la porte, sans un regard en arrière pour le reste du self.

Se posant sur une table de pique nique relativement à l'abri de la pluie, elle composa un numéro en particulier. La personne décrocha à la 3ème sonnerie.

– Je ne vous dérange pas ? Je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien. Ok, tant mieux si elle est sage. Moi ? Eh bien…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant sur la réponse. Esmée n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses jérémiades de lycéenne.

– Tout va bien, c'est très différent de là où j'étais, mais en bien ! S'exclama-t-elle, essayant d'être enjouée. Je vous laisse, je dois bientôt y aller. À tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha, essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle était trop émotive. Pour se calmer, elle se concentra sur la pluie qui tombait en un petit bruit apaisant et régulier, tout en fumant une cigarette qu'elle venait d'allumer.

La fin de la journée passa en accéléré. Elle dormait debout à cause du décalage horaire, et Isabella ne manquait pas de lui faire des piques tel que "tu n'es pas capable de rester éveillé en cours et tu veux t'occuper d'un enfant, laisse-moi rire".

Lorena ne s'abaissa pas à répondre à ses piques, même si cela faisait rire la majorité de ceux qui traînaient avec la brune. Seul Eric, Angela et un autre garçon qu'elle avait vu à midi, et qui était probablement le petit copain de Bella à la façon dont ils étaient proches, ne riaient pas. Elle apprit par ailleurs que le groupe d'élèves qui ressemblait tous à des mannequins portait le nom de famille de Cullen, comme Esmée.

Ce fut avec un soulagement notable qu'elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée. Esmée qui était en train de lire un livre, se leva gracieusement pour l'accueillir.

– Votre journée c'est bien passé ? S'enquit Esmée, alors que Lorena se servait un mug de café.  
– Oui. Oui très bien, éluda Lorena en se re-servant en café, après avoir bu la tasse précédente d'une traite.

Esmée n'était pas dupe du "très bien", mais ne dit rien par politesse. Elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire.

– Je vous ai fait des lasagnes… j'ai pensé qu'avec le décalage horaire et votre journée vous allez être fatiguée et vous n'auriez peut être pas envie de faire la cuisine. Anaëlle a pris son biberon à 13 heures, et depuis elle dort.  
– Vous êtes vraiment trop gentille avec moi, réprimanda Lorena.  
– Cela me fait plaisir. À demain, bonne soirée ! Et ne buvez pas trop de café…  
– Je vais essayer, rit Lorena. A demain, bonne soirée.

Elle alla dans la chambre de sa fille pour lui faire une caresse, puis se rendit dans sa propre chambre pour prendre sa baguette qu'elle rangeait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Repensant à Bella, Elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas la garder sur elle-même au lycée, au cas où…

Le lendemain matin, elle s'était préparé mentalement à toutes les réactions possibles de ses camarades, et notamment d'Isabella.

Tout en buvant son thermos remplis à ras bord, elle marcha pour aller dans le bâtiment principal. Soudain, elle fut hélée par Bella, toujours accompagné de son copain. Par politesse, même si l'envie lui manquait, elle s'approcha d'elle, saluant dans un signe de tête le petit copain qui n'avait pas l'air très loquace. Elle l'avait déjà vu hier à midi, en compagnie de la grande blonde, du grand baraqué, et de la petite brune et son frère. Mais elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

– Salut Laure, comment ça va ? ta fille va bien ?  
– Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
– Lorena, diminutif Laure… tu n'es pas trop fatigué avec le décalage horaire ? ça ne doit pas être évident de s'adapter.

Hier elle la traitait limite de folle et d'irresponsable, et aujourd'hui elle lui parlait comme si elles étaient amies de longue date. Cette fille était-elle bipolaire ? Elle regarda le petit copain de Bella, qui avait un sourire en coin, sans explication logique.

– Hier tu me traitais d'irresponsable, et aujourd'hui tu me parles comme si nous étions amies ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?  
– Oh, j'ai peut-être jugée trop vite. Je suis sûre qu'on peut super-bien s'entendre. j'ai fait une erreur…

Lorena était partagée. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait se méfier ou non. Cette fille était encore plus compliquée à comprendre que Luna sous son meilleur jour. Elle prit une décision dont elle espérait ne pas regretter.

– Ok, je veux bien te donner une autre chance, dit-elle, en insistant sur le mot une. Si tu veux on s'assoit ensemble en cours ? Enfin, je ne sais pas si nous avons des cours en commun aujourd'hui.  
– On mange ensemble à midi ! S'exclama Bella. tu manges avec nous Edward ?  
– D'accord, déclara le garçon, sans négocier, voyant là une façon d'en découvrir plus sur cette fille étrange.  
– Tu as quoi dans ton thermos ? demanda Bella, en la voyant le porter à ses lèvres.  
– Café.  
– C'est ta fille qui t'empêche de dormir ?  
– Oh, non, Anaëlle c'est déjà fait au décalage, c'est super. Mais pas moi.  
– Ce n'est pas du thé que vous buvez en Angleterre ?  
– Tu sais on ne va pas nous faire un procès ou nous emprisonner si nous buvons du café. Certes le thé est excellent mais j'ai un penchant pour le café. Et je suis Ecossaise, pas Anglaise.

Après un dernier salut, Lorena reprit ce qu'elle faisait, à savoir boire son café tranquillement en cherchant Eric et Angela pour faire plus ample connaissance. Quitte à s'exiler en Amérique, autant se faire des amis.

Elle les trouva ensemble, vers le bâtiment où ils allaient avoir cours. Elle se demanda s'ils étaient en couple.

– Bonjour, dit-elle avec hésitation, ne sachant pas quelles réactions ils allaient avoir, sortant une cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs en pelote à cause d'Isabella.  
– Salut ! s'exclama Eric. Bella ne te pose pas trop de problèmes ? je l'ai vu t'appeler.  
– D'après elle, elle m'a jugé trop vite et veut devenir amie avec moi… elle veut manger avec moi à midi…  
– Elle est gentille… du moment que tu suis ses désirs et ses ordres, déclara Angela, avec un peu de réticence.  
– Je vois, murmura Lorena, ayant l'impression d'avoir la description de son ex.  
– On se met à côté en cours ? proposa Angela.  
– Oui, bien sûr !

Midi arriva trop vite à son goût. Et sans surprise, Isabella la retrouva à la trace. A croire qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort de localisation.

Bien que méfiante, elle s'installa sur une chaise en plastique, autour d'une table crème en aggloméré.

– Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Bella, perplexe.  
– Pas plus que ton copain, répondit-elle, avec indifférence.

Sommes-nous vraiment là pour parler de mes habitudes alimentaires ? Pensa Lorena, en regardant l'heure à sa montre, toujours l'heure Anglaise. Il était bientôt 20 heures 30 à Londres, pas étonnant qu'elle n'ai pas faim, car elle ne mangeait presque jamais le soir, mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise.

– Tu sais, commença la brune en agitant sa fourchette en sa direction, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur toi et ta gosse.  
– Elle s'appelle Anaëlle, informa-t-elle, tout en se disant que si elle n'arrêtait pas d'agiter la fourchette frénétiquement, celle-ci allait finir par voler dans sa direction, et l'éborgner. Mais si cela se trouvait, c'était son but ultime ?

Soudain, Edward éclata de rire sans raison, essayant de camoufler son rire dans une quinte de toux. Lorena le dévisagea. Décidément, ils étaient tous fou ici.

– Oui si tu veux, grogna Bella, en regardant du coin de l'oeil Edward. Bref, je suis parvenue à deux théories sur ta présence ici.  
– Dear me… Soupira-t-elle, en faisant un geste pour Bella explique.  
– Alors, je pense très sérieusement que si tu es venue ici, c'est car tu as volé l'enfant à son père, et que tu ne veux pas qu'il te retrouve.

Son père. pensait-il à elles parfois ? culpabilisait-il de les avoir abandonnés ? Non. Ce n'était pas son genre de culpabiliser. Qu'allait-elle dire à sa fille quand elle allait lui demander où était son père ? "je suis désolée chérie, il n'a pas voulu de toi". Mon Dieu, quelle réponse horrible mais tellement vrai.

– Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Bella, agacée.  
– Quelle est ta théorie suivante ? Soupira-t-elle, pour ne pas penser à son ex.  
– Tu l'as trompé, et l'enfant n'est pas de lui. donc tu as honte et tu es partie.  
– C'est une blague ? Articula-t-elle, énervée par la connerie, alors que même Edward regardait sa copine, surprit par ses propos.  
– J'ai l'air de rire ?  
– J'ai l'air d'une fille de bas étage ?  
– On ne sait jamais ce qui se cache sous les apparences. Je sais que tu as un secret, je le découvrirai tôt ou tard.

Prenant la direction de l'étage, elle soupira. il était 17h15, et elle avait encore une heure de cours. elle avait choisi la seule option commençant à 17h30 et non pas 17h comme les autres. Montant les escaliers déserts, elle masqua sa surprise en croisant Bella et Edward. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à avoir des horaires de cours étranges ? Elle les dépassa, sans même les saluer. Ni Edward ni Bella ne le faisait, alors pourquoi le faire ?

Soupirant, elle se nota de faire quelques courses avant de rentrer, notamment un paquet de cigarettes, le sien étant bientôt vide.

Soudain, un petit cri aigu, probablement produit par la fille du shérif, suivi d'un « Je vais tomber ! » lui fit tourner la tête. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas manquer la chute d'Isabella.

Lorena resta abasourdie sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Loin de tomber, elle venait d'être récupéré par Edward, qui la prit dans ses bras. Edward, qui avait bougé si vite qu'elle avait cru halluciner.

Mais Lorena était habituée à voir des phénomènes paranormaux. Des phénomènes dépassant la logique, l'entendement, et toutes les lois immuables de la physique. Après tout, elle était une sorcière. Une sorcière, au milieu des moldus. Et ce qu'Edward venait de faire, même un sorcier ne pouvait pas le faire, et encore moins un moldu. Mais alors, qu'était-il ?

Poussée par un sentiment d'urgence, elle monta rapidement la volée de marches restante, se promettant de réfléchir à tête reposée.

Durant son cours de Grec, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. elle repassa en boucle et en boucle ce qu'Edward avait fait, cherchant le pourquoi du comment, la logique, le sens rationnel. Mais, il y en avait-il seulement un ?

Quand elle rentra chez elle, après ce cours de grec ancien bien trop long à son goût, Anaëlle était dans les bras d'Esmée, qui jouait avec elle en secouant des peluches.

Lorena sourit à cette scène, tout en quittant sa veste. Esmée arriva vers elle, dans un sourire, faisant un geste pour déposer la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère.

– Comment c'est passé cette deuxième journée ?  
– Aussi éreintante qu'hier, avoua Lorena, en jouant à son tour avec la marionnette. Cela ne fait que quatre jours que je suis ici, mais j'ai déjà le mal du pays. Je m'en doutais que cela allait été dure, mais peut-être pas à ce point. Quand je repense à l'Ecosse, eh bien j'ai un petit pincement au coeur quand même, c'est une part de ma famille que j'ai laissée derrière moi, si on peut dire.  
– Tu as un frère ou une soeur ? Demanda Esmée, qui était passé au tutoiement après que Lorena ai insisté.  
– Et bien… hésita Lorena. J'avais une sœur. Mais elle est décédée quand j'avais 13 ans, et elle 8 ans. Elle avait une leucémie aiguë… pendant des mois, elle a subi l'enfer… chimiothérapie, radiothérapie, greffe de moelle osseuse, plus de radiothérapie… rien n'a fonctionné… après j'ai une amie, Luna Lovegood, qui m'a tellement aidé et soutenu que c'est un peu une jumelle pour moi.  
– Je suis désolé pour ta sœur, déclara Esmée réellement peiné.

Malgré l'heure tardive et sa fatigue, elle continua de discuter avec Esmée, apprenant qu'elle avait une grande famille, et put mettre des prénoms sur des visages.

Les semaines passèrent et la routine commençait à s'installer. Elle avait réussi à s'adapter à ce décalage horaire, non sans avoir vidé le rayon café du supermarché du coin, au point où elle discutait régulièrement avec la caissière, qui était également la gérante de la petite épicerie. Elle le vidait encore fréquemment d'ailleurs. Les cours étaient classiques, mais certaines de ses options étaient intéressantes. le lycée l'occupait plus que cela l'intéressait. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'intéressait particulièrement, c'était la famille Cullen.

Assise seule à une table dehors, elle profita du soleil. Il faisait beau en ce dernier vendredi du mois d'octobre. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait beau, aucun Cullen n'était présents. Et Bella semblait d'une humeur exécrable sans son petit ami. Elle avait posé la question à Angela. D'après elle, ils profitaient du beau temps pour faire des randonnées. Et dans ces jours-là, elle faisait garder Anaëlle par la crèche.

Des randonnées. De toutes les excuses qu'ils auraient pu trouver, celle-ci est bien la moins convaincante, du moins de son point de vue. Elle voudrait bien voir Rosalie, la grande blonde au brushing impeccable, et toujours en train d'inspecter son vernis ou ses vêtements pour probablement satisfaire son ego personnel, marcher et transpirer dans la montagne toute la journée juste pour profiter des paysages.

Non sans sans un sourire amusé, elle prit une feuille vierge et résuma ce qu'elle savait sur eux, tout en fumant son éternelle cigarette de la journée.

Ils ne mangeaient jamais. Que ce soit les enfants ou bien Esmée, elle ne les avait jamais vus avaler ne serait-ce la moindre goutte d'eau. On peut vivre sans manger, mais pas sans boire.

Une vitesse surhumaine et des réflexes inhumains. En sport, Edward ne loupait jamais une balle, un volant, un tir… et ne semblait jamais avoir chaud d'ailleurs. Ce qui l'emmena au point suivant :

Leur peau était glacée. À croire qu'ils n'avaient pas de sang. Elle s'en était aperçue une fois où Esmée lui avait donné quelque chose.

Ils avaient des yeux allant du noir cernés de violet, aux pupilles dorées. Et des yeux dorés, chez les moldu cela n'existait pas. Et chez les sorciers… un loup-garou ça compte ? Comme son ancien professeur. Mais elle les avait vu le lendemain de pleine lune, et ils ne semblaient nullement différents de d'habitude.

Ils étaient beaux. Mais pas n'importe comment. Une beauté surhumaine, une peau de porcelaine, des poupées.

Toujours ce mot, surhumain !

Elle soupira, calant sa tête dans ses bras. Angela et Eric étaient déjà reparti en cours, ayant biologie. Elle aurait dû être en cours d'histoire, mais la professeur était absente, lui laissant une heure de libre, et par la même occasion la possibilité de finir une heure plus tôt.

Regardant l'heure, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir percer leur secret aujourd'hui. Elle devait aller chercher Anaëlle à la crèche. Elle jetterait un coup d'œil dans ses livres de cours de Poudlard, par curiosité. Qui sait, la réponse était peut-être devant elle depuis tout ce temps ?

.

Anaëlle dormait profondément après lui avoir fait prendre son bain. Quant à elle, elle était en tailleur, assise par terre dans sa chambre, entourée de ses livres de magie. Tout en grignotant un paquet de gâteaux, elle parcourut un livre sur les animaux fantastiques. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Arrivée à la fin de l'ouvrage, elle fit la moue. Bien qu'intéressant, elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose qui pourrait l'aider.

Elle prit son livre de défense contre les forces du mal et parcourut le sommaire. Même si elle avait écarté la piste du loup-garou, elle se rendit au chapitre concerné, pour être sûr.

Vieillissement prématuré, pupilles ambre, transformation les nuits de pleine lune … non cela ne collait pas.

Velane ? Cela expliquerait leur grâce. Mais mis à part Rosalie et Jasper ils n'étaient pas blond, trait caractéristiques des vélanes. Et les vélanes étaient toujours des femmes. À voir.

Elle tourna quelques pages, lut des lignes par endroits, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Un petit paragraphe l'interpella.

Le vampire est un être magique qui est connu pour mordre et sucer le sang de ses victimes.

Lorena pencha la tête, intriguée. et pourquoi pas ? Continuant sa lecture, elle fit une moue perplexe. La peau pâle correspondait, tout comme la force et la vitesse. rien n'était précisé pour les pupilles.

Fermant le livre, elle secoua la tête. Non, cela était vraiment improbable. A peine le livre fermé, elle l'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour relire le paragraphe. Avant de fermer le livre, et de l'ouvrir une troisième fois.

– Putain de bordel de merde, souffla Lorena, en fermant les yeux. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?

Plus elle y pensait, plus c'était évident. Edward, Alice, Esmée, Rosalie, et les autres. Le doute n'était plus permis. Ils étaient des vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici comme chaque Jeudi un nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les deux autres.

Merci à Seleen pour ses deux premières reviews, je suis tres heureuse de savoir que l'histoire te plait. tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec Isabella...

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine :)

* * *

Dimanche soir, alors qu'elle donnait le bain à sa fille, Elle entendit une musique. Perplexe, elle se demanda d'où venait ce bruit, avant de se rendre compte que c'était son portable.

Haussant les épaules, elle se dit qu'elle rappellerait la personne plus tard. Après s'être assuré que sa fille dormait à poing fermé, elle chercha son portable, qu'elle utilisait, pour ainsi dire, jamais.

C'était Esmée qui l'avait appelé. Fixant l'écran, elle hésita entre envoyer un message ou téléphoner, avant de se dire que parler de vive voix était plus poli. Elle décrocha à peine la première tonalité passée, comme si elle avait le portable dans la main.

– Excusez-moi je donnais le bain à Ana. La garder la semaine prochaine ? Oh… euh.. non, ne vous embêtez pas. Elle est à la crèche. Si ça se passe bien ? oui je suppose. Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment épuisée, je vais aller dormir. bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Raccrochant, elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Esmée soit dangereuse, pour elle ou pour Anaëlle. Cependant, apprendre qu'ils étaient des vampires, donc des créatures surnaturelles, alors qu'elle s'était éloigné du monde magique, cela lui donnait un petit goût amer. Elle se demandait s'ils étaient sorciers. Ils étaient forcément sorciers, non ?

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle prit une décision dont elle savait qu'elle allait regretter. Elle devait aller au ministère pour vérifier les registres. Elle irait donc lundi soir, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Prochaine destination : Seattle.

Retourner au lycée en connaissant le secret de la famille Cullen lui donnait vraiment une impression étrange. un savant mélange entre crainte et appréhension. elle eut par plusieurs fois l'impression qu'Edward la fixait, comme s'il essayait de savoir ses pensées.

Plissant les yeux, elle se souvint qu'Edward avait rit tout seul, lorsqu'ils avaient pris leur seul et unique repas ensemble, en compagnie de Bella. Après avoir réfléchi encore pendant un bon quart d'heure, et avoir tourné le problème dans tous les sens, elle arriva à une conclusion ; Edward n'était pas net, et il fallait s'en méfier comme la peste.

Mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécue, elle était devenu légèrement paranoïaque, elle laissait son imagination débordante prendre le dessus et imaginer des théories les plus improbables les unes que les autres. En parlant de théorie et de ministère, cette fois hors de question d'y aller en voiture. Elle allait utiliser la bonne vieille méthode du transplanage. Bien plus rapide et plus fiable.

Après être retournée chez elle, elle transplana directement depuis son salon, pour être sûre de ne pas avoir de témoin, jusque dans une ruelle qu'elle avait repéré quelques mois plus tôt, lors de sa première visite aux états-unis.

Elle marchait vivement dans cette rue à l'aspect délabré. Poubelles renversées, bâtiments condamnés. Cependant seuls les sorciers savaient que ce bâtiment qui menaçait de s'écrouler, cette porte rouillée menaçant de donner le tétanos, menait à l'entrée du monde sorcier. De toute façon, un sort repousse moldu était placé à l'entrée de la rue.

Poussant la porte, elle fut tout de suite assaillie par les couleurs des boutiques et des robes des sorciers marchant dans la rue. La rue était semblable au chemin de traverse à la différence qu'aux États-Unis les gens étaient joyeux, heureux. Personne ne jetait de regard frénétique derrière eux craignant de voir un mangemort venu pour les attaquer.

Elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde sorcier, elle aimait toujours autant flâner devant ces vitrines, fascinée par cette magie omniprésente.

Des chouettes, des hiboux, des aigles, volaient dans le ciel bleu. Des sorciers se saluaient chaleureusement, prenant des nouvelles des uns et des autres. Plusieurs boutiques laissaient leurs portes ouvertes, donnant un sentiment de convivialité. Des odeurs enivrantes de gâteaux sortant du four émanaient d'une boulangerie, lui mettant l'eau à la bouche. Elle se promit de repasser par ici au retour. Elle se rendit en direction de gringotts pour faire changer un peu de monnaie, comptant faire quelques achats au passage.

La banque gringotts d'Amérique était une copie conforme de celle de Londres, à son plus grand étonnement. Après avoir fait changer l'argent, et s'être renseignée sur le chemin pour aller au ministère, ou plutôt le sous-ministère, elle se mit en marche. Elle n'avait pas toute la soirée devant elle, la crèche fermait à 19h30, et 18h approchait dangereusement.

Le sous-ministère n'était pas très grand, du moins à première vue. Mais elle n'osait pas se demander combien il y avait d'étage. Après avoir fait la queue derrière une mamie qui voulait demander aux aurors de lancer un avis de recherche concernant son croups qui s'était échappée, elle avança sûre d'elle, et regarda le sorcier chargé du secrétariat.

– Bonjour, je souhaiterais consulter les registres sur les créatures magiques, s'il vous plaît.

Faisant son plus beau sourire, elle répéta mentalement l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée, devant un sorcier étonné.

– Je suis étudiante en histoire de la magie, et comme sujet d'examen j'ai choisi l'évolution des populations des créatures magiques entre les siècles. Je dois étudier la répartition, le taux de croissance, l'indice de développement magique, tout en tenant compte des données tel que…

– Ok ok, j'ai compris, souffla l'homme, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait s'intéresser à cela.

Sortant un parchemin, il griffonna quelques mots, avant de le tendre à Lorena.

– 36e étage, pièce d'archives. Vous donnez ce parchemin à la personne qui garde la salle.

– Merci, bonne soirée.

Première étape, fait. Pensa Lorena, en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Il était 18h40, six grimoires d'au moins 1500 pages ouverts devant elle, et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé, de près ou de loin, se rapprochant du nom de Cullen. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils n'étaient pas sorciers. Décidant qu'elle avait assez cherché, elle rangea d'un coup de baguette les épais livres et prit le chemin de la sortie dans l'objectif de faire quelques courses sorcières.

Elle passa tout d'abord dans une librairie, acheter quelques livres pour Anaëlle, qui était passionnée par les images animées. Elle se prit également des livres traitant de sortilèges, de runes, de magie ancienne, d'histoire… que des sujets qui la passionnait. La librairie était grande, mais des cartons de livres entassés jusqu'au plafond réduisaient considérablement l'espace disponible pour déambuler. Cela donnait cependant un certain charme, et soulever les livres d'un carton pour en trouver autant en dessous était semblable à une chasse au trésor : Nul ne savait la pépite qui l'attendait au bout. Des livres se battaient parfois en duel, réduisant son adversaire en miettes de papier, d'autres échangeaient de place à leur bon vouloir, animée d'un esprit propre.

Fascinée, elle faisait courir ses doigts sur les reliures craquelées par le temps, appréciant l'odeur de poussière des grimoires ayant trois fois son âge.

A regret, elle quitta la librairie pour aller à la papeterie, pour racheter du parchemin et de l'encre. Dans la papeterie, tout était organisé et trié. Du plus petit au plus grand, du modèle le plus récent au plus ancien, du parchemin le plus épais au plus fin, de l'encre la plus foncée à la plus clair, et ainsi de suite. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant les porte-plumes. Bien qu'elle écrivait au stylo plume au lycée, Lorena préférait le porte-plume, trop habitué à tremper le bout de sa plume pour abandonner du jour au lendemain.

Regardant la vitrine de l'apothicaire, elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs d'école. Pour une Serdaigle, elle était très mauvaise en potion, même en suivant les instructions à la lettre. Son « Troll » en épreuve de buses l'en attestait. Ainsi que le désespoir de Rogue, son professeur de potions, grandissant de cours en cours.

Finissant ses courses par quelques bonbons et confiseries sorcières, elle fut surprise par l'horloge de la grande place sonnant les 19 heures. Elle ne devait pas traîner.

Retournant du côté moldu, elle transplana directement dans son salon. Après avoir rangé ses achats, elle reprit la voiture pour aller chercher sa fille.

Mardi matin, elle se rendit d'un pas joyeux dans son cours de Latin. À chaque cours, elle avait l'impression d'être de retour en cours de sortilège, quand elle étudiait les prononciations, les déclinaisons, et les particularités de chaque mot composant le sort.

Dans ses pensées depuis le début du cours, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'un élève s'était assise à côté d'elle, jusqu'à ce que le professeur rende les copies en citant le nom de l'élève.

– Mr Cullen, excellent comme d'habitude. Mais je dois dire que cette année vous avez une concurrente. Miss McKenzie, j'ai beau relire votre copie, je ne vois aucune erreur. La traduction ou l'expression écrite, tout est parfait ! Je sais que je suis un bon professeur, mais je doute que vous ayez atteint ce niveau en un mois ?

Tout en continuant de chanter ses louanges, le professeur lui tendit sa copie.

– J'ai commencé le latin à onze ans, avoua-t-elle.

– C'est impressionnant, déclara son voisin de table dans un sourire qui devait faire tourner bien des têtes.

– Merci.

Cela aide que tous les sorts soient en latin. Pensa-t-elle, manquant le froncement de sourcil d'Edward.

Trois jours passèrent depuis qu'elle était sûre du fait qu'Edward et sa famille étaient vampires. Des vampires bien différents de ceux qui existaient dans son monde. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose, elle était obnubilée par ce fait. Intriguée, craintive, perplexe, curieuse… elle passait par tous les sentiments. Le ciel était chargé en ce jeudi après-midi. Un orage menaçait d'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre. Son dernier cours ayant été annulé, elle profita de se balader dans la petite forêt attenante à l'école pour essayer de se changer les idées, ou plutôt réfléchir au calme à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pouvait pas les fuir éternellement. Il était 15 heures, elle avait donc une petite heure pour être au calme et se balader.

Laissant son sac de cours dans sa voiture, ne prenant que son portable, son paquet de cigarettes et sa baguette, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt.

S'arrêtant quelques secondes, elle inspira l'odeur enivrante de la fraîcheur et du bois à peine sec. Le chemin était recouvert de feuilles humides. Elle ne savait pas où menait ce chemin, mais la curiosité prenait le dessus. Elle pourrait toujours transplaner si elle se perdait. L'humidité se faisait plus présente, les arbres et les pierres étaient recouverts de mousse. Les oiseaux chantaient, parfois un petit animal déguerpissait en l'entendant arriver. Veillant à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les branches et les racines, elle s'enfonça toujours plus loin dans la forêt jusqu'à déboucher dans une grande clairière.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitant. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être seule. La chair de poule s'installa, et un sentiment effrayant naquit dans ses veines. Soudain un hennissement la fit se retourner vivement. Un magnifique sombral se tenait devant elle. Sa crainte retomba d'un coup.

Prudemment, elle tendit une main pour la placer sur le museau rachitique. Malgré son apparence effrayante, squelettique, de couleur noire et dotée d'ailes semblables à celles des chauves-souris, elle les trouvait magnifiques. Voyant qu'elle ne présentait aucun danger, d'autres sombrals arrivèrent, dont quelques poulains. Elle était fascinée, elle ne savait pas qu'il y en avait ici. Dès le premier jour où elle les avait vu, elle les avait tout de suite aimés.

Soudain tous les sombrals disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu. Elle entendit une personne approcher. Dans un état second, elle sortit sa baguette, et se retourna.

– Lorena il faut qu'ont…

– PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! Hurla Lorena, se rendant compte trop tard de l'identité de la personne.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qui une lueur étrange sortit du bout de bois que tenait Lorena et fonça droit sur lui. Il esquiva sans problème, la lueur se perdant dans la forêt derrière lui.

Lorena était paniquée. Sa respiration s'accéléra, sa vue se fit plus trouble. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête tournait. Elle venait d'attaquer un vampire. Elle venait de rompre le secret magique en faisant de la magie devant un non sorcier. Elle allait aller en prison, sa fille allait être placée en orphelinat, elle grandirait avec une mère à Azkaban.

Ce fut la dernière pensée que Lorena eut avant qu'un voile noir s'abattit sur elle, amenant avec lui un froid qui sembla la glacer jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

Ouvrant lentement les paupières, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre où elle était. La chambre était spacieuse, meublée avec goût. Les lourdes tentures encadrant la fenêtre étaient tirées, ne laissant passer qu'une maigre lueur. Le lit était large, confortable, lui faisant penser à celui qu'elle avait à poudlard. Les draps sentaient bon la lessive. Elle repoussa la couverture qu'une personne lui avait mise, et se redressa lentement pour s'assoir dans le lit, étudiant son environnement.

Soudain, une personne toqua à la porte, avant de rentrer. Ce ne fut pas une mais deux personnes qui rentrèrent dans la pièce. Elle reconnut sans mal Esmée, mais pas la seconde personne. L'homme était grand, des cheveux blonds presque blancs lui rappelant Draco. Il semblait jeune, comme figé dans ses trente ans. Il inspirait confiance. Elle supposa qu'il devait être le mari d'Esmée.

– Bonjour Lorena, comment tu te sens ? Demanda doucement Esmée en s'approchant de la jeune fille qu'elle trouvait encore pâle.

– Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue, les yeux légèrement plissés pour essayer de stabiliser le monde.

– Edward t'a ramené chez nous, tu as fait un malaise il y a une heure.

La dernière pensée qu'elle avait eue lui revint en mémoire. La panique revint d'un coup, sans laisser le temps au rationnel de faire son chemin.

– Anaëlle ! S'exclama vivement Lorena en se levant brusquement. Anaëlle, il faut que j'aille la chercher !

Ayant fait à peine un mètre, elle vacilla, et fut rattrapée par l'homme blond qui la fit asseoir sur le lit.

– Doucement, vous venez à peine de vous réveiller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fille va très bien, elle est actuellement en train de rendre Rosalie et Alice complément admirative, déclara l'homme blond dans un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. Je suis Carlisle, le mari d'Esmée.

Lorena enfoui sa tête qui lui tournait entre ses mains, l'adrénaline redescendant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. C'est vrai, elle avait dit à la crèche qu'Esmée était la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence si elle ne répondait pas. Voyant l'heure passer, la crèche avait dû l'appeler.

– Edward nous a dit que tu savais ce que nous étions ? Tenta prudemment Esmée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la clairière ?

Relevant la tête, elle regarda Esmée.

– J'en ai eu la certitude que cette semaine. Mais oui, je sais que vous êtes vampires. Pour la clairière, eh bien… j'ai voulu profiter d'avoir fini plus tôt pour me balader dans la forêt alentour. Je ne savais pas qu'Edward m'avait suivie. J'étais dans mes pensées. Quand il m'a parlé, j'ai eu peur, et je me suis défendue. Ensuite c'est très vague, ma panique a pris le dessus.

Elle restait les yeux fixés sur ses mains, craignant leur réaction face à ses révélations sibyllines.

– Est-ce que je me trompe en disant que tu n'es pas totalement humaine ? Demanda Edward, qui venait d'arriver avec Anaëlle.

– Non. J'ai moi aussi mon secret, si je peux dire, souffla-t-elle en enlaçant sa fille, soulagée de la voir.

– Qu'es-tu exactement ? Es-tu dangereuse ? S'enquit le vampire d'un ton menaçant, ne trouvant pas la réponse à ses questions dans les pensées de Lorena, qui pensait à son enfant.

– Edward ! S'indigna Esmée, devant ce ton tout sauf amical.

– Je pense que le plus simple c'est que je vous explique en présence du reste de votre famille. Je ne suis pas là pour vos nuire. Oui de par mon secret je peux être dangereuse. Tout comme vous je suppose. Mais ce n'est pas mon objectif.

Avec le recul, Lorena pensa que sa crainte n'était pas fondée. Ils étaient considérés comme des créatures magiques, donc en théorie ils étaient au courant du secret magique. Mais elle supposait cependant que même le ministère n'avait pas la connaissance de vampire moldu. Mais du coup, avait-elle rompu le secret ?

– Allons dans le salon, proposa Carlisle. Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?

– Oui, merci.

Après avoir mis ses chaussures et récupéré sa baguette, elle reprit sa puce dans ses bras, qui semblait être très contente d'avoir trouvé de nouveaux amis. La maison était moderne, élégante, tout en verre et en bois. Descendant les escaliers, elle arriva dans le salon, où tout le monde semblait l'attendre.

Le rez-de-chaussée était très clair, très ouvert, immense. Il avait dû y avoir plusieurs pièces, mais on avait abattu les murs pratiquement partout afin de créer un espace gigantesque. À l'arrière, la façade sud avait été entièrement remplacée par des vitres et, au-delà des cèdres, la pelouse nue s'étendait jusqu'à la rivière.

Les autres membres de la famille étaient réunis autour d'un grand canapé d'angle en cuir gris. Souriant, ils discutaient gaiement entre eux, les couples assis côte à côte, renvoyant une image bien différente de celle austère qu'ils avaient au lycée. En arrivant, les regards se tournèrent vers elle, stoppant par là même les conversations.

– Je vais refaire les présentations, pour repartir sur de bonne bases, proposa Carlisle, en approchant du divan. Voici Rosalie, et son compagnon Emmett.

Rosalie avait une silhouette magnifique, digne des plus grands mannequins. Sa chevelure dorée descendait en vagues douces jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait cependant un air pincé, méfiant, accentuée par ses bras croisés sur son thorax. Emmett avait les cheveux sombres et court, massif – musclé comme un type qui soulève de la fonte avec acharnement. Il semblait bien plus sympathique que Rosalie.

– Salut ! Alors comme ça tu as décidé de te perdre à Forks ? S'esclaffa Emmett, en lui serrant la main d'une poigne ferme, manquant de lui broyer les phalanges.

– Ensuite, je vous présente Alice et son compagnon Jasper.

Alice était petite, mince à l'extrême, fine, lui rappelant un lutin. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau coupés très court pointaient dans tous les sens.

– Enchanté Lorena, je suis sûre que nous allons super-bien s'entendre ! Déclara-t-elle en l'enlaçant, non sans faire attention au fait qu'elle avait sa fille dans ses bras.

Jasper avait les cheveux blond ondulé arrivant au-dessus des épaules, et était plus grand qu'Alice. Il était élancé et bien bâti.

– Enchanté de te rencontrer, sourit Jasper, en lui serrant la main;

– Et pour finir, Edward.

Bien qu'elle le connaisse de vue, elle le détailla une nouvelle fois. Il était long et mince, avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre. Il avait l'air plus gamin que les deux autres garçons.

Il lui serra la main, sans un mot, mais cela ne semblait pas de gaieté de cœur.

– Enchanté, je suis Lorena McKenzie, j'ai 18 ans et je suis originaire de Glasgow. Je vous présente ma fille, Anaëlle, qui a 5 mois, ajouta-t-elle, non sans fierté.

– Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, proposa Carlisle, toujours avec le sourire.

– Merci.

– Est-ce que nous pouvons vous poser des questions ? Voyant l'accord de la jeune fille, il continua. Comment avez-vous appris pour notre nature ?

– J'ai mis un mois pour être sûre de ma supposition. Les premières semaines, je ne m'étais posé aucune question. Puis, j'ai remarqué des petits détails. La peau froide, les réflexes surhumains… mais le fait de ne jamais vous voir au soleil me rendait perplexe, car ce que je connaissais des vampires grâce à mes cours il n'y avait aucun problème avec le soleil. J'ai alors mené mes recherches dans mes anciens livres d'école.

– Tu connais les vampires ? Demanda Rosalie, toujours avec une méfiance évidente.

– Dans mon monde, les vampires existent aussi. Je n'ai fait que travailler ma mémoire. Je n'en n'avais jamais vu, mais je les avais déjà étudiées en cours. Cependant comme je l'ai dit, les vampires que j'ai étudiés avaient des différences avec vous, ce qui m'a fait douter.

Devant leur expression perplexe, elle déclara, jouant cartes sur table.

– Mon secret, c'est que je suis une sorcière. De mes onze ans à mes dix-sept ans, j'ai suivi un enseignement pour apprendre à me servir de ma magie, ainsi que comprendre le monde sorcier et son fonctionnement, si on peut dire.

– Des personnes maîtrisant le pouvoir de vie ou de mort d'un simple mot. Des pouvoirs sans limites, récita Carlisle, les yeux brillant de curiosité. J'ai toujours pensé qu'Aro imaginait lorsqu'il me parlait de ces personnes. Mais les sorciers existent vraiment.

Bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était Aro, elle acquiesça.

– Les sorciers vivent cachés, dans un autre monde dont l'accès n'est connu que par les sorciers.

– Alors pourquoi toi tu es là si tu es déjà diplômé de ton école et que tu es une sorcière ? S'enquit Edward, aussi méfiant que Rosalie.

Lorena ferma brièvement les yeux. Le plus dur restait à venir.

– Pour que vous compreniez je vais vous expliquer quelques points. Il y a trois types de sorciers, différenciés en fonction de leur sang. Il y a ceux qui comme moi sont né de parents sans aucun pouvoir magique. Ce sont des nés moldus.

Tout le monde était concentré sur ses paroles. Certains par curiosité, d'autres comme Rosalie et Edward plus par politesse.

– Ensuite la deuxième catégorie ce sont les sangs purs. Ils sont nés de parents tous les deux sorciers qui ne se sont jamais liés avec les sangs mêlés ou des nés moldus. Et les grands-parents sont aussi sang pur, les arrières grands-parents également, et ainsi de suite sur des générations. Certaines familles haïssent les nés moldus, persuadés que le seul moyen de garder une magie puissante c'est d'avoir un sang impeccable.

– Et la dernière catégorie ? Demanda Jasper, intrigué.

– Ce sont les sangs mêlés. Un parent né moldu, un sang pur, par exemple. Ou deux parents sang mêlés, ou un sang pur sang mêlé…

– Tes parents sont donc des humains qui n'étaient pas comme toi ? Demanda à son tour Emmett, essayant de suivre.

– Oui ils étaient humains sans magie, des moldus, comme les sorciers les appellent, et ne savaient rien pour la magie avant qu'on m'annonce que je sois sorcière.

Esmée eut une expression profondément triste, comprenant que la jeune fille avait perdu ses parents.

– Durant ma 5ème et 6ème année, J'ai commencé à fréquenter un garçon nommé Draco Malfoy. Sa famille était l'une des plus anciennes familles sang pur, et haïssait plus que tous les nés moldus. Ses parents ne savaient rien pour notre relation. Avant notre dernière année d'école, c'était à dire notre 7ème année, il m'avait invité à sa fête qu'il donnait pour son anniversaire, en août. Ses parents lui avaient laissé le manoir.

– Le manoir ? Releva Rosalie avec un rictus.

– Sa famille est très riche, et aime l'ostentatoire. ils habitent donc un grand manoir. La fête était très bien. J'étais heureuse d'être avec lui. Il était tard, on s'aimait, on avait bu un peu trop d'alcool… je vous laisse deviner la suite. Quelques semaines plus tard, il a rompu. Ses parents avaient appris notre relation d'une façon ou d'une autre, et étaient profondément choqués que j'ose pervertir leur parfait héritier, cracha Lorena.

Elle regarda Anaëlle qui somnolait. Elle l'installa mieux dans ses bras, à la grande satisfaction de la petite qui agrippa son t-shirt comme un doudou. Elle aimait les peluches, mais semblait avoir un attrait particulier pour ses t-shirts, à son plus grand amusement.

– J'étais dévastée. Cela faisait un an que nous étions ensemble, et il me traitait maintenant comme un moins que rien, avec toujours une petite insulte ou remarque désobligeante quand on se croisait. J'aurais préféré l'ignorance. Pendant toute l'année scolaire, il m'a mené une vie impossible. Huit mois plus tard, j'ai perdu connaissance après d'intenses douleurs au ventre. Le verdict est vite tombé : j'avais fait un déni total de grossesse.

Caressant les cheveux d'Anaëlle, elle lutta contre les larmes. Le silence était pesant. Personne n'avait besoin de connaissance médicale pour comprendre que c'était un miracle qu'Anaëlle ai survécu.

– Un bébé avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs, et des yeux gris, comme ceux de la famille Malfoy. Je ne voulais pas m'en occuper, murmura-t-elle. J'avais l'impression de revoir mon copain, en elle. Et pourtant quand on m'a proposé de la mettre à l'adoption, j'ai refusé catégoriquement. Du jour au lendemain, j'étais maman. Maman qui n'avait même pas passé ses examens. J'ai fini par les passer en candidat libre.

Inspirant, elle continua.

– J'ai mis 3 mois pour accepter le fait que c'était bien ma fille, et que j'allais l'élever. Les premières semaines, quand elle pleurait, je ne faisais rien. Je restais là, assise par terre devant son landau à pleurer moi aussi.

– Et son père ? Demanda doucement Alice, triste.

– Quand je lui ai envoyé une lettre, il a demandé un test de paternité. Je lui ai donné une photo à la place. Dès le lendemain j'ai eu une réponse.

Elle se sentit d'un coup bien moins triste, juste nostalgique. Elle regarda avec étonnement les vampires.

– Je suis empathe, déclara Jasper, comprenant sa surprise.

Sa souffrance était tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire, sinon de souffrir lui aussi. Récoltant un petit sourire de la jeune mère, il fit un simple signe de tête, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

– Un simple missive, accompagné d'un très joli chèque, expliqua Lorena, désabusée, avant de réciter la lettre qu'elle avait relue bien trop de fois. « Chère Miss McKenzie. Je donne suite à votre lettre demandant la reconnaissance de la paternité auprès de mon fils, Draco. Bien que la couleur des yeux et des cheveux confirme que Draco soit bien le père, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que…

Sa voix commença à se briser, mais elle continua néanmoins.

–...de vous annoncer que cela ne se fera pas. Veuillez trouver ci-joint un chèque, pour vous dédommager de cette incommodité. Recevez, Miss, mes sincères salutations. Lucius Malfoy. » Quand j'ai lu qu'il considérait ma fille comme un vulgaire désagrément, et bien… j'ai vu rouge. J'ai cassé tout ce qu'il y avait à casser, hurlé comme une possédée sur toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur mon passage, pleurée toute les larmes de mon corps en maudissant tout et tout le monde…

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille, et continua.

– Puis je me suis écroulée, vidée de mes forces, et j'ai dormi pendant deux jours, me réveillant par fragments de dix minutes. Mais étrangement, cela m'a fait du bien, et ensuite j'étais déterminé à élever ma fille, malgré tous les ragots, les insultes et les médisances. Je ne voulais pas qu'Ana grandisse dans cet endroit, alors j'ai décidé de venir habiter ici, dans la maison de feu ma grand-mère.

Alors qu'Esmée allait déclarer quelque chose, un bruit de portière se fit entendre, faisant tourner toutes les têtes. Ce fut Edward qui réagit en premier.

– Je devais aller chez Bella, c'est vrai, déclara Edward, se levant.

– Edward ! cria d'un coup Bella, en montant les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Ça fait une heure que je t'attends !

Arrivant dans le salon, elle dévisagea Lorena avant de la pointer du doigt et de dire d'une voix suraiguë.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là elle ?

– C'est moi qui l'ai emmené, elle a fait un malaise tout à l'heure, tempéra Edward, ne voulant pas dire le secret de Lorena.

– Mais mais… Bégaya Isabella, abasourdie.

– Elle connaissait déjà des clans, déclara Carlisle, suivant le raisonnement d'Edward. elle savait déjà pour notre nature.

– Et alors, elle n'a qu'à aller chez ses parents si elle est malade, et puis si elle ne sait pas se gérer elle-même comment elle peut gérer son gosse ? S'écria Bella.

Soudain, Anaëlle se mit à pleurer, réveillé par les cris.

– D'un, commença Lorena en colère froide, tout en essayant de calmer sa fille, ça aurait été plaisir d'aller voir mes parents. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas décédés. Et de deux, je suis sûre que je sais bien mieux me gérer que toi.

– Allons chez toi, déclara Edward envers Bella, en l'éloignant de Lorena.

Lorena s'était levé, et marchait dans la pièce tout en fredonnant la chanson préférée de sa fille, les yeux rivés sur la forêt, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Luna, qui s'était occupé d'Anaëlle jusqu'à sa prise de conscience. Dans un même temps, même si cela était horrible, elle remerciait le père de Draco, sans qui elle n'aurait jamais accepté sa fille. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta là, à la fenêtre, regardant les épaisses gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur le feuillage dense, à chantonner la chanson que sa mère lui chantait à elle aussi.

– Felicita… C'est la paix sur la terre, un vieux rêve qu'on espère… la félicita...Et ces douleurs, plus fort, l'impossible encore….

Tout doucement, Anaëlle se calma, se cachant dans le t-shirt de Lorena, l'agrippant de sa petite main, reniflant.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez de doudous sans que tu jettes ton dévolu sur tous mes t-shirts ? Rit doucement Lorena, avant de regarder les vampires.

– Comment avez-vous su pour moi ? Demanda Lorena, maintenant que Anaëlle ne faisait que renifler contre son t-shirt, qui allait finir au lavage en arrivant, et qu'elle-même avait retrouvée un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions.

– Chaque humain à une odeur apportée par son sang, expliqua Esmée. Cependant, quand je vous ai rencontré, vous n'aviez aucune odeur. Je suppose que c'est votre magie qui fait cela. Ensuite j'ai vu dans ta bibliothèque des livres qui parlaient d'histoire de la magie, Edward nous disait que tu connaissais le latin grâce à des sorts…

Lorena était interloquée, elle n'avait jamais dit cela à l'oral, elle en était sûr.

– Edward lit dans les pensées, déclara Alice, amusée, en voyant son regard interloqué, arrivant d'un pas léger, tenant Jasper par la main.

– Et toi aussi ?

– Non, moi je peux voir le futur proche. De façon très subjective, et il change suivant les décisions d'une personne. Jasper, lui, est empathe.

Lorena était vraiment impressionnée. Pour avoir des dons comme cela, de leur vie d'humains ils devaient être cracmol, elle ne voyait pas d'autre logique. Néanmoins cela aurait été intéressant d'y étudier. Regardant l'heure, elle vit qu'il était déjà 18 heures passées.

– Excusez-moi, je dois rentrer, c'est bientôt l'heure du bain pour la Miss.

– Oh bien sûr ! Je… S'exclama Esmée, avant d'être interrompue par Alice.

– C'est moi qui la ramène ! S'exclama Alice, en sautillant littéralement.

– Bon courage, sourit Esmée, devant le regard perplexe de Lorena. Si tu veux tu peux venir demain, nous serions curieux d'en apprendre plus sur votre monde.

Arrivée chez elle, Lorena comprit pourquoi Esmée lui avait dit bon courage. Alice était en train de retourner tout son dressing avec à chaque fois un petit commentaire. La jeune sorcière la regardait hébétée, une serviette de douche humide dans la main, après avoir lavé changé et couché son enfant.

– Bon, voyons les vêtements d'Anaëlle, ordonna Alice.

De la même manière, elle sortit quelques tenues, les détaillât, avant de regarder la jeune mère.

– Ta fille est magnifique, tu peux l'habiller comme une princesse, et tu n'en profites même pas !

– Hum, oui ? Demanda Lorena, en penchant légèrement la tête, ne comprenant pas le problème.

– Eh bien, vivement la sortie shopping alors. A demain, je passe te prendre vers 13 heures !

Après un dernier salut, Lorena regarda Alice s'éloigner. Cette fille était monté sur un ressort, et ne semblait jamais fatiguée. Est-ce que les vampires moldus dormaient au moins ? Elle se fit la note mentale de leur demander dès demain.

* * *

P3

debut nov


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, désolé de ce retard de publication, trop prise dans le ménage puis la fatigue. J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci pour ta review Seleen je suis heureuse de lire tes reviews ! Pour ce qui est de tes questions, je laisse le suspens... ;) bonne lecture !!

* * *

Parcourant les livres de sa bibliothèque, elle en sélectionna quelques-uns pour montrer aux vampires son monde. Histoire de la magie, livre de sortilèges de première année, botanique… un journal aussi, pour l'actualité. Elle fit ensuite le sac pour Anaëlle, prenant un biberon, petits pots, couches, vêtements de rechange… bien qu'elle pouvait transplaner, ce sera quand même plus facile de tout avoir du premier coup.

Regardant le sac à langer, elle essaya de savoir si tout y était, l'oubli étant fréquent avec elle.

– Salut ! S'exclama soudain une voix derrière elle. on y va ?

Prise par surprise, Elle sortit vivement sa baguette en réflexe, un sort de ligotage au bout des lèvres, avant de la ranger dans sa manche comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, déclara lentement Alice, pendant que Lorena rangeait des affaires.

– Laisse c'est moi, je suis un peu paranoïaque.

Posant le tas de livres, elle les réduisit d'un sort et les mit dans son sac à main, posé non loin.

– Tu peux réduire les objets ? S'étonna Alice, les yeux ronds de surprise.

– Bienvenue dans mon monde, rit Lorena, en allant ensuite vers sa fille qui gigotait sur son tapis d'éveil.

Anaëlle se mit à gazouiller joyeusement en voyant Alice, gigotant comme pour s'approcher d'elle.

– Eh bien, tu as déjà une fan, s'amusa Lorena, dans un rire.

– Que veux-tu, c'est mon charme naturel, rit Alice, en cœur avec la serdaigle. Je peux la porter ? – – Bien sûr.

– Esmée me fait dire qu'elle se propose de nouveau pour la garder quand tu seras au lycée. Et quand il fera beau, tu n'auras qu'à venir la déposer à la maison.

Alice avait le regard rivé sur Anaëlle, tournant avec elle, lui fredonnant des chansons, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'enfant, qui avait les yeux rieurs et un grand sourire. Lorena essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler devant ce spectacle.

– Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Alice, en la voyant faire.

– Oh laisse, je suis trop émotive. Je suis heureuse de la voir si joyeuse, c'est tout.

– Allez viens avant qu'Esmée s'inquiète de ne pas nous voir.

Prenant le sac à langer, Alice invita Lorena à la suivre.

– Elle est très… Lorena s'interrompit, ayant peur de vexer Alice.

– Maternelle ? Protectrice ? Supposa Alice dans un rire, pendant que Lorena fixait le cosy de l'enfant d'un coup de baguette sur un siège arrière. C'est le cas. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'elle pense à vous. Ça l'inquiète que tu sois seule ici, aussi jeune.

– Il ne faut pas ! S'exclama Lorena avec verve. Comme dirait ma mère : "Assume chaque erreur que tu fais car ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière".

– Cela fait longtemps que tu les as perdus ? Hésita Alice, en montant en voiture, après que Lorena ai bataillé pour qu'Anaëlle reste sage dans le cosy.

– Sept mois, murmura-t-elle. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, c'était à Noël. Ils n'auront jamais la possibilité de connaître leur petite fille, et je crois que… au-delà de leur absence, c'est ce qui me rend le plus triste. Mais bon, que veux-tu, la vie continue !

Une fois tout le monde attaché, Alice démarra. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, où Lorena regardait la route défiler, se concentrant sur les paysages pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle allait avoir 20 ans bientôt, il serait peut-être temps de grandir.

– Tu es libre mercredi après-midi ? S'enquit Alice, avec un air mystérieux.

– Hum, généralement j'en profite pour aller au parc avec Ana, pourquoi ?

– Oublie, il va pleuvoir ! s'exclama joyeusement la vampire.

– Et ?

– Donc ce sera après midi shopping ! Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, et Anaëlle aussi !

– Tu as fait pareil avec la petite amie d'Edward quand tu l'as rencontré ? S'amusa Lorena, tout en remarquant qu'Alice ne respectait largement pas les limitations de vitesse.

Aussitôt Alice se renfrognât.

– Moui, j'ai essayé. Au début de l'année dernière, elle était chouette. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa vraie personnalité ou pas, mais maintenant elle est invivable. Je ne sais pas comment Edward fait pour la supporter encore. L'autre problème c'est que même s'ils rompent, elle connaît notre secret. – En vrai, un oubliette bien dosé avec quelques faux souvenirs et elle oublie toute la partie vampire, et imagine une famille banale, déclara Lorena comme si elle faisait cela tous les jours.

– C'est quoi un oubliette ?

– C'est un sort qui permet d'oublier des souvenirs, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. En tout cas, miss Bella la première fois qu'on a parlé plus de cinq minutes ensemble, elle m'a dit que mon secret c'est d'avoir kidnappé ma fille à son père, ou de l'avoir trompé et de m'être enfuie pour ne pas que cela ne se sache pas.

– Oui Edward nous avait dit. Je veux bien que tu intrigues Bella mais il y a des limites.

Cette phrase marqua la fin de la discussion, la voiture s'engageant dans l'allée menant à la villa.

– Oh, Alice, juste une question, murmura Lorena, comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire entendre des autres. Rosalie, elle est aussi antipathique avec tout le monde ou c'est juste avec moi?

– Disons que Bella nous a causée beaucoup d'ennui l'année dernière, alors savoir que il y a une autre personne qui sache pour nous, cela ne la mets pas de meilleure humeur. Mais laisse, elle finira par te parler, elle est tombée fan d'Anaëlle, mais à trop d'honneur pour l'avouer.

– Qui peut résister à un bout de chou pareil ? S'amusa-t-elle, en prenant la concernée dans les bras.

– Sûrement pas Esmée, rit Alice, en voyant la concernée venir à leur rencontre, et en invitant Lorena à rentrer.

Elle entra, un peu intimidée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Rosalie, Emmett et Edward semblaient absents. Elle saluat Jasper et Carlisle, alors que Anaëlle se tortillait en direction d'Alice, qui était à côté de son compagnon.

– Je crois qu'elle te veut, Alice, rit Lorena, fascinée de voir sa fille si sociable.

– Viens ici ma princesse, on va aller choisir des tissus et je vais te faire une robe magnifique, ta maman ne va pas te reconnaître, roucoula Alice, aux anges, disparaissant à l'étage.

Lorena les regarda partir, amusée. Elle sortit une petite pile de livres de son sac, avant de les poser sur la table basse et de leur rendre leur taille originale sous le regard impressionné des trois personnes présentes.

– Du coup j'en ai pris essentiellement sur l'histoire, les sortilèges, un peu sur la botanique et les animaux. j'en ai d'autres chez moi, qui sont plus poussés si vous avez envie.

– Je pense qu'il y a assez de livres pour l'instant pour satisfaire notre curiosité, rit Esmée en voyant la pile qui comptait au moins 10 livres.

– Je me suis basé sur ma propre expérience pour savoir quel livre emporter. Plus quelques-uns sur l'école où j'étais, les animaux magiques du monde sorcier, et des journaux.

Prenant un des journaux les plus récents, eux aussi sorti de son sac, elle le parcourut pour voir les dernières informations. Même si elle s'était exilé, elle suivait de loin l'actualité, pour ne pas être trop perdu quand elle aura décidé de redevenir « sorcière à plein temps ».

– Y a-t-il une limite à la magie ? Demanda Carlisle, curieux, la faisant relever la tête du journal.

– Si on parle du pouvoir magique en tant quel tel, eh bien cela dépend de la puissance magique de la personne. On peut comparer cela à … une jauge d'essence ? hésita Lorena, en penchant légèrement la tête sous la réflexion. Non plutôt un réservoir. Certaines personnes ont une grande capacité magique et peuvent apprendre beaucoup de sorts difficiles, et d'autres auront plus de mal. Ensuite, pour les sorts en eux-mêmes et bien, il faut partir du principe qu'il y a cinq exceptions sur ce que la magie ne peut pas créer : la vie, l'amour, la nourriture, l'argent et l'information.

Regardant les vampires, elle vit que Jasper avait ouvert un livre d'histoire, et Esmée un livre de botanique. Carlisle quant à lui avait jeté son dévolu sur un livre de sortilèges.

– Ça a l'air compliqué, déclara Esmée, en profonde réflexion, en tournant les pages du livre. Les plantes sont vivantes…

– Êtes-vous contrôlé sur vos sortilèges ? S'enquit Carlisle, repensant alors aux paroles d'Aro. Est-ce qu'une personne peut savoir quels sorts ont été utilisés ?

Changeant de jambes d'appui car commençant à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, elle réfléchissait, non sans lui demander de la tutoyer.

– Jusqu'aux 17 ans du sorcier, il y a la « trace » sur la baguette, permettant de savoir si un sorcier a fait de la magie en dehors de l'école. Après nos 17 ans, nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous voulons, mais si jamais une personne non sorcière nous voit et s'en souvient, le secret est rompu, et le sorcier serait exposé à des sanctions disciplinaires décidées par la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Suivant la gravité cela peut aller d'un avertissement avec amende, jusqu'à la prison. Ensuite un sortilège permet d'afficher si on peut dire les sorts les plus récents lancés par une baguette. Mais je crois qu'on peut remonter à dix sorts en arrière, maximum.

Comme si Esmée avait remarqué ses petits mouvements pour essayer de rétablir la circulation dans ses jambes, elle lui proposa de s'asseoir avant de mettre devant elle une bouteille d'eau et des biscuits, sous le sourire amusé de Lorena. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau, elle continua.

– Pour continuer sur votre question, il y a certains sortilèges qui sont classés comme impardonnables. Cependant, si une personne l'utilise on ne peut pas la trouver immédiatement, mais si par la suite on apporte la preuve que ce type de sort a été utilisé, cela est passible d'un emprisonnement à vie ou de la peine de mort.

– De la peine de mort ? Murmura Esmée, inquiète.

– Elle n'a pas été aboli en 1998 au Royaume-uni ? Demanda Jasper, les sourcils froncés.

– Pour les non sorciers oui. Mais les sorciers sont très en retard sur l'évolution des lois.

Lorena joua avec une mèche de cheveux mal à l'aise, se rappelant du cours d'un de ses professeurs de défense, qui avait testé sur eux l'imperium. S'empechant de frissonner, elle reprit.

– Il y a trois sorts impardonnables : Le doloris, qui provoque des douleurs insoutenables, l'impérium qui rend une personne totalement soumise : On peut lui ordonner de faire ce qu'on veut, elle le fera. Même se donner la mort. Et comme vous l'avez mentionné, Carlisle, le dernier sort impardonnable est l'avada kedavra, le sort de la mort. Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en protéger, si ce n'est de l'éviter quand il est lancé. Ensuite, il y a d'autres types de sortilèges qui sont tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres, mais dont la peine de prison est moindre, voire inexistante.

Elle tira sur ses manches, comme pour cacher son trouble.

– Certains sorts te lacèrent au sens propre la peau, d'autres permettent d'inscrire des mots sur la peau, de faire un feu qui ne s'éteint qu'une fois que tout est brûlé et ce quelle que soit la matière présente, ect… Bref, je crois qu'à moins de naître dans le monde magique, ou du moins avoir grandi dans une famille avec au moins un parent sorcier, qu'il soit né moldu, sang mêlé ou sang pur, il est difficile de comprendre en détail le monde magique, finit Lorena, souhaitant couper court à cette partie.

– Lorena, où sont les changes d'Anaëlle ? Demanda Alice, en arrivant avec la petite fille.

– Oh, je m'en occupe, laisse…

– Bas les pattes, c'est ma princesse, nous avons juste un contretemps. Mais la robe est bientôt finie. Interrompit la petite brune très fière. Ou plutôt vos robes…

– Nos robes ? Répéta la sorcière, ne comprenant pas.

Alice éclata d'un rire léger, avant de préciser.

– Oui une robe. Tu veux peut-être la définition ? Vêtement féminin composé d'un corsage et d'une jupe d'un seul tenant. Comme ça quand il fera beau et chaud tu pourras la mettre.

– Il est hors de question que je porte une robe, déclara-t-elle, vivement, paniqué intérieurement à l'idée de ses bras nus.

– Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, bouda Alice, prenant le sac à langer d'Anaëlle, avant de regagner l'étage.

Soudain, elle se tourna vers l'empathe, qui la regardait, et avant même qu'elle puisse lui dire quelque chose, il déclara.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle ne va pas bouder longtemps. Propose-lui de faire les boutiques et tu es pardonné de toutes tes offenses.

– Oh, elle y a déjà programmé pour mercredi après-midi. D'après elle, ma fille est digne d'une princesse et ses vêtements ne lui font pas honneur.

Avec un sourire triste, elle se souvint du surnom de Draco. Le prince des serpentard. Elle espérait qu'Anaëlle ne soit pas envoyée à Serpentard le jour venue, ou qu'elle ait assez de caractère pour se défendre des piques qu'elle recevra quand elle dira que sa mère est née moldu et son père inconnu à cette adresse. Elle avait le temps de voir venir, cependant.

– En ce qui concerne la mode, j'ai toujours raison, déclara Alice avec un air hautain, qui était déjà de retour.

Son enfant portait une robe magnifique. Noire et rouge à manches courtes, elle avait un faux corsage sur le devant. Un petit gilet noir cache cœur complétait la tenue. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés un peu plus, et un petit nœud rouge à carreaux ornait sa chevelure.

– J'ai fait la doublure en coton, et j'ai mis des pressions au lieu d'une fermeture éclair, c'est plus simple, la fermeture est sur le côté d'ailleurs. Le gilet à un noeud mais une pression est caché dans la doublure. Il est fait en maille épaisse. Je lui ai laissé son tricot de peau, et j'ai pris le collant qui était dans son sac.

Prenant un air faussement triste, elle déclara.

– J'avais fait la même pour toi, à quelques détails près, mais comme tu ne veux pas mettre de robe…

– Si tu fais des manches longues, je veux bien la mettre, capitula Lorena, qui admirait sa petite princesse.

– C'est vrai ? S'exclama son interlocutrice, ravie.

– Va retoucher la robe avant que je ne change d'avis.

Alice sautilla littéralement sur place, heureuse au possible, disparaissant toujours plus vite Merlin sait où, non sans une petite phrase supplémentaire.

– Tu vas l'adorer, je l'ai vue !

– Ce n'est pas… embêtant parfois qu'elle sache toutes vos actions futures ? Demanda Lorena, interloquée, alors que sa fille essayait d'attraper le nœud dans ses cheveux.

– Le plus compliqué, c'est Edward, expliqua Carlisle dans un rire. Quand on veut lui cacher quelque chose, il faut être inventif. Chacun à sa méthode.

– Par exemple moi, je récite l'histoire, expliqua Jasper voyant son air perplexe. Ce qui est vraiment intéressant, c'est lorsqu'Alice et Edward jouent aux échecs. Chacun prévoit les coups de l'autre, la partie peut durer des heures.

– Ne mange pas ça, chérie, ordonna Lorena en lui enlevant le nœud de la bouche, qu'elle avait réussie à attraper.

Tenant le noeud déjà humide de bave loin de sa fille, elle reprit en regardant Jasper.

– Tu t'intéresses à l'histoire ?

– En effet, j'ai fait la guerre de Sécession, entre autres, donc en termes d'histoire je connais assez de choses.

Lorena prit un air surpris, alors que Anaëlle suçait son pouce, par dépit, en regardant de ses grands yeux gris les personnes.

– Tu veux dire que tu as participé à la guerre civile américaine, survenue entre 1861 et 1865 et opposant les États-Unis d'Amérique, dirigés par Abraham Lincoln, et les États confédérés d'Amérique, dirigés par Jefferson Davis et rassemblant onze États du Sud qui avaient fait sécession des États-Unis ?

– En effet. Tu as une bonne mémoire ! S'étonna Jasper devant ces informations détaillés.

– Mais… tu as quel âge en réalité ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et probablement même Alice à l'étage. Elle avait étudié les vampires, mais elle était toujours aussi perplexe sur leur immortalité. Bien que les sorciers vivent vieux, être vampire était bien différent.

– Je suis né en 1844, déclara Jasper, amusée.

– 174 ans… as-tu fait les deux guerres mondiales ? et la guerre de Corée en 1950 ?

Aussitôt la curiosité Serdaigle reprit le dessus. Avait elle oublié de préciser qu'elle était passionnée d'histoire ? L'histoire en tant que telle la passionnait, que ce soit moldue ou sorcière. Elle avait toujours trouvé les cours du professeur Binns intéressant, et le fait qu'il soit fantôme apportait que de la valeur ajoutée.

– Je…

– La robe est finie, Lorena, je t'attends ! S'exclama Alice, en haut de l'escalier, interrompant par là même la discussion.

– Je l'avais presque oublié celle-ci, gémit Lorena, dépitée.

Déposant délicatement Anaëlle dans les bras d'Esmée, elle regarda au passage l'heure à sa montre. Il était 14h et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis plus de temps que ça.

Prenant les escaliers en bois, elle fut interloquée par un très grand tableau regroupant…

– Oui c'est des chapeaux de la tenue que tu mets quand tu es diplômé, expliqua Alice en suivant son regard. C'est un jeu entre nous.

– Ça fait beaucoup de diplôme, rit Lorena bien que perplexe.

– Bon, aller, la robe ne va pas se mettre toute seule.

Entrant dans la grande chambre d'Alice et peut-être aussi de Jasper, elle fut impressionnée par le bazar. Des rouleaux de tissus, des patrons, un mannequin, une machine à coudre… la chambre d'Alice pouvait faire pâlir d'envie bien des accros à la mode.

Son regard détailla la robe du mannequin.

C'était une longue robe rouge et noir, style gothique, avec un jupon en tulle. Le col était légèrement froncé, et un corsage était présent dans le dos pour marquer la taille. La robe se fermait grâce à une fermeture éclair sur le côté. Les manches étaient dans le même tissu que la robe, se finissant en pointe sur le dos de la main.

Une fois Alice sortie de la pièce, elle enfila la robe, et la ferma.

– C'est un peu grand à la taille, commenta Lorena.

– Comment ça trop grand ? Demanda Alice, en rentrant. Ah mais c'est normal, tu dois serrer le corsage.

Chose dite chose faite. Alice la détailla ensuite, dans une profonde réflexion.

– Au maquillage maintenant !

La torture dura ainsi une demi-heure, à son plus grand dam. Cheveux bouclés, fard à paupières, mascara, blush "ta carnation de peau pourrait nous faire concurrence", vernis à ongles…

– Tu savais que Jasper avait fait la guerre de Sécession ?

– Hum hum, confirma Alice, en faisant les dernières retouches. Tu t'intéresses à l'histoire

– Je crois que c'est une passion. Même l'histoire du monde magique m'intéresse ! A l'école notre professeur d'histoire était un fantôme, alors les cours étaient très intéressant.

Tout en coiffant la jeune fille, elle demanda d'une voix douce.

– J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que pour Ana que tu as quitté le monde magique. Je me trompe

– Non, avoua-t-elle après un temps de silence. Ana a été ce qui m'a conforté dans mon idée.

La vampire ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

– Allez, file en bas, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de parler d'histoire avec Jasper. Tu demanderas à Carlisle son histoire, déclara Alice, même si elle savait que les concernés l'avait entendu.

Dans un rire, Lorena sortit de la chambre, et retourna sur ses pas pour aller au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle fit l'unanimité avec sa nouvelle robe, se faisant prendre en photo avec sa fille, qui semblait plus intéressée par dormir que regarder l'objectif. non sans lui avoir déposé un bisou sur son front, elle la déposa dans son transat pour qu'elle fasse sa sieste.

Entrant dans le bureau de Carlisle avec respect, elle resta sans voix devant les tableaux. C'était des reproductions de Londres, dans les années 1600. Chaque tableau représentait une scène différente, un événement particulier. Elle l'écouta sans broncher, fascinée, lui raconter son histoire. elle eut les larmes aux yeux en l'écoutant compter qu'il avait tout essayer pour se tuer, en comprenant qu'il était devenu vampire. Puis elle discuta longuement des volturies, ces vampires qui semblaient connaître les sorciers, et qui de part leurs actions et leur nature, s'apparentaient plus au Mage noir qu'à Dumbledore. Elle espérait ne jamais avoir à les croiser. Il lui proposa ensuite d'aller dans la bibliothèque.

Quand elle vit les vieux livres d'histoire, certains publiés dans des éditions disparues, ces livres qui avaient traversé le temps et les époques, elle fut d'abord surprise par leur état proche du neuf, avant de demander si elle pouvait les feuilleter. Ce fut comme ça qu'elle resta des heures dans la grande bibliothèque à débattre d'histoire en compagnie de Jasper, tandis qu'Alice faisait la liste des boutiques à faire pour mercredi.

– Il y a des boutiques à Forks ? Demanda Lorena, sans relever le nez du vieux livre.

– Non, à mon plus grand dam. Le plus près c'est port Angeles. Ça ne vaut pas Seattle. Et encore moins Paris. J'adooore Paris ! S'exclama Alice, la fashionista reprenant le dessus.

– Tu es déjà allé à Paris ?

– J'aime beaucoup les Champs-Elysées.

– Les monuments sont très beaux à Paris, acquiesça Lorena, se souvenant de reportage.

– Ah non. J'aime les Champs-Elysées pour les boutiques. Il y a une boutique Prada. Et j'adooore Prada. Et Chanel aussi. Sans citer Dior.

Se tournant vers Jasper qui regardait sa compagne avec un air amusée, elle déclara amusée elle aussi.

– Y a-t-il seulement une boutique qu'elle n'aime pas, là-bas ?

Le groupe éclata de rire, avant qu'Esmée vienne s'enquérir de ce que Lorena voulait manger, 19 heures approchant. Surprise par l'heure, elle dut insister auprès d'Esmée pour qu'elle cuisine pas pour rien, puisqu'elle allait rentrer, devant donner le bain, nourrir puis coucher Anaëlle.

Le lundi s'annonçait pluvieux. Très pluvieux. Elle resta songeuse de bon matin en voyant les cordes tomber. la pluie l'avait toujours attiré d'une façon étrange. elle pouvait rester des heures à regarder la pluie tomber sans être le moins du monde dérangé, même si elle était dessous. Et le mieux, c'était l'odeur de la pluie dans une forêt. Petite, quand il pleuvait elle aimait se cacher dans la grotte proche de chez elle pour regarder la pluie tomber, et rendre folle d'inquiétude ses parents. Et quand ils commençaient à l'appeler, elle s'amusait à crier "je suis cachée !", avant de déguerpir, et de rentrer chez elle trempé de la tête aux pieds, finissant cloué au lit par la fièvre, mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de recommencer dès l'averse suivante.

– Lorena ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Esmée, qui ne l'avait pas vu dans le salon en arrivant, et qui s'était permise de venir à sa rencontre, pour trouver la jeune mère regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, des larmes silencieuses sur les joues.

– Oh, oui, excusez-moi, souffla-t-elle, en essuyant les sillons humides. La pluie me rend mélancolique. euh, Ana dort encore, donc elle n'a pas eu son biberon du matin.

Après un dernier pâle sourire; Lorena prit ses quelques affaires et ses clefs pour aller au lycée.

Ayant à peine franchi les portes du bâtiment principal, une tornade brune arriva sur elle, tout en déblatérant sur la nouvelle collection d'elle ne savait quel créateur.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, Alice.

– Bon, allons en cours d'algèbre… déclara Alice, en lui prenant le bras comme si elles étaient amies de longue date. je n'aime pas ce professeur, il est vraiment ennuyant.

– Depuis quand tu as Algèbre ? je ne t'ai jamais vu dans mon cours.

Alice éclata de rire, faisant tourner quelques têtes perplexes, avant de dire.

– La secrétaire m'adore. j'ai simplement changé de groupe pour avoir plus de cours ensemble.

Baisant d'un ton, elle ajouta :

– Quitte à refaire une scolarité, autant en garder de bons souvenirs.

– Tu as de la chance, moi je crois qu'elle me déteste.

– Elle est très taciturne.

haussant les épaules, Lorena se rendit vers les casiers pour prendre son livre d'algèbre et son trieur.

D'ailleurs, si jamais quelqu'un venait à retourner la planche où était inscrite le nom des matières, il serait bien surpris des noms. C'était le même qu'elle utilisait à poudlard.

A l'heure de midi, Alice décida de déjeuner avec elle, rejoint par Jasper qui était en première ES. Cependant, Lorena ne manqua pas de voir que Rosalie, Edward et Bella étaient à l'opposé d'eux, semblant fusiller du regard Alice et Jasper. Emmett était avec Rosalie, mais il l'avait salué chaleureusement quand ils s'étaient croisé dans le couloir, au grand dam de sa petite amie.

– C'est à cause de moi que vous êtes … séparés ?

– Mais non.

– Je te signale que vendredi vous étiez tous ensemble.

– Ecoute Miss Lorena Mckenzie, déclara Alice, en perdant son air joyeux. Si Jasper et moi nous voulons rester avec toi, c'est notre choix. Notre choix, insista Alice.

– Bien que je sois profondément attaché à ma famille, je reste libre de mes actes et de mes choix. Compris ? et s'ils ont quelque chose à me reprocher, eh bien ils viennent me le dire en face au lieu de me fixer comme le fait Rosalie.

Lorena hocha lentement la tête, tout en se disant que quand Alice devait être en colère, il ne fallait pas être dans son passage.

Le mercredi arriva trop vite au goût de la jeune mère, qui fut très triste de constater qu'il faisait un temps nuageux de bon matin.

Mais ce n'est pas les nuages qui arrêtèrent Alice, au contraire. Allant de boutiques en boutiques, de vitrines en vitrines, elle dénicha et sélectionna toutes les tenues qu'elle trouvait jolies, aussi bien pour Lorena que pour Anaëlle. T shirts, chemises, vestes, pulls, sweats, jupes, pantalons, shorts, combi… tout y passait. Lorena avait trouvé une stratégie : Elle restait dans la cabine d'essayage pendant qu'Alice trouvait les tenues.

Au regard des vendeuses, celles-ci semblaient tout aussi épuisées par Alice qui leur demandait sans cesse de vérifier dans le stock si tel ou tel article n'existait pas dans une autre couleur ou une autre taille.

Sans même avoir eu le temps d'avoir dit "quidditch" le petit lutin avait déjà dégainé sa carte bancaire, et était repartie en direction d'autres magasins, sacs à la main. Après avoir habillé la mère, elle devait habiller la fille.

Sous le choc des nombreuses dépenses effectuées, elle supplia la vendeuse d'occuper Alice assez longtemps pour aller directement à un petit magasin qu'elle avait repéré non loin, pour offrir un joli bracelet à Alice. En argent avec des charmes en forme de trèfle à quatre feuilles, de couronne et de coeur, il était élégant et discret. elle espérait surtout qu'elle avait vu juste pour la taille, mais son amie pourrait toujours aller le faire changer s'il ne lui plaisait pas.

– Tu étais où ? impossible de te trouver ! s'exclama Alice, soulagée de la voir revenir.

– J'avais une mini course à faire dans une boutique non loin, expliqua-t-elle, sachant qu'à cause de la magie Alice avait du mal à voir son futur, se faisant imprécis.

– Ne me refait plus jamais une peur comme ça, souffla Alice. Ou préviens-moi avant de disparaître. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

– Façon de parler, je suppose ? Rit Lorena, faisant sourire Alice.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, après être passé prendre Anaëlle qui était gardé par Esmée (et Rosalie, même celle-ci avait trop d'honneur pour dire qu'elle aimait la petite fille); elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que son armoire était devenue trop petite. Qu'à cela ne tienne, un tour de baguette, et c'était réglé.

– C'est quand même pratique votre magie parfois, déclara Alice, pensive, en voyant que l'armoire avait d'un coup bien plus d'étagères et de cintres. Bon, je vais te laisser, tu dois être épuisée.

– Attends ! S'exclama Lorena, voulant offrir le cadeau à son amie.

– Oui ? Demanda Alice, interloquée.

Allant jusqu'à son sac à main, elle sortit une petite pochette qu'elle tendit à la vampire. Après l'avoir ouvert, Alice découvrit un élégant bracelet en argent, avec trois charmes.

– Tu peux en ajouter d'autre, ils ont un site internet. si la taille ou le modèle ne te plait pas, tu peux aller le faire changer, et...

– Lorena, il ne fallait pas voyons ! il est magnifique, merci. la taille est parfaite. Allez, cette fois je te laisse, tu as besoin de sommeil pour être en forme pour les cours de demain. Merci encore pour le bracelet, ça me touche beaucoup.

– Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui vous attire à refaire à chaque fois tout le lycée. Nous sommes à peine en novembre en j'en ai déjà marre.

– Tu ne peux pas travailler avec le diplôme de ton école de magie ?

– Avant le décès de mes parents, avant d'avoir Ana, je voulais être enseignante, avoua Lorena. Je m'étais un peu renseigné, je sais qu'il fallait passer un concours d'admission pour la formation, et que du coup tu as une année de spécialisation, puis un an de stage, et si tu as ton diplôme, tu peux postuler quelque part.

Elle laissa un temps de silence, avant d'ajouter.

– Mais bon, je crois que les concours ne sont pas avant Avril, j'ai le temps.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à seleen pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre, j'espère que celui ci te plaira tout autant ! merci aussi à Sorry8370 je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Je publie toute les semaines !

bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine

* * *

Le mois de novembre touchait bientôt à sa fin, et Lorena prit finalement goût à aller au lycée, s'imaginant parfois en cours à poudlard, si bien que quand elle sortait de sa rêverie, il lui fallait quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en potion mais en physique-chimie. Les devoirs, quel qu'ils soient, n'étaient pas compliquée pour elle.

Elle ne restait pas beaucoup, voire jamais avec ses camarades de classe, mis à part Alice et Jasper. Le soir elle se dépêchait de rentrer pour retrouver sa fille, voulant graver chaque moment passé avec elle dans sa mémoire.

– Tu as l'air épuisée, déclara doucement Esmée, en ce vendredi matin, tirant Lorena de ses pensées.  
– Hum, eh bien je commençais à m'endormir quand Ana s'est réveillée. Impossible de la calmer, jusqu'au moment où elle a rendu son biberon, grimaça Lorena, en souvenir. Donc le temps que je la change, que je la lave, puis de faire pareil avec moi, il était déjà tard. Puis je l'ai veillé toute la nuit en lisant un livre que j'avais commencé la nuit dernière où j'ai eu une insomnie.  
– Elle est malade ?  
– Je ne crois pas, elle n'a pas de fièvre et a bien mangé ce matin. La faute à pas de chance je suppose.  
– Si tu veux, je peux la garder toute la journée demain, tu pourras te reposer comme ça, proposa Esmée, qui était admirative du courage qu'avait la jeune fille.  
– Il est hors de question, déclara Lorena avec verve. vous la gardez déjà en semaine alors que vous pourriez faire mille choses, vous n'allez pas en plus gâcher votre samedi juste car j'ai mal dormi ! De plus j'ai toute la semaine prochaine pour me reposer, comme les terminales ont leurs examens de mi-semestre, les autres classes n'ont pas cours.

Voyant qu'elle allait être en retard si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle ajouta un "Nous en reparlerons ce soir" avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa princesse et de prendre ses affaires.

Elle retrouva comme à son habitude les jours de mauvais temps Alice et Jasper. Parfois Emmett se joignait à eux, ne laissant qu'Edward et Rosalie en inconditionnels méfiants. Cependant, en cours de latin, Edward s'asseyait à côté d'elle, et ils discutaient, un peu, comme aujourd'hui.

– Je suis sûr qu'Esmée sera ravie de garder ta fille demain, si tu veux te reposer, commenta Edward, regardant Lorena, qui se frottait ses yeux cernés.

Posant son stylo plume, elle regarda Edward, amusée.

– J'ai une tête si affreuse que ça ?  
– Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais je t'ai déjà vu sous des jours meilleurs, sourit Edward, amusé.  
– J'ai l'impression que tu me crains moins. Ai-je tort ?  
– Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire.  
– Tu parles toujours de cette façon si sibylline ? Demanda-t-elle en inscrivant quelques lignes sur sa feuille.  
– Tu as toujours été si mystérieuse ?  
– Tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ?  
– Je donne cette impression ?

Elle soupira, amusée, et jeta un discret sort de silence. Il restait encore une heure et demie de cours, et ni elle ni Edward ne semblait disposé à suivre. Devant le regard perplexe, elle expliqua ce qu'était ce sort, accompagné d'une démonstration. Quoi de mieux que de crier "je suis une sorcière" sans que personne ne réagisse ?

– Bon maintenant que tu es convaincu par mon sort, que veux-tu savoir ?  
– Que caches-tu sous tes manches longues ? Demanda Edward, appréciant la franchise de sa camarade.  
– Ma baguette magique.  
– Ta date de naissance ? Et celle de ta fille ?  
– 12 décembre 99. Anaëlle le 6 Avril 2017.  
– Tu es fille unique ?  
– Non. Mais ma petite sœur est décédée quand j'étais plus jeune.  
– Je suis désolé. Tu as toujours habité à Glasgow ?  
– Aussi loin que je me souvienne.  
– Tu as une passion ?

Lorena resta perplexe face à cette question mais répondit néanmoins.

– L'histoire.  
– Péchés inavouables ?  
– Chanter à tue-tête et danser quand j'ai mes écouteurs.  
– Plat préféré ?  
– La floraline.

Voyant qu'Edward acquiesça sans reprendre, elle lui demanda si l'interrogatoire était fini, et si son alibi lui convenait.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Edward. En l'entendant rire, elle se dit que finalement, tout n'était pas perdu avec lui. Cependant pour Rosalie, c'était une autre paire de manches.

.

– Ok, mais alors juste ce samedi, et je viens la chercher à 16 heures, souffla Lorena en arrivant chez elle, après avoir vu Esmée.

Elle était épuisée, avec un mal de crâne qui donnerait la migraine à un doliprane. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue ou le fait d'avoir maintenu son sort pendant 1h30, alors que cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne pratiquait plus la magie régulièrement, mais elle voulait dormir.

Même si elle était fatiguée, elle ne changeait rien à ses habitudes : faire ses devoirs, passer du temps avec sa fille, la faire manger, la laver, puis la coucher. Avalant un cachet, elle alla dormir peu après avoir couché Anaëlle.  
Le lendemain matin, toujours autant fatiguée, elle se rendit chez Alice pour déposer Anaëlle. Quand elle arriva à la porte, Il n'y avait pas qu'Esmée qui l'attendait. Il y avait également Rosalie.

– Cette journée de repos ne te fera pas de mal, sourit Esmée, en prenant les affaires de la petite. La prenant dans les bras, elle rentra, Rosalie voulant parler avec Lorena.

Lorena regarda Rosalie, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Au bout d'une fraction de seconde, Rosalie brisa le silence.

– Tu en profites bien, déclara la grande blonde, d'un ton sec.

La fatigue prenant le dessus, Lorena répliqua d'un ton tout aussi mordant.

– Tu me reproches quoi ? De profiter de la gentillesse d'Esmée ? De profiter de la gentillesse des personnes bien avant Esmée ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se dit que c'était ça.

– Des personnes comme toi, qui me considèrent irresponsable et immature, je les ignore. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma vie ? J'ai subi assez de médisance pour en reconnaître. Pour ta gouverne, je refuse qu'Esmée garde Ana sans rien en retour. Quand j'ai fini les cours, je rentre directement, et si j'ai des choses importantes à faire, je prends ma fille avec moi, et si ce n'est pas possible elle va à la crèche.

Reprenant son souffle, elle continua aussi sec.

– Combien de fois elle l'a gardée en weekend ? Une seule fois, aujourd'hui. Et c'est pour un seul jour que tu viens me faire des reproches ? Excuse moi d'être humaine et d'avoir besoin de dormir après trois nuits blanches.

Secouant la tête désabusée, elle continua.

– Et pour les autres personnes, C'est grâce à Luna que je considère maintenant Anaëlle comme mon enfant, et je suis fière de dire que c'est la marraine de ma fille et que Luna est comme une soeur pour moi. Dit toi que si Luna n'aurait pas été là, je me serais déjà tué depuis longtemps, Ana ou non. Je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour la remercier, et jamais je n'oublierai ce qu'elle a fait pour nous. Elle sera toujours la bienvenue chez moi, aujourd'hui, demain ou dans dix ans, même à l'improviste et au milieu de la nuit. Alors avant de me faire des reproches, apprends à me connaître et après tu pourras me juger.

Lorena parti sans même un regard pour Rosalie, ne voulant pas la voir plus longtemps. Arrivant chez elle, elle se fit couler un bain bouillant pour espérer délasser ses muscles qui lui faisaient mal.

Elle passa la journée entre essayer de dormir et essayer de se réveiller. Se demandant si elle ne couvrait pas quelque chose, elle se rendormit finalement avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

En ce mercredi, Rosalie marchait d'un pas élégant en direction du salon pour aller voir sa soeur, sachant que celle-ci était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Edward, depuis deux heures. D'un simple coup d'œil, on pouvait voir qu'Alice allait gagner sous peu, même si Edward n'était pas en reste.

– Alice, as-tu des nouvelles de Lorena ? S'enquit Rosalie, en s'arrêtant devant l'échiquier, bras croisées.  
– D'Anaëlle tu veux dire ? je crois avoir mal entendue, rétorqua Alice, sans lever les yeux du plateau, tandis qu'Edward restait impassible.

Un bruit agacé de Rosalie interrompit le jeu. Edward s'adossa à la chaise, regardant ses sœurs se crêper le chignon, alors qu'Alice prenait une pause tout aussi agacée que Rosalie.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tes reproches étaient déplacés ?  
– Tu peux répondre à ma question ? Demanda Rosalie, perdant patience.  
– Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis samedi.

Alice fronça les sourcils, espérant que le comportement de Rosalie n'avait pas braqué Lorena au point où celle-ci pensait qu'elle était devenue persona non grata.

– J'irais la voir en fin d'après-midi, finit par dire Alice, pour être sûre que son amie allait bien.  
– Je viendrais avec toi, déclara Edward, sous le regard sceptique de Rosalie.

* * *

– J'ai directement sa messagerie, commenta Alice soucieuse, en raccrochant à son portable, tout en se garant devant chez Lorena où sa voiture était présente.  
– Comment on rentre ? S'enquit Edward, qui savait au premier coup d'œil que tout était fermé à clef.

Alice ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter, et sortit une clef de son portefeuille.

– Esmée a le double, s'amusa Alice même si elle savait qu'Edward avait lu dans ses pensées.  
– J'aurais du m'en douter, rit franchement Edward, Esmée ayant trouvé en Lorena et sa fille une nouvelle personne à protéger.

Rentrant dans la maison, ils entendirent nettement les pleurs d'un bébé, ne faisant que renforcer l'inquiétude d'Alice, n'entendant pas la voix de Lorena parlant à son enfant pour la calmer.

– Je m'occupe d'Anaëlle, trouve Lorena, ordonna Alice en allant voir la bambine à vitesse vampirique.

Edward acquiesça, allant vers la chambre de Lorena. Frappant à la porte, il se permit d'entrer, n'obtenant pas de réponse et n'entendant aucun bruit.  
Malgré la faible lueur passant par les rideaux tirés, il pouvait voir que la jeune sorcière était sous la couette, semblant grelotter.

– Tu l'as trouvé ? S'inquiéta Alice, en entrant avec Anaëlle qui buvait son biberon et était déjà changée.

Sans laisser le temps à Edward de répondre, elle mit la petite fille dans les bras du vampire en lui ordonnant de la nourrir. Bien que désarçonné, il s'exécuta.

– Lorena… appela doucement Alice, agenouillé à côté du lit.  
– Luna ? Demanda Lorena d'une voix pâteuse, se réveillant.  
– Non c'est Alice... On s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de toi, alors nous sommes venus.

La voyant trembler malgré le sweat épais que son amie portait, Alice plaça une main sur le front de Lorena, avant de la retirer vivement, la chaleur contrastant avec la peau froide des vampires.

– Mon dieu Lorena, tu es brûlante ! Il fallait nous le dire que tu étais malade, on t'aurait aidé !  
– Non, non vraiment ça va, murmura-t-elle, s'asseyant en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

Ignorant ses paroles, Alice se concentra une fraction de seconde sur le futur d'une personne, avant de sortir une nouvelle fois son portable, tout en gardant un oeil sur les personnes autour d'elle.

– Oui Carlisle ? Je sais que tu viens de rentrer mais est-ce que tu peux passer chez Lorena ? Sans trop m'avancer je peux dire qu'elle est bien malade. Oui, Brûlante. Ana a l'air d'aller bien. ok, on fait ça, merci. à tout de suite.

Raccrochant, elle ne prêta pas attention à Edward, sachant qu'il avait déja lu dans ses pensées au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

– Est-ce que tu te sens de bouger ? Demanda doucement Alice, alors que Lorena claquait des dents. On va te ramener chez nous, Carlisle veut te surveiller.  
– Où est Ana ? demanda subitement Lorena. Où est Anaëlle ?!  
– Elle est là. Alice l'a changé et l'a nourrie, dit doucement Edward, qui avait déjà rangé le biberon.  
– Allons-y, Esmée doit nous attendre aussi, sourit Alice.

.

Tu as la grippe, diagnostiqua Carlisle, à la fin de son examen. Je vais te donner de quoi te soigner.

Lorena gémit faiblement, épuisée. Quelle idée d'avoir la grippe.

– Et ma fille ? elle n'est pas malade au moins ? s'inquiéta Lorena, n'osant même pas imaginer les conséquences de la grippe sur son enfant.  
– Anaëlle se porte à merveille. Tu as besoin de repos, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta fille, Rosalie, Alice et Esmée sont aux petits soins pour elle, sourit le grand vampire blond. Je reviens.

Lorena se laissa tomber dans le lit, plaçant son avant-bras sur ses yeux, repoussant la couverture mais la laissant à portée de main. Elle avait trop chaud et trop froid en même temps.

– Comment tu te sens ? Demanda doucement Esmée, arrivant en même temps que Carlisle.  
– Euh je crois que ça va, dit doucement Lorena, en se massant les tempes qui l'élançaient au rythme de ses battements, ne voulant pas inquiéter Esmée. Est-ce que je peux voir Ana ? s'il vous plaît ?  
– Deux minutes, pas plus, ordonna le médecin.

A peine cette phrase dite, Rosalie arriva avec Anaëlle qui à la vue de sa mère, tandis ses petits bras. Lorena la prit dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas pleurer de fatigue.

– Lorena, la grippe est très contagieuse, et je ne voudrais pas que ta fille l'ait, déclara doucement Carlisle, les deux minutes passées.

S'empêchant de faire un bisou à son enfant, elle acquiesça, et fit un signe à Rosalie pour qu'elle reprenne la petite. Celle-ci mécontente d'être séparé de sa mère se mit à pleurnicher, pendant que Rosalie quittait la chambre.

– Tout à l'heure, elle pleurait, murmura Lorena pour elle-même. Et je me disais "je vais la voir dans une minute, juste le temps de me sentir un peu mieux" puis à chaque fois je repoussais, et ses pleurs me donnaient encore plus de maux de tête. À un moment je me suis même cru dans la salle de bain, celle où je m'enfermais avant que j'arrive à accepter ma fille. Et comme à chaque fois, quand j'étais dans cette pièce, je mettais un charme de silence et j'attendais que mon amie vienne me chercher quand elle avait fini de s'occuper de ma fille.

Se passant une main tremblante sur le visage, elle finit.

– Quand Alice m'a réveillée, j'ai cru que c'était Luna. Et quand j'ai réalisé que c'était bien Alice, j'ai compris que je me suis perdue entre rêve et réalité et que j'avais mis un charme de silence alors que j'étais seule et qu'Anaëlle avait besoin de moi.  
– Je l'ai laissé pleurer... Je l'ai laissé pleurer... finit Lorena, semblant choqué par son propre comportement.  
– La fièvre te rend confuse et fatiguée, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le plus important c'est que tu ailles mieux, pour que tu retrouves Anaëlle, déclara Esmée, triste pour Lorena.  
– Tiens, c'est pour soulager tes muscles et faire baisser la fièvre, expliqua Carlisle, en lui donnant des médicaments. Je te donne aussi de quoi dormir, tu en as besoin.

Lorena prit le verre d'eau d'une main tremblante, avant d'avaler les médicaments que le médecin lui tendit, dans une gorgée d'eau.

– Repose-toi, je repasserai tout à l'heure pour vérifier comment tu vas.

La jeune fille passa la moitié de la semaine à grelotter sous la couette, terrassée par cette grippe qui ne voulait pas partir. Ils étaient Samedi en fin de matinée, et elle était descendu au salon entre deux siestes. Elle avait toujours de la fièvre, mais moins que mercredi, et les douleurs musculaires étaient presque partis. Cependant elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'occuper de sa fille, étant encore contagieuse, et la petite ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui interdisait de demander sa mère. A son plus grand dam, elle avait croisé Isabella, ne récoltant que des maux de tête à force de se disputer avec elle.

Il faisait humide avec beaucoup de brouillard pour ce premier week-end de décembre, et les températures étaient fraîches, annonçant un hiver glacial.

– Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda doucement Lorena, voyant que subitement celle-ci s'était figé, les yeux dans le vide.  
– Les Volturies. Ils sont quatres... Souffla-t-elle, alors que tous les membres de la famille étaient figés. Il y a Jane, Aro… Alec est la aussi.  
– Qui est le quatrième ? Demanda Jasper, en prenant la main de sa compagne.

Les traits d'Alice étaient plissé dans la concentration alors que Lorena rassemblait mentalement toutes les informations qu'elle avait retenue sur les Volturies.

Ils étaient le plus puissant clan de vampires. Ils imposaient des lois dans le monde des vampires, l'équivalent de la royauté. L'action principale des Volturi était de garder la société secrète des vampires cachée du monde des humains. Ils envoyaient souvent leurs agents pour voyager et pour détruire les clans qui risquaient de s'exposer aux humains à force de massacrer les vampires et les humains présents. Les Volturi existaient depuis plus de 3000 ans, étant ainsi le clan de vampires le plus grand au monde. Meme les sorciers ne faisaient pas le poids en termes d'existence.

– Marcus. Ils viennent voir si Bella est encore vivante… Ils arrivent dans trois minutes et dix secondes.  
– Rose, appelle Edward et dit lui de venir avec Isabella s'il te plaît, ordonna Carlisle.  
– Vous paniquez tous pour Isabella, commença-t-elle, en sortant son téléphone, mais je vous signale que Lorena est tout aussi humaine et qu'il vont forcément entendre son coeur, à défaut de la sentir.

Lorena qui s'était levé en même temps que l'effervescence grandissante, détailla un par un les vampires qui la regardait comme si elle allait se briser d'un instant à l'autre.

– Je n'ai pas peur de vous, des volturies, ou n'importe quelles créatures qui pourraient encore cohabiter dans cette ville étrange. J'ai fait la guerre, affronté mangemorts, rafleurs, loups-garous, dementors, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Je sais me défendre. Je connaissais les vampires bien avant votre rencontre, alors que pourraient-ils vous reprocher ? il est hors de question que je me cache, nous ne sommes plus à l'époque de Vous-savez-qui. et même à cette époque je refusais de me cacher.  
– J'en étais sûr, murmura Jasper pour lui même, et trop bas pour Lorena. Elle a fait la guerre...

Une voiture arrivant à toute vitesse dans l'allée interrompit leur réflexions. Prenant sa fille dans ses bras en oubliant complètement son état, elle sortit en même temps que la famille Cullen.

– Mais tu es complètement malade de conduire aussi vite ! Tu aurais pu te tuer ! s'exclama Isabella Swan, en sortant de la Volvo.  
– Bella, je suis déjà mort, répondit Edward, lassé.  
– Oui bah l'un n'excuse pas l'autre ! Les volturies ont la vie devant eux, ils peuvent très bien attendre.

Lorena esquissa un rictus sarcastique. De ce qu'elle avait compris des Volturies, ce n'était pas le genre de personne à attendre gentillement une personne en buvant du thé et en mangeant des petits gâteaux.

La fille du shérif fit un petit "humpf!" pour appuyer sa phrase, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Lorena.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore là elle ?  
– Tu sais dire autre chose que cette phrase ? On ne t'as pas appris la politesse ? s'enquit Lorena, en raffermissant sa prise sur Anaëlle.  
– Et toi alors ? Tu es mal placée pour me dire cela, on ne t'as pas appris à ne pas déranger les gens ?

Alors que Lorena allait lancer une réplique bien cinglante, Edward arriva et traina littéralement sa petite amie au bout de la ligne.

– Moins d'une minute, déclara Alice, nerveuse, en regardant Carlisle, non loin d'elle.

Esmée était à coté de Carlisle, Lorena tenait son enfant qui semblait absorbé par la forêt, Rosalie était contre Emmett qui l'entourait de ses bras puissants, Alice était main dans la main avec Jasper, et Edward était loin devant Bella et la ligne que formait le groupe, comme prêt à attaquer.

Lorena repassa mentalement tous les sorts défensif et offensif qu'elle connaissait, non sans frissonner au vent qui chassait le brouillard, laissant place à l'humidité et aux lourds nuages.

– Ta fièvre augmente, s'inquiéta Carlisle, qui pouvait entendre le coeur qui était plus rapide.  
– Ce n'est pas une simple fièvre qui va m'arrêter. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer.  
– Ils sont là, déclara Alice, coupant court à toute réponse.

D'abord, elle crut avoir affaire à un jeune garçon. Il était aussi menu qu'Alice, et sous la large capuche on pouvait voir des cheveux blonds attachés en chignon. Sous le manteau presque noir, le corps était fluet et androgyne. Mais les traits étaient trop fins pour appartenir à un homme. C'était bien une femme, une fille, un petit enfant. Elle avait d'immenses prunelles avec des iris pourpre foncé et des lèvres fines. Son visage angélique était beau dans son aspect enfantin. Ce devait être Jane, de la description que lui avait rapidement faite Alice.

Le premier garçon portait lui aussi une grande cape sur un costume gris perle. Il aurait pu être le jumeau de Jane. Ses cheveux étaient plus sombres, ses lèvres pas aussi fines, mais il était aussi beau, et ses yeux tout aussi rouges. Ce devait être Alec.

Aro lui était grand, peau pâle translucide, un bon mètre soixante-dix. Très gracieux, avec de longs cheveux noirs, une peau crayeuse, des yeux rouges laiteux.

Le dernier homme était encore plus grand que Aro. Son visage long était osseux, sa peau pâle faisant saillir ses pommettes, encadré par des longs cheveux cuivre. Malgré une corpulence fine, il était imposant de part sa cape en velours épais brodé, que Lorena pouvait supposer d'excellente facture.

ils marchaient lentement, comme pour donner un effet de puissance. Enfin, après une minute qui lui paraissait des heures, ils s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau.

– Charmant comité d'accueil, s'amusa Aro, en rabattant sa capuche en même temps que sa cour. Nous étions venu voir si l'humaine était encore vivante, mais je constate qu'il y a une nouvelle, non deux nouvelles humaines dans votre secret…

Lorena soutenit le regard rouge sang du vampire. elle s'était attendue à attirer l'attention.

– Tu as le goût du risque, Carlisle… susurra le vampire en humant l'air. Pas d'odeur… mais un coeur qui bat… fascinant…

Aro s'approcha d'Anaëlle et Lorena, tandis que Carlisle et Rosalie commençaient à se rapprocher d'elles, prêt à intervenir à la moindre alerte.

Soudain, un cercle de flammes apparut, faisant reculer de surprise tout le monde. Anaëlle choisissait bien son moment pour faire de la magie accidentelle, soupira intérieurement Lorena.

– Eh bien, si à 6 mois tu me fais des cercles de flammes d'un coup de tête, je n'ose pas imaginer ta puissance le jour de tes onze ans, my sweet little witch.  
– Des sorciers, j'aurais du m'en douter. Maîtrisant le pouvoir de vie et mort d'un simple mot… le vampire éclata de rire, répétant le mot formidable.

Malgré le cercle de flammes qui ne semblait pas diminuer, ni augmenter - ce qui était déjà une bonne chose -, elle pouvait voir que Marcus s'était rapproché d'Aro, et discutaient à voix basse, trop bas pour qu'elles les entendent sans un sort, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, indifférente à Bella qui semblait halluciner par la tournure des évènements.

– Tu l'as entendu, elle va devenir encore plus puissante… et ces flammes… sans un mot ou geste… un pouvoir bien plus terrifiant que celui de toute notre garde réuni, il faut l'avouer.

D'un coup, Anaëlle se mit à hurler au sens propre, les flammes disparaissant. Elle semblait secouée de tremblements, le visage tordu de douleur. Lorena tenait fermement sa fille, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, se faisant violence pour ne pas paniquer.

– Allons Jane, ne soit pas jalouse, sourit Aro, en dévoilant ses canines luisantes. Tu resteras ma préférée…

A la mention de Jane, Lorena vit que la seule vampire féminine avait relevé ses pupilles carmin de sa fille, pour les poser sur Aro, semblant, supposa Lorena, se délecter des paroles de son chef de clan.

Plaçant son bébé tremblant qui pleurait dans les bras de Rosalie, la sorcière alla d'un pas silencieux face à Jane. Sous la colère ses yeux bleus avaient viré au noir, et tout en regardant Jane qui la regardait dédaigneusement, elle susurra, pointant sa baguette vers Jane.

– Avises-toi de toucher à encore un cheveu de ma fille, les flammes que tu as vues ne seront rien face à ce que je peux te faire subir.  
– Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ? Demanda la dénommé avec une voix enfantine mais chargée de menace.

Soudain, ce fut Lorena qui fut pris pour cible. Bien que souffrant le martyre, elle ne dit pas mot, posant juste un genou à terre. Seul le visage crispé et les articulations de ses mains qui avaient blanchi sous les poings serrés, témoignaient de la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Les Cullen assistaient à ce spectacle impuissant. Faire un geste revenait à déclarer la guerre aux volturies et c'était bien la dernière chose que le clan d'Olympic voulaient.

Quand Jane cessa l'attaque mentale, ou le sort informulé et sans baguette, elle ne savait pas trop, Lorena avait le sang qui battait dans son crâne lui envoyant des elancements de douleur.

– Pauvre petite humaine… déclara dédaigneusement Jane.

Loin de s'apitoyer et de s'avouer vaincue, l'humaine se redressa, un duel de regard s'engageait entre Jane et la sorcière.

– Sorcier ou humain, tout aussi pitoyable, ajouta la vampire.

Faisant un rictus méprisant, Lorena lança un "Inflamare" sur la cape de Jane qui commença à prendre feu. Elle avait hésité avec un feudeymon mais elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens pour le contrôler. L'enlevant d'un geste vif, Jane regarda sa cape maintenant réduite en cendres, avant de regarder la sorcière, et de lancer une nouvelle attaque mentale avec toute la puissance qu'elle disposait.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, Aro empêcha Jane de continuer, non sans être admiratif des capacités de la sorcière, en arguant le fait qu'elle ferait des merveilles à sa cour. Lorena était à genoux, la tête entre ses mains, devenue indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

– Notre objectif n'est pas de la tuer...ce serait vraiment dommage, il y a tant de possibilité. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, ma bellissima… et si vous voulez nous rejoindre, je vous réserverai une place de choix...

Alors que Aro, Marcus et Jane commencèrent à repartir, Alec s'arrêta devant elle, sans rien dire. puis soudain, Lorena ne sentait plus rien. Elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait personne. et, aussi vite que ses sens avaient disparu, elles les retrouvèrent, apportant avec la douleur qui revint de plein fouet. Son prénom fut l'un des derniers sons qu'elle entendit avant de perdre conscience.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, Voici le chapitre de la semaine ! un peu plus court, et plus calme. Mais comme on dit, le calme avant la tempête...

Merci à toi Seelen, j'adore lire tes reviews et tes théories pas si farfelues que ça ... bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle se réveilla avec l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Rien que le fait de dégager une mèche de cheveux de son visage lui demandait une énergie folle. Se redressant lentement, elle bougea ses jambes pour s'assoir au bord du lit, et souffla doucement. le plus dur restait à faire.

– Je ne pense pas que te lever après avoir passé trois jours inconsciente soit une bonne idée, déclara Rosalie, d'une voix douce, passant la porte de la chambre.  
– Trois jours ? Répéta Lorena, d'une voix faible, qui la surprit.  
– Tu étais plus que brûlante de fièvre. Carlisle a dû te mettre les médicaments directement dans ton sang et une perfusion pour qu'enfin ta fièvre baisse. Enfin, il t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.

Lorena suivit le regard de Rosalie. Accrochée en hauteur, une perfusion délivrait au compte-goutte une solution translucide. S'arrachant de la contemplation du goutte-à-goutte, elle regarda de nouveau Rosalie.

– Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Où est ma fille ?  
– Rallonge-toi s'il te plait, ta fièvre n'est pas encore totalement tombée, et je doute que tu veuilles passer encore plus de temps cloué au lit. Nous sommes mercredi 9 décembre, il est onze heures quarante-six, et ta fille est au parc avec Esmée. Il n'y a que moi à la maison.  
– Qu'avez-vous fait de la Rosalie dédaigneuse et arrogante ? Demanda-t-elle, en se remettant mieux dans le lit.  
– On va dire que tu es remonté dans mon estime, déclara Rosalie avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lorena secoua légèrement la tête, trop épuisée pour comprendre. Décrétant que la discussion est finie, elle ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux, s'endormant finalement aussitôt, ne s'étant pas rendue compte qu'elle était aussi fatiguée.

Rosalie la regarda dormir quelques secondes, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, d'humidifier un linge avec de l'eau bien froide, et de le déposer sur le front de la jeune fille.

Quand Lorena s'éveilla de nouveau, il faisait plus sombre que tout à l'heure. Elle supposa qu'il faisait nuit, ou que la nuit allait tomber sous peu. Une personne, enfin Carlisle elle supposa, lui avait retiré la perfusion, et mit un pansement là ou l'aiguille se trouvait auparavant.

–Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, en entendant toquer à la porte.  
–Bonsoir Lorena, comment tu te sens ? Demanda le grand vampire blond, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Lorena prit le temps de la réflexion, se redressant légèrement dans le lit. Carlisle avait allumé avec son accord une petite lampe de chevet, pour avoir un petit peu de lumière.

– Je suis fatiguée surtout. Mais je crois que ça va. Rosalie m'a dit que j'ai été inconsciente trois jours ? mes derniers souvenirs sont vagues.  
– Tu étais encore malade samedi quand les volturies sont venus. La fatigue et la fièvre que tu avais déjà, ajouté au froid et malheureusement aux attaques de Jane et Alec, ont fait que ta fièvre a fortement augmentée, et tu as finie par perdre conscience, résuma le médecin.

Lorena acquiesça, se frottant les yeux. Ce geste lui fit remonter un souvenir particulier.

– Euh quand les volturies allaient partir, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange… J'ai perdu tous mes sens, murmura-t-elle légèrement paniquée. La vue, l'ouïe, le toucher… C'était comme si j'étais dans une bulle…  
– Alec a le don de priver une personne de ses sens, et il l'a utilisé contre toi.

La sorcière fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas devenue folle. Entre Jane et Alec elle ne savait pas quel don était le pire.

Cette réflexion lui arracha un frisson, en souvenir des doloris de la guerre.

– Tu as encore de la fièvre. Ce n'est pas très étonnant, la grippe est sévère cette année. Je peux t'examiner ?  
– Est-ce que je pourrais voir ma fille après ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit.  
– Oui. Tu n'es plus contagieuse, il te faut surtout du repos maintenant.

Carlisle fit un sourire à la jeune fille. Il était d'un côté soulagé que cela se soit terminé comme cela, car provoquer les volturies comme elle l'avait fait aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Son statut de sorcière avait limité les dégâts, puisqu'ils étaient plus fascinés qu'énervés par sa démonstration de magie à chaque provocation. Mais il avait vraiment craint le pire quand il avait vu la cape de Jane brûler.

– Je vais continuer à te donner de quoi faire baisser ta fièvre, même si je pense qu'elle va se réduire toute seule, je ne veux pas prendre de risque, commenta le médecin en regardant la température du thermomètre.  
–À quoi servait la perfusion ? Demanda la Serdaigle pendant qu'il lui prenait son pouls.  
–Comme tu étais inconsciente, tu ne pouvais pas boire de l'eau, pour compenser celle que tu perdais avec la transpiration due à ta fièvre très élevée. La perfusion délivrait de quoi te garder hydraté jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez réveillé pour boire par toi-même.

Rangeant ses affaires, il continua.

–Ensuite je t'ai fait des injections d'antipyrétiques pour diminuer la fièvre, ainsi que des antiviraux contre le virus de la grippe. Je vais chercher miss Anaëlle. Elle sera heureuse de te voir.

Lorena essaya de s'étirer, ne récoltant qu'une grimace en sentant ses muscles raides. Prenant sa baguette elle remarqua qu'il était bientôt 4 heures du matin, en ce jeudi 10 décembre. Elle avait tendance à oublier que les vampires, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldu, ne dormaient pas.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Carlisle qui arriva avec sa petite fille, qui dormait profondément.

–Elle ne s'est même pas réveillé quand je l'ai sortie de son lit à barreau.  
–Vous êtes carrément allé chercher son lit ? Demanda Lorena, abasourdie.  
–Emmett en a fabriqué un pour le laisser ici.

Sa surprise fut vite oubliée quand elle prit Anaëlle dans ses bras. La serdaigle caressa tendrement les cheveux blonds presque blancs.

– Je ne te connaissais pas ce body, s'étonna la serdaigle, où il était inscrit "Princesse", en lettre stylisées, avec une couronne dessinée comme tombant sur les lettres.  
– Cadeau de Rosalie.  
– Merci Rosalie, il est très beau, déclara Lorena, sachant qu'elle allait entendre.

Délicatement, elle retourna le col pour regarder la taille. elle vit écrit 6 mois. Anaëlle approchait de ses 8 mois, et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne grandissait jamais. Certes, elle était passée du 3 mois au 6 mois, mais elle n'en n'avait pas l'impression.

– Elle aura tout le temps de grandir plus tard, il ne faut pas se fier aux tailles. 6 mois c'est tout à fait correct pour son âge. Et puis elle est en parfaite santé, et se développe très bien, c'est le plus important.  
– Vous lisez dans les pensées comme Edward ? Demanda Lorena, perplexe.  
– Non, j'ai remarqué que tu regardais la taille du body.

Soudain Anaëlle bougea, se calant dans les bras, continuant de sucer son pouce.

– Je suis toujours autant fascinée par son sommeil de plomb. Draco faisait le fier en disant que l'avenir appartenait à ceux qui se levaient tôt, mais c'était une vraie marmotte. Je suppose qu'elle tient ça de lui, finit-elle, dans un sourire nostalgique.  
– Est-ce que tu te sens de te lever ? Esmée a fait la cuisine. Sinon elle peut apporter un plateau, ce n'est pas…  
– Oh ne vous embêtez pas je vais descendre, interrompit Lorena.

Carlisle acquiesça, avant de reprendre Anaëlle pour la recoucher dans son lit, puis de revenir en une fraction de seconde pour aider la jeune sorcière à se lever. Elle allait avoir besoin de quelques jours et des repas complets avant de retrouver toute sa force.

Lorena avait l'impression qu'Esmée avait cuisinée des tonnes de plats. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle pourrait avaler ne serait-ce un quart de ce qu'il y avait. Son expression du être assez éloquente car Esmée fit un petit rire, en disant qu'elle pourrait toujours en ramener chez elle.

– Je dois vous laisser, l'hôpital m'a appelé, ils ont besoin de mes services, déclara Carlisle, en arrivant dans la cuisine ouverte, peu après qu'elle se soit installée.

Il semblait s'être changé, et écrivait un message sur son portable sans regarder l'écran.

– Je te laisse aux bons soins d'Edward. À tout à l'heure.

Après que le médecin eut embrassé sa femme, celui-ci partit prestement avant même que Lorena ai pu lui dire un bon courage, ou quelque chose comme ça. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Edward, qui arriva d'un pas léger.

– Alors c'est toi le nouveau garde malade ? S'amusa Lorena, en remettant une mèche de cheveux dans son chignon, qui ne ressemblait néanmoins pas à grand-chose.  
– Il semblerait, s'amusa à son tour Edward. Tu devrais manger.  
– Bien, bien, capitula la sorcière en picorant. Dis-moi, Isabella et ma magie, elle en dit quoi ?

Une grimace déforma les traits fins d'Edward, ce qui en disait long sur la réponse.

– Pour l'instant j'ai réussi à lui faire garder le silence, mais je sais qu'elle fait des recherches sur ton monde et ta personne.  
– Il faut que je trouve une solution, murmura Lorena pour elle-même. Hum, oubliette, confusion, tabou… non pas tabou…  
– Pourquoi devrais-tu trouver une solution ?  
– Tout comme les Volturies vous imposent le secret, le ministère de la magie nous impose de faire de même. Je te le dis clairement, je n'ai pas confiance en Isabella. Si jamais elle arrive à convaincre quelqu'un par A + B que je suis une sorcière, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre le ministère le sait, cela veut dire que j'ai rompu le secret magique. Même si j'ai aussi rompu le secret en vous en parlant, j'ai confiance en vous, contrairement à Isabella...  
– Azkaban ? Demanda Edward, qui se rappelait des pensées de Lorena lorsqu'elle l'avait attaquée.  
– Prison sorcière. Et crois-moi, tu n'as vraiment pas envie de savoir les conditions de détention.

Edward acquiesça pour la forme, bien qu'à lire les pensées de Lorena, cette prison semblait réellement horrible.

– Je pense qu'une eau tiède sera mieux que brûlante. Ta perception de la chaleur est faussée par ta fièvre, même si elle n'est plus très élevée. Tu risques de te brûler en voulant mettre assez chaud pour que tu sois satisfaite.  
– Dire que je rêvais d'une douche bouillante, je suis déçue, rit doucement Lorena, même pas surprise qu'Edward ai lue ses pensées.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans son lit, feuilletant un des livres de sortilèges qu'elle avait prêté aux vampires. Elle cherchait quels sorts pourraient convenir pour Isabella. Il y avait tellement de sorts différents, plus ou moins réglementés et de difficulté variable.

– Tu devrais dormir, conseilla Edward, en entrant.  
– Tu n'es pas allé chez ta petite amie ?  
– J'ai parfois besoin de calme, éluda le vampire.

Lorena acquiesça simplement, retournant à son livre, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Edward la sorte de sa lecture.

– Regrettes-tu d'être partie de ton monde ?  
– Non, ce que j'ai trouvé ici dépasse mes espérances. Je n'ai jamais vu Ana si épanouie et heureuse. Que ce soit quand je suis ici, quand nous allons au parc, ou simplement dans l'intimité de notre maison, elle rit, elle sourit. Et la voir comme ça, je ne regrette pas une seconde d'avoir prise cette décision, si lâche soit-elle.  
– Elle n'est pas lâche. C'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir pris cette décision. Peu de personnes pourraient en faire autant.

Lorena haussa les épaules, ajoutant un petit « je suppose que j'ai le goût de l'aventure » faisant sourire Edward.

– J'ai cru entendre du piano tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui jouais ?  
– En effet. Tu sais en jouer ? S'enquit Edward, curieux.  
– Ma mère était professeur en conservatoire. Du coup, je sais jouer aussi bien du piano, que du violon, violoncelle, alto, ou encore contrebasse… Mais j'ai une préférence pour le piano et le violon.  
– Je serais curieux de t'entendre.  
– Sans problème pour le piano, mais le violon cela va être plus difficile, je ne l'ai plus, déclara-t-elle, non sans mélancolie. On en joue maintenant ?  
– Tu devais te reposer si je me souviens bien ? S'amusa Edward.  
– J'ai dormi pendant trois jours d'affiliés. Juste quatre ou cinq partitions… tu as déjà joué des partitions à quatre mains ?

Devant sa négation, Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lorena pour proposer d'en jouer une. Elle tenait quelque chose, là, si même un vampire n'y avait jamais fait. Oubliant toute idée de se reposer, Lorena suivie Edward jusqu'à la salle de musique. Regardant les partitions présentes, elle fit la moue en voyant qu'Edward n'avait pas de partitions quatre mains dans sa collection.

– Je vais en chercher chez moi, j'en ai quelques-unes, s'exclama Lorena, même s'il était bientôt cinq heures du matin.  
– Comment vas-tu y aller ? S'étonna Edward.  
– Transplanage mon cher, s'amusa-t-elle d'un ton docte. Vous avez la super vitesse, j'ai le déplacement instantané. Je te préviens d'avance, oublie tout ce que tu as appris sur les lois des masses et de l'espace.  
– C'est-à-dire ?  
– Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Lorena, en tendant son bras.  
– Oui, répondit Edward dans un sourire, en prenant son bras.

Se concentrant, elle visualisa son salon. Elle sentit nettement la sensation d'aspiration, puis le décor changea et elle reconnut son salon. Elle atterrit parfaitement, avant de se tourner vers Edward qui faisait une expression indéchiffrable.

– Je crois que je vais rouvrir mes livres de physique.

Lorena éclata d'un rire léger, avant de l'inviter à le suivre.

– D'ailleurs, où sont tes frères et sœurs ? S'enquit Lorena, en allant dans le bureau.  
– Ils sont allés chasser. Ils sont partis peu avant que tu te réveilles.

Lorena se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, laissant courir ses doigts sur les tranches des livres. Elle avait beaucoup de partitions pour violon, mais bien moins de piano. Dans un coin, un bureau simple en bois accueillait parchemins, encres, plumes et porte-plume. Des vieux fauteuils en cuir encadraient la bibliothèque, posés sur un tapis moelleux. Quelques tableaux et photos finissaient de décorer la pièce.

– Tu sais jouer n'importe quelle partition parfaitement non ? Demanda-t-elle, obtenant sa confirmation. C'est vraiment génial, il y a tant de possibilités ! C'est pareil pour les instruments ?  
– En effet.  
– Dommage que je n'ai plus mon violon, murmura-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tu aurais jouée tellement bien. A faire pâlir d'envie le meilleur violoniste du monde.

Lisant ses pensées, il comprit que son violon avait disparu en même temps que l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents.

– Allons-y, rentrons, soupira avec lassitude la sorcière en s'arrachant de la contemplation d'une photo de sa mère en train de jouer du violoncelle.

Usant de nouveau du transplanage, ils atterrirent dans le salon des Cullen, sous le regard ébahi d'Esmée. Cependant, au moment où elle rompit le contact avec Edward signifiant par la même la fin du transplanage, des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, et elle se mit à vaciller dangereusement, le regard flou, ayant oublié son propre état.

Voyant le malaise de Lorena, Edward fit un geste pour la guider vers un fauteuil, mais dû la rattraper tandis qu'elle s'écroulait littéralement.

– Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Esmée, qui les avait vus arriver.  
– Ça va, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste utilisée trop d'énergie pour transplaner, murmura-t-elle, ayant pâli.  
– Ce n'est pas rien, tu as besoin de repos. Si tu continues tout ce que tu vas récolter c'est d'être à nouveau malade, ça va te fatiguer encore plus, et tu vas aggraver ton état, être encore plus épuisée… c'est un cercle vicieux Lorena, expliqua Edward, alors que la sorcière était assise par terre, la tête entre les mains.

La sorcière ne disait rien, mais pensait à mille choses en même temps. L'euphorie d'avoir trouvé un partenaire de piano était retombé et à cause du transplanage elle se sentait lessivée.

Edward l'aida à regagner sa chambre, avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau et des médicaments.

– C'est un léger somnifère. Ça va t'aider à t'endormir. Et ne pense pas que tu n'en as pas besoin, je le sais.  
– Fichu legilimens, pesta Lorena, non sans une moue amusée.  
– Comment tu m'as appelé ?  
– Dans mon monde, ce que tu fais, lire les pensées, on appelle cela de la légilimencie. C'est très difficile à faire, mais certaines personnes y maîtrisent à la perfection. Au contraire, on peut cacher ses pensées, cela s'appelle de l'occlumencie. C'est déjà plus à la portée d'un sorcier lamba, mais il faut des mois de pratique intensive pour arriver à maîtriser ne serait-ce que la base.

Devant l'air de profonde réflexion d'Edward, elle ajouta.

– Si tu veux je te prêterai des bouquins. Je me débrouille en legilimencie, mais je suis vraiment nul pour fermer mon esprit.  
– Je veux bien. Mais en attendant, dors, ordonna Edward en lui tendant de nouveau les médicaments et un verre d'eau.

Lorena avala le tout d'une traite, puis s'allongea dans le lit.

– Merci, murmura Lorena pendant qu'Edward passait la porte. Je crois que je ne vous l'ai pas assez dit.

Edward se doutait qu'elle ne disait pas merci juste pour ce moment, mais Merci pour ce que sa famille faisait depuis le début. Il fut tout d'abord étonné de l'entendre dire ce mot. Bella le disait très rarement, même quand la situation s'y prêtait. Finalement il lui fit un franc sourire, et sortit de la chambre.

Elle s'éveilla avec enfin l'impression d'être reposée. Elle se frotta les yeux, se relevant dans le lit. Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'Il était bientôt quinze heures. Elle se leva, regarda par la fenêtre, admirant les grosses gouttes tomber. Elle se fit la note mentale de remercier Esmée, Alice ou Rosalie, ou même les trois, pour ses vêtements propres qui étaient pliés au pied du lit, ainsi que sa trousse de toilette qui était dans la salle de bain.

Après une douche délassante, elle descendit dans le salon, puis alla dans la cuisine pensant trouver Esmée. Cependant il n'en fut rien, la rendant perplexe. Esmée aurait donc d'autres occupations que la cuisine ?

– Bonjour Lorena, j'étais dans mon bureau, je travaillais sur des plans avec Anaëlle, s'excusa Esmée, faisant sortir la baguette de Lorena, prise par surprise.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait sa baguette devant un des Cullen, celui-ci reculait d'un pas, se méfiant de ses réactions.

– Désolé, il faut que j'arrête d'être sur mes gardes, mauvaise habitude. Anaëlle vous aide ?  
– Viens avec nous ! Sourit Esmée, en plaçant la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère.

Amusée, elle suivit Esmée dans la maison, jusqu'à la pièce d'Esmée, comme Edward aimait l'appeler, d'après cette dernière. Cette salle réunissait chevalet, bureau, toiles en cours ou finies, catalogue de fournisseurs de Merlin sait quoi, mais aussi pinceaux, crayons divers, et compas.

– Je suis architecte d'intérieur. Je me passionne à rénover des anciennes maisons, granges désaffectées, corps de ferme d'époque…  
– Ah oui, vous m'en aviez parlée, se rappela Lorena en parcourant les esquisses, qui étaient tout aussi magnifique les unes que les autres.

Reposant les dessins, elle se mit à jouer avec sa fille, la faisant tourner, chantonnant sa chanson.

– Tu sais que tu as manqué à ta maman ? Bah oui, tu es heureuse, s'amusa Lorena, ayant retrouvée son énergie et sa bonne humeur. J'espère que tu as été sage, et que tu n'as pas trop fait tourner le monde en bourrique. Tu n'as peut-être que 7 mois mais tu sais très bien te faire comprendre.  
– Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle a été adorable. Mais j'avoue qu'elle n'a jamais eu un si grand sourire que quand elle est avec toi.  
– Et moi dont, murmura Lorena, en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

N'étant plus malade et ayant enfin réduit sa fatigue, elle ne voulait pas imposer sa présence plus longtemps aux vampires. En arrivant chez elle, elle eut la surprise de trouver une chouette hulotte qui portait un collier tressé en tissu, et portait un parchemin cacheté d'une cire rose. Il n'y avait que Luna pour arriver à faire porter un collier à sa chouette.

Elle ouvrit la porte, la chouette allant se poser sur une chaise. D'un coup de baguette elle remplit un bol d'eau et attira du miam hibou à elle, tout en tenant sa fille qui gesticulait dans ses bras voulant s'approcher de la chouette. Lorena tendit son bras, la chouette venant se poser sur son bras.

– Doucement Ana, il ne faut pas lui faire mal, d'accord ? Expliqua Lorena alors que sa fille essayait de caresser l'animal.

Dépliant le parchemin, elle rit aux éclats en lisant que Luna lui souhaitait "un joyeux anniversaire, avec un jour d'avance". C'était du Luna tout craché. Accompagné à la lettre, il y avait quelques vêtements pour Anaëlle, et des partitions pour accompagner le violon au piano. Faisant un rictus, elle se dit que Luna avait toujours eu cette façon de deviner le futur.

Un coup de téléphone interrompit sa réflexion. Grommelant contre ce portable qui n'était jamais là elle était, elle fit un accio et décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait. Il n'y avait que Luna, Alice et Esmée qui avait son numéro. Malgré des heures d'explications, Luna n'arrivait que difficilement à se servir de son téléphone, préférant les courriers traditionnels.

– Oui ? Bonsoir Alice. Ce que je fais demain ? Le ménage, des courses, faire la lecture à Anaëlle… des choses habituelles. Tu veux venir me chercher ? J'ai été chez vous pendant deux semaines, je vais vous laisser en paix ! Et pour quoi faire ? Une surprise ?

La sorcière plissa les yeux, avant de dire lentement.

– Alice, je te jure que si vous avez fait quoi que ce soit pour fêter mon anniversaire, je vais être très mécontente. Vous en faites beaucoup trop.

Des éclats de rire s'élevèrent alors en arrière-plan, provenant d'Emmett, qui avait parié contre Alice que Lorena allait deviner dans la minute.

– Tu t'enfonces Alice. N'essaye pas d'argumenter. Je ne veux plus d'une fête. Je ne veux plus le fêter.

Elle raccrocha, éteignit son portable et soupira en ravalant ses larmes sous les souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses parents, leurs derniers mots… C'était il y a un an, à un jour prêt. Il y a un an, son anniversaire avait tourné au drame.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, voici le chapitre de la semaine ! bonne lecture.

* * *

Alice était à la fois triste et perplexe. Elle ne voulait pas que sa surprise tombe à l'eau. Mais pourquoi elle ne voudrait plus le fêter ?

– Les réactions de Lorena sont aussi imprévisibles que les visites des Volturi, soupira Alice.  
– Elle a perdu ses parents en décembre dernier, s'il y a bien une date où elle a envie d'être seule, c'est bien maintenant, déclara Rosalie avec tout le dédain qui la caractérisait.

Le regard des autres Cullen se tourna vers elle, mis à part Edward qui était comme d'habitude chez sa copine.

– Quand je suis allée chercher des affaires chez elle, il y avait dans sa table de nuit plusieurs cartes de condoléances datant de décembre dernier. Il y avait également un journal. Mais par politesse je n'ai rien lu.  
– Mais quel est le rapport avec son anniversaire ? Demanda Emmett.  
– Jazz chéri, tu peux faire des recherches ?  
– Alice je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, déclara Carlisle.

Jasper avait déja le PC portable dans les mains, attendant les ordres. Argumentant le fait de savoir les tenants et aboutissants leur permettraient de ne pas faire d'erreur, Alice essaya de convaincre les autres. Emmett était du côté d'Alice, tandis que Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient pas de cet avis. Jasper ne donnait pas d'avis, se contentant de faire les ordres, même s'il était curieux de connaître un peu plus la vie de Lorena. Finalement, le médecin et l'architecte d'intérieur la laissèrent faire, se dédouanant de tous problèmes si cela tournait au vinaigre.

Pianotant rapidement, Jasper tapa quelques mots-clefs, parcourant quelques sites d'informations, lisant de travers. Soudain il arrêta le curseur sur un article. Cliquant dessus, il commença à lire, bien que sa famille pût lire par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

Glasgow's News, 12 décembre 2016

**Incendie meurtrier à Glasgow : deux personnes décédées et une dernière gravement brûlée.**

D_ans la nuit du 11 au 12 décembre 2016 un important incendie s'est déclaré à l'étage d'une maison, dans un quartier résidentiel de Glasgow. Le feu a rapidement prit de l'ampleur. L'alerte a été donnée par un riverain qui passait en voiture._

_[...]_

_" La fumée était très dense, témoigna un pompier présent sur les lieux"_

_Cette maison était habitée par la famille McKenzie, composée de Jackson McKenzie, sa femme Sybille McKenzie et leur fille de 17 ans, nommée Lorena. Même si les secours sont arrivé rapidement sur place, ils n'ont pu que constater le décès des époux. La jeune fille a été retrouvé prostrée et en hypothermie devant sa maison. Brûlé au troisième degré sur les avant-bras, en état de choc et désespérément muette, son état est jugé préoccupant par les médecins._

_Bien que l'origine du feu soit encore inconnue, la piste accidentelle est privilégiée._

* * *

Les vampires se regardèrent, avant qu'Emmett ne brise le silence avec un faible « ça se comprend ».

.

Le lendemain, en ce samedi, Lorena était en vieux t shirt et jogging, cheveux retenus par une pince. Elle avait déjà récurée l'évier de la salle de bain, la baignoire, et était actuellement en train de faire de même avec l'évier de sa cuisine. La monotonie du geste, associée à de la musique à fond dans ses oreilles, bloquait ses pensées plus efficacement que de l'occlumencie bien maîtrisée. Si jamais par le plus grand des hasards quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte, ou si son bébé - qui jouait dans son parc - pleurait, la musique s'arrêtait. La magie faisait bien les choses.

Elle passa ensuite l'aspirateur, fit les poussières, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la serpillère, la musique provenant de son vieux baladeur s'interrompit. Anaëlle était sage, luttant contre le sommeil. Ce ne pouvait être que la porte. Se doutant déjà de son interlocuteur, elle alla à la porte sans même enlever ses écouteurs, même si plus aucune musique en sortait.

– Alice, je t'adore, tu le sais, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule… Commença Lorena en ouvrant la porte.

Sur le pas de la porte, sourire arrogant aux lèvres, se tenait Isabella Swan.

– Isabella… Quelle bonne surprise… Déclara Lorena avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable, en enlevant ses écouteurs. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

Pour une surprise cela en était une. Comment avait-elle trouvé son adresse ? Et que voulait-elle ?

– Purement amicale… Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, après ce qui s'est passé avec les volturi, et ce que tu as fait… De la magie, c'est ça ?

Maudissant tous les dieux de son indiscrétion, elle la fit entrer vivement, s'assurant que personne n'était aux alentours.

– Tu devrais parler encore plus fort, s'agaça la Serdaigle, en fermant la porte.  
– Tu es dangereuse. Ils ont tort de se fier à toi. Je sais que tu caches ton jeu.  
– Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ?  
– Secrétariat, souffla Isabella en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai dit que je voulais t'apporter tes cours.

Un duel de regard s'engagea entre les deux filles.

– Tu ne vas pas essayer de me brûler ? Renchérit son interlocutrice, en pure provocation. La cape de Jane, ton cercle de flammes… Tu sembles aimer jouer avec le feu. Bien pratique quand on sait qu'un vampire ne craint que le feu...

Lorena était plus exaspérée qu'énervée. Si elle venait juste pour lui dire qu'un vampire craignait le feu, elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

– Tu es comme par hasard la seule survivante de l'incendie qui a causé la mort de tes parents. La cause de l'incendie n'a jamais été trouvée. Des mois plus tard, tu menaces une personne de la brûler. Coïncidence ?  
– Tu sous-entends que j'ai tué mes parents ? Demanda Lorena abasourdie.  
– J'ai dit ça, moi ? S'étonna Isabella, avec un air parfaitement innocent. Pourquoi tu es venue ici ? Qui fuis-tu ?

Isabella Swan, fille du shérif, semblait avoir fait des recherches sur elle, et lui posait des questions digne des aurors. Lorena se contentait de ne pas répondre à ses piques. Mais plus elle l'ignorait, plus son interlocutrice perdait patience et semblait un peu menaçante sur les bords.

La jeune mère jura intérieurement. Sa baguette était dans sa chambre, et tourner le dos à Bella serait la pire chose à faire. Soudain, Bella se déplaça, regardant d'un air critique les photos, les livres, la décoration, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à cerner Lorena. Elle passa ses doigts sur les objets, ouvrant les tiroirs sans politesse, prenant les livres pour les feuilleter et les reposants sans même les ranger.

– Reste dans mon champ de vision, ordonna Bella, méfiante, en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait aller bien loin. Elle pouvait transplaner n'importe où, certes ; mais elle n'allait nulle part sans Anaëlle, qui d'ailleurs n'allait pas tarder à réclamer son biberon, 16 heures approchant.

– C'est valable pour toi aussi, répondit Lorena, dans un rictus.  
– Quel âge as-tu ?  
– 19 ans.  
– Depuis combien de temps ?  
– Je ne suis pas immortelle comme les vampires, si c'est ta question.

Alors que Bella allait enchaîner sur une autre question, la sorcière entendit clairement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Méfiante, elle revint sur ses pas, laissant pour quelques secondes sa camarade seule.

– Où est-elle ? Demanda Edward avec empressement, sous le regard surpris de Lorena. Non, je ne viens pas pour ta surprise. Alice a eu une vision de Bella venant chez toi.

Sans même avoir eu le temps de lui répondre, il partit en direction de la cuisine, laissant Lorena en plan dans l'entrée. Reprenant ses moyens, elle alla chercher sa baguette, craignant que la situation dégénère. S'ils pouvaient régler cela avant que sa fille ne se réveille, cela l'arrangerait grandement.

Dans la cuisine, la fille du shérif était en pleine dispute avec son copain, lui reprochant d'être de moins en moins chez elle, de ne plus rester avec elle en journée, d'être plus intéressé par la sorcière que par sa copine, et elle en passait des meilleurs. Edward était impassible, semblant fixer quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux de Lorena.

– Je n'ai rien à voir dans votre histoire, s'agaça Lorena en s'avançant, contournant sa table à manger, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette fille venait chez elle se disputer avec le vampire alors qu'il n'était même pas la quand Bella était arrivé.  
– Ah ouais ? S'enquit Bella, adossée à un plan de travail, les mains dans le dos. Tu te crois innocente dans cette histoire ? Comment tout ça a commencé ?

Se redressant, elle toisa Bella, avec un regard noir de colère.

– Oh je sais très bien comment cela a commencé, s'exclama la sorcière, en faisant un geste négligent de la main. Ça a commencé car TU as voulu faire ton intéressante, m'avoir à tes désirs et tes ordres. Je t'ai tenue tête, cela ne t'as pas plus. Alors pour te venger et tu as été ravie de me traiter dans l'ordre : d'irresponsable, de kidnappeur, de fille de bas étage, puis de meurtrière. Veux-tu que je continue ?

Bella éclata d'un rire qui la fit frissonner. Cette fille avait un vrai problème mental, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Egocentrique ou narcissique, elle hésitait.

– Bon résumé, Miss "je fais de la magie et je fais brûler des gens".  
– Tu es complètement folle, je n'ai jamais tuée mes parents ! Tu crois que j'ai gagné comment ces putains de brûlures ? s'exclama Lorena hors d'elle, en relevant ses manches. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de les sauver, j'ai essayé de contrôler le feu, de les réveiller, de leur lancer un sort, mais je n'ai rien pu faire, et je me maudis nuit et jour de ce fait. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car ces putains de mangemorts ont tués mes parents en premier, avant de lancer un feudeymon et de me laisser la surprise de la découverte.  
– Est-ce que tu veux les rejoindre ? Demanda doucement Isabella, dans un faux sourire empathique.  
– Pardon ? Demanda Lorena, déboussolée par la question.

Soudain tout se passa très vite.

– NON ! Rugit Edward, se jetant sur Lorena.

Edward se jeta sur Lorena, la précipitant contre la table de la cuisine, qui s'écroula, envoyant valser vase, fleurs, et assiettes qui attendaient d'être rangés. Elle tomba dans un éparpillement de débris de verre et de porcelaine.

Le reste ne fut que brouillard et douleur. Elle entendit des cris, aussi bien d'Edward que d'Isabella. Un objet qui tombe dans un bruit sourd, puis une porte qui claque, la porte d'entrée. Un moteur qui s'éloigne. Peut-être la voiture d'Isabella.

Des pleurs de bébé lui fit reprendre brutalement contact avec la réalité. Edward était toujours la, mais Isabella avait disparue. Elle se releva laborieusement, retrouva sa baguette au milieu du fouillis, réparant les dégâts d'un sort, puis alla aussi vite que possible dans le salon. Elle se baissa pour prendre l'enfant dans son parc, ignorant ses côtes qui criaient supplice, quand son regard s'arrêta sur sa manche déchirée et teintée de sang.

– Edward, commença Lorena d'une voix tremblante, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu restes ici…  
– La vue de ton sang ne me fait rien. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ta fille, puis j'appelle Carlisle car tu es blessée.  
– Elle veut son biberon. Il est dans la cuisine, souffla la sorcière, la respiration hachée.

Anaëlle, dans les bras d'Edward, reniflait, regardant le vampire de ses prunelles argentées, refusa son biberon, quémandant sa mère. Fataliste, Lorena s'assit difficilement, puis installa son enfant dans ses bras pour lui donner son biberon. Elle entendit une autre voiture arriver, puis vit Edward aller ouvrir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Carlisle, inquiet, sa sacoche à la main, en voyant Lorena aussi pâle qu'eux.  
– Bella l'a menacée avec un couteau, j'ai voulu l'intercepter avant qu'elle attaque Lorena, mais sans le vouloir je l'ai envoyé sur la table de la cuisine où il y avait de la vaisselle, et elle s'est ouvert le bras, récita Edward, sans émotions, d'une voix lointaine. Je crois qu'elle a aussi des côtes fracturées.

Le regard de Carlisle se durcit à la mention de Bella. À croire qu'elle était devenue persona non grata. Edward reprit le bambin qui se laissa faire, pendant que son créateur s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille, inspectant la blessure. Edward lui tendit une serviette de son bras libre, tenant Anaëlle dans l'autre bras.

– Non, il y a trop de débris dans la blessure. Apporte-moi une longue bande de tissu.

Utilisant un bout de nappe provenant de la cuisine, Carlisle fit un garrot au-dessus du coude. Lorena tremblait, l'adrénaline redescendant.

– Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'hôpital, Lorena ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix douce. Ou préfères-tu que je m'occupe de toi ici ?  
– Pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, c'est pas grand chose, souffla la sorcière, la tête lui tourant.  
– Allons dans la cuisine, décréta Carlisle.  
– Je… J'ai un peu l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

D'un geste professionnel, Carlisle sortit des instruments. Une sensation d'engourdissement se répandit dans son bras, et les élancements s'apaisent. Il commença à enlever les bouts de verre et de porcelaine logés dans la plaie. Edward lui posait toutes sortes de questions, banales ou axés sur le monde sorcier, pour l'aider à rester ancré dans la réalité. Malgré qu'elle dise qu'elle se sentait moins "rêveuse" il continuait, sous le sourire amusé de Carlisle qui après avoir recousu et désinfecter la plaie, la banda.

– Tes anciennes brûlures vont augmenter le temps de cicatrisation, informa doucement le médecin. Est-ce que je peux couper ton t-shirt ? J'ai besoin de regarder tes côtes, et je suppose que lever les bras t'es impossible.

Après son autorisation, il demanda à Edward de sortir, pour l'intimité, Lorena allant se retrouver juste en soutien-gorge. Un hématome important passant par toutes les gammes de couleurs avait fleuri sur sa peau, trahissant la blessure.

– Je vais écouter ta respiration pour vérifier que tes poumons n'ont pas été touchés. As-tu du mal à respirer, ou ressens-tu des douleurs intenses quand tu respires ?  
– Un peu des deux, hésita la sorcière.

Il déplaça doucement le pavillon, essayant de ne pas appuyer sur l'hématome qui s'était formée, écoutant le bruit de la respiration, utilisant la percussion et son ouïe sur développée pour savoir s'il devait craindre le pneumothorax.

– Je peux toucher tes côtes ? S'enquit-il après avoir enlevé le stéthoscope, le posant sur la table.

Passant doucement ses doigts sur l'hématome, il palpa les côtes, tirant une grimace à Lorena.

– Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux, en voyant sa grimace.  
– Pour moi c'est tolérable, mais je suppose que ça veut dire oui, grimaça doucement la jeune femme, autant pour les mains froides que pour les élancements.  
– De sur, deux côtes sont cassées. la 7ème et la 8ème, analysa Carlisle, en comptant mentalement les côtes. Et la 9ème côte est fêlée. Je vais te donner des anti-inflammatoires et des antalgiques, pour pouvoir supporter la douleur.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres fractures, il continua.

– II va falloir que tu dormes sur le dos pendant quelques jours, et si la douleur n'est pas tolérable essaye de dormir semi-inclinée. Heureusement, les poumons ne sont pas perforés. Les côtes fracturées appuient sur les nerfs, c'est ce qui te cause les douleurs.

Le médecin finit par vérifier la tension et le rythme cardiaque, tout en regardant son fils adoptif qui arrivait avec du linge propre. Dans un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour Isabella, ayant franchi une limite en s'attaquant à Lorena.

– Désolé, grimaça Edward, en arrivant avec une chemise de Lorena qu'il était allé chercher.  
– Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, sourit faiblement Lorena, en le remerciant pour le vêtement, qu'elle mit tant bien que mal.  
– Ta tension est plutôt basse, c'est ce qui te donne cette impression d'irréalité. Ça ira mieux quand elle sera remontée.

Lui offrant sa main, il l'aida à se lever, et Lorena le suivi dans le salon, où Edward avait pris Anaëlle dans ses bras.

– Je sais que tu as dit à Alice que tu ne voulais pas de surprise et de fête, mais… Commença Edward, avant d'être interrompu par Lorena.  
– Je n'avais pas à lui parler comment cela, ce n'est pas de votre faute, s'excusa Lorena, d'une voix calme. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à Isabella, il y a un an jour pour jour j'ai perdu mes parents dans un incendie. Honnêtement je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je comptais faire ce soir, probablement sortir les vieux albums photos retrouvés dans le grenier et retourner le problème dans tous les sens en se demandant quelles actions auraient été mieux que d'autres. Ou bien j'aurais fait semblant d'aller bien en ignorant sciemment la date.  
– Viens chez nous alors, proposa Edward dans un sourire. Il me semble que nous n'avons toujours pas joué les partitions à quatre mains …  
– J'ai l'impression que je passe plus de temps chez vous que chez moi, rit Lorena, avant de siffler de douleur à cause de ses côtes.  
– On se retrouve à la maison, sourit Carlisle, en partant devant.

Après son départ, la sorcière et le vampire restèrent en silence, seulement brisé par les bruits d'Anaëlle, qui jouait avec une peluche. Puis il regarda la jeune fille, une expression à la fois coupable et triste sur le visage.

– Je m'excuse pour Isabella. Je ne pensais pas que cela allait dégénérer à ce point.  
– La vie est une tragédie, lutte avec elle.  
– La tragédie est que je suis irrémédiablement attiré par elle.  
– Par elle, ou par son sang ? Tu restes avec elle car tu apprécies sa personnalité, tu partages ses centres d'intérêt, tu apprécies les discussions avec elle, ou juste pour t'enivrer de l'odeur de son sang telle une drogue ? Demanda sérieusement Lorena. Est-ce ta compagne, non, ton âme soeur, ou ta chanteuse ?

Laissant Edward qui avait une expression absente, elle alla chercher quelques affaires dans sa chambre.

.

– Oh Lorena, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir ! S'exclama Alice en l'enlaçant, à peine la jeune sorcière entrée dans le salon. Quand j'ai eu cette vision j'ai eu peur qu'elle te fasse quelque chose, je…  
– Al...ice, siffla Lorena sous l'étreinte douloureuse, mes autres côtes n'ont pas besoin d'être cassés, deux me suffisent.  
– Comment ça, deux lui suffit ? Gronda Alice, en regardant Edward, libérant ainsi Lorena, qui souffla doucement, une main sur ses côtes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Comme toute réponse, Edward déposa Anaëlle dans les bras de Rosalie, et tourna le dos à Alice pour s'en aller à vitesse vampirique Dieu sait où. Rosalie se tourna vers Esmée puis Alice, avant de regarder Lorena, la seule à détenir les réponses.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de raconter les événements, déclara Carlisle d'un ton doux, en lui donnant des antidouleurs et une bouteille d'eau, supposant que Lorena pouvait être encore choqué par les événements.

Lorena regarda avec surprise le vampire, qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver. Elle le remercia pour l'eau, avant qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir.

– Je vais le dire. Cependant, n'en voulez pas à Edward, il… Bégaya la sorcière, en prenant place dans un fauteuil, en face du grand divan. Il a empêché la catastrophe.

Les mains serrées entre elles, le regard rivé sur ses bottes, elle commença d'une voix faible.

– Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Je pensais que c'était toi, Alice, alors je suis allée ouvrir. C'était Isabella, qui voulait savoir comment j'allais après ma "démonstration" de magie. Je l'ai fait rentrer par politesse, à mille lieues de penser ce qui allait se passer. Je faisais le ménage, alors je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi.

Elle se passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux désordonnés, avant de serrer le poing comme pour arrêter les tremblements nerveux. Le fait d'en parler ne faisait que rendre plus réel ce qui venait de se passer. À quel moment s'était-elle mise à trembler, d'ailleurs ?

– Elle a fait des recherches sur moi, et elle m'a reproché de cacher mon jeu, d'aimer jouer avec le feu au sens propre, et d'avoir causé la mort de mes parents dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé ma maison. Elle m'a posé ensuite des questions banales, mon âge, qui je fuyais, etc… Tout en se baladant. Nous étions dans la cuisine quand j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle prit un instant pour boire un peu d'eau, regardant dehors. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il faisait beau. Edward et Carlisle avaient pris un risque insensé juste pour elle. Alors qu'Emmett allait poser une question, Carlisle fit un geste pour l'en empêcher, laissant le temps à Lorena de conter ces événements qui tenaient plus d'une fiction que de la réalité.

– C'était Edward, qui m'a demandé où était Bella, car Alice avait eu une vision d'elle chez moi. Il est parti dans la cuisine avant même que je puisse lui dire. Je suis allé chercher ma baguette, et je les ai retrouvés dans la cuisine, ils se disputaient. Isabella me faisait des reproches, arguant que son copain passait plus de temps avec moi qu'avec elle, qu'il n'allait plus chez elle, et d'autres choses dont j'ai du mal à me souvenir. Ensuite, elle m'a de nouveau accusée d'avoir tué mes parents, et m'a demandé si je voulais les rejoindre.

Se mettant à trembler un peu plus, elle regroupa ses genoux autour d'elle, comme en protection, ne remarquant même pas qu'Edward la regardait depuis la mezzanine.

– Tout est allé très vite. Je l'ai vue arriver avec un couteau de cuisine, puis une seconde plus tard j'ai atterri sur la table de la cuisine, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre.

Esmée porta une main à sa bouche, choquée, Emmett avait la bouche grande ouverte, incrédule, le regard d'Alice et de Jasper s'était assombri, et Rosalie pinçait les lèvres en une expression peu engageante. Seul Carlisle avait la maîtrise de ses émotions.

– Ensuite, c'est très vague. Je crois qu'elle c'est prit la tête avec Edward, puis elle a finie par partir.

Le silence fut long. Très long. Même pour des vampires. Ce fut Rosalie qui le brisa.

– Je l'aurais déjà tuée depuis longtemps, si je n'avais pas jurer de ne plus toucher aux humains,  
– Quel est le rapport avec ses côtes ? Enchaîna Jasper.  
– J'ai voulu l'éloigner de Bella, expliqua Edward, arrivant devant sa famille. Donc sans le vouloir je l'ai poussée trop fort et elle a atterri sur la table, se cassant deux côtes et se blessant au bras.

Décrétant que lui et Lorena avait eu assez d'émotion pour la journée, il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever, avant de l'entraîner dans les profondeurs de la maison.

Longeant un couloir, ils arrivèrent dans une très grande pièce, également faite de baies vitrées, donnant sur la forêt enneigée, paysage digne de carte postale. Sur une estrade, un magnifique piano à queue blanc attendait d'être utilisé. Quelques fauteuils étaient disséminés dans la pièce, posés sur un grand tapis persan blanc et crème. Encastrée au mur, une grande bibliothèque en bois clair contenait plus de partitions que tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie. Elle ne serait même pas surprise si elle y trouvait des éditions rares ou disparues.

– Et si nous jouons ? Proposa Edward dans un sourire, en voyant son regard émerveillé.  
– Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit Lorena, conquise. Tu as toujours les partitions que je t'ai laissé  
– Oui, mais je serais curieux de t'entendre d'abord. Une partition préférée ?  
– Lettre à Elise ?

Approuvant le choix, il se rendit vers la bibliothèque semblant savoir exactement où était rangée la partition. Lorena se demanda si c'était un classement par compositeurs, par genre, alphabétique, ou encore par époque. Prenant la partition, Edward la posa sur le chevalet du piano. Redescendant de l'estrade, il prit place dans le fauteuil proche, regardant la jeune fille s'installer.

Après avoir réglé le siège, la jeune mère fit quelques gammes pour détendre ses doigts, avant d'entamer la mélodie. À partir de ce moment-là, plus rien ne comptait. C'était elle et le piano. Le piano et elle. Emportée par la musique, elle fredonna légèrement l'air, par-dessus la mélodie. Quand elle marqua la note de fin, elle se tourna vers son seul auditeur, une nouvelle idée de partition à jouer.

– Tu aurais la partition de Spring Walz ?  
– Quel compositeur ? S'enquit le vampire, ingénument, se levant.  
– Chopin, bien évidemment. Tu poses vraiment la question ?  
– Tu connais tes classiques. s'amusa Edward.  
– Bien évidemment. Renifla Lorena, avant de rire, puis de se mordre la lèvre à cause de la douleur de ses côtes.  
– Je suis vraiment suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé.  
– Cela tombe bien, moi pas. La vie est un combat, accepte-le.  
– La vie est la vie, défends-la. Mère Teresa, finit Edward. Tu es croyante ?

Prenant une nouvelle partition, il la tendit à Lorena en échange de l'ancienne qu'il rangea aussitôt.

– Oui. L'idée de croire en Dieu est arrivée toute seule, si je peux dire. Un jour, j'ai été capable de dire : je crois en Dieu, en Marie, en Jésus. Je suis incapable de te dire comment la chose rationnelle s'est faite, je l'ai su c'est tout. Alors oui parfois je doute, mais il suffit que je rentre dans une église pour que tous mes doutes disparaissent. Et toi ?  
– Eh bien, je pense que Dieu existe, admit Edward, après courte réflexion. Tout comme le paradis et l'enfer. Nous sommes damnés d'avance après tout.  
– Si tu penses que le fait d'être un vampire te damne, nous nous retrouverons en enfer dans ce cas. Dans les légendes, les sorciers ont toujours été considérés comme des satanistes faisant des rituels étranges les nuits de pleines lunes et les soirs d'Halloween en compagnie de leur chat noir.  
– Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Edward, avec un air taquin, faisant rire la sorcière.

Lorena se mit alors à jouer, appuyant sur les touches avec la grâce et la légèreté dues à des années de pratique.

– C'est un délice de jouer sur ton piano. Il est très bien accordé. Celui de chez moi était aussi bien accordé, ma mère y veillait au grain, mais alors le tien, il n'a rien à envier aux pianos de concours. Après, je trouve que cette touche est un peu haute, commenta Lorena, en appuyant dessus, mais dans un morceau c'est très bien en réalité. Quoi que, un demi-ton en dessous peut-être que… il faudrait tester.  
– Tu es douée, déclara Edward impressionné, Lorena ne ratant jamais une mesure ou une note.  
– A ton tour maintenant ! Lança la serdaigle à la fin de la partition, avec un regard de défi.  
– Et si on allait d'abord déballer les cadeaux ? s'enquit Alice, apparaissant dans l'encadrure de la porte.

Lorena roula des yeux, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, puis descendit de l'estrade avant de suivre Alice, Edward leur emboitant le pas.

– Pour moi, pas de fête allait avec pas de cadeau, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde apparemment. Tout ce que vous faites pour moi c'est déjà un cadeau.  
– Si je ne serait pas vampire, j'aurais pleuré à ta phrase. Je ne te savais pas fleure bleu, commenta Alice, dans un rictus.  
– Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer, soupira faussement son amie, faisant rire tous les vampires.

Arrivant dans le salon, elle resta incrédule devant ce qui l'attendait. La grande table du salon avait été recouverte par une élégante nappe blanche et or. Sur la table était posé un gâteau au chocolat décoré de bougies et de décorations en sucre, dont l'aspect et sûrement le goût n'avait rien à envier aux gâteaux des plus grands chefs pâtissiers. Des cadeaux emballés, de taille et de formes différentes, attendaient d'être ouverts par la concernée. Les vampires semblaient s'être changés pour mettre des tenues moins décontractées, et Anaëlle qui était toujours dans les bras de Rosalie secouait joyeusement sa peluche préférée. Sa fille aussi avait le droit à sa tenue de fête : elle portait une robe blanche en maille, accompagnée d'un petit gilet rouge. Elle avait aussi un collant épais gris avec ses petits chaussons violets, que Lorena lui mettait en intérieur pour qu'elle n'aie pas froid aux pieds.

– Wahou… Murmura-t-elle, admirative, à la fois de la décoration et des tenues de chacun.

Prise d'une illumination, elle regarda sa propre tenue. elle portait un vieux jean troué et taché, qu'elle gardait pour les travaux, le ménage et la peinture, ses bottes fourrées noires, et une simple chemise grise à manches longues avec un vieux sweat zippé. Sa tenue était bien loin de la classe que tous avaient.

– Ta tenue est le dernier de leurs soucis, déclara Edward, qui s'était aussi changé avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.  
– Je m'occupe d'elle ! S'exclama Alice, ravie, en entraînant Lorena. Rose tu viens avec moi ?

Sans se faire prier, la concernée mit Anaëlle dans les bras de la personne la plus proche d'elle, à savoir Carlisle, tout en faisant un sourire amusé, et suivit Alice jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière. À peine entrée dans la chambre, elle vit que la sorcière était déjà devant la coiffeuse, Alice réfléchissant à la tenue. Sans même se concerter, Rosalie alla dans sa chambre prendre différents vêtements, Lorena faisant peu ou prou la même taille qu'elle.

– Tu vas voir, on va te relooker ! s'exclama la petite brune, en rassemblant quelques accessoires.  
– Est-ce que je dois craindre le pire ? S'amusa Lorena, alors que Rosalie revenait déjà avec hauts, jupes et chaussures.  
– J'ai les vêtements. Pointures ? Demanda Rosalie, en regardant les chaussures apportées.  
– 38 voire 39, ça dépend des chaussures.

Rosalie hocha la tête satisfaite, avant de pointer différents hauts à Alice, tout en les assortissant avec les jupes qu'elle avait emmenées. Lorena regarda avec curiosité les vêtements. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis une tenue habillée, et l'euphorie des deux filles était contagieuse. Pour la surprise, Alice avait recouvert d'un drap son miroir, tout en donnant des instructions à son amie.

– Enlève ta chemise s'il te plaît.

Après s'être exécutée, les deux filles restèrent figées en voyant le thorax de Lorena, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était, en lui tendant une chemise fluide dorée en soie.

– Enfile ça, ordonna Alice, essayant de freiner son excitation. Ensuite cette jupe.  
– Bien madame, sourit Lorena, en se changeant.

Alice tournait autour d'elle, lissant un pli invisible, corrigeant le tomber de la chemise sur les épaules…

Rosalie quant à elle, était passé aux bijoux, lui mettant un sautoir autour du cou, un vieux bracelet cuivré au poignet, des boucles d'oreilles, puis du vernis beige.

– Plus que le maquillage et la coiffure, complota Alice avec Rosalie.

Lorena se laissa faire comme une poupée, même si sa patience diminuait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Lisseur, fer à friser, laque, pince, barrettes, blush "tu ne veux pas bronzer un peu ?" fard à paupières, mascara...

Enfilant les talons hauts que Rosalie lui tendit, elle fit quelques pas pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas se retrouver avec des ampoules au bout de quelques minutes.

– Ils sont super confortable tes talons ! S'étonna Lorena, en regardant les escarpins beiges;  
– On ira au magasin où je les ai acheté ensemble, si tu veux.  
– Oui, ça me ferait plaisir, déclara Lorena, voyant là un moyen de se rapprocher de Rosalie.  
– Maintenant le miroir, S'égaya Alice, en tapant dans ses mains.

Lorena marcha d'un pas gracieux jusqu'au miroir, faisant tomber le drap qui le recouvrait. Elle resta sans voix.

La chemise dorée allait parfaitement avec la jupe patineuse blanche. Son maquillage était léger, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus foncés. Les bijoux étaient élégants, s'assortissant à merveilles avec la tenue. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et retenus par une pince.

– Est-ce vraiment moi ? Demanda doucement Lorena, tournant sur elle même.  
– Allons retrouver les autres, je suis sûre qu'ils sont impatients de te voir. À toi l'honneur.

Dans un sourire, elle alla jusqu'aux escaliers, et se mit à les descendre, attirant tous les regards vers elle.

– Tu es ravissante Lorena, déclara Esmée dans un sourire.

Remerciant chaleureusement tout le monde pour les compliments, elle croisa le regard d'Edward, qui s'approcha d'elle, murmurant un "tu es très jolie". Lorena piqua un fard, balbutiant un "merci beaucoup".

– Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? Proposa Carlisle, sous le regard complice de sa famille.  
– Il ne fallait vraiment pas…  
– Trêve de bavardage, interrompit Alice, en prenant un des cadeaux. C'est de la part de moi et Rosalie, et je sais déjà que tu vas l'adorer !

Alice lui mis dans les mains, avant même qu'elle aie eu le temps de dire Merci. Le déballant elle tomba sur une grande boîte, d'un créateur très connu. L'ouvrant doucement, elle vit, pliés, deux très belles chemises en satin. Elle se permit de les déplier, les regardant. La première était blanche, à manche longue, en col châle avec des boutons en nacre. La seconde était bleue clair, elle aussi en satin et bouton en nacre, col en V, manches longues. Elle appréciait la sollicitude des manches longues.

– Elles sont vraiment magnifiques, merci beaucoup ! Elles doivent être hors de prix…  
– Lorena, c'est un cadeau, ne commence pas à t'inquiéter des prix, sinon demain nous sommes encore là, s'amusa Rosalie, faisant rire tout le monde.  
– A moi maintenant ! S'exclama Emmett d'un ton bourru, s'amusant beaucoup.

Ayant à peine posé les chemises, il lui tendit d'autres paquets, contenant des CD.

– C'est les derniers albums de mes groupes de musiques préférés ! Je ne savais même pas qu'ils en avaient sorti de nouveaux ! s'extasia la sorcière, regardant la tracklist. Comment as-tu su ?  
– Je t'ai pris ton baladeur, il m'a suffi d'aller voir ce que tu écoutais le plus, expliqua le vampire, d'une voix rieuse.

Jasper lui offrit deux livres d'histoire, qui étaient des éditions limitées et anciennes. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas les lire immédiatement.

Edward lui offrit un cadre photo numérique, où défilaient des photos d'elle et de sa fille, d'elle avec Alice, Jasper, Emmett ou encore Rosalie, ainsi que des photos numérisées provenant de ses vieux albums poussiéreux. c'était une très belle surprise, qui l'émerveilla, d'autant plus que toutes ces photos avaient été prises sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, apportant la beauté de l'instant.

Mais ce fut au moment d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Esmée et de Carlisle qu'elle resta sans voix. C'était un violon. Mais pas n'importe quel violon. Le genre de violon qui partait aux enchères à des prix exorbitants.

– Vous êtes vraiment fou… murmura Lorena, en passant ses doigts sur le bois précieux de l'instrument.  
– Il appartenait à ma mère, expliqua Esmée, avec un regard nostalgique.  
– Vous devez le garder, il appartient à votre famille !  
– Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas, rit doucement Esmée. Cela fait des très nombreuses années que je l'ai et personne ne s'en sert. Autant qu'il serve à une personne qui l'utilisera et en prendra soin ! Nous n'avons fait que le remettre en état.  
– Le problème de tous ces instruments mis à part la guitare, c'est que tu peux jouer que de la musique classique, commenta Emmett.

Lorena fit un sourire malicieux à Emmett, avant de sortir l'instrument de la boîte et de se mettre en position pour jouer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de partition. La partition elle l'avait devant elle, en fermant les yeux.

Les notes s'élèvent, d'abord lentes, longues, comme une supplique. Bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle se doutait du regard septique d'Emmett. Elle passa à la ligne en dessous, et soudain, son rythme changea. Ses mouvements se firent plus amples, moins lents, plus vif. C'était toujours les mêmes notes, toujours le même compositeur, mais le tempo avait changé. Alternant un rythme lent et un rythme soutenu, les notes défilèrent devant ses yeux, la rapprochant de la fin de la partition. Les accords étaient tranchants, secs, rapides et brusques, bien loin du tempo original. Le silence était royal. Il ne manquait que le son du piano en accompagnement. Mais la partition d'origine n'était pas fait pour un jeu original comme le siens, il fallait qu'elle travaille sur une nouvelle version pour le piano, plus vive, plus rythmée, plus tranchante.

Dans un dernier mouvement, elle finit le morceau, avec une salve d'applaudissement. Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit que tous applaudissaient, impressionnés. Comme en concours, elle s'inclina, avant de rire en voyant Anaëlle applaudir aussi et gazouiller.

– Je crois que le compositeur original doit se retourner dans sa tombe, mais c'était génial ! S'exclama Emmett, tu as d'autres morceaux remixés comme ça ?  
– Heureuse que cela t'ai plu, rigola Lorena, en remettant l'instrument dans l'étui. Ce n'est pas une remix, c'est le morceau original, mais j'ai changé le rythme. Avec un peu de travail pour trouver le rythme sans dénaturer la mélodie originale, tu peux faire presque tout les classiques. Il y a certains morceaux ce serait quand même un sacrilège de le faire.  
– Clair de lune ? Devina Edward.  
– Tu lis dans mes pensées, c'est de la triche ! Reprocha Lorena, faisant rire tout le monde.

Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulée que Lorena continua à jouer du violon, sous le regard émerveillé d'Esmée.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

Après avoir lavé, changé et couchée Anaëlle qui s'était endormie, Lorena revient auprès de la famille Cullen, continuant de discuter de tout et de rien, montrant quelques sortilèges pour attiser la curiosité générale, jouant au violon pendant qu'Edward l'accompagnait au piano, et sans oublier de déguster le merveilleux gâteau au chocolat d'Esmée, qui était ravie de lui faire des plats, arguant le fait qu'au vu de sa corpulence, elle n'était pas sûre que Lorena mangeait convenablement quand elle était seule chez elle.

Il était bientôt 22 heures, et Rosalie avait insisté pour qu'elle reste dormir chez eux. Malgré les négociations de Lorena qui avait peur de déranger, personne ne voulut rien savoir. La jeune sorcière commençait doucement à mieux s'entendre avec Rosalie. Elles se parlaient parfois, échangeaient un petit sourire fréquemment.

Dans ses pensées, la sorcière n'avait pas remarqué qu'Alice était figé, en proie à une vision. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où celle-ci parla qu'elle tiqua.

– Il y a une personne qui approche. Je crois qu'elle nous connait, de nom. Déclara Alice, les yeux dans le vague, la voix un peu craintive. Elle est assez grande, cheveux blonds ondulées attaché avec une baguette. Je la voie flou…

Plissant les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer, elle décrivit les détails, comme si cela pouvait permettre de reconnaître la personne.

– Elle a une écharpe bleue et argent… Il y a un blason dessus. Un oiseau… C'est un aigle. avec un… Un radis ?

– Luna ? s'interpella Lorena, les yeux ronds de surprise.

– Tu la connais ? Demanda Alice, mi-perplexe de la personne, mi-soulagée de savoir que ce n'est pas une ennemie.

– C'est ta soeur ? Lut Edward surprit, croyant sa sœur décédée.

– C'est elle qui m'a aidé à m'occuper d'Ana, je lui dois tout. Ce n'est pas ma soeur biologique, mais c'est comme tel, expliqua la sorcière, en allant à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la personne apparut. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lorena pour reconnaître Luna. Ce devait être la seule personne qui marchait sans regarder devant elle, regardant des choses dans les arbres enneigés qui n'avait de sens que pour elle.

– Comment nous a-t-elle trouvée ? Demanda Esmée qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

– C'est Luna. Elle a ce sixième sens qui fait que son instinct l'a guidé ici. J'ai confiance en elle, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien !

– Et nous avons confiance en toi, Répondit Carlisle, avant d'enchaîner après avoir eu l'accord silencieux de sa serions ravis de rencontrer ta sœur.

Par cette phrase, Lorena compris que Luna était la bienvenue chez eux. Ne le se faisant pas dire deux fois, elle descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-jardin, avant de sortir dans le froid mordant.

– Tu es très élégante, déclara simplement Luna, en guise de salut.

– Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rentre, il faut absolument que je te présente des personnes !

Un doux sourire aux lèvres, Luna se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur, tout en écoutant sa sœur de cœur babiller. Lorena se chargea des présentations. À son soulagement, Rosalie et Edward ne furent pas méfiant, l'accueillant normalement, comme une invitée.

– Je me baladais dans le coin, et mes pas m'ont mené à toi, répondit Luna à la question de savoir pourquoi elle était en Amérique.

– Dit plutôt que tu t'inquiétais de me savoir seule en cette date, s'amusa Lorena pas convaincue.

– Non, les nargoles m'ont dit que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour cela.

– Oh attend, ton cadeau de Noël est chez moi, attend moi là je fais l'aller-retour !

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, elle transplana, sous le regard ébahi de toute la famille Cullen, mis à part Edward et Esmée, bien que cette dernière n'était pas tranquille avec cette idée de téléportation.

– Je suis heureuse de la voir sourire et rire à nouveau, commença Luna, d'un ton veux vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour elle. C'est grâce à vous si maintenant elle peut envisager l'avenir sans penser au pire.

La surprise était telle que personne ne répondit à Luna. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une personne inconnue les remerciait. Le retour de Lorena interrompit les réflexions.

– Joyeux Noël Luna ! S'exclama Lorena, en lui tendant une plante, emballée dans un papier translucide. C'est un bonsaï, une plante moldu ! Toutes les instructions sont inscrite dans le petit livre qui est avec.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû Lorena. Te voir heureuse c'est déjà un cadeau.

Lorena leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, avant de la convaincre de venir voir à quel point Anaëlle avait grandi. Dix minutes plus tard, Lorena et Luna était dehors, se disant un dernier au revoir.

– Tu me le présenteras, un jour ? Demanda Lorena, en montrant la bague de fiançailles au doigt de son amie.

– Promis.

Voyant que Lorena souriait à une personne qui la regardait depuis la fenêtre, elle suivit son regard pour voir le dénommé Edward.

– Tu mérites bien mieux que Draco, murmura Luna, les yeux au ciel, regardant la neige tomber. Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur.

– Mon âme sœur ? Répéta Lorena, perplexe.

Comme toute réponse, Luna déposa un baisé sur sa joue, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit, aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

– Tu devrais rentrer avant de tomber une nouvelle fois malade, conseilla Edward, en lui glissant une veste sur ses épaules, Lorena étant dehors depuis dix minutes à partir du moment où son amie était partie.

– Désolée, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais toujours dehors. J'étais dans mes pensées.

Voyant le regard inquiet du vampire, elle le rassura, avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur pour jouer du piano.

.

Il était tard, et Lorena n'avait pu que s'endormir d'un sommeil difficile, à la fois à cause de ses côtes qui lui faisait un mal de chien, et de la date qui la hantait. Elle pourrait prendre des potions, autant pour dormir que pour la douleur, mais son côté Serdaigle et né moldu la rendait inéluctablement méfiante. Elle avait bien plus confiance en la chimie, qu'aux yeux de tritons, ailes de chauves souris et autres ingrédients tout aussi étrange entrant dans la composition de ces mixtures infâmes. Peut-être que cela expliquait aussi ses notes si catastrophiques en potion.

Elle se tournait et retournait dans le lit, en proie à un cauchemar mêlant passé et imaginaire. Chaque mouvement lui envoyait des élancements de pure douleur, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour la réveiller.

* * *

Elle était essoufflée. Elle courait, pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, dans la rue désespérément déserte. Il faisait chaud et lourd. Au-dessus d'elle, dans le ciel noir orageux, un sablier égrenait les minutes avant le drame et l'incendie qui allait dévaster sa maison et sa famille. C'était une course contre la montre. Il fallait les sauver.

Toutes les maisons étaient des copies conformes, peintures craquelés et murs abîmés. Briques manquantes, fenêtres brisés. Mêmes volets, mêmes bosquets, mêmes portes. Laquelle était la sienne ? Où était passé la boîte aux lettres noire et blanche, décorée de notes de musique ? Où était passé le patio fleuri qu'elle entretenait avec soin, maintenant remplacé par des herbes mortes ? Où étaient les numéros des maisons ?

Courant toujours dans cette rue interminable, sa tête tournait de droite à gauche, espérant voir un signe distinctif, un endroit familier. Comment sauver sa famille si elle ne trouvait pas sa maison ?

– MAMAN ! PAPA ! Hurla Lorena à s'en briser la voix. MAMAN !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Au-dessus d'elle, le sablier continuait de déverser son sable, égrenant les minutes, indifférent au drame de la situation. Des corbeaux croassaient dans le ciel devenu pourpre.

Montant les quelques marches brisées du perron, elle entra vivement dans une maison qu'elle pensait la sienne, avant de ressortir une seconde plus tard pour entrer dans la maison suivante.

Une maison, deux maisons, trois maisons...

Sa respiration s'accélérera de peur, devenant de plus en plus superficielle. La sueur rendait sa peau poisseuse, sa chemise lui collait à la peau. Toutes les maisons où elle entrait étaient identiques, mais surtout désespérément vides.

Soudain, une pluie de verre et de sable fin se déversa sur elle. Le sablier venait de se briser, le temps était fini. Courant toujours plus vite dans ce paysage désolé, elle se dirigea vers la seule maison subitement recouverte de flammes. Plus elle courait, plus la maison s'éloignait, plus le feu prenait de l'ampleur. Des braises de bois brûlés voletaient au gré du vent qui tenait plus de la fournaise que du vent léger. Autour d'elle, des mangemorts sorti de nuls part l'entouraient, silhouettes fantomatiques surmontée d'un masque d'argent.

– NON, PITIÉ, SAUVEZ-LES ! LAISSEZ LES VIVRE ! PRENEZ MA VIE MAIS SAUVEZ LA LEUR !

Les mangemorts ricanèrent, les corbeaux tournaient toujours plus vite dans le ciel rouge carmin, un prénom crié, le siens.

* * *

– Lorena, réveilles toi ! Lorena ! Apella Edward, soucieux, étant arrivé en catastrophe avec Carlisle et Esmée après avoir entendu Lorena hurler dans son sommeil.

La jeune sorcière sortit brusquement de son sommeil en se redressant dans un sursaut. Sur son visage, la panique était clairement visible. Elle tremblait, la respiration saccadée.

– Il faut la calmer, elle hyperventile, s'inquiéta Carlisle, essayant de joindre l'emapthe sur son téléphone, sans succès, ce dernier étant resté dans sa chambre, comme celui de sa compagne et ses frères et sœurs.

Étant parti chasser, les autres membres de la famille n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre leur portable, surtout à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

Lorena était recroquevillée de douleur, les mains serrées sur son thorax. Ses pensées étaient incohérentes, perdue entre imaginaire, souvenirs et réalité. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire encore plus peur, Edward s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.

– N'ai pas peur, je veux juste t'aider, murmura Edward, en espérant que ses paroles fassent effet, en la voyant prendre sa baguette, qui devait être sous son oreiller. Laisse-toi faire.

Edward fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il enlaça Lorena qui cacha sa tête contre son torse, lâchant sa baguette. Celle-ci agrippa fermement la chemise de son vis-à-vis, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer.

– C'est finit, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, continua Edward en frottant le dos de la jeune fille en un geste protecteur, pour apaiser son souffle étatique. Respire doucement. Inspire, expire. En même temps que moi. Tu es en sécurité, je te le promets. C'est bien, continue.

Les secondes semblèrent durer des heures. Il entendait les pensées inquiètes de Carlisle qui passait mentalement en revue les risques d'une crise d'hyperventilation aussi longue. Esmée avait emporté dans une autre pièce Anaëlle qui pleurait, réveillé par les cris de sa mère. Lorena était déjà assez mal dans qu'elle aie besoin de rajouter l'inquiétude d'entendre son enfant pleurer.

Peu à peu, la sorcière se calma, tremblant moins, respirant moins rapidement, au soulagement notable de tout le monde. Seul son cœur, qui était toujours rapide, trahissait les événements passés.

– Je suis désolée… Articula Lorena, d'une voix faible, toujours contre le vampire aux cheveux cuivre.

– Ne le sois pas, commença Edward, continuant de frotter le dos de la jeune fille pour l'apaiser.

– Je suis ridicule, murmura-t-elle, alors que Carlisle les laissait seul, Edward semblant réussir à la calmer aussi bien que si Jasper aurait été présent.

– Tu n'es pas ridicule. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que nous tous. tu as vécu des choses que la plupart des personnes n'auraient pas pu supporter.

Elle se sentait bien contre Edward, et n'avait pas envie de briser cette étreinte réconfortante. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques minutes, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre.

– Essaye de te rendormir, tu as à peine dormi deux heures, conseilla Edward, pendant que Lorena se détachait de lui.

– Je vais essayer, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante, effrayée à l'idée de faire encore ce cauchemar et de pas arriver à s'en sortir une nouvelle fois.

Après avoir frappé, la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée venant recoucher Anaëlle qui s'était rendormie. Lorena eut un élan de culpabilité en comprenant qu'à cause d'elle sa fille s'était réveillé, embêtant Esmée qui avait dû la calmer. Elle regarda Lorena et Edward dans un sourire affectueux, et repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, passant la porte en même temps que Carlisle entrait.

– Comment ça va ? Demanda doucement le vampire.

– Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, marmonna Lorena, tout en se frottant les côtes.

Elle était honteuse de savoir que le monde avait entendu ses supplications comme une enfant.

– Ne t'en veux pas. Tu as mal aux côtes ?

– No…

– Oui, répondit Edward à sa place, récoltant un regard noir de la sorcière.

– Est-ce que tu veux aussi de quoi dormir ? S'enquit d'une voix douce Carlisle, se doutant qu'après un tel cauchemar elle n'allait pas vouloir dormir d'elle-même. Surtout quand le contenu du cauchemar était des souvenirs.

Lorena hésita, mais se doutait que son esprit reprendrait son cauchemar dès qu'elle aurait fermé l'oeil. Elle finit par abdiquer, et prit les médicaments qui lui furent tendus, avant de se recoucher, remontant la couette sur elle au maximum comme pour se protéger.

À son grand étonnement mais aussi appréciation, Edward resta dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'un sommeil qu'on pouvait considérer comme forcé.

Le mois de décembre termina aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Sans surprise, la famille Cullen insista pour que Lorena passe le nouvel an avec eux. Elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Rosalie. Cela lui arrivait qu'elle passe chez Lorena juste pour discuter, dans l'intimité de sa maison où aucun autre vampire ne pouvaient entendre la conversation. Seul ombre au tableau, Edward.

Il avait fini par rompre avec Isabella, sous les cris d'indignations de cette dernière. Cela avait fait beaucoup de ragots, chacun allant de sa théorie. Tromperie, Dom Juan, jeu avec les sentiments... Mais les jours étaient passés et la rumeur s'était étiolé.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le "contrecoup" ou Merlin sais quoi, mais il était distant, même avec sa propre famille. Il "mangeait" toujours avec eux, mais ne parlait pas, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se mettait plus à côté d'elle en latin, préférantune table seule. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas joué de piano ensemble, ou même accompagné lorsqu'elle jouait au violon. Il la dépassait dans les couloirs sans même la saluer, et ses sms restaient sans réponses.

Anaëlle marchait maintenant à quatre pattes, et essayait parfois de se mettre debout, au grand étonnement de Carlisle qui la trouvait très précoce. Lorena n'avait jamais mis autant de charme de coussinage de sa vie, maintenant qu'Anaëlle marchait à quatre pattes. Qui aurait cru qu'un ebambine se déplaçait aussi vite ?

Ils étaient mi-janvier, et Lorena rentra comme d'habitude chez elle après cette journée. Elle venait de rentrer de chez Esmée ou elle était allé chercher sa fille, ou elle la déposait le matin comme chaque jour de beau temps. Et à chaque fois, aussi bien elle qu'Anaëlle, était fascinée par leur peau brillant comme un diamant.

À sa grande surprise, une personne inconnue l'attendait devant chez elle. Très grand, musclé autant voir plus qu'Emmett, cheveux noir coupé court, tatoué, il portait un bermuda en toile et un marcel, et semblait avoir un air tout sauf engageant.

Prudemment, elle sortit de la voiture et cala sa fille sur sa hanche, qui semblait être plus intéressé par la neige que par l'inconnu.

– Qui es-tu ? Demanda sèchement Lorena, prête à sortir sa baguette en une fraction de seconde.

– Je pourrais te retourner la question. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait deux nouveaux buveurs de sang dans la région, déclara L'inconnu, d'une voix méfiante.

– Si tu posséderai un minimum de culture tu saurais que les enfants immortels sont interdit, déclara lentement Lorena, son esprit tournant à cent à l'heure pour savoir la nature de son correspondant. Nous ne sommes pas vampires.

– Tu sens comme eux, grogna le basané, en approchant.

Dans un léger mouvement du poignet, sa baguette arriva dans sa main droite.

– Ne m'approche pas, ordonna-t-elle, en avertissement, alors qu'elle luttait contre l'envie de lui jeter un sort en pleine figure.

Avait-elle déjà précisé qu'elle avait la baguette facile ?

– Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas faire comme pour Edward ? Lui jeter un sort pour qu'il quitte Isabella ? Jeter un sort à Isabella ? Les buveurs de sang devraient se méfier de toi. C'est quoi ton don ? L'oubli ? La modification des souvenirs ou de la personnalité ?

Le sang de Lorena ne fit qu'un tour à cette réflexion, en même temps que l'identité de la personne revint dans sa mémoire. Un conflit qui dure des siècles, malgré une trêve signée. Un traité, les quileutes. Les Métamorphes.

– Je sais que tu détestes le transplanage, mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester ici, murmura Lorena, en déposant un baisé sur le front de sa petite fille.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Malgré les protestations de son enfant, Elle transplana devant son parc pour la déposer, mit un sort d'alarme, avant de revenir aussi vite devant le quileute, qui était si surpris qu'il n'avait pas fermé la bouche. Elle plaça une large sort de silence et de repousse moldu en prévision de ce qui allait suivre, avant de faire quelques pas en direction de l'homme.

– C'est quoi votre problème avec son clan ? A part vous chamailler comme des enfants de huit ans sur qui a fait quoi ? Pour ta gouverne, et pour la troisième fois, et tu vas entrer ça profondément dans ta caboche de clébard, je suis une sorcière, pas une vampire. Ce n'est pas un don d'oblitérer les gens, c'est un pouvoir, et en plus je ne leurs ai jeté aucun sort, que ce soit à Isabella ou Edward. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, donc tu ne peux pas juger. Tu critiques Edward, mais tu ne lui as jamais parlé plus de cinq minutes si ce n'est pour lui reprocher son odeur, et être jaloux que Bella soit avec lui et pas avec toi.

Voyant que le clebs allait parler, et leva l'annulaire pour le faire attendre.

– Maintenant parlons de la principale raison de ta venue. Miss Isabella Swan. Je ne l'ai pas connu avant, donc je ne peux pas juger. Mais tout ce que j'ai pu constater c'est qu'elle a un sérieux problème psychologique. Narcissisme ou un égo personnel démesuré, je ne sais pas. Mais vouloir m'attaquer au couteau juste car j'ose discuter avec Edward, c'est qu'il y a quand même un souci ! Alors oui je reste avec les Cullen, et tant pis pour vous si ton clan n'est pas content.

– Tu mens. Bella n'oserai jamais s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

Alors qu'Edward, arrivant de nulle part, avançait, la main de Lorena frôla la sienne, lui envoyant une décharge électrique dans le bras. Elle rougit devant le regard profond d'Edward, avant de reporter son attention sur la personne en face d'elle.

– Il te faut qui pour la croire ? Demanda Edward, en se plaçant devant Lorena en un geste protecteur. Bien avant que Lorena arrive Isabella commençait à être jalouse de mes sœurs. Qu'elle attaque Lorena était l'événement de trop. Le traité n'a pas été enfreint, elle n'est pas un vampire. Lorena et Anaëlle sont des sorcières, et elles sont sous notre protection.

Le loup-garou sembla changer d'expression à ses mots, mais gardait son attitude méfiante. Comme si cela le rassurait d'un côté. Lorena, elle, était perdue, ne comprenant pas ce concept de protection. Le vent s'était levé, apportant avec lui quelques flocons de neiges, voletant au gré du vent. D'un coup, Lorena éternua, rougissant, gêné de briser le silence.

– Rentrons, je ne veux pas que tu aies froid.

– Les anciens en seront informées.

– Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Carlisle pourra leur dire autant que moi.

Non sans jeter un dernier regard au loup, Edward marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la maison de Lorena.

– Tu veux du café ? lança Lorena, en quittant sa veste, son bonnet et ses bottes, restant en grosses chaussettes.

– Je ne bois pas plus que je ne mange, s'amusa Edward, la sorcière oubliant systématiquement.

– C'est par politesse voyons que je demande, rit Lorena, en sortant de son parc Anaëlle qui boudait. Il va falloir t'y faire au transplanage ma chère. Boude si cela t'enchante, mais je t'ai prévenue.

Elle la posa sur son grand tapis d'éveil, puis elle regagna la cuisine, jouant de la baguette pour faire chauffer l'eau et venir à elle une tasse.

Edward était adossé contre un plan de travail. Lorena s'adossa contre la table, face à lui, buvant sa tasse de café, pensive.

– Toujours aussi corsé ton café, senti Edward, connaissant maintenant les petites habitudes de Lorena. Tu sais que boire trop de café c'est dangereux pour ta santé ?

– Enlève-moi ma tasse si tu peux, lança avec amusement Lorena, en plaçant un charme pour ne pas qu'elle en renverse si jamais elle bougeait la tasse.

A peine sa phrase finie, Edward était face à elle, sa tasse disparue de sa main, s'étant retrouvé sur le plan de travail. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Lorena pourrait se perdre dans les orbes ambres d'Edward. Son coeur accélérait face à cette proximité, et elle ne se doutait pas que ses joues étaient rouges, sinon rosés. Edward était beau, cela allait sans dire. Quand il était avec elle, elle oubliait tous ses soucis, ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle était juste elle. Elle était heureuse.

Soudain, Edward bougea et parti à vitesse vampirique sans même lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Lorena soupira, avant de reprendre sa tasse de café et de chercher son paquet de cigarette pour s'en griller une. Edward l'évitait de nouveau.

* * *

Edward jouait au piano depuis maintenant trois heures. Il enchainait morceaux après morceaux, laissant la musique couvrir ses pensées.

– Tu veux en parler, fils ? Demanda Carlisle, arrivant dans la pièce ou Edward jouait toujours du piano.

– Isabella m'enivrait. Je voulais être avec elle juste pour pouvoir respirer son odeur, tel une drogue, Souffla Edward, en arrêtant de jouer, puis en allant à la fenêtre à vitesse vampirique. Que ressentais-je pour elle ? Rien. c'était ma chanteuse, rien de plus. Lorena avait raison.

Edward regarda la nuit, comme si cela allait lui apporter une réponse.

– Lorena, eh bien Lorena… Commença Edward en répondant à la question silencieuse de Carlisle. Depuis que l'ai vue pour la première fois, je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. J'ai cette envie irrépressible de la protéger, de la voir, la toucher, de l'enlacer. La voir sourire et la voir rire. Quand Alice m'a dit qu'elle ne voyait plus le futur de Lorena, j'ai imaginé le pire. Elle a l'air heureuse avec sa fille, mais elle ne me trompe pas, je sais qu'elle lutte encore, et que parfois, elle est si triste qu'elle imagine le pire. Quand je l'ai vu cette nuit-là, suppliant qu'on prenne sa vie pour sauver celle de ses parents, j'ai fait ce que m'a dit mon instinct. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la calmer. Et je ne regrette rien. Elle n'est pas une simple sorcière, ou une simple humaine. Elle est unique.

Le fait que Carlisle se mit à réciter les cours de médecine l'interpella. Il avait quelque chose à lui cacher. Cependant il lut une autre question dans son esprit.

– Être avec elle, et refaire l'erreur que j'ai faite avec Isabella ? Elle est humaine, et quand elle partira, je ne le supporterai pas.

– Tu l'as dit toi-même. Lorena est unique pour toi. Je n'ai pas le don d'Alice, mais je peux dire sans trop m'avancer que tu seras heureux, et que toute la famille le sera aussi pour vous. Vis jours après jours.

Cette discussion, bien qu'ayant lieu loin de la pièce où elles se trouvèrent, n'échappa pas à Alice et Rosalie, qui se regardèrent avec la même réflexion en tête.

– De toute façon, depuis le début j'ai dit que Bella n'était que sa chanteuse. Nous ne sommes pas attiré par le sang de nos âmes sœurs, renifla Rosalie, qui, lorsqu'il était humain, avait porté Emmett mourant pour que Carlisle le transforme.

– Tu crois que Lorena est l'âme sœur d'Edward ? Murmura avec excitation Alice.

– Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, commenta Rosalie, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en sortant son portable.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, voilà le chapitre de la semaine (dernière...)...

* * *

Le mois de janvier finissait, l'hiver se poursuivait, laissant Lorena dans une mélancolie presque permanente, se souvenant des hivers passés avec sa famille.

En ce mardi, elle était d'une humeur massacrante. De un, car Isabella lui cassait toujours les pieds pour tout et rien, de deux, elle en avait marre du lycée, et pour finir Edward continuait à la fuir désespérément.

Sortant du cours de latin, elle passa devant Edward, soufflant un bas mais très audible par le concerné « il faut qu'on parle ».

Marchant rapidement, sac de cours sur l'épaule, elle parcourut les couloirs, en direction d'un endroit très peu fréquenté. Elle savait qu'il la suivait.

Arrivé dans ce couloir du quatrième étage, elle entra dans une salle de classe vide, dû à l'heure avancée. Elle plaça un sort de silence et un sort de repousse moldus pour avoir la paix, alors qu'Edward s'adossait au bureau, semblant attendre la sentence.

– Qu'est-ce ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda la sorcière avec verve

– Pourquoi tu m'évites comme la peste ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Explique-moi ! Répéta-t-elle, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Soudain, Edward fut face à elle, la prit dans ses bras puissants, et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui s'arrêtait, lorsqu'Edward lui murmura un « je t'aime ». Doucement, elle répondit au baiser, avant de demander d'une voix indécise.

– Pourquoi me fuir ?

– Je me sentais coupable de ce qu'Isabella t'avais fait. Puis, je ne voulais pas refaire l'erreur que j'ai fait avec elle. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi te dire. En voulant te protéger je t'ai blessée, et je m'en suis voulu. Et en plus tu aurais pu te défendre avec tes pouvoirs.

– C'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir voulu l'empêcher de m'agresser. Je ne t'en veux pas, sourit Lorena, en emmêlant ses doigts avec ceux d'Edward.

– Je te ramène ?

– Je suis venue en voiture.

Edward rit doucement, avant de dire qu'Alice lui avait pris ses clefs en douce, sachant par avance les événements.

Annulant ses sorts, elle sortit de la classe, Edward la suivant. Elle était sur un nuage, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était maintenant avec Edward Cullen. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking, presque désert. Seuls quelques voitures, probablement celles des professeurs étaient encore garé. Trichant en utilisant la super vitesse, Edward alla lui ouvrir la portière.

Ils passèrent le trajet à discuter avec amusement, de toute et de rien, avant d'arriver chez Lorena ou la voiture de cette dernière était garé dans l'allée. De nouveau, Edward lui ouvrit la portière, Lorena ne manquant pas de la remercier.

– Désolé je suis un peu en retard, s'excusa Lorena à l'attention d'Esmée quand elle entra dans sa maison.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas pressé ! Nous venons de rentrer du parc. Alice t'a ramené ta voiture.

Après les derniers échanges, Esmée reparti chez elle, non sans avoir fait un sourire chaleureux au nouveau couple.

– Tu restes chez moi ? Demanda Lorena, ne sachant pas trop ce que le vampire comptait faire.

– Sauf si tu veux me mettre à la porte, oui, rit doucement Edward, en regardant les photos accrochées au mur.

– Non, non pas du tout ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant que je dors ?

– Je lis, je te regarde dormir, je m'occupe d'Anaëlle si elle se réveille, je rentre me changer avant de revenir…

– Parce que tu l'as déjà fait ? S'étonna Lorena.

– Presque toutes les nuits, depuis le début du mois.

Elle secoua la tête amusée, avant de jouer de la baguette pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Edward quant à lui, était allé voir Anaëlle.

– Est-ce que tu entends ses pensées ? Demanda avec curiosité Lorena tout en buvant sa fidèle tasse de caféine, breuvage dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

– Non. Je pense que cela viendras quand elle commencera à parler. Supposa Edward, songeur.

– Hum, sûrement, dit Lorena tout aussi songeuse, avant de finir sa tasse de café.

La soirée passa rapidement, Edward et Lorena regardant un film, calé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lorena s'endormit contre Edward, se réveillant à peine quand il la porta.

Une personne lui caressant doucement les cheveux la réveilla. C'était bien plus agréable que la sonnerie stridente de son réveil.

– Bon matin, murmura-t-elle, en embrassant Edward, qui venait de poser son livre. Tu lisais quoi ?

– Une saga fantastique trouvé dans ta bibliothèque. C'est le deuxième tome.

– Je les ai beaucoup aimé.

Se levant, elle se frotta les yeux avant de se diriger vers la cuisine ou une odeur délicieuse de café et de pancakes emplissait l'air.

– Je vais te garder plus longtemps si j'ai le droit au café et aux pancakes chaque matin, s'amusa Lorena, en se versant du café dans un mug.

– Juste pour ça, je suis déçu, s'amusa à son tour Edward.

Lorena rit doucement avant d'aller voir sa petite fille, qui dormait à poing fermé. Après s'être changé avec un t short gris, un pull en maille blanche oversize et un jean noir, elle rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné.

Elle compléta sa tenue par une écharpe épaisse et ses fidèles bottes noires fourrées.

– Au fait, c'est moi qui t'emmène au lycée, déclara le vampire, avec un grand sourire qui fit sourire aussi Lorena.

– J'ai le droit à mon chauffeur privé ? C'est le grand luxe.

Après avoir salué Esmée, venue comme d'habitude pour garder Anaëlle, les deux adolescents montèrent en voiture pour prendre la direction du lycée, retrouvant sur le parking les autres lycéens éternels de la famille Cullen.

– J'en étais sûre ! S'exclama Alice, en lui sautant au cou, en les voyant arriver main dans la main, avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Rosalie.

Emmett s'esclaffa, lui tapant dans le dos, Jasper lui glissa un « bienvenue dans la famille » et Rosalie lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

Répondant par un petit rire gênée, elle les remercia avant qu'Edward passe un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'entraîne vers le bâtiment principal.

– Tu as vu, tout le monde nous regarde, murmura Lorena, gênée.

– Sauf ce type la… Ah non, il a regardé, Rit Edward. De toute façon, on enfreint toutes les règles. Quitte à finir en enfer…

– Pourquoi mettre des lunettes de soleil s'il n'y a pas de soleil ? S'interloqua Lorena.

– Pour le style, bien évidement, rétorqua Edward avec un sourire enjôleur.

Amusée, elle lui piqua ses lunettes pour le mettre sur son nez, récoltant un rire mélodieux du vampire.

Ils étaient maintenant mi-février, et une tempête de neige tombait sur la petite ville de Forks. Après s'être garé, et s'être maudite de ne pas avoir remis son parapluie dans son sac, elle sortit en courant de sa voiture pour rentrer dans la bâtisse attenante.

Il n'était que 16 heures, mais grâce à son cours de littérature déplacé puis l'absence de son professeur de sociologie, elle avait eut l'après midi pour elle. Beaucoup d'élèves de sa classe étaient parti dès onze heures, faisant sauter l'heure de permanence, mais Lorena en avait profité pour travailler avec Angela sur un devoir à rendre après les vacances. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne leur avait pas adressé la parole, à elle et à Éric, mais aucun des deux ne lui en tenaient rigueur. Après tout ils se considéraient comme des camarades sympathiques et non pas des amis proches. Finir à 11 heures le vendredi qui précédait les vacances, la classe était enchantée. Certains élèves, comme Isabella, n'avaient même pas pris la peine de venir en cours.

– Sale temps, n'est-ce pas ? Compatit une employée en voyant Lorena enlever son bonnet.

– Il fait froid et en plus il neige, soupira la sorcière. Les routes vont bientôt être impraticables. Raison de plus pour rentrer vite.

Regardant les enfants présents dans la salle de jeu, elle chercha sa petite puce du regard. Cependant elle fut vite interloquée de ne pas la voir.

– Anaëlle fait une sieste ? Je ne la vois pas.

Sur les patères près d'elle, elle remarqua que le manteau duffle-coat de chez Chanel, offert par Alice, était toujours suspendu à l'emplacement de son enfant, de même que les petites chaussures attendaient sagement leur propriétaire.

La nouvelle recrue de l'équipe, en poste depuis à peine une semaine, lui fit un sourire avant de déclarer.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre sœur est venue la prendre à peine une heure après que vous l'ayez posé. Elle voulait vous faire une surprise.

– Ma sœur ? Répéta Lorena, surprise. Quelle sœur ?

– Oh euh, j'ai oublié son nom. Mais très gentille, en tout cas.

– Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit très gentille, je n'ai pas de sœur ! S'exclama Lorena maintenant paniquée.

Laissant la personne abasourdie, Lorena sorti son portable pour composer le numéro de Luna. Sans vraiment de surprise, le numéro sonna dans le vide. Elle composa le numéro d'Esmée, d'une main tremblante.

– Oui bonjour Esmée, je voulais savoir, est-ce qu'Anaëlle est avec vous ? Si mais elle n'y est plus, enfin, une personne est venue la chercher et... Je.. Non, je ne sais pas... Je… D'accord, oui, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha, regardant la nouvelle qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

– Et vous n'avez pas demandé une pièce d'identité, un nom, ou un mot de ma main prouvant qu'elle avait le droit de prendre mon enfant ! Ça ne vous a même pas interloquée qu'elle parte sans manteau et en chausson

– Elle vous a appelé devant moi ! Se défendit la personne.

– Personne ne m'a appelé de la journée, vous vous êtes fait berner ! Cria Lorena, sa voix partant dans les aigus. Ma fille a disparu avec une inconnue !

Derrière elle, des mamans venues chercher leurs enfants chuchotèrent, un air inquiet au visage. Lorena emporta le petit manteau, et se retournant une dernière fois, elle siffla un :

– Je ne vais pas en rester là !

Indifférente à la neige collante qui tombait toujours, elle se rendit à sa voiture. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la portière, une personne l'en empêcha. C'était Edward, prévenu par Esmée.

– Lorena, calme-toi, laisse-moi conduire. Tu vas avoir un accident dans ton état.

– Anaëlle, elle a disparue, Anaëlle a disparue ! Elle est dehors, elle n'a même pas son manteau !

– Je te promets qu'on va tout faire pour la retrouver, mais laisse-moi conduire.

La jeune sorcière était au bord des larmes, imaginant des milliers de scénarios. On pensait toujours que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour.

Quand elle releva la tête, ils étaient déjà arrivés chez Edward. Ayant entendu la voiture, Alice et Rosalie sortirent de la maison, allant à leur rencontre.

– Je suis désolée Lorena, murmura Alice. On va la retrouver, je te le promets.

Désemparée, Lorena éclata en lourds sanglots, serrant le petit manteau contre elle, comme si cela pouvait lui dire où était son enfant. Elle sentit vaguement Rosalie l'accompagner à l'intérieur.

Assise sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le manteau et sur les gants qui étaient dans les poches, Elle n'écoutait que d'un air absent les théories et les modes de recherches que le clan de l'Olympic mettaient en place. Elle repassait intérieurement en boucle les souvenirs et les rires de son enfant. Allait-elle les entendre de nouveau ?

– Lorena ? Interpella doucement Carlisle, en s'agenouillant à son niveau. Comment ça va ?

Elle sursauta, effrayée. À quel moment était-il arrivé ?

– Elle n'a pas son manteau. Il neige, elle va avoir froid ... Murmura la sorcière dans un état second, ses yeux bleus dans ceux ambrés du vampire. J'aurais dû plus l'habiller ce matin, si j'aurais su ... Vous croyez qu'elle a sa peluche ?

– Viens t'allonger, je te promets qu'on viendra te chercher si nous avons des nouvelles.

Comme un robot, Lorena suivi Carlisle à l'étage, sans lâcher le manteau.

– Vous avez des nouvelles ? Demanda Carlisle, en revenant d'une chambre.

– Alice, Rosalie et Emmett sont allées voir s'ils pouvaient trouver une trace de l'odeur d'Anaëlle dans les alentours, déclara Esmée, Jasper cherche dans les dossiers informatiques de la garderie si quelque chose peut nous donner une piste. Edward est allé chercher des affaires pour Lorena. Comment va-t-elle ?

– Je lui ai donné un calmant, elle se repose.

Les heures passèrent, et Lorena finit par s'endormir d'épuisement au petit matin. Quand elle se réveilla, 8 heures [5] du matin approchait. Un peu sonné, elle grimaça lorsqu'un vertige la saisit. Elle se traîna sous la douche, s'obligeant à ne pas penser à l'endroit où son enfant pouvait être.

Elle remarqua que sa trousse de toilette ainsi que des vêtements lui appartenant étaient présent. Lorsqu'elle se jugea présentable, elle descendit au salon. Aussitôt, Edward arriva pour l'accueillir.

– J'ai pensé que… Je pourrais utiliser la légilimencie sur la puéricultrice… Déclara-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

– Légilimencie ? Demanda Emmett, curieux. Une autre de tes capacités spéciales ? C'est comme le transplanage ?

– Oui, c'est spécifique aux sorciers, même si Edward le fait naturellement en lisant les pensées, expliqua-t-elle, en s'asseyant pour petit déjeuner. La légilimencie c'est le fait de lire dans les souvenirs des gens pour justement chercher une information. Je pourrais voir la personne qui... Qui a enlevée ma fille...

Le groupe fut unanime un le fait que cela pouvait les aider, n'ayant que très peu de piste à l'heure actuelle.

Après un petit déjeuner très frugal, même trop au goût de certains vampires, puis une douche bienfaitrice, elle décida d'aller immédiatement à la crèche pour pouvoir parler avec Laura. Cependant, elle fut vite arrêter en regardant l'extérieur. Tout était blanc. Il avait neigé au moins une dizaine de centimètres à vu de nez.

– On va prendre la jeep d'Emmett, déclara Edward en suivant son regard.

– Non, je vais transplaner vers le bâtiment, ça ira plus vite. Je connais un endroit discret.

– Lorena, tu n'as dormi que deux heures. Certes je ne connais pas le fonctionnement de ta magie, mais je…

– Le temps que tu sortes la Jeep, qu'on aille jusqu'à la crèche, en tenant compte que toutes les routes ne sont sûrement pas dégagées, et des probables bouchons et/ou accident qui vont nous ralentir, transplanner sera bien plus rapide. Ça fait déjà presque 24 heures que ma fille a disparue, alors mes deux heures de sommeil sont le cadet de mes soucis.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle leurs manteaux. Carlisle était aller se renseigner à son travail si par hasard des enfants correspondant au signalement d'Anaëlle n'avaient pas été admis dans un des hôpitaux de la région. Esmée avait dû malgré elle sur un de ses chantier, mais comptait revenir aider dès qu'elle avait fini de régler les détails. Quant aux autres vampires, chacun comptaient chercher de leur côté, sans que Lorena ne sache exactement quoi et où.

– Allons-y, ordonna-t-elle, en tenant Le bras d'Edward.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le décor avait changé, et la température clémente de la villa avait laissé place au froid mordant.

Après être rentré dans l'établissement, elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un seul mot, leur regard parlant pour eux.

– Mon enfant, qui était sous votre responsabilité, a été kidnappée. Je me fou de savoir qu'il y a telles ou telles procédures à respecter, preuve ou je ne sais quels papiers à apporter pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Je veux une adresse, une simple adresse…

La directrice de la crèche, assise derrière son bureau, semblait accuser le coup, mais voulait avant tout parler procédure : ce n'étais pas aux parents de mener l'enquête mais à la police.

– vous avez des enfants, vous devez comprendre ce que nous ressentons. La petite peut être n'importe où, ajouta Edward en usant tout son charisme. Nous voulons juste savoir à quoi ressemble la femme qui c'est fait passer pour sa sœur.

– S'il vous plaît, mettez-vous à ma place... Murmura Lorena, dont les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Je veux juste l'adresse de Laura, je veux juste lui parler.

La femme capitula, avant de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Pour se calmer, Lorena détailla ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. La pièce était petite pour un bureau. Au mur des dessins d'enfants étaient épinglés, signé par une main encore malhabile. Un lys était posé sur un meuble de rangement à roulette, et une armoire remplie de dossier menaçait de se briser sous le poids des documents.

C'était un bureau en aggloméré, comme on en trouvait dans la majorité des magasins de meubles. À côté de la tour, un pêle-mêle de cadres photos de famille était présent, chaque photo respirant le bonheur et la joie. Le bruit d'une imprimante se fit entendre avant qu'une feuille leur soit tendue, la faisant sortir de son étude des photos.

– Tenez. Voici ses coordonnées. Madame, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui c'est produit. Je vous assure que toutes les mesures vont être prise pour que cet incident ne se reproduise plus. J'espère de tout cœur que vous allez retrouver votre enfant.

La concernée fit un simple signe de tête, peu sûr de sa voix. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'établissement, Lorena se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. À la place, elle sortit une cigarette, malgré le regard d'Edward. Un crissement de pneu leur fit relever la tête. La jeep d'Emmett venait d'apparaître, avec en conducteur ce dernier. Celui-ci descendit du véhicule laissant la portière ouverte et les clefs sur le contact.

– Edward m'a envoyé un message, déclara Emmett devant l'air ahuri de Lorena. Je vais continuer mes recherches du côté de la réserve.

Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il repartit.

– Allons voir Laura. Ce n'est pas très loin, déclara Edward, l'entrant vers la voiture.

La route blanche qui défilait lui donnait une impression d'irréalité. À y réfléchir, cette impression ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Huit heure s'affichait sur l'horloge du véhicule.

Laura habitait une maison qui ne manquait pas de cachet, en vieille pierre. Lorena était persuadée qu'Esmée aurait adorée. Sur la boîte aux lettres, le nom de « Smet » était inscrit.

Edward l'avait pris de court et était déjà à la porte, après avoir sonnée. Dans de grandes enjambées, la sorcière le rejoignit, faisant craquer la neige sous ses pieds, tout en se félicitant d'avoir pensé au charme d'imperméabilité sur son jean et ses bottes. Une clef tourna dans la serrure, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Laura avait les yeux rougit, et des cernes prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir plus que Lorena.

– Bonjour Laura, je suis la mère d'Anaëlle, Lorena Mackenzie, enfin, vous devez m'avoir reconnue… Et voici mon compagnon Edward. Est-ce nous pouvons entrer ?

– Bien sûr, déclara la jeune adulte en leur ouvrant. Vous voulez boire quelque chose, café, thé ?

– Non merci, refusa poliment Edward.

– Je prendrai bien du café, s'il vous plaît.

Le silence était roi, seulement brisé par le bruit d'une machine.

– Est-ce que... Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demanda d'une voix faible l'employé de la crèche, en les invitant à s'asseoir, tout en tendant une tasse.

– Non, murmura Lorena, tout en la remerciant pour la tasse. C'est pour cela que je voulais vous voir, peut-être que cette femme vous a marqué, elle a dit quelque chose ?

– Ce qui m'a mise en confiance, c'est qu'elle connaissait votre fille. Pas seulement de vue, mais elle a pu me dire sa date de naissance, son deuxième prénom, votre deuxième prénom…

– et à quoi elle ressemblait ? Sa couleur de cheveux, sa taille... Fermez les yeux, essayez de vous souvenir...

Discrètement, Lorena sorti sa baguette, et dès que Laura croisa son regard, elle lança un rapide sortilège de legilimencie. C'était leur seul espoir.

* * *

_Des enfants qui arrivent l'un après l'autre. Sa fille qu'elle dépose, ses petits chaussons mit et ses bottines rangées. Derrière, on entend un enfant pleurer. Un dernier bisou, un dernier câlin, le traditionnel « soit sage, à ce soir, je t'aime » avec toujours son petit surnom. Le temps qui passe des cris des larmes des rires l'ennui photos sourire... _

_Puis une femme qui se présenta comme sa sœur. La méfiance, endormie par le faux appel, les fausses exclamations de joie. Les détails sur elle et sa fille. _

_« Oui je suis arrivée ce matin finalement ! J'ai pensé prendre ma nièce à la crèche, est-ce que ça te dérange que je la garde pour la journée ? »_

_Anaëlle qui commençait à renifler. _

_« De toute façon on mange ensemble ce soir. Oui, c'est d'accord pour que je la garde aujourd'hui ? Ce qu'on va faire ? On va aller se balader au zoo je pense. Je ne te dérange pas plus, à tout à l'heure, j'ai hâte de te revoir. »_

_Le sourire de l'employée. Puis le coup de grâce. _

_« Bon c'est ok pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois dites à votre sœur de nous prévenir au moins la veille. Au revoir Anaëlle, à demain ! »_

_Puis la femme, le sourire aux lèvres, qui passe la porte de la crèche. La surprise en voyant le bambin se débattre mais l'attention vite détournée par un petit garçon qui appelle Laura. _

* * *

Décidant que cela suffisait, elle sortit de l'esprit de la femme, puis lança un oubliette. Quelques phrases banales, les larmes de Laura, dévastée par son erreur.

Quand Lorena et Edward sortirent dehors, quelques flocons voletaient au gré du léger vent.

– Isabella Swan, siffla Lorena. Isabella Swan a ma fille ! Putain mais faites-la interner, demandez un avis psy, je ne sais pas moi ! Elle a kidnappé ma fille ! Il lui manque une case c'est pas possible !

– Troisième en moins deux heures, commenta Edward, qui était au téléphone. Non je parle à Lorena. Oui, c'est Isabella. Ok, on fait ça. On se retrouve à la villa.

Raccrochant, il regarda sa compagne qui avait sortie une cigarette. Il avait laissé tomber l'idée de la convaincre d'arrêter ce poison, se contentant de la limiter quand il trouvait que c'était trop. De plus, elle en était consciente.

– Alice va chez Isabella, on se retrouve à la maison.

– Pourquoi pas nous ? Demanda Lorena, mécontente.

– Nous sommes tous deux persona non grata auprès d'elle. Autant envoyer Alice qui arrive à peu près à être dans ses bonnes grâces.

La mère d'Anaëlle dodelina de la tête, pensant le pour et le contre de cette théorie. Elle avait les nerfs en pelote, sa fille avait disparue avec la folle de service et elle avait l'impression que rien n'avançait.

– Moui, Abdiqua Lorena. Ça se tient.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa sembla durer une éternité, la circulation étant au ralenti à cause de la neige. Même habitués, les habitants n'en restaient pas moins prudent.

– Vingt minutes pour aller jusqu'à chez toi. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, souffla-t-elle, en détachant sa ceinture.

– Si une fois. Tu te rappelles, c'était toi qui conduisait.

– Drôle, très drôle, railla gentiment la sorcière, son sens de l'orientation étant toujours matière à rire entre eux.

Frissonnant, Lorena enfoui un peu plus son nez dans son écharpe, même si elle allait rentrer à l'intérieur dans quelques secondes.

Après avoir déposé les manteaux et écharpes dans le vestibule, les deux amoureux montèrent les escaliers pour retrouver le reste du clan discutant entre eux, l'air grave.

– Elle a dit à Charlie qu'elle allait en Italie ? Lut Edward, surprit, dans l'esprit d'Alice.

– Puis elle a dû se rendre à la crèche, puis l'aéroport, supposa Alice.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle irait faire en Italie avec ma fille ? Souffla Lorena, en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Il y eut un moment de silence, personne n'ayant la moindre idée. Il était maintenant dix heures. Elle se demanda sérieusement si Isabella savait s'occuper d'un enfant. Avait-elle prémédité son coup ? Comment avait-elle put passer les frontières sans passeport ? Mais surtout, Anaëlle mangeait-elle à sa faim ? Qui la changeait ? Toutes ses questions lui donna une horrible sensation d'angoisse que même Jasper n'arrivait pas à canaliser.

– Les Volturi, finit par dire Rosalie. Je pense qu'Isabella voit Anaëlle comme une monnaie d'échange pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

– Elle était là quand Marcus s'enthousiasmait de leur magie. Et Ana est plus facile à emmener de force que Lorena qui aurait pu se défendre, finit Alice en suivant son raisonnement. Mais si elle enlève la fille, elle sait que Lorena viendra elle aussi chez les volturi.

– Mais que veut-elle ? Demanda Esmée soucieuse.

– La puissance, l'immortalité, ou encore la vengeance… Supposa Edward d'une voix atone.

Savoir sa fille, son enfant, la chair de sa chair, ce bambin qu'elle avait appris à aimer et à protéger ; devant un clan de vampire sanguinaire, n'aida pas Lorena à calmer sa panique.

– J'ai besoin de sortir, souffla-t-elle en allant sur le grand balcon en bois.

– Laisse la seule, murmura Rosalie, alors qu'Edward allait la suivre. Ça fait beaucoup à assimiler pour elle.

Bon gré mal gré Edward respecta la décision. Le kidnapping de l'enfant plongeait toute la villa dans un silence oppressant. Tout le monde s'était habitué à sa présence, ses rires, ses bizarreries dû à sa magie, ses airs grognons. Habitué à voir Anaëlle autant que sa mère.

Ils n'auraient pas dû s'attacher. Mais comme le disait un célèbre écrivain, il suffisait d'un regard, d'une présence, d'un geste, pour que naisse l'amitié, par-delà les différences qui nous retiennent et nous effraient ; il suffit d'une main tendue pour que s'imprime la mémoire d'un visage que jamais le temps n'effacera.

– Carlisle, Lorena ! S'exclama soudainement Esmée, le tirant de ses songes.

Sur le grand balcon, une personne évanouie, un corps inanimé, un nom. Lorena.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le chapitre de la semaine dernière, encore une fois. Je vais publier le chapitre de cette semaine à la suite, comme ça c'est fait. Merci à Mary Yuki pour son retour qui me donne envie de continuer à publier !

* * *

– Ce n'est rien, ça va, déclara la sorcière alors que Carlisle l'empêchait de se relever.

– Ce n'est pas « rien », déclara Edward, qui avait l'immersion de lui dire cette phrase bien trop souvent en ce moment.

– Si je vous assure. Je n'ai presque rien mangé ce matin, j'ai fait pas mal de magie, et apprendre que ma fille était avec les Volturi a été le coup de grâce.

– Je ne vois pas pour l'instant de raison à ton malaise, déclara Carlisle, en regardant les deux amoureux. A part une tension qui me fait dire que je ne veux pas te voir hors de ce lit pour les prochaines 24 heures.

Lorena regarda Edward avec un regard triomphal, avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase.

– Je ne veux pas rester ici sans rien faire alors que Dieu seul sait ce que les Volturi et Isabella peuvent faire à un enfant d'à peine un an qui doit être terrorisée !

– On ne fait pas rien. Jasper cherche si Isabella a acheté des billets d'avion, Emmett et Rosalie sont allée voir à Seattle si il y avait sa voiture à l'aéroport. On ne fait pas rien, nous tenons à Anaëlle autant que toi.

– Désolée, murmura Lorena, se rendant compte que rien n'obligeait les vampires à l'aider, même si Isabella était l'ex d'Edward.

– Ne le soit pas, déclara Carlisle. Pour l'instant l'important c'est de savoir si elle est réellement en Italie et si Anaëlle est avec elle.

Pour Lorena l'important n'était pas de savoir où était sa fille, mais comment était traité sa fille. Entre Isabella et les Volturi, elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

– Essaye de dormir. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

– Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Demanda Edward, en caressant les cheveux longs de Lorena en un geste affectif.

Lorena secoua la tête négativement.

– Va aider les autres. Je vais essayer de dormir, je doute avoir la force de faire autre chose, de toute façon.

Edward acquiesça, déposant un simple baisé sur les lèvres de Lorena, avant de sortir, suivi de Carlisle.

– Il n'y a que moi qui la trouve fatiguée ? Demanda Edward, ne parlant pas uniquement d'aujourd'hui.

Carlisle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix de Jasper parvint à leur ouïe super fine.

– Elle a usurpée l'identité de Lorena !

Dans un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension, les deux vampires rejoignirent jasper qui avait son ordinateur sur les genoux, et la tablette à côté ouvert sur un éditeur de script.

Sans répéter, il pointa à l'écran une ligne. Sur le manifeste des passagers, obtenu d'une façon qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier de légal, et en un temps record ; le nom qui avait interpellé Jasper : _Lorena Mackenzie. _

Puis à peine quelques lignes plus loin le nom d'Anaëlle Mackenzie était inscrit.

– Comment elle a fait pour passer les contrôles aux frontières ? Elle lui a volé son passeport ou quoi ? Demanda Alice, perplexe.

Prit d'un doute, le pianiste regagna la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. A sa respiration, il pouvait dire qu'elle ne dormait pas encore.

– Lorena ? Chérie ?

– Hum, Edward ? Bailla la dénommée en se tournant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Où as-tu rangé ton passeport et celui d'Ana ?

– Les passeports ? Répéta Lorena, confuse. Euh. Dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Non attend.

Tâtonnant pour trouver la petite lampe, elle finit par trouver sa baguette. Elle lança un sort d'allumage de baguette, puis se redressa légèrement dans le lit. Elle se frotta les yeux, comme pour réfléchir.

– Tu ne les as pas trouvé ? Je les avais sortis pour vérifier un truc, j'ai peut-être oublié de les ranger.

– Quand est-ce que tu les avais sorti ?

– Euh je crois que c'était le jour où je m'étais disputé avec Alice, pour mon anniversaire. Ou quelques jours avant, je ne sais plus.

– Tu les as re-ranger ensuite ?

– Franchement Edward j'en sais rien, souffla la sorcière. Je suis fatiguée et je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. Pourquoi ? Tu en as besoin ?

– Isabella a utilisée ton passeport.

– Attend, quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, maintenant parfaitement réveillée.

Toute idée de sommeil oubliée, elle se leva, se rattrapant un extremis à la table basse.

– Tu ne devrais pas être debout.

– Edward à raison, tu as besoin de repos, ordonna Carlisle, qui était arrivée en entendant Lorena se lever.

– Je me reposerai quand Anaëlle sera avec nous.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer d'angoisse et de peur.

– Je ne sais pas quel était votre projet pour aller en Italie, mais je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps, déclara-t-elle, en s'asseyant néanmoins. On va y aller en portoloin. Officiel, car je ne suis pas assez folle pour en créer un au nez et à la barbe du MACUSA. Et puis de toute façon je doute savoir faire.

– En combien de temps nous serons en Italie si nous utilisons un portoloin ? Demanda Edward, calculant à vitesse vampirique le temps qu'il faudrait s'ils iraient en voiture ou encore en avion.

– Je ne sais pas, quelques secondes, c'est comme le transplanage.

– Et on peux choisir la ville d'arrivée ?

– Hum, ça dépend s'il y a un sous-ministère. Au pire on transplannera.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les vampires pouvaient entendre une sonnerie de portable, celui d'Alice. De l'autre côté de la ligne, Emmett et Rosalie qui confirmaient ce que tous se doutaient. Isabella avait bien l'intention de rencontrer les volturi, avec Anaëlle comme vulgaire cadeau d'offrande.

– Où est-ce que ça se prend, ton portoloin ? Demanda Alice, se joignant à la conversation.

– Dans le monde magique. Et l'entrée la plus proche est à Seattle.

Elle se leva prudemment, comme pour vérifier la stabilité du monde. Plutôt satisfaite, elle sortie de la chambre, suivie par les trois vampires.

– En combien de temps vous pensez qu'on peut être à Seattle ?

Le sourire amusé d'Edward lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait oublier tout respect du code de la route. Après tout. Ne disait pas t'on le plus tôt sera le mieux ?

* * *

Sortant de la voiture garée en parking souterrain, elle inspira lentement et profondément pour ne pas rendre son maigre repas de midi, prit avant de partir. L'air était âcre, chargé d'odeur d'essence, ce qui n'aidait pas à réduire sa nausée. Derrière elle, Edward lui frottait le dos. Il avait été décidée que seul Carlisle, Edward et Alice accompagnait Lorena, cette dernière ayant refusée que tout le clan prenne des risques insensés.

– Ça va ? Demanda Edward, soucieux.

– Tu as de l'avenir en tant que pilote de formule 1, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? Demanda la sorcière, se redressant. Enfin, vous tous. Vous pourriez monter une écurie.

Dans un rire, Edward l'entraîna vers la sortie menant à l'extérieur. Maintenant, c'était elle la guide.

– Es-tu sûre que nous pouvons franchir la… barrière ? Supposa Edward, suivant Lorena qui pour une fois semblait savoir où aller.

– En vrai, je n'en sais rien, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Enfin si, un million de fois, mais je n'ai jamais pu le vérifier. Cependant, il y a des faits qui me font dire que oui, surtout le fait que vous êtes insensible au sort de repousse moldu, qui est un sort qui empêche les personnes non magiques d'approcher d'un lieu.

– Comment fonctionne-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle, toujours aussi avide de connaissance.

– Dans les détails, je ne sais pas. Mais quand la personne non magique s'approche du lieu en question, il va subitement se rappeler qu'il a oublié quelque chose. Par exemple, éteindre le gaz, fermer une fenêtre, une porte… Même si c'est faux, c'est plus fort que lui, et il aura cette idée en tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin.

– Et si un sorcier accompagne une personne non magique ? Le sort fonctionne ?

– oui, je le pense. Mais comme tout, il est possible de biaiser ce fait. C'est interdit, mais si on fait un imperium, un sort de soumission totale, la personne suit notre ordre. Donc on lui dit de passer la porte, il le fait, et le sort ne pourra rien contre ce fait.

Edward, Alice et Carlisle étaient concentrée sur leur environnement, surveillant ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Lorena, elle, n'était concentrée sur qu'une chose. Retrouver sa fille. Elle portait une cape longue, que Luna lui avait offerte.

Sa gorge se serra en pensant à Luna, qui lui manquait énormément. Elle lui avait envoyé sa chouette, n'arrivant pas à l'avoir par téléphone. En tant que marraine de sa fille, elle était en droit d'être informée.

– Alors, juste quelques informations, déclara Lorena, en tournant à l'angle. Restez naturel, comme si vous veniez fréquemment. Vous allez voir beaucoup plus de magie que ce que j'en fait habituellement, ainsi que des créatures dont vous n'auriez jamais soupçonnées l'existence.

– Comme des vampires ? Demanda Alice, amusée.

– Vampire, Elfe, Velane, demi-velane, Loup garou, Gobelins… Enuméra Lorena, alors qu'Alice faisait les yeux ronds, ayant dit ça pour plaisanter. Il faudra juste que je passe à la banque pour faire changer de l'agent.

– On pourra revenir ? Demanda Alice, excitée de découvrir un nouveau monde.

– Pourquoi pas ? S'amusa la sorcière.

Discrètement, Lorena fit glisser sa baguette dans sa main. Ils étaient arrivés devant la ruelle menant à l'entrée du monde sorcier.

– C'est ça l'entrée du monde magique ? Demanda Alice, perplexe, en plissant le nez, devant cette rue à l'aspect délabré.

– Même si un non maj arrive à passer le sort de repousse moldu, il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans cette rue. Tout est étudié pour protéger le monde magique.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le groupe.

– Prêt à découvrir un nouveau monde ?

Une minute plus tard, Les vampires gravirent dans leur mémoire un monde dont ils n'auraient soupçonné l'existence avant de rencontrer Lorena.

Regardant les personnes, ils eurent l'impression d'être retournée un siècle en arrière, de par les tenues des personnes. Presque toutes les femmes portaient des jupes ou des robes, les hommes portaient de grandes robes et capes, rare étaient ceux portant des tenues plus décontractées. Au mois les trois quarts de la populations portaient un chapeau pointu. Des chouettes et hiboux volaient dans le ciel, les boutiques étaient colorées, animées au sens propre. Des panneaux pivotaient sur eux-même, indiquant la direction et le temps qu'il fallait pour s'y rendre.

Des enfants étaient regroupés autour d'une vitrine ou un balai flottai, accompagnée d'une pancarte qui indiquait « si vous demandez le prix, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas le payer ».

– Lorena, combien il y a t'il de sorciers dans le monde ? Demanda Alice, subitement.

– Hum, entre cinq mille et six mille habitants. Il faut savoir qu'il n'y a que onze écoles de magie à travers le monde et aucune université magique. Les seuls diplômes délivrés par ces écoles sont les BUSES et les ASPIC, voyez cela comme un bac et un bac + 2.

– Votre monde à l'air tellement parfait, et en paix.

– Je pense que c'est comme tout. Il y a ce qu'on voit d'abord, puis la réalité. Ce qui me dégoûte dans ce monde, c'est que tout ce qui n'est pas humain s'est vu interdit de porter une baguette voire d'utiliser la magie, sous peine de mort. Les gobelins ont été soumis, leurs activités contrôlées, leurs révoltes réprimées dans le sang. Les centaures et les êtres de l'eau ont été considérés comme inférieurs pour tout un tas de préjugés. Leurs territoires furent plusieurs fois réduits, des lois ont été passées afin de réduire insidieusement leur nombre. Les elfes de maison, capables de magie puissante sans baguette, furent réduits à l'esclavage.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Carlisle, abasourdi, alors qu'ils approchaient d'un bâtiment majestueux.

– Chaque ethnie a essayé d'imposer sa suprématie, et les humains l'ont emportés, au prix de guerre sanguinaire, et ou les Gobelins ont été les plus sanguinaires. La société magique a donc été créer sur le principe que le plus fort dominait le plus faible ou le moins intelligent.

En entrant dans le bâtiment qui se proclamait comme la banque, les trois vampires furent abasourdis par l'opulence du lieu. Du sol au plafond, des lustres en diamant aux tableaux avec les cadre en feuilles d'or, en passant par les comptoirs en bois massif et le sol en marbre, tout était fait pour rappeler la richesse des gobelins. Lorena avait raison, les gobelins, ces créatures aux longs doigts fins, aux oreilles et aux dents pointues sans oublier leur peau translucide, aimaient montrer leur possession. Cela faisait un point commun avec les volturi.

– On y va, déclara la sorcière, en rejoignant le groupe, ses affaires avec les gobelins effectués en un temps record.

Reprenant la rue qu'ils avaient quittée pour entrer dans la banque, ils rebroussèrent chemin.

Edward découvrait une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Lorena. La où Isabella répétait à qui voulait l'entendre ses malheurs, et attendait qu'une solution lui tombe du ciel, ou bien se plaignait d'être à l'article de la mort lorsqu'elle était malade, Lorena prenait le taureau par les cornes, et ne se plaignait jamais. Seul des traits fatiguées trahissait son inquiétude due à la disparition de son enfant.

On ne pouvait pas rater le sous ministère, comme Lorena le précisa. Un grand bâtiment en pierre, des hautes fenêtres à meneau, et un panneau en lettre dorée sur la façade précisant le rôle du bâtiment. Ajouter à cela un blason en forme d'aigle qui agitait ses ailes majestueuses.

A l'intérieur, le hall principal était immense, un espace vaste avec des plafonds voûtés d'une hauteur impressionnante. Des escaliers imposants montaient en directions des étages, entourées d'une rambarde en fer forgé et en or. On pouvait également apercevoir des ascenseurs, à déplacement autant horizontal que vertical.

Une pancarte flottait au-dessus des escaliers, rappelant de "Se présenter à l'accueil d'abord si vous avez rendez-vous. Présentez-vous à l'accueil si vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites la. Présentez-vous à l'accueil avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'insensée"

Des elfes de maison lustrait les baguettes des sorciers qui attendaient sur un banc tout en lisant un journal, des notes enchantées volaient pour se rendre aux bureaux des concernées… Ainsi que des hiboux et des chouettes sillonnaient les airs. Des sorciers et sorcières habillés à la mode des années 1900 travaillaient avec ardeur.

Et au milieu de tout ça, une immense horloge flottait, un cadrant de chaque côté. Cependant, elle n'indiquait pas que l'heure, mais aussi « NIVEAU DE RISQUE D'EXPOSITION AUX NON-MAJ ». L'aiguille du cadran était pointée sur le niveau 3 « Alerte haute » , sur une échelle de 6 niveaux, allant de « 0 : Aucune Menace » à « 6 : urgence maximale », en passant par « 5 sévère : Activités non expliqués ». Entre le niveau maximal et le plus bas, trois compteurs se dressaient : Chasse aux sorciers, Expositions, Oubliettes. Derrière un portait imposant de la présidente du MACUSA.

Jetant un coup d'oeil aux chiffres des personnes exposées au secret, Lorena eut une boule dans la gorge en pensant au clan Cullen et à Isabella, qui avaient fait grossir le compteur des expositions.

– Suivez-moi, ordonna Lorena, en guidant à travers la foule les trois vampires probablement impressionnées.

Les transports magiques étaient au 28 ème étage, aile 46. Elle les emmena vers les ascenseurs, où un Gobelin se chargeait du rôle de liftier.

– Quel étage ?

– 28 ème, aile 46.

Dans l'ascenseur également bien plus grand à l'intérieur que l'extérieur laissait deviner, des notes étaient rentrées, ainsi que d'autres sorciers. Ils firent plusieurs haltes pour laisser entrer et sortir des personnes et des papiers, avant d'enfin arriver à l'étage des transports magiques.

Elle se présenta au comptoir, coté demande de portoloin. Il y avait aussi un file d'attente pour les réclamations, les demande liées au réseau de cheminette, ou encore celles pour le transplanage.

– Voyage d'affaires ou d'agrément ? Demanda le sorcier sur un ton monocorde, sans même dire bonjour.

– Agrément, un porteur de baguette, portoloin à départ immédiat, quatre personnes, pour Voltera en Italie, résuma Lorena, sortant sa bourse. J'ai déjà le permis baguette internationale.

– Statut des trois autres ? demanda le sorcier, exaspéré par ces clients trop pressés.

– Cracmol. Je me porte garant de leur faits.

Sortant un long parchemin, le sorcier vérifia si la destination était possible, puis contrôla le permis baguette.

– Les destinations possibles en Italie sont Rome ou Florence.

– Florence sera très bien, déclara Lorena, après avoir interrogée du regard les autres membres.

– Portoloin pour Florence, 4 personnes, prochain départ possible dans 20 minutes, ce sera 3 galions, 4 mornilles et 15 noises.

– Il n'y a pas plus tôt ? Demanda la sorcière, défaitiste, en posant quelques pièces supplémentaires.

L'employé fit les yeux ronds, regardant autour de lui, puis empocha les pièces supplémentaires.

– Je me suis trompé, le prochain départ est dans 7 minutes pour Florence. C'est Rome dans 20 minutes. Ce sera Salle 3.

– Bonne journée, Déclara Lorena, ravie.

– Tu as le sens des affaires, souffla Edward, tout bas.

– J'ai appris à bonne école, déclara-t-elle, avec ironie, en pensant à Draco qui lui répétait que le pouvoir c'était l'argent.

Une fois la porte de la salle 3 fermée, Lorena se permit de souffler. Elle ne savait pas trop si le plus dur était fait ou restait à faire.

– On peut parler librement, il y a un sort de silence sur la pièce, informa Lorena, s'asseyant sur une chaise, lassée, alors que les trois autres restaient debout.

– Qu'est-ce que un portoloin ? Demanda Alice, tout en cherchant du réseau.

– Ils vont l'apporter quelques minutes avant le départ. C'est un objet qui sert de point de téléportation. C'est comme le transplanage, mais sur une distance beaucoup plus longue, et à plusieurs. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu arrives à faire fonctionner ton portable, les sorciers n'utilisent pas la technologie non magique.

– Comment font-ils alors ? Demanda Carlisle.

– Pas d'électricité, c'est tout à la bougie, et aux sortilèges. Ils cuisinent au feu. Les déplacements se font à pied, en balai, téléportation… les courriers sont envoyés par hiboux, écrits sur parchemin. Ils sont très archaïques. Ils écrivent à la plume, et non pas avec un stylo. Comme j'avais dit à Jasper, ils sont encore très rétrogrades sur les lois, au point ou la peine de mort existe encore notamment si tu enfreins la loi la plus basique, celle de garder le secret sur notre existence.

Rangeant son portable sans avoir pu trouver une once de réseau, Alice continua sur ce sujet.

– Les volturi évitent la confrontation. Personne n'est assez bête pour les provoquer. Ils se cantonnent dans leur ville, ne la quittent que lorsque le devoir les appelle.

– Pour punir ceux qui ne gardent pas le secret… Devina la sorcière.

– On les considère comme une dynastie... Une famille régnante, continua Edward. Au fil des millénaires, ils se sont chargés d'appliquer nos lois, autrement dit de punir ceux qui les transgressent. Une responsabilité dont ils s'acquittent sans états d'âme.

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ils ont attendu tout ce temps pour Isabella ? Loin de moi cette idée, mais vous n'auriez pas du être « puni » pour la rupture du secret ?

Edward soupira inutilement, regardant par la fenêtre.

– Ils nous laissent car ils sont persuadés qu'Isabella va devenir comme nous, l'une des nôtres. Alice avait eu une vision, et Aro l'a vu.

– Mais comme je dis, mes visions sont subjectives, et un jour, j'en ai eu une autre. Ce n'était plus Isabella en vampire que j'ai vu, mais Isabella vieille puis sa tombe. Cela, les volturi ne le savent pas, car la dernière fois qu'ils sont venu pour vérifier si elle était devenue vampire, puisque ils n'attendent que cela, ils t'on rencontrés toi.

– Mais je suppose qu'Isabella le sait qu'elle ne sera pas vampire, et dans sa quête du pouvoir elle a décidé d'aller voir les volturi directement, avec en offrande ma fille…

Lorena mit sa tête qui tournait entre ses mains. Plus elle avançait, plus elle en découvrait.

– Manges, ordonna Edward en lui tendant une barre de céréales.

– Ils ne vont pas tarder à apporter le portoloin, informa la jeune sorcière en croquant dans la barre.

– Prête à te retrouver au cœur du territoire des Volturi ? Demanda Carlisle, en aidant Lorena à se lever.

– Oui.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'employée du ministère fut la dernière chose qu'ils aperçurent lorsque le portoloin s'activa.

* * *

– Portoloin n°3256, provenance Etat-unis, un sorcier et trois cracmol ? Demanda une employée, en anglais, tenant un registre.

– Oui.

– Une signature et vous pouvez y aller.

Prenant la plume, Lorena signa le registre pour confirmer leur arrivée, puis sortie de l'établissement en suivant les instructions pour se rendre à l'extérieur du bâtiment puis du côté du monde moldu.

– Est-ce que vous parlez italien ? Demanda Lorena, subitement, une fois du côté non magique.

– Si mi amor, confirma Edward, avec un accent italien délicieux.

– Je peux choisir la voiture qu'on va prendre ? Demanda Alice, excitée comme une puce. Je veux conduire !

Edward et Carlisle échangèrent un regard malicieux, avant d'acquiescer. Frissonnant sous les températures peu clémentes, Lorena enfonça ses mains dans ses poches sans fond, regardant Alice partir dans la semi-obscurité apportée par les éclairages publics. Il était maintenant presque 22 heures, l'Italie ayant 9 heures de décalage horaires avec les états-unis. Interloquée de sentir un bonnet alors qu'elle n'en n'avait pas mis, elle le sortie pour voir un bonnet appartenant à son enfant.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, on n'est plus très loin, murmura Edward, en l'enlaçant par derrière. Grâce à toi, nous avons gagnée un temps inestimable.

– J'aurais aimé vous faire découvrir ce monde dans un autre contexte… Murmura Lorena la voix cassée, en se retournant pour se cacher dans le long manteau d'Edward.

– J'aurais aimé t'emmener en voyage dans un autre contexte.

En attendant Alice, Lorena ferma les yeux, blotti contre Edward. Carlisle s'était éloigné pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

– Elle est là, informa Edward, en déposant un long baisé sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Se retournant, elle regarda autour d'elle, pour voir une Lamborghini verte pomme, avec, au volant, une Alice rayonnante.

– D'où sors-tu cette voiture ? Demanda Lorena, s'installant à l'arrière avec Edward.

– Je l'ai empruntée, éluda cette dernière.

Lorena éclata d'un rire léger, le premier depuis que son enfant avait disparu.

– Je vois. J'ai fait pareil avec la voiture que j'ai.

– J'aime ce côté délinquant, rit Alice, appuyant sur l'accélérateur tout en passant une vitesse.

Lorena commença à regarder par la fenêtre, détaillant le paysage de Toscane défiler à une vitesse phénoménale. Des grandes pinèdes, des maisons en pisés… Le tout sous une nuit remplie d'étoiles. Ils avaient gagné 9 heures de décalage horaire en quelques secondes. Si pour l'instant elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle se doutait que cela n'allait pas être la même chose dans quelques heures.

– Essaye de dormir, nous avons encore 43 minutes de route.

– Hum, abdiqua Lorena en se blottissant contre Edward.

Alors qu'elle pensait ne pas arriver à dormir, l'avantage du trajet longiligne et monotone la plongea dans une torpeur proche du sommeil.

Elle entendait vaguement des bribes de conversation, son nom ou celui de sa fille, la voix d'Edward ou encore de Carlisle, parfois Alice.

– Nous sommes à Volterra, réveille-toi…

– Je ne dormais pas, déclara cette dernière néanmoins d'une voix pâteuse, je somnolais.

Sortant de la voiture, la fraîcheur de la nuit acheva de la réveiller.

– Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques rues, déclara Carlisle à voix basse. L'entrée se trouve en sous-sol.

– Comment savent-ils que nous arrivons ? Demanda Lorena, renouant son châle épais tout en marchant, éclairé par la lumière des quelques réverbères sur leur route.

– Rien ne leur échappe dans cette ville. La garde doit déjà nous attendre.

Comme Carlisle l'avait dit, au moment de tourner dans une rue pavée légèrement en pente et qui finissait en cul-de-sac par un mur en pierre, deux personnes encapuchonnées avec de très longues capes noires à doublure de soie rouge vinrent les encadrer sans un mot.

Marchant d'un pas silencieux devant elle, et grâce à la carrure, elle reconnut sans mal Jane. La deuxième silhouette aussi fine que la première devait être Alec, puisque comme elle l'avait comprise, ils n'étaient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Après avoir marché quelques mètres pour aller jusqu'au fond de la ruelle étroite et non éclairé, Jane se retourna pendant que son jumeau s'agenouillait, semblant chercher quelque chose au sol.

Pendant les quelques secondes où chaque personne détaillait les autres comme pour s'assurer de leur identité, la sorcière et la vampire échangèrent un regard, avant que cette dernière ne fit un mouvement avec son regard rouge carmin.

– Jane, s'il te plaît ne… Tenta Carlisle.

Cependant Jane n'attendit pas pour lancer une attaque sur Lorena qui s'agrippa à Alice, la plus près d'elle, à s'en briser les jointures. Ce fut Alec qui l'interrompit, en prenant la main de sa jumelle dans la sienne.

– C'est pour la dernière fois, déclara Jane, avec un sourire froid, avant de se tourner pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité la plus totale d'un tunnel, révélé après qu'Alec ai déplacé une lourde grille en fer forgé.

– Adorable, vraiment, cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, déclara lentement Lorena, en se décrispant.

Elle s'étira légèrement, puis fouilla dans ses poches amples pour sortir sa baguette. Elle remarqua le regard d'avertissement d'Edward.

– C'est pour descendre dans le tunnel. Je ne vais rien lui faire, rassura Lorena en devinant ses pensées.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'enchanta avec un sortilège de lévitation, avant de sauter dans le trou avec confiance, malgré le regard craintif des Cullen qui n'osaient pas imaginer les conséquences d'un sortilège qui ne fonctionnait pas face à une chute de 20 mètres. Enfin si, ils l'imaginaient plutôt bien.

– Donc cette grille, c'était l'entrée de l'antre des volturi ? Demanda Lorena, avant de s'éclairer avec sa baguette.

– Oui, confirma Alice, qui avait perdu son air frivole.

Le tunnel continuait de s'enfoncer sous terre, et Lorena se félicita de ne pas être claustrophobe. Au bout d'une éternité, le tunnel noir devint gris. Grâce à cette luminosité supplémentaire, elle remarqua que tout le tunnel était fait de pierre, comme un passage secret qui avait été bâti dans l'ancien temps.

Elle se fit la note mentale de demander à Jasper ce qu'il savait sur cette ville. Enfin, alors qu'elle pensait ne jamais en voir le bout, le passage déboucha sur un hall immense, bien plus grand que tous ceux qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie. Décoré de façon luxueuse, ce hall tout en pierre polie, granit et en marbre n'avait rien à envier à de grands palaces étrangers.

Devant eux, Alec et Jane, main dans la main, les firent traverser puis les entraînèrent dans un autre vaste hall également décorés avec des goûts prononcés pour le doré et les matières nobles. Ce souterrain était un vrai labyrinthe, avec des portes et des couloirs menant probablement eux aussi à d'autres couloirs et d'autres portes. À intervalles réguliers, des appliques en forme de chandelier éclairait le passage si bien que sa baguette était devenue inutile.

Entrant dans une salle d'une taille qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier de modeste, Jane et Alec ignorèrent la double porte de droite – entièrement plaquée d'or – pour s'arrêter devant un panneau qu'ils firent glisser, et qui révéla un battant de bois brut. Il n'était pas fermé à clé, et Alec l'ouvrit en s'effaçant devant Jane.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Lorena se retenait d'hurler de désespoir, étant encore dans une salle en pierre, le même matériau que la place, la ruelle, le souterrain et tous les autres couloirs et pièces qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait retrouver Anaëlle rapidement, c'était peine perdue. Il y faisait tout aussi humide et froid. Cette antichambre était modeste et donnait sur une pièce brute beaucoup plus claire, tout en rondeur. Deux étages au-dessus, de longues meurtrières, typique de l'architecture militaire médiévale, dessinaient des longues raies de lumière nocturne sur le carrelage noir du sol. Il n'y avait pas d'éclairage artificiel, ici. Les seuls meubles consistaient en quelques imposants fauteuils et causeuses capitonnés, placés de façon à suivre l'arrondi des murs. Au milieu du cercle, une légère dépression dans le sol contenait une autre bouche d'égout. Peut-être une autre sortie.

Cependant, à la différence des autres pièces, des personnes étaient présentes, se tenant immobile dans un somptueux sofa. Dans un même mouvement, ils se levèrent en s'approchant d'eux.

– Carlisle, mon très cher ami, quel plaisir de te revoir !

– Le plaisir est partagé Aro, répondit le concerné, qui le pensait réellement.

– J'ai eu la surprenante visite de la tua calante, la chanteuse.

Marchant d'un pas théâtral, il continua toujours le sourire arrogant aux lèvres, s'approchant de Lorena.

– Et quel ne fut pas ma surprise en constatant qu'elle avait ramené votre chair et tendre enfant.

Elle réprima la bile qui lui montait à la gorge en entendant les paroles du vampire. Elle priait les dieux qu'ils ne lui aient rien fait de mal.

– Où est-elle ? Demanda Lorena, d'un ton sec.

– On ne touche pas aux enfants, déclara Marcus, d'un ton offensé qui surprit Lorena. Les enfants immortels sont interdits. Elle est en bonne compagnie sous la protection d'une personne comme vous.

Comme moi ? S'interloqua Lorena, mentalement. Avant de supposer que le comme vous faisait référence à son statut de mortel.

– Je n'ai aucune confiance en Isabella pour savoir s'occuper d'un enfant.

– Il est vrai que sa façon de s'occuper d'un bébé est … Particulière, diront nous. Mais ce n'est pas elle. Après tout quoi de mieux qu'un sorcier pour s'occuper d'un autre sorcier ?

Il sembla écouter quelque chose dans ce silence, avant d'ordonner à l'un des vampires caché dans l'ombre d'aller chercher Isabella. Autour d'elle, Carlisle, Alice ou Edward, aucun ne bougeait, attendant elle ne savait quoi. Mal à l'aise, elle essaya de deviner qui était cet autre sorcier.

– La chanteuse avait une demande surprenante, continua Marcus. J'ai également cru comprendre que la sorcière et Edward était maintenant en couple. Bien-sûr, je ne peux que vous souhaitez le meilleur. Ce qui m'amène à cette question. Est-ce qu'Isabella fait encore partie de votre clan ?

Comme s'il avait prévu tout cela, ce qui était probablement le cas, la concernée arriva accompagné d'un vampire inconnu aux yeux de Lorena, qui regardait Isabella comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde. A côté d'elle, Edward se raidit, la fixant de ses orbes sombre. L'ancienne petite amie d'Edward clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'avait même pas été bien accueillie, que sa chambre était froide et le lit inconfortable, sans compter la salle de bain qu'elle devait partager avec d'autres femmes, puis que la cuisine laissait à désirer...

Elle continua sa diatribe pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'interrompre, remarquant que personne ne l'écoutait.

– Isabella Swan n'est plus la bienvenue dans notre clan, déclara Carlisle, sans fléchir, devant le regard approbateur d'Alice, impassible d'Edward et celui ahuri d'Isabella.

– Quuoii ? S'exclama-t-elle, en parfaite imitation d'une grenouille. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Sinon je dis à tout le monde que les vampires et les sorciers existent !

– Essaye pour voir, ironisa Lorena, les nerfs en pelote de ne toujours pas avoir vu son enfant.

– Elle est entrée ici, elle ne sortira pas, trancha Caïus, qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent. Elle en sait trop. Son existence est un danger pour notre secret.

– Ne lui donnez pas ce qu'elle veut ! S'exclama Edward avec verve. Elle veut une vengeance, envers moi, envers Lorena. Elle tuera tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin pour assouvir son besoin de puissance. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas à nous. Vous craignez les nouveaux nés, alors pourquoi prendre le risque ? Elle détruira tout et tout le monde.

Les trois chefs se regardèrent, les arguments d'Edward faisant le chemin dans leur esprit. Lorena, elle, détailla ce troisième leader qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée, mais qui semblait au courant de son existence. Il faisait environ un mètre soixante-dix, et avait la peau pâle caractéristique des vampires, encadrée par des cheveux blancs s'arrêtant au-dessus des épaules. Il devait être figés dans la quarantaine. Ses traits dur étaient renforcées par les pupilles rouges sang. Comme les trois autres, il portait une lourde robe en velours noir, brodée d'or et aux boutonnières en argent.

– Si hypothétiquement, nous suivons ton conseil, commença Marcus, que comptes-tu faire pour ta chanteuse ?

– Vampire ou mourir… Susurra Caïus, le plus impitoyable des trois meneurs. Pas de deuxième chance.

– Je peux modifier ses souvenirs. Lui effacer la mémoire. La rendre amnésique. Énuméra la sorcière en prenant les devant. Je le fais, et chacun retourne à sa…vie.

– Lorena vous apporte une solution qui ne nécessite ni transformation ni mort. De plus elle oubliera aussi bien la sorcellerie que nos clans. Je pense que cela est un bon compris, Caïus, Décréta Carlisle avec prudence.

Le dénommé regarda Lorena, longuement. Il regarda Carlisle, puis détailla la baguette de Lorena que cette dernière avait sortie.

– Et pourquoi je laisserai partir cette délicieuse sorcière et son adorable bambine ? Après tout, elle en sait trop également… Qui me prouve qu'elle ne va pas révéler l'existence de notre clan ?

– Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas non plus révéler l'existence des sorciers ? On peut faire ce jeu longtemps. Je pense que cette mascarade a assez durée, et que mon enfant est assez angoissée d'avoir été séparée de moi sans prévenir.

– J'ai une vision à te montrer, Aro, interrompit Alice.

– Formidable, j'ai hâte de la voir !

Alice s'approcha sans crainte, avant de tendre sa main gracile. Avec délicatesse, Aro la toucha, se concentrant sur les images qu'il voyait.

– Eh bien, voilà un retournement de situation intéressant, admit-il, après deux longues minutes, révélant dans un grand sourire ses canines luisantes. Tout ce pouvoir me fait frissonner d'envie. Mais cela dit, qui me prouve que ta vision ne va pas changer ? Maintenant qu'elles sont là, ce serait du gâchis de les laisser partir. Imaginez, notre pouvoir serait incommensurable ! Cela serait une bonne solution pour garder notre secret, non

– Car j'ai eut la même, Déclara une voix sortant de nulle part.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici comme promis le chapitre de cette semaine. Bonne lecture, merci pour vos retours

* * *

Une jeune femme pieds-nus, aux longs cheveux ondulés avança d'un pas léger, tenant dans la main un homme qui devait être à peine plus grand qu'Edward. Des cheveux châtains bouclés, il était fin et musclé. Une peau pâle, Il ressemblait à une statue grecque. Était-il un vampire ? Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui était sortie de l'ombre, pour reconnaître…

– Luna ? Demanda Lorena abasourdie.

S'il y avait bien un endroit où elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir, c'était ici.

– Ma petite Lune, tu viens accueillir nos invités ? Mais je crois deviner que vous vous connaissez. Et si tu me montrais ce que tu as vu ?

Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour Alice, il prit la main de Luna et - ferma les yeux. A nouveau, le groupe fut enveloppé dans un silence oppressant au goût de Lorena.

– Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai plus de matière à douter

– Tu nous as déjà Amali et moi. Tu sais que je ne demande jamais rien, laisse les partir, et en échange je m'occupe de la moldue. Quand je la laisserai partir, elle aura oubliée tout le surnaturel. Le legilimens à raison, La faire devenir immortelle c'est courir à la catastrophe, tu l'as vu.

– Quelle décision déchirante à prendre… Lança théâtralement Aro, avant de se concerter à voix basse avec Marcus et Caïus.

Lorena regarda la marraine de sa fille, se demandant pourquoi elle était là. Enfin, si elle en croyait les paroles d'Aro, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait.

– De quoi parle-t-elle ? Demanda Lorena à voix basse bien que consciente d'être entendue par tous.

– Alice lui a montré la vision de la tombe d'Isabella, ce qui démontre qu'elle ne sera pas vampire. Aro a douté mais Luna a eut la même vision.

– Quoi ? Piailla la concernée, que tout le monde ignora.

Lorena fit un petit "oh" ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Soudainement, le regard d'Alice soutint celui d'Edward, comme une conversation muette.

– Eh bien soit ! S'exclama Aro d'un ton théâtral. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Comme pour marquer sa décision, il fit une petite pause, se délectant des mines tournées vers lui.

– Nous vous laissons partir. Et puis, J'ai toute confiance en toi, ma bellissima, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Luna. Cependant nous ne manquerons pas de venir vous voir, par courtoisie, disons-nous.

– Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus prisonniers politiques, je peux récupérer mon enfant ?

– La chouineuse tu veux dire, déclara Isabella.

– Ne t'avises pas d'insulter ma fille.

– Viens avec moi, déclara Luna.

Après un instant d'hésitation de s'enfoncer dans ce palais souterrain, elle suivit Luna. Elle n'avait compris que la moitié à ce qui venait de se passer mais elle allait enfin voir Anaëlle.

– Hum, alors, Amali c'est …?

– Oui. Rit Luna d'un rire mélodieux. C'est un vampire sorcier. Nous sommes fiancées.

– Eh bien, je suppose que je suis mal placé pour te dire de faire attention. Que représentent les volturies pour toi ?

– Une famille qui mon accueilli comme si j'étais des leurs.

– Une famille qui boit du sang humain et torturent des gens ? La violence de la guerre ne t'a donc pas suffit ?

– Je crois que tu es la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que cela fait de perdre ta famille. Mais laisse-moi te poser une question. Que représentent le clan de l'olympic pour toi ?

– Ils ne tuent pas d'humains, eux.

– Personne ne peut être exempt de péché.

– Un être humain ! Ils tuent des personnes pour leur plaisir ! s'exclama Lorena, en haussant la voix, faisant s'arrêter Luna. Et tu trouves cela normal ? Tu veux devenir comme eux ?

– L'avenir n'est fait que de choix qui t'appartiennent.

– Je ne te reconnais pas Luna. Où est cette amie qui m'a apprise à m'occuper d'un enfant ? Cette amie qui ne me jugeait pas lorsque tous le monde le faisait ? Celle qui est venue me chercher alors que je me laissais mourir ?

La joueuse de violon regarda Luna qui avait repris sa marche, indifférente.

– Je n'ai pas changé, Lorena. Je pensais que tu allais me soutenir, respecter ma décision, comme je l'ai fait lorsque tu as voulu garder cette enfant. mais finalement, c'est peut être toi qui as changé. Et cela me rend triste.

Décidant de ne pas renchérir, Lorena suivit Luna dans ce souterrain semblable au château de poudlard dans le nombre de couloirs et de passage. Elle avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, quand enfin elles s'arrêtèrent devant un porte aux ornements dorées, peu différentes de celles qu'elle avait vu dans d'autre couloirs. Tout en faisant d'élégants mouvements de baguette, Luna prit la parole.

– Elle est restée dehors un long moment car Isabella c'était perdu. C'est Amali qui les a trouvées. Je lui ai fait prendre un bain pour la réchauffer, et je lui ai mis un de mes vêtements que j'ai rétrécie. Elle n'avait pas de manteau ou de chaussures. Mais malgré ça elle c'est mise à tousser et avoir de la fièvre. Je n'ai pas pu le résoudre à la mettre sous potion pour la faire dormir, donc elle a très peu dormi.

– On se demande à quoi elle s'attendait cette folle en enlevant ma fille en plein hiver !

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande pièce, qui était richement décorée et meublée dans des tons ocre et dorée, son coeur rata un battement sous l'émotion. Sa petite fille semblait dormir, dans un lit à baldaquin au moins deux fois plus grand qu'elle. un simple drap la recouvrait. Elle avait ses cheveux emmêlés, son petit pouce dans la bouche, et son autre main serrant le drap à défaut d'avoir son doudou. Contrairement aux autres endroits, une douce chaleur enveloppait la pièce, et des hautes fenêtres cintrées habillées de vitraux apportaient une touche colorée. Ils étaient bel et bien dans un château.

– Anaëlle, ma chérie… Murmura Lorena, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, en s'agenouillant à côté du lit. Maman est là, maman est venue te chercher. Je suis désolée, je ne te laisserais plus, je suis si désolée…

La petite se réveilla, papillonnant des yeux, et, reconnaissant sa mère, se mit à pleurer, fendant le coeur de la jeune mère.

– Aller viens, on va rentrer, d'accord ? Déclara avec douceur Lorena, en la prenant dans ses bras, tandis que la petite cachait son visage contre sa mère. Il y a Alice, Edward, Carlisle… On est tous ensemble venu te chercher. Rosalie, Esmée, Emmett et Jasper t'attendent à la maison.

– Maison smé ?

– Oui ma douce petite sorcière, tu vas les revoir.

Après avoir mise Anaëlle sur sa hanche, elle sortit sa baguette, et fit un accio sur les passeports d'elle et de sa fille. Passant la porte, ils arrivèrent devant elle, confirmant le fait qu'Isabella les avait volés. Décidément son cas n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

– Je te raccompagne, déclara Luna.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, informa Edward, en arrivant devant elle.

– Edward ! S'exclama Anaëlle, ravie de voir un autre visage familier, tendant ses bras pour changer de porteur.

– Alors comme ça tu es parti en voyage sans nous ? S'amusa le vampire en dédramatisant la situation pour l'enfant.

– Merci Luna de t'être occupé d'Ana, déclara Lorena du bout des lèvres.

Sans attendre une réponse de la concernée, la sorcière rejoignit Edward qui était déjà parti devant.

– Elle a de la fièvre, remarqua Edward, en posant son regard sur l'enfant blotti contre lui.

– Hum, Luna m'a dit qu'elle était malade.

– Et toi, ça va ?

– Je me suis disputée avec Luna, finit par dire sa compagne après un temps de silence. Sur sa relation vis-à-vis des Volturi.

– Je sais, on vous a entendu. Et Aro c'est beaucoup amusé, il avait l'impression d'être l'époque où lui et Carlisle ont tenu le même genre de conversation.

– Dit-moi ce qui ne les amuse pas. Leur joie de non-vivre est quand même exceptionnelle.

Edward prit un air amusée, trouvant l'expression de Lorena sympathique.

– Les volturi ne font jamais rien qui ne serve pas leurs intérêts, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'attendent-ils d'Anaëlle et moi, pour nous laisser partir sans négocier ?

Au vu des regards brillants des volturi, elle comprit qu'ils attendaient quelque chose en retour. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva face à Luna, dans une salle toute en longueur, dans le but de faire un duel. Lorena n'était pas dupe, les vampires d'Italie voulaient voir ses capacités.

– Quelles règles ? Demanda Luna, en montant sur l'estrade, faite de marbre blanc.

– Je ne sais pas, les classiques ? Proposa Lorena, en s'attachant les cheveux en chignon, puis quittant sa cape pour plus d'aisance, avant de la rejoindre. Que des sorts maîtrisées, pas de sort destinés à blesser gravement.

– Runes ?

– A la condition de placer un bouclier autour de l'estrade.

– Je m'en occupe, déclara Amali, baguette en main.

Avec curiosité, elle vit Amali lancer un sortilège pour englober l'estrade, installant le bouclier autant pour protéger des sorts perdus que des vampires qui pourraient perdre leurs moyens au moment de l'utilisation des runes tracés avec le sang. Elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur le fait de savoir si un sorcier devenu vampire pouvait utiliser sa baguette. Mais Amali venait de répondre à sa non-question.

– Saluez-vous, ordonna le fiancé de Luna, se décrétant juge de cette rencontre.

Comme elles l'avaient apprise, elles s'inclinèrent légèrement, avant de tenir leurs baguettes droite comme une épée.

– 1...2...3 ! Compta Amali, avant de se placer à la limite du bouclier.

Aussitôt, les premiers sorts fusèrent.

– Depulso ! Lança la blonde, d'un geste vif.

Lorena esquiva le sort en se jetant au sol, et le rayon de Luna alla s'écraser contre le bouclier protégeant l'aire de duel.

– Brachialigo ! Hurla Lorena en retour, poussant son adversaire à se protéger avec un bouclier, pour ne pas que les lianes s'enroulent autour de ses bras.

Le sort de ligotage fut dévié et dans la foulée Luna lança un sortilège de confusion qui força Lorena à conjurer un bouclier à son tour.

– Lashlaback !

– Levicorpus !

– Nebulus ! Formula Lorena, en traçant un cercle autour d'elle.

Aussitôt, un épais brouillard les entoura, les masquants l'une de l'autre. Lorena profit de ces quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

– Opungno !

Les petits oiseaux de papier fusèrent comme des flèches, fonçant sur Lorena, qui les réduisit en poussière sans état d'âme. Les deux continuèrent à se battre, esquivant et contrant chaque maléfice et sortilèges. Plus les secondes passaient, plus les sorts devenaient puissants, ciblés, et, inévitablement ; dangereux.

– Volate Ascendere, lança Luna, le sort étant destiné à faire voler une personne, mais Lorena l'évita en lançant un finite.

– Confringo ! Cria Lorena, l'explosion loupant de peu Luna qui roula pour l'éviter, en laissant une trace noire au sol, provoquant des murmures dans l'assemblé.

Utilisant une trace de sang provoquée par un des sorts que son adversaire lui avait lancée, Lorena traça la rune de la puissance sur sa main pour amplifier ses sorts. Les runes permettaient d'ajouter des facultés au combat, mais avaient un délai d'action très court, et demandaient une quantité de magie importante.

– Incendio !

– Aguamenti, Diffindo !

Les deux sorts s'enchaînèrent, éteignant le feu, en laissant un sol en marbre glissant. Un sortilège toucha la compagne d'Edward à la main, l'entaillant. Cependant il lui en fallut plus pour s'arrêter. Luna traça la rune de la précision, avant d'incanter la formule suivante.

– Bomba Maxima !

– Protego !

Serrant, les dents, Lorena sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas maintenir son bouclier plus longtemps. Traçant expressément la rune de la vitesse, elle rompit son bouclier, et se jeta au sol, non sans sentir le sort la frôler. Elle était dans son combat, face à la personne en face d'elle. Elle se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Plus rien ne comptait, c'était elle, et son adversaire. Son adversaire, et elle. Se relevant, elle lança un maléfice cuisant, avant d'essuyer un sortilège de découpe qui égratigna son bras, la faisant saigner à nouveau. Elle utilisa ce sang à son avantage pour combiner la rune de la vitesse et de la puissance. Un choix qu'elle savait risqué puisque cela prenait beaucoup de magie, mais bien réalisée, cela apportait un avantage non négligeable, voire une victoire.

– Expelliarmus !

Le sortilège arriva trop vite. Luna n'eut pas le temps de conjurer un sort qu'elle vola dans les airs, se préparant à retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Elle dut son salut à Amali qui la rattrapa grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, et la remit sur pied en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Voyant que Luna comptait répliquer, il attrapa sa baguette, avant de faire pareil avec celle de Lorena.

– Le duel est fini, match nul ! Décréta Amali. Vous êtes allée trop loin !

Sans un mot, Luna reprit les baguettes, et se dirigea vers Lorena pour lui rendre la sienne.

– Je n'ai pas changée Luna. Nous avons juste pris des chemins différents, déclara Lorena, en rangeant sa baguette, après s'être soignée sommairement.

Des applaudissements retentirent, interrompant le fil des pensées de Lorena, et empêcha Luna de répondre. Amali avait rompu le bouclier, et Aro, Marcus et Caïus approchèrent.

– Quel magnifique duel ! S'exclama Marcus, sous le regard approbateur des deux autres.

– Elles sont complètement folles ! S'exclama Isabella. Elles auraient pu s'entre-tuer !

– Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, désolée, déclara Lorena, regardant Luna du coin de l'oeil. Peut-on partir, maintenant ?

– Oui, autorisa Aro, à contre-coeur. Mais si vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez pas à revenir.

Ignorant les cris d'Isabella qui les menaçaient de révéler leur secret si elle ne devenait pas vampire immédiatement, Lorena partie de la salle sans même dire au revoir, à bientôt, merci, ou Dieu sais quoi. Contre elle, Anaëlle souriait, faisant ressortir ses fossettes. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, prenant les chemins indiqués par sa baguette, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, s'éloigner de cet endroit le plus vite possible.

Après de longs couloirs interminables et des salles gigantesques, un escalier d'une vingtaine de marches se déroulait devant elle. Sans fléchir, elle le monta, débouchant dans un long corridor de pierre ouvert sur une cour majestueuse. Avançant jusqu'au milieu de la cours, elle souffla enfin. Elle était à l'extérieur. Derrière elle, l'ombre du château se profilait.

Le ciel était sans nuages, révélant un ciel étoilé magnifique.

– Fait un voeu, murmura Lorena, pour elle-même en voyant une étoile filante.

– C'est fait, déclara doucement une voix derrière elle.

Se retournant, elle vit Edward. Dans un sourire, elle tendit lui tendit la main, enlaçants leur doigts, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de la nuit.

– Et si on rentrait chez nous maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, en déposant un baisé sur les lèvres de Lorena.

– Je n'attends que cela, expira Lorena, la fatigue reprenant ses droits.

.

Le mois de février se termina plus calmement, et les volturi ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. A peine trois jours après être rentrée d'Italie, ils reçurent une lettre de Luna l'informant qu'Isabella avait été oubliété et ses souvenirs modifiés, de même que ceux de Charlie pour s'assurer de la cohérence de souvenirs entre la fille et le père.

Ce fut Alice qui s'encombra de cette tâche, appelant Isabella comme si elles étaient amies de longue date. Cette dernière déclara être allée en Italie pour voir une amie rencontrée grâce à une application de discussion en ligne, et après avoir passée quelques jours avec elle, était rentrée à Forks. Seul l'informatique et le manifeste des passagers pouvait interloquer par le fait qu'elle ne figurait nulle part sur les documents, mais qui irait vérifier cela ? D'autant plus qu'Isabella avait des photos de son amie, en la personne de Luna qui avait tout fait pour que la nouvelle version soit la plus réaliste possible.

Cependant, s'il y avait quelque chose que Luna n'avait rien pu changer, c'était la haine qu'Isabella ressentait contre Lorena. Elle restait avant tout la personne pour qui Edward l'avait quitté. Et rien que pour cela, Lorena était quand même l'ennemie numéro un du point de vue d'Isabella.

Le mois de Mars se passa sans événements marquants, la routine reprenant ses droits. Après un très long moment de réflexion, et avoir écouté l'avis de tous, Lorena avait décidé de changer sa fille de crèche. Bien que la nouvelle crèche soit plus loin que l'ancienne de son domicile, elle préférait faire un peu de route en plus et savoir sa fille en sécurité que dans une crèche laissant partir les enfants avec le premier venu. Elle n'avait pas non plus portée plainte contre Laura, la jeune femme étant déjà assez dévastée comme cela, et elle avait par ailleurs appris qu'elle avait posé sa démission.

Parfois, Anaëlle demandait quand elle allait revoir Luna et « mali », ce à quoi Lorena répondait un vague « bientôt », ne souhaitant pas s'attendre sur ce sujet devenu sensible.

Venant à peine de se réveiller en ce premier samedi d'avril, elle regarda Edward qui avait déjà préparé toutes les affaires d'Anaëlle comme quand ils sortaient.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore prévue ? s'inquiéta Lorena, alors qu'Edward voulait absolument que Lorena et Anaëlle vienne chez eux pour la journée.

– Nous sommes en Avril, s'amusa Edward, dans un sourire sibyllin, en cette heure matinale.

– Oui… Déclara lentement Lorena, avec un regard méfiant, se demandant si Alice voulait encore la prendre en otage pour aller faire les boutiques, chose qu'elle faisait une fois par mois.

– Non ; les boutiques c'est prévue dans deux semaines, commenta Edward, en choisissant des vêtements pour Lorena, puis Anaëlle.

– Et donc, aujourd'hui que ce passe-t-il ?

Edward la regarda, se demandant si c'était à lui de lui dire.

– Nous avons une surprise pour Anaëlle, commença prudemment le vampire, alors que la concernée se baladait à quatre pattes dans la chambre. C'est un jour spécial pour elle aujourd'hui. j'ai retrouvé ça dans une boite, je crois que c'est à elle.

– Mon Dieu, c'est son anniversaire ! Comment aie-je pu oublier ! Lorena Mckenzie, tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Tu n'as même pas achetée quelque chose ! S'exclama Lorena effarée, en prenant l'objet, avant de le détailler, et de murmurer : un an…

– Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Edward, voyant que ses yeux restaient fixés sur le bracelet de naissance, et qu'elle semblait avoir oublié qu'il était là.

Le regard de la concernée se fit lointain, se souvenant de ce jour ou elle avait appris, en même temps que les médecins, lors de la naissance de son enfant, qu'elle attendait un enfant et que la probabilité qu'Anaëlle survive était très faible. Ce jour, où son monde s'est écroulé une deuxième fois, emportant avec lui le frêle équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver.

– Chose étrange, murmura-t-elle, répondant à la fois à sa pensée et à la question d'Edward, il y a un an, je n'étais qu'une jeune fille terrorisée, mère d'un enfant que je ne voulais pas et dont je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'existence avant sa naissance. Je n'avais plus de famille, à peine une vie. Un an est passé, et je me rends compte que peu ou prou, rien n'a changé…

– Lorena, regarde-moi, regarde autour de toi, et ose me répéter que rien n'a changé, murmura Edward, en prenant ses mains. Tu as une famille, une vie, et une fille que tu aimes de tout ton être. Répète-moi que rien n'a changé.

– Quelle famille ? Demanda avec agacement Lorena, en se levant. Quelle famille ? Tu parles de Luna ?

– Tu es sous notre protection, répondit simplement Edward, sous le regard exaspéré de Lorena.

La jeune fille s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. Contournant le lit, elle fit assoir sa fille sur le lit et entreprit de la changer.

– Et si, commença d'une voix faible, le regard baissé sur sa fille, tu m'expliquais ce que veut dire cette phrase ? C'est la deuxième fois que je l'entends.

– Tu es sous notre protection, murmura Edward, en l'enlaçant. Tu fais partie de notre famille, de notre clan. Tu es des nôtres. Carlisle et Esmée n'ont pas vocation à remplacer tes parents, mais te protègent comme tel. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, même Rosalie… Tu es comme leur sœur. Lorena, ose me dire que rien n'a changé. Nous donnerons tous notre âme pour vous protéger toi et ta fille. Vous êtes des nôtres.

Ils restèrent en silence une fraction secondes, Lorena finissant d'habiller sa fille avec une des tenues qu'Alice se plaisait à coudre.

– Maintenant que tu as la preuve que tout a changé, acceptes-tu de venir chez moi pour fêter l'anniversaire de ta fille ?

– Il nous reste du chemin, alors rêve et prend ma main… Murmura sa compagne, en l'enlaçant.

Le doux rire d'Edward lui tira un sourire. Prenant les vêtements qu'il lui avait sorti, elle sourit une nouvelle fois en voyant que c'était ceux qu'Alice lui avait offert lors de la dernière séance shopping. Alice faisant presque à chaque fois les mêmes boutiques, la sorcière se glissait en douce dans la boutique où elle avait acheté le bracelet d'Alice et prenait un nouveau charme pour son bracelet. L'étoile, le croissant de lune, le coeur et la plume avaient donc rejoint les trois premiers charmes qu'elle lui avait offert.

– Quant-elle n'aura plus de place sur son bracelet, comment tu vas faire ? Demanda Edward, curieux.

– Lui offrir des vêtements ? Ou des chaussures, médita Lorena. Ne t'inquiètes pas je trouverai. Au fait, c'est moi qui conduit !

– Tu es sûre de te souvenir de la route ? Pas que je remette en doute ton sens de l'orientation… Déclara Edward, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce sens en action.

– Au lieu de te moquer de moi, mets les affaires d'Ana dans la voiture, j'arrive.

Toujours dans un rire, Edward prit le sac et alla le mettre dans le coffre, pendant que Lorena finissait de se préparer.

Enfilant le pantalon bordeaux taille haute, elle mit la blouse blanche et le gilet overzise en maille grise. Ses éternelles bottines noire fourrées complétaient la tenue, avec son sac à main blanc et noir. Elle mit ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, cadeau de Luna, et rassembla ses cheveux en tresse. Attrapant ses clefs, elle quitta sa maison et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

– Essaye de ne pas mettre une heure pour y aller quand même, déclara Edward, dans un rire, ayant déjà informé discrètement sa famille qu'ils seraient en retard.

– Drôle, très drôle…

Avec fierté et sous le regard intrigué de son compagnon, Lorena brandit sa baguette magique, avant de prononcer clairement « pointe-moi la villa des Cullen ». Dehors, quelques rayons de soleil sortaient paresseusement au travers des nuages.

Sa baguette tourna un instant, avant de pointer le chemin de droite. Lorena prit un petit air supérieur avant d'enclencher la marche arrière, et de suivre la direction indiquée par la baguette. A droite, puis à gauche, tout droit pendant deux kilomètres, elle prit la troisième sortie du rond-point. N'était-elle pas déjà passé par cette route ?

A côté, Edward restait impassible, même s'il s'amusait intérieurement de la voir tourner en rond. A croire que la magie n'était pas infaillible.

– Comment ça je suis de retour devant chez moi ?! S'exclama Lorena en reconnaissant la rue. Ça avait fonctionné quand j'ai voulu aller à Forks ! C'est quoi cette arnaque !

Prenant un temps de réflexion, elle marmonna.

– Peut-être que cela fonctionne avec une adresse et pas un nom. Ou alors juste une ville. A voir…

– Lorena, je t'aime à me damner, et tu le sais, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi conduire ou alors te guider… impolora Edward, alors qu'ils avaient déjà dix-sept minutes de retard.

– Bon, passe pour cette fois, mais je ne m'avouerai pas vaincue ! Grommela la concernée en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche. Droite ou gauche ?

– Gauche, souffla Edward, soulagé de savoir qu'ils allaient enfin dans la bonne direction.

Guidée par Edward et respectant les limitations de vitesse, il ne leur fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour se rendre jusqu'à la villa. S'engageant dans l'allée, elle vit que toute la famille était sur le balcon, semblant attendre Merlin sait quoi, un sourire amusé au lèvres. Carlisle enlaçait Esmée par la taille, Alice était assise sur le garde corps cheveux au vent; Jasper adossé à côté, Emmett semblait prêt à sauter pour les rejoindre, tandis que Rosalie était les bras croisés, droite comme un i, désespérée.

– J'ai gagné ! Rugit Emmett, au moment même où Lorena sortit de l'habitacle. 32 minutes de retard !

– Vous avez fait des paris sur moi ? S'indigna Lorena, alors qu'Edward avait déjà sorti Anaëlle de la voiture.

– Jasper a parié 15 minutes, Alice 20, moi 30, Edward 45 minutes.

Emmett avait sauté du balcon pour venir les rejoindre, tandis qu'Alice, Jasper et Rosalie avaient fait le tour par l'intérieur.

– Lorena, ton sens de l'orientation est une catastrophe, soupira Rosalie en prenant Anaëlle dans les bras.

– Le pire c'est qu'elle était vraiment convaincue d'être sur la bonne route, jusqu'au moment où nous sommes revenus devant chez elle, s'amusa Edward, faisant rire Emmett Jasper et Alice.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'ensorceler, marmonna Lorena, même si elle s'amusait elle aussi.

– Tu m'aimes trop pour ça, déclara Edward avec un sourire enjôleur, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Rentrons, rentrons, rentrons ! S'exclama Alice, qui n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de découvrir la réaction d'Anaëlle face à ses cadeaux.

Lorena se mit à rire, prenant la main d'Edward dans la sienne, et suivie les vampires à l'intérieur de la villa, où le couple d'adultes les attendaient au salon.

– Bonjour Lorena, ne les écoutes pas, tu n'es pas en retard ! Contredit Esmée, en l'enlaçant.

– Bienvenue, sourit Carlisle.

– Merci, je suis très contente d'être là, vous êtes vraiment adorable.

– Allons fêter l'anniversaire d'Anaëlle ! Lança joyeusement Esmée, en prenant le bras de Lorena.

La dirigeant au salon ou Anaëlle était déjà assise sur les genoux d'Alice, Lorena resta abasourdie devant les cadeaux présent. Bien que emballés, certains étaient imposant de par leur taille. Au bas mot, elle en comptait huit.

Esmée et Carlisle avait offert à sa fille un petit fauteuil pour enfant, Rosalie des cubes à empiler, Jasper des puzzles pour enfants, Alice des tenues de créateurs vraiment hors de prix et magnifiques, Emmett une peluche nounours géante, et Edward des livres pour faire la lecture le soir.

Anaëlle ne savait pas où donner de la tête devant tous ces cadeaux. Elle voulait jouer à tout, parcourir les images du livre, grimper dans le fauteuil pour s'assoir comme les grandes personnes…

– Tu as raison, tout a changé, murmura Lorena, alors qu'Edward l'enlaçait par la taille, tout deux regardant la petite fille qui jouait avec Rosalie et Alice, tandis qu'Esmée prenait des photos et que les autres regardaient les cadeaux que chacun avaient offerts.

– Je suis heureux de t'entendre le dire.

Lorena fit un sourire chaleureux à Edward, regardant Alice qui voulait les prendre en photos. Oui, tout avait changé.

Midi approchant, Esmée avait préparé un gratin d'aubergines à se damner, et une purée de carottes et d'aubergines pour Anaëlle.

Au début de l'après-midi, Alors qu'Anaëlle faisait sa sieste, Edward et Lorena se mirent au piano, au plus grand plaisir d'Esmée.

– C'est moi ou tu as baissé d'un demi ton la touche que je trouvais trop haute ? Demanda Lorena dans un froncement de sourcils, jouant une partition prise au hasard.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu allais t'en rendre compte, mais en effet. Tu la préfères comme ça ?

– Largement. Tu joues clair de lune avec moi ? Quatre mains ?

– Ce serait un honneur.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle voulait jouer la partition à quatre mains, mais ils ne l'avaient toujours pas fait. Poussée par un sentiment de curiosité, Esmée vint demander si elle pouvait rester pour écouter. Finalement, toute la famille vint regarder, intrigués.

Après s'être entendu sur qui faisait quelle partition, Lorena commença les premières notes, puis Edward enchaîna à sa suite. Les notes étaient fluides, légères, mélodieuses. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'elle. Sans même regarder la partition, elle savait qu'ils approchaient inévitablement de la fin. Et lorsque la dernière note se fit entendre, la sorcière et le vampire se lèvent sous les applaudissements, avant de faire une autre partition sur l'insistance d'Esmée.

Le soir arriva doucement, et comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient pour une journée, Lorena et Edward finissait par rester le weekend entier pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde. Dans la chambre d'Edward, ou le lit avait été déplacé pour elle, elle feuilletait un livre qui était sur la table de nuit.

– Le livre te plaît ? Demanda Edward, la voyant plongé dans la lecture.

En une fraction de seconde, Lorena pointa sa baguette sur Edward, un sort au bout des lèvres. Edward, habitué de la voir sur le qui vive, prit doucement sa baguette pour la poser sur sa petite table.

– Pourquoi tu es toujours sur tes gardes ? Tu ne crains rien chez nous.

– Je ne sais pas c'est plus fort que moi, même si je sais que je ne crains rien c'est un automatisme. J'ai besoin d'avoir ma baguette dans ma manche pour me sentir en sécurité. Dans ma manche ou sous mon oreiller, avoua Lorena en tirant sur ses manches pour cacher sa gêne.

– Pourquoi tu as pris cette habitude ? Demanda Edward, changeant volontairement le sens de la question.

Le regard de Lorena se fit plus lointain. Allant à la baie vitrée, elle reprit sa baguette pour la garder en main. Perdue dans ses pensées pas très gaies, elle ne vit pas le regard à la fois songeur et inquiet du vampire.

– Tu peux garder le livre si tu veux, je le connais par coeur, proposa Edward, pour la sortir de ses pensées.

– Hum ? Ah, le livre. Non c'est bon j'en ai déjà plein à lire, on verra quand je les aurais lus, répondit Lorena, se tirant difficilement de ses souvenirs.

– Tu viens dormir ? Proposa Edward, en sortant un plaid du placard, ayant remarqué que Lorena avait la chair de poule.

Se blotissant sous la couverture, Lorena laissa vaquer ses pensées. Son passée, son présent, un peu le futur, mais le futur l'effrayait. Glissant un bras sous son oreiller, elle referma sa main sur le bois de tremble de sa baguette, qui aussi contenait une plume d'oiseau tonnerre. Même si elle savait qu'Edward ne dormait pas et qu'avec son audition sur-développée il pouvait tout entendre, il lui fallait ce contact.

– Est-ce que vous fêtez vos anniversaires ? demanda Lorena, entrouvrant un oeil.

– Au sens propre, non. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'un de nous se souvienne de sa date de naissance officielle si on peut dire. Mais Carlisle et Esmée, Rose et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, fêtent leurs anniversaires de mariage. Ils partent une semaine ou plus, c'est leur manière de passer du temps entre eux, expliqua Edward, sans arrêter de lire le livre qu'il tenait. Pourquoi ?

– Simple curiosité, bailla Lorena, en refermant les yeux.

Bercé par le bruit régulier des pages d'un livre qu'on tourne, elle finit par s'endormir d'un savant mélange entre rêve paisible et rêve agité.

Par plusieurs fois, elle eut l'impression de parler dans son sommeil, mais elle n'avait pas la force de se réveiller pour avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons auprès de son compagnon.

Edward la regardait du coin de l'œil, continuant de lire le livre sur le mythe de l'Atlantide. Lorena se tournait, se retournait, allongeant les jambes puis se recroquevillait, tout en disant des petits mots sans queue ni tête à voix haute.


	12. Chapter 12

Une petite remarque concernant les dates, j'ai choisi de calquer les dates d'Harry Potter sur celles de Twilight, ce qui explique le "2018". Ce n'est pas très important et cela ne gêne pas à la compréhension.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, constatant les températures clémentes et le temps au beau fixe, Edward proposa une balade dans la forêt environnante avec les membres de sa famille qui le souhaitaient. Lorena fut tout de suite enchantée par l'idée. Rosalie beaucoup moins, au grand amusement de Lorena qui se souvint de sa réflexion sur Rosalie et la randonnée. Cette dernière préféra rester, voulant se consacrer à son activité favorite, à savoir la mécanique, sans que personne ne soit dans ses pattes.

Finalement, en début d'après midi, toute la famille, mis à part Rosalie, partirent dans la forêt attenante, suivant un itinéraire seulement connu d'eux. Anaëlle était juchée sur les épaules d'Emmett, pour son plus grand plaisir. L'itinéraire n'était pas vraiment un sentier, mais la terre témoignait de nombreux pas sur ce passage. La forêt était dense, mais elle pouvait quand même voir ses compagnons de randonnée. Emmett s'amusait à courir avec Anaëlle, Alice se déplaçait en sautant de branche en branche, redescendant parfois pour montrer quelque chose à Lorena. Esmée, Carlisle Jasper et Edward avaient adapté leur rythme de marche sur le siens, tout en discutant entre eux de tout et de rien.

Lorena se laissa imprégner par les odeurs de pins, de feuilles humides et de terre meuble. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre une rivière gronder dans son lit.

– Ça te dit de grimper en haut d'un arbre ? Proposa Edward, en entendant les pensées de Lorena qui hallucinait de la hauteur des arbres.

– On va éviter, J'ai le vertige, rit doucement Lorena, n'osant pas s'imaginer en haut de l'arbre.

– Une prochaine fois alors ?

– Oui, peut-être dans tes rêves, ou si l'arbre est à terre, ironisa Lorena. Combien de kilomètres fait cette forêt ?

– Hum, commença Edward en réfléchissant. il y a 150 km de plages sauvages au bord du Pacifique et 3734 kilomètres carrés de forêt. Cela répond à ta question ?

– Ah oui quand même …

La balade se poursuivait, paysage magnifique, forêt enchanteresse, mystique. Elle se demandait s'il y avait des créatures magiques, comme le troupeau de sombrals qu'elle avait vu dans la clairière près du lycée. Soudain, un bruit sourd tel un grognement, lointain, mais largement audible se fit entendre. Lorena tourna vivement la tête, pas rassuré pour un sou.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce doit être des ours, il y en a pas mal dans la forêt, expliqua Jasper, en ressentant sa peur.

– Il y a des ours dans la forêt ? Demanda Lorena, palissant.

– Il n'y avait pas une forêt vers chez toi ? tu me disais que tu allais te cacher dans les grottes, s'enquit Esmée, étonnée.

– Oui, enfin forêt c'est un grand mot, elle n'était pas très grande. Mais le plus gros animal c'était des chats sauvages…

Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa fille qui était maintenant sur les épaules d'Edward, elle constata qu'il lui fallait plus que ça pour lui faire peur. Lorena se mit à maudire Edward qui l'avait convaincue de ne pas prendre sa baguette magique, arguant le fait qu'entourée de 5 vampires elle ne craignait rien, et qu'au mieux elle risquait de la perdre sans s'en apercevoir. Bien qu'elle doutât fortement de ce dernier point, elle avait finie par abdiquer, la laissant dans la chambre d'Edward.

– Tu ne crains rien, s'il y a un ours qui approche, on le saura bien assez tôt, tenta Edward pour la rassurer.

Elle acquiesça lentement. Edward avait raison, elle paniquait pour rien. Laissant l'idée des ours dans un recoin de sa tête, elle détailla les paysages autour d'elle, se concentrant sur la magnifique cascade. Un craquement important provenant de derrière eux l'alerta.

– Une branche qui s'est cassé, informa Alice, dans un sourire, essayant de cacher son amusement.

– Une simple branche qui s'est cassé, répéta Lorena, pour se rassurer. Pas d'ours.

– Ni de Grizzly, ajouta Emmett, dans un rire. En plus c'est le début du printemps, ils sortent de l'hibernation et ils ont faim. Très faim…

– Emmett, ça suffit, ordonna Carlisle qui essayait de ne pas rire non plus, en voyant le visage de Lorena se décomposer.

– Gizly, gizly ! Répéta Anaëlle, en tapant des mains, trouvant ce mot très amusant.

– Merci chérie, pas besoin d'en rajouter…

La famille Cullen éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard interloqué de la petite fille, qui ne comprenait pas tout. Perdue dans la contemplation du paysage, la mère d'Anaëlle ne remarqua pas qu'Emmett était à quelques pas derrière elle, avançant d'un pas si léger qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre sans utiliser sa magie. Le moindre craquement la faisait tressaillir, malgré que Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de canaliser son angoisse.

D'un coup un grognement trop près d'elle fit montrer sa crainte en flèche, avant de sentir une pression sur son épaule. La jeune sorcière se mit à hurler de peur, avant de chercher sa baguette, qui était bien sur resté à la maison.

– Emmett ! S'indigna Esmée, mécontente, alors que Lorena comprenant qu'on lui avait fait une blague de mauvais goût.

Lorena se retourna, une main sur son coeur qui battait la chamade, très mécontente, avant de faire un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, regardant Emmett qui était écroulé de rire.

– Tu vas moins rire dans deux secondes.

– Et oublie tout ce que tu sais sur les cours de physique, rit Edward, qui avait déjà compris ce que Lorena comptait faire.

– Tu es prêt Emmett ?

– Prêt pour quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé avec un grand sourire.

Comme simple réponse, elle lui tendit un bras, en lui demandant de la tenir fermement et de ne pas la lâcher avant qu'elle l'ordonne. Intrigué, celui-ci obtempéra. Avant même de pouvoir demander ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite, il fut aspiré dans un vortex avec une sensation indéfinissable, et de se retrouver à l'orée de la forêt, leur point de départ.

– On était là-bas, on s'est retrouvé là… On était là-bas … Répéta Emmett, abasourdi.

Cependant l'incrédulité laissa rapidement place à l'amusement, si bien qu'il demanda à recommencer immédiatement.

– Je te propose un autre défi. Je veux savoir qui de votre super vitesse ou de mon transplanage est le plus rapide. Donc lorsque je vais transplaner, tu partiras à vitesse maximum là où nous étions. Le premier arrivé à gagner.

– Je relève le défi !

– Ok, alors à mon décompte : Cinq… Quatre…

Emmett commença à se mettre en position, tel un sprinter se préparant à battre le record du monde.

– Deux...un…

Lorena transplana au moment même où Emmett parti comme un flèche. Elle se concentra sur la destination qu'elle visait, et notamment sur les détails qu'elle avait relevés pour ne pas se tromper de lieu. Au moment de son arrivée, sous le regard toujours autant ébahis des vampires qui ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait se téléporter, elle allait demander si Emmett était arrivé, quand une personne arriva sur elle en boulet de canon en criant "attaque de Grizzly !".

Sans comprendre, elle se retrouva au sol, sa tête cognant sur la terre humide. Une sensation étrange parcouru son crâne, comme un fourmillement avant de devenir des pulsations et des élancements.

Tout en rigolant il regarda Lorena qui était maintenant allongé au sol.

– Je t'ai laissé gagné, je vais bien plus vite que toi, fanfaronna Emmett, en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Cependant, Lorena avait à peine bouger, juste pour ramener ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Les autres membres de la famille avaient avancé, laissant les deux s'amuser.

– Par tous les dieux... Murmura Lorena en gémissant, se tenant la tête.

– Merde, je t'ai fait mal ? S'exclama Emmett paniqué.

Aidé par Emmett, elle s'assit, appréciant encore moins d'être assise. Ayant rebroussé chemin lorsqu'il avait entendu Emmett s'exclamer, Carlisle s'agenouilla vers Lorena, craignant le traumatisme crânien.

– Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé ?

– Un Grizzly nommé Emmett, plaisanta Lorena, toujours la tête entre les mains.

– Tu as mal à la tête ou bien la tête qui tourne ?

– Les deux, déclara Lorena dans un souffle.

Doucement, Carlisle bougea sa tête, regardant le mouvement des pupilles, lui demanda de lui serrer les mains, avant de lui poser des questions. Plutôt rassuré, il aida Lorena à se lever, sans néanmoins la lâcher pour autant.

– Tu vas avoir mal quelques jours mais ça passera vite, si tu te reposes suffisamment. Et tu vas avoir une belle bosse.

– Désolé, s'excusa Emmett, qui avait mal dosé sa force.

– Ne le sois pas, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée, déclara doucement Lorena en enlevant les feuilles humides de ses cheveux.

– On va rentrer, Ana fera sa sieste, déclara Edward, même si la concernée ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatiguée.

Lorena était persuadée qu'il disait cela pour que ce soit elle qui se repose, mais, trop occupé à essayer de rester debout, elle n'avait pas la force de protester.

– Tu veux que je te porte ? Demanda Edward, à l'attention de Lorena.

– Non, je peux marcher ! Refusa Lorena alors que Carlisle la laissait marcher un peu, pour qu'elle se rende compte d'elle-même que cela allait être difficile.

– Chérie, tu as été à moitié assommée par Emmett, et tu titubes plus que tu ne marches. Alors pour une fois laisse-moi t'aider, murmura Edward, en la retenant alors qu'elle manquait de tomber.

Edward fit grimper Lorena sur son dos, avant de lui conseiller de fermer les yeux, pour ne pas que la vue du paysage défilant ne la rende malade. Tous les vampires se mirent à courir, pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Seule Alice allait plus lentement, portant Anaëlle.

Lorena tenta d'entrouvrir un oeil, le regrettant aussitôt. Le paysage défilait vite. Trop vite. Vraiment trop vite à son goût, lui donnant la nausée.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle sentie Edward ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison.

– Ça va aller ? Demanda Edward en la faisant descendre de son dos.

– Et dire que des personnes payent une fortune pour des attractions à sensation forte alors qu'il suffit de monter sur le dos d'un vampire, rit sa compagne dont le teint était plus verdâtre qu'autre chose.

– Ou de se déplacer avec une sorcière, ajouta Emmett, malicieusement.

Lorena se mit à rire une nouvelle fois, malgré les élancements dans son crâne. Aidé par Edward, elle monta les escaliers, manquant plusieurs fois de rater des marches, puis arriva dans la chambre.

– Donne-moi tes vêtements ils sont tachées, demanda Edward en lui tendant en échange une nuisette qu'Alice lui avait offert il y a peu.

La nuisette était beige clair, en soie, avec de fines bretelles en coton et un décolleté en dentelle noire. Dire que Lorena avait piqué un fard en la voyant était un euphémisme. Elle enfila le vêtement, avant de se mettre sous la couverture, Edward ayant baissé le store pour ne laisser passer qu'une fine lumière.

– Moi je l'aime bien cette tenue, murmura Edward, en lui caressant les cheveux. Allez, allonges-toi, tu seras mieux. Tu as encore mal ou la tête qui tourne ?

– Un peu, mais ça va mieux si je suis allongé, avoua Lorena du bout des lèvres.

Elle soupira d'aise lorsque le vampire lui massa les tempes de ses mains froides.

Le lundi main, Lorena dormit jusqu'à dix heures et demie. Ils étaient rentré tard hier soir, et de plus Edward l'avait réveillé toute les trois heures pour vérifier que qu'elle ne présentait pas de signe de traumatisme crânien ou de commotion. Carlisle lui avait ordonné de se reposer au minimum lundi et mardi, le repos étant le seul moyen pour guérir comme il faut. Repos en ordonnant de ne pas lire plus de vingt minutes, pas de création de partition, pas de devoirs, ou autres activités nécessitant de la réflexion et de se concentrer. Il lui avait donné de quoi soulager ses maux de tête toujours présent, en lui conseillant de faire des siestes.

Quand elle se leva, Edward était au salon, lisant un livre de physique quantique, surveillant du coin de l'oeil Anaëlle qui jouait avec ses nouveaux cubes. Son petit déjeuner était déjà prêt, n'attendant plus que la sorcière.

– Bonjour, comment tu te sens ? Demanda Edward, en posant son épais livre.

– Hum. Mis à part les maux de tête, analysa lentement Lorena en enfilant un vieux pull trop large, je suis un peu fatiguée surtout. Tu t'intéresses à la physique quantique ?

– Je veux comprendre comment tu peux te téléporter. Ou plutôt transplaner.

– Bon courage.

– J'aime les défis. Tu as d'autres mystères comme cela, inhérent à tes pouvoirs de sorciers ?

– Mis à part réduire la taille des objets, faire des sorts d'agrandissements indétectables, ligoter une personne sans cordes, faire ressortir la joie en sort, et j'en passe et des meilleurs ? S'amusa Lorena, en buvant sa tasse de café.

– La joie en sort ? Demanda le vampire, intrigué, en lui tendant les médicaments que Carlisle lui avait prescrits pour ses maux de tête.

Prenant les cachets avec une gorgée de café, elle expliqua.

– Il existe des créatures dans le monde sorcier nommés Dementors. Ils infestent les lieux les plus sombres, les plus immondes, ils jouissent de la pourriture et du désespoir. Même les Moldus sentent leur présence, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les voir. Quand on s'approche trop près d'un Dementor, toute sensation de plaisir et tout souvenir heureux disparaissent. Celui qui subit son pouvoir ne garde plus en mémoire que les pires moments de sa vie.

Buvant une autre gorgée, elle laissa quelques secondes le temps qu'Edward comprenne.

– Ces créatures se nourrissent des émotions humaines positives. Ils privent un sorcier de ses pouvoirs s'il reste trop longtemps en sa présence. Ils sont les gardes de la prison d'Azkaban et en font un endroit horrible. Il existe des moyens de se défendre contre eux, en particulier le sortilège du Patronus. Ce sort est l'incarnation des pensées positives et repousse ces créatures. Il prend la forme d'un animal.

Edward écoutait révérencieusement Lorena, concentré sur ses explications. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui expliquait quelque chose sur son monde, et il était toujours autant fasciné par cet univers.

– Je peux voir ton sortilège ?

Dans un large sourire, Lorena sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pull, et traçant des symboles complexes dans les airs, prononça distinctement "Expecto Patronum !". Elle visualisa tous ces moments formidables passés en compagnie de ses parents, de ces vacances, ces anniversaires et ces journées passées en famille. A double tranchant, ces souvenirs représentaient également tout ce qu'elle avait perdue à cause de cette guerre idiote.

Du bout de la baguette, une maigre vapeur blanchâtre apparut, avant de se volatiliser aussitôt.

– Désolée, je n'y arrive pas toujours, éluda Lorena, dans un sourire triste, en rangeant sa baguette, et en allant déposer sa tasse sale dans l'évier.

Elle occupa sa fin de matinée à ranger, prendre un bain chaud en compagnie d'Edward, regarder avec curiosité le livre de physique quantique, et se demander si oui ou non elle avait faim, au désespoir du vampire qui trouvait qu'elle ne mangeait pas assez.

– Tiens, un hibou a apporté le journal, commenta Edward en lui tendant la gazette du sorcier.

– Merci. J'ai l'impression qu'ils le livrent de plus en plus tard, commenta la jeune fille en voyant onze heures à sa montre. Si cela continue, j'aurais celui de la veille chaque matin...

Tout en discutant, elle annula d'un sort la protection posée pour ne pas que le journal soit abîmée par le transport, puis le déplia pour lire les gros titres. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

* * *

**L_a gazette du sorcier - edition spéciale du 27 avril _**_**2018** :_

_**Lucius Malfoy remis en liberté après une année à Azkaban, faute de preuves**_

_Vous avez bien lu. Le très connu Mangemort Lucius Malfoy vient de sortir de la tristement célèbre prison d'Azkaban aujourd'hui même. Emprisonné le 23 juin 2017 pour « Meurtre avec préméditation, tortures et participation au mouvement extrémiste mangemort », le détenu et son avocamage avaient fait appel de la décision sitôt le jugement d'emprisonnement à vie rendue._

_C'est donc un Lucius Malfoy affaibli mais déterminé à reprendre une vie que nous rencontrons, pour que moi, Rita Skeeter recueille pour vous son témoignage à sa sortie d'Azkaban :_

_« Je ne nie pas de porter la marque des ténèbres et d'avoir été aux ordres du Seigneur des ténèbres. Cependant, je n'ai jamais agit de mon plein gré, et je regrette profondément que toutes ces personnes aies perdue un membre de leur famille ou leur vie à cause de ce que l'imperium m'a fait faire. Je remercie tout ces sorciers et sorcières qui ont cru en mon innocence. [...] »_

_Sitôt la demande d'appel, le dossier a été ré-examiné longuement par des nouveaux juges et avocats du ministère. Après une très longue attente, le nouveau jugement a été rendu : Les preuves et les témoignages apportés n'ont pas été jugées suffisantes pour prouver que l'incriminé a agi de son propre chef. Pour certains éléments, les experts n'ont pas pu établir de lien entre l'agresseur et Lucius Malfoy, rendant ainsi la preuve..._

_[...]_

* * *

Lorena était devenue livide. Elle tremblait, le journal fermement serrée entre ses mains, la respiration tremblante elle aussi, les yeux ronds de surprise.

– Libéré… Il… Innocent… Libre… Pas de… pas de nouveau procès... Bégaya Lorena, ses yeux lisant rapidement le reste du long article. Impero… Non… Regret… Il.. Il regrette ?! Lut Lorena, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Plus elle lisait le mot impero, plus l'énervement prenait place. Tournant la page du journal, elle retrouva le témoignage de Lucius pour échapper à Azkaban après la première guerre sorcière. Encore une fois, l'imperium était son excuse. C'était la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

– Sous impero ? Sous IMPERO ?! Hurla Lorena, devenue hystérique, en secouant le journal, comme si cela pouvait résoudre le problème, faisant s'indigner les portraits des photos. Il se fiche de qui ? Il a détruit ma putain de famille, il a détruit d'autres familles, torturé et tué des enfants et des moldus qui n'avaient rien demandés, et à chaque fois, A CHAQUE FOIS il s'en délectait ! Et il OSE dire qu'il regrette ?!

Regardant la photographie de Lucius Malfoy qui souriait avec arrogance, elle ajouta, plein de sarcasme.

– Ça va être quoi le prochain article ? Les mangemorts étaient pacifistes ?!

Lorena avait les joues rougies par l'énervement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et des larmes de rage menaçaient de couler.

– Chérie, calme-toi… Déclara doucement Edward, qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

– QUE JE ME CALME ? Cria Lorena, en sortant sa baguette. Que je me calme !? Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes paroles ? Ils libèrent un mangemort notoire, un criminel, que dis-je, un tueur en série, et tu veux que je reste là sans rien dire, sans rien faire ?

– Est-ce que toi, à ton niveau, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Lorena s'énerve une nouvelle fois, celle-ci se mit à fondre en larmes, le désarçonnant au plus haut point. Laissant le journal sur la petite table du salon, il prit Lorena dans les bras qui se laissa littéralement tomber au sol, sa baguette tombant dans un léger bruit. Sans avoir le don de Jasper, il pouvait voir que Lorena était perdue dans sa détresse. Ses larmes ne se tarissait pas, et ses pensées étaient décousues, allant du soir où sa famille s'était fait attaquer, aux mangemorts, en passant par l'horreur de la guerre sorcière.

La portant, il alla directement à leur chambre, l'allongeant dans le lit, puis il alla chercher Anaëlle avec quelques jouets pour l'avoir sous surveillance. Enlevant ses chaussures, il prit Lorena dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux en un geste lent et apaisant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure interminable, les larmes de la sorcière se tarirent, et elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil qu'il espérait paisible.

Laissant la jeune mère dormir, il prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour aller changer sa couche et lui donner à manger. Installée sur la chaise haute, Edward lui donna à la cuillère un petit pot, ses pensées vaquant sur les réactions étranges de Lorena, quand il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre.

– Entre, je suis à la cuisine, lança Edward, à l'attention d'Esmée qui l'avait prévenue qu'elle allait passer.

– Lorena dort encore ? Demanda Esmée, en rangeant quelques tupperwares au frigo.

– Elle vient de se rendormir.

Acquiesçant, Esmée saluât la petite fille qui se désintéressa complètement d'Edward et de son petit pot pour demander à aller dans les bras d'Esmée, avec sa petite voix enfantine. Amusée, celle-ci la prit pour la mettre sur sa hanche, jouant avec elle.

– Tu... Commença Esmée, avant d'être interrompue par des bruits provenant de la seule chambre occupée.

Voyant le regard inquiet de son fils, elle le suivit, elle aussi inquiète. Les volets de la chambre étaient entrouvert, pour ne laisser passer qu'une faible lumière. Dans le grand lit, la sorcière remuait, tournait, donnant des coups dans le vide, gémissant des mots sans queue ni tête. Doucement, il s'approcha de sa compagne, espérant la calmer. Cependant, au moment même où il lui toucha la joue, elle se mit à hurler, se redressant, puis fondit en larmes, en même temps qu'Anaëlle qui était effrayée par les cris. Esmée s'éclipsa tandis qu'Edward enlaçait Lorena qui pleurait. Aussi rapidement qu'elle se réveilla, Lorena s'endormit, non sans que son visage ne trahisse la douleur et la peur qu'elle ressentait.

Restant quelques secondes à la regarder dormir, il finit par aller voir Esmée, qui consolait Anaëlle, larmoyante.

– Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéta Esmée, tout en berçant Anaëlle.

– Aussi bien qu'on peut aller après avoir lu cet article, finit par dire Edward, en lui tendant le journal sorcier.

– Malfoy comme Draco Malfoy ? Demanda Esmée, à la fin de sa lecture, se doutant qu'Edward savait la réponse.

– Le père, acquiesça Edward alors qu'Esmée prenait un air profondément triste. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, personne ne peut vérifier si une personne a agi sous imperium. Donc à la moindre incrimination cette excuse était utilisé, même si tout le monde savait que la personne mentait. Après il existe un moyen de savoir que la vérité grâce à une... Potion il me semble. Mais cette potion est rare et certaines personnes peuvent résister à leur effet.

Réfléchissant, il continua :

– Les mangemort étaient un groupe de sorcier extrémistes, la plupart sang-pur. Ils sont comparables aux nazis. Ils n'avaient qu'une idée, celle de la pureté du sang. Ces sang-purs sont très riches et fréquemment achètent le silence des personnes voir graisse les pattes au besoin, suivant ce qu'ils veulent. La justice et le ministère de son monde est corrompu, mais personne n'a assez de courage pour le dire tout haut, et même si une personne le fait, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour la discréditer.

– Acheter le silence comme il l'a fait avec Lorena pour sa fille… Supposa Esmée, sous le regard songeur d'Edward.

Esmée pouvait comprendre la détresse de Lorena. Savoir que son agresseur était libre, et qu'il disait n'avoir rien fait de son propre gré, devait lui faire un sacré choc. Anaëlle était calmée, se contentant de renifler en suçant son pouce.

Après une petite heure passée avec Edward à discuter de sujets plus léger, la vampire rentra chez elle, en faisant promettre à Edward de lui donner des nouvelles de Lorena ce soir ou demain.

La Serdaigle s'éveilla vers 13 heures, avec l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants, de sombrals et d'hippogriffes réunis lui était passé dessus. Enfilant de nouveau son pull à capuche dont elle ne se souvenait pas avoir enlevé, elle se traîna au salon pour se laisser tomber littéralement dans le canapé.

– Bien reposé ? Demanda Edward ingénument, ne sachant pas si elle allait se souvenir de son réveil chaotique il y a de ça une heure.

Les cernes violines sous les yeux de Lorena étaient plus marqués que d'habitude, trahissant ses récentes nuits d'insomnies et ses siestes agitées.

– J'ai le droit de dire non ? Murmura Lorena en plaçant un bras sur ses yeux. Je suis incapable de dire de quoi j'ai rêvé mais je crois que ce n'était pas peuplé de licornes et de fées.

Elle bailla, avant de rouler sur le ventre et de regarder Edward qui était toujours sur son livre de physique, des brouillons rempli de formules étranges en plus.

– Tu peux me donner les médicaments pour ma tête, s'il te plaît ?

– C'est toute les quatre heures, tu dois attendre au moins quatorze heures trente, informa Edward, avant de demander prit d'un doute. Est-ce que celui de tout à l'heure t'a soulagé un minimum ?

Lorena pencha légèrement la tête en profonde réflexion, sourcils froncés, avant de répondre par la négation avec un étonnement non feint, lui faisant tirer un soupir autant d'amusement que de désespoir.

– Je vais demander à Carlisle de te prescrire quelque chose de plus fort, commenta le vampire pour lui même en sortant son portable, puis en écrivant son message en une fraction de seconde.

– Tu t'en sors avec ton énigme sur le transplanage ?

– Il y a forcément une explication logique et rationnelle, décréta Edward ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu.

– Je te propose un autre défi. Trouve l'explication logique et rationnelle à notre existence. Je te donne quatre heures.

Le rire d'Edward la fit sourire, elle se redressa, s'asseyant dans le canapé.

– Esmée est passé t'apporter des plats qu'elle a faits. Ils sont au frigo.

– Elle est trop gentille, il ne faut pas qu'elle se donne tout ce mal !

– Même si tu lui dis, elle continuera. Ça lui fait plaisir. C'est la première fois qu'elle peut s'attacher à une personne sans craindre la séparation future.

– La séparation future ? Demanda Lorena perplexe.

– On ne peut pas rester éternellement au même endroit, les gens se poseraient trop de questions. Alors régulièrement nous déménageons dans un autre pays, une nouvelle ville.

À l'entente de cette phrase, Lorena commença à paniquer intérieurement. Ils allaient partir, et elle allait rester là, seule, dans cette ville. Elle allait devoir se séparer d'Edward.

– Mon Dieu Lorena, que j'aille en enfer immédiatement si je ne suis pas sincère, souffla Edward comme une supplique, en se rapprochant de sa compagne. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous. Que tu souhaites habiter avec nous ou avoir ton propre chez toi, cela reste ton choix, mais où que nous allions et si tu le souhaites, tu viendras avec nous.

– C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure incertain.

– Que les volturi me brisent la nuque si je mens.

– Je ne trouve pas cela drôle moi, reprocha la sorcière, gardant un très mauvais souvenirs des Volturi.

– Je te le promets Lorena McKenzie. Je ne supporterai pas d'être loin de toi. Je t'aime trop pour cela.

Elle serait restée des heures dans les bras d'Edward, s'il n'aurait pas dû bouger pour prendre son portable qui sonnait. Après avoir regardé qui l'appelait, il décrocha. Lorena se leva pour aller voir Anaëlle, bien que cette dernière dormait profondément.

Prenant une chaise, elle s'installa près du lit à barreau, regardant pensivement sa fille. Elle croisa les bras sur le rebord du lit, et posa son menton dessus, commençant à fredonner, pour elle-même. Elle fredonnait, ayant du mal à se souvenir des paroles. Regardant au plafond, elle vit que le petit mobile avait arrêté de tourner. Elle sortie sa baguette, et avec quelques gestes le remit en marche. Elle resta là, à regarder le mobile tourner, laissant ses pensées naviguer, tout en se frottant le front toujours douloureux.

– Carlisle va essayer de passer te voir ce soir ou demain en fin d'après midi, murmura Edward pour ne pas réveiller Anaëlle, mais faisant sursauter Lorena, qui ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

Acquiesçant, elle se leva sans rien dire, rangeant la chaise, et se rendit au salon, sans même savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Se laissant tomber dans le canapé une nouvelle fois, elle prit un livre qui traînait sur la petite table, faisant tomber involontairement sa baguette et le journal. Elle les ramassa, relisant pour une n-ième fois le journal, dont les mots écorchaient toujours plus son esprit.

Soudain, comme prise d'une illumination, elle se leva vivement, et chercha du regard un objet en particulier. Ne le trouvant pas, elle alla voir dans sa chambre, puis dans la cuisine, le vide-poche dans l'entrée, avant de revenir au salon. Edward la regardait faire, ne sachant pas si il devait s'inquiéter maintenant ou plus tard des réactions étranges de sa compagne, qui était maintenant en train de retourner tous les coussins du canapé.

– Il n'est jamais la quand j'ai besoin de lui, grommela Lorena, avant d'attraper sa baguette. Accio portable.

Prenant le portable au vol, qui sortait de Dieu sait où, elle tenta de l'allumer sans succès, n'affichant qu'une icône de batterie déchargée.

– Plus de batterie, bah oui, comme par hasard ! Souffla Lorena agacée, ne sachant même pas où était le chargeur, n'utilisant presque jamais son portable.

– tiens, prends le miens, proposa Edward, bien que les pensées de Lorena restait fixé sur l'inutilité de son téléphone, ne lui permettant pas de comprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire. Tu veux que je te trouve un numéro ?

– Je veux le numéro de Rose, tu l'as ? Demanda expressément Lorena, en cherchant l'icône des contacts en faisant défiler les applications. Tu l'as forcément, c'est ta soeur. Il faut que je lui parle !

Lorena tremblait des mains, devant s'y reprendre à deux fois pour pouvoir sélectionner la moindre chose sur l'écran. Délicatement Edward prit le portable, appuyant à plusieurs endroits sur l'écran, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la surface, avant de le rendre à Lorena, ouvert sur les messages.

Ne perdant pas de temps, la sorcière écrivit un court message, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure qui tremblotait, avant d'appuyer sur envoyer. Elle resta les yeux fixé sur l'écran regardant la notification d'accusé de réception apparaître. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de secondes qui lui parurent interminable, Rosalie finit par lui répondre un simple "ok." mais qui signifiait bien plus pour Lorena. Cette dernière souffla de soulagement, se décrispant par la même.

Edward avait une vague idée de la raison pour laquelle Lorena voulait discuter avec Rosalie, mais ne voulant pas se mettre à dos Rosalie et braquer Lorena, celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de récupérer son mobile. Guidant Lorena qui se laissa faire, il l'emmena de nouveau dans sa chambre, et la fit s'allonger, avant de la prendre dans ses bras comme à son habitude.

– Repose-toi et essaye de dormir, ça peut te faire du bien.

– Pas sûre d'y arriver, grommela Lorena, en se blottissant contre Edward.

– Tu ne perds rien d'essayer.

Lorena marmonna contre les vampires surprotecteurs, avant de fermer les yeux et d'essayer de dormir. Elle y arriva plus ou moins, réussissant à dormir profondément une bonne demi-heure sur deux heures.


	13. Chapter 13

Quand elle décida de se lever pour de bon, 15 heures pointait à peine à sa montre. Le temps était interminable, surtout quand elle était incapable de se concentrer longtemps sur quelque chose.

De retour au salon, elle se mit sur une chaise, regroupa ses genoux sous elle avant de se coucher à moitié sur la table, trouvant une occupation à regarder Edward écrire des théories sur le transplanage, nouvelle énigme du 21ème siècle.

– Tu sais, commença Lorena, à moitié avachie sur la table du salon, il n'y a pas que le transplanage comme mode de déplacement. Il y a aussi le portoloin, le balai, le magicobus, et la poudre de cheminette.

– Le balai ? Répéta Edward, rieur.

– Oui, c'est des balais spéciaux, et tu joues au quidditch.

Se levant, elle alla chercher son livre "le quidditch à travers les âges" avant de le tendre à Edward. Celui-ci le feuilleta, mi-incrédule mi-impressionné de tout ce que les sorciers savaient et pouvaient faire.

– Quel est la différence entre un portoloin, ta poudre de perlinpinpin, et le transplanage ?

– Portoloin c'est programmable, on peut le prendre à plusieurs, seule limite la taille de l'objet servant de portoloin. On peut le prendre sans connaître sa destination. La poudre de cheminette, appuya Lorena alors qu'Edward se retenait à grande peine de rire sous ces mots étranges ; sert à se téléporter de cheminée en cheminée connectée au réseau du même nom. Attention à bien prononcer l'adresse sinon tu vas te perdre. Le transplanage tu dois obligatoirement connaître ta destination, c'est sur de courtes distances, maximum trois personnes, et surtout ça s'apprend.

– Le point commun aux trois est que tu te téléportes, murmura Edward, fronçant les sourcils.

Le vampire sembla avoir une illumination, et se mit à griffonner des mots sans queue ni tête, utilisant son portable en calculatrice. Le sorciere roula des yeux, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de solution, ayant elle-même tourner le problème dans tous les sens durant ses années d'école.

– A quelle heure finit Rose ? Demanda Lorena, la sachant en terminale donc avec plus de cours que les autres.

– Dix-huit heures vingt-cinq, répondit son interlocuteur machinalement, avant de relever la tête, inquiet d'entendre Lorena gémir. Ça va ?

– Lucius Malfoy est en liberté, j'ai envie de dormir mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans ma tête mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir joué avec Emmett, Rose ne finit pas avant 18 heures, et tu me demandes si ça va ?

– Excuse-moi, déclara lentement Edward, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir.

– Je… Commença Lorena déstabilisée. Non laisse, c'est moi. Quand quelque chose m'énerve, je fais subir ma colère à tout le monde.

– Ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Un peu quand même, pensa Lorena sachant qu'Edward lisait ses pensées. Si je ne me serais pas entiché de Draco, il ne m'aurait jamais connue, ou au mieux j'aurais été un nom parmi tant d'autres. Je n'aurai jamais été invité à son anniversaire, je ne me serais jamais laissé influencer par l'alcool et mes sentiments, et…

– Tu n'aurais pas eu Anaëlle que tu aimes de tout ton coeur, déclara Edward, interrompant ses pensées. Et puis…

– Crois-tu que c'est une vie pour elle ? Coupa Lorena, en se redressant. Que vais-je lui dire quand elle cherchera son père ? Quand elle demandera comment j'ai vécue sa naissance ?

– Crois-tu qu'elle s'en soucie ? Alors oui, cette question sera inévitable. Mais malheureusement ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière enfant à grandir sans son père. Penses-tu qu'elle soit malheureuse pour autant ? Toi même tu me l'as dit : tout a changer.

Lorena ne prit pas la peine de répondre, n'ayant pas le courage de se prendre la tête. Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour étendre la lessive qu'elle avait fais tourner un peu plus tôt, puis vida le lave-vaisselle, rangea les quelques livres qui traînaient…

– Tu devrais aller te reposer au lieu de faire tout ça, tenta Edward d'une voix douce, en la voyant faire. Laisse-moi m'en occuper.

– Je ne demande que ça dormir, sans rêve, sans cauchemar, souffla la sorcière épuisée. Mais grâce à l'incompétence de la justice et très probablement aux pots de vins et pattes graissés, je recommence à revivre l'attaque, même si la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau dit qu'il ne viendrai jamais me chercher dans un autre pays et du côté non sorcier qui plus est, l'autre partie de moi me dit que si jamais il veut me retrouver il le pourrait. Et pourtant il est seul. Avery est encore en prison, et Bellatrix est morte.

Lorena marqua un temps de pause, alla dans la chambre de sa fille qu'elle savait réveillée grâce à l'alarme audible que par elle. Après avoir changé la petite, revint dans le salon pour la mettre dans son parc, sans qu'Edward ait bougé d'un centimètre.

– Je vais te laisser discuter seule avec Rose, proposa Edward espérant réduire l'ambiance pesante. Est-ce que tu veux que je garde Anaëlle pour la soirée ? Pour que tu puisses avoir du temps pour toi.

– Ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Lorena avec hésitation.

– Pas du tout. Ana est vraiment adorable, c'est un plaisir de la garder.

En une fraction de seconde, Edward rassembla le strict minimum d'affaires pour la petite fille. A force de la garder, Esmée avait tout en double à la maison concernant couches, gel douche pour bébé, lait en poudre… même quelques vêtements et pyjama de rechange. Il n'avait qu'à prendre le cosy, les peluches, la petite couverture, et c'était bon.

Après avoir lui avoir fait un dernier baisé, Lorena rentra à l'intérieur pour aller se faire couler un bain chaud.

Elle laissa vaquer ses pensées, barbotant dans l'eau toujours chaude grâce à un sort. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit, enfila un peignoir de bain, et s'installa devant sa coiffeuse pour avoir une coiffure un minimum présentable. Elle enfila ensuite une tenue décontractée à mi-chemin entre vêtement de ville et vêtement de nuit, le type de vêtement qu'on garde juste pour traîner le week-end chez soi.

– Lorena ? Interpella une voix féminine depuis l'entrée

– Rose ? Tu es déjà la ? S'étonna Lorena, en regardant sa montre qui affichait seize heures trente.

La dénomme entra dans la chambre, et s'adossa au cadre de la porte.

– Ma famille passe avant les cours. Je pourrais ne pas aller au lycée du tout j'aurais quand même mon année.

Elle marqua un temps de pause pour détailler Lorena qui s'était assise sur le lit.

– Tu as l'air épuisée. Où est ta fille ?

– Un peu, éluda Lorena, en faisant tourner nerveusement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Edward la garde pour la soirée.

– C'est à cause de ce que t'a fait Emmett que tu es fatiguée ? Je suis désolée, c'est vraiment une brute.

– Oh non, ne le sois pas, si c'était à refaire je le referai.

– Tu voulais qu'on parle ? Demanda Rosalie, posant son sac à main qu'elle utilisait comme sac de cours.

D'un coup de baguette, Lorena fit venir à elle le journal, avant de le tendre à son invitée. Perplexe, Rosalie le prit, et le lut rapidement.

– Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ta vie d'avant, mais… Hésita Lorena alors que Rosalie parcourait les autres pages.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda Rosalie, plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu, en pliant le journal, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi elle avait lu cela.

– Est-ce que tu avais peur qu'il revienne ? Est-ce que tu faisais des cauchemars sur lui ? Murmura Lorena, craignant un peu la réaction de Rosalie.

Un soir ou Rosalie était passé, leur discussion avait dérivée sur la façon dont elle était devenue vampire. Lorena avait pu apprendre que le prétendant de Rosalie avait commencé par des gestes déplacés, puis parfois de la violence, jusqu'au jour où cela avait été la fois de trop, la laissant pour morte dans la rue après avoir "joué" avec elle en compagnie d'ami de son prétendant. Rosalie pouvait la comprendre. La peur, l'angoisse de revoir cette personne revenir. Elle l'avait vécue aussi.

– Lorena, qu'as-tu vécu ce soir de décembre ? Souffla Rosalie, inquiète.

– De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Lorena, en pinçant les lèvres.

– Je sais pour tes parents. Quand tu as refusé de venir nous voir pour ton anniversaire, Alice a voulu faire des recherches, malgré qu'Esmée et Carlisle ont dit de ne pas le faire. Nous avons lu un article d'un journal local.

– Je vois. Ce que vous avez lu, c'était ce qu'il c'est passé à la fin. L'incendie.

Elle marqua un long temps de silence. Le dire, ne pas le dire ; Après tout, pourquoi avait-elle voulu que Rosalie vienne la voir ? Prenant un sweat qui était posé non loin, elle le mit avant de raconter.

– Il faut que tu te dises que leur idée de supériorité du sang était tellement ancré dans leur cerveau que certaines personnes en venaient à vouloir tuer tous ceux qui ne pensait pas pareil et qui n'étaient pas sang pur et partisans de Voldemort ou bien sang mêlé reniant ses origines non magiques.

Devant l'acquiescement de Rosalie, elle continua.

– Une personne qui avait ces idéaux nommé Tom Marvolo Riddle, se donnait le surnom de Lord Voldemort. Il avait rassemblé et dirigeait tous ses fidèles surnommés Mangemorts, et leur confiait la tâche de capturer, torturer et de tuer les personnes n'étant pas d'accord avec les idéaux. Mon ex, Draco Malfoy était un sang pur qui était partisan du seigneur des ténèbres. Je pensais qu'en se fréquentant il allait changer d'avis, qu'il se cherchait, qu'il hésitait, mais je crois que j'ai lamentablement échouée, finit-elle, en secouant la tête, désabusée par sa propre innocence.

Rosalie était impassible, écoutant dans un silence religieux.

– Son père se nommait Lucuis, et était le bras droit de Voldemort. Cette nuit de décembre, trois mangemort sont venus chez moi. Bellatrix Lestrange, reconnue folle à cause de la consanguinité, Lucius Malfoy, et Avery un autre sang pur mangemort.

– Comment ont-ils eu ton adresse ? Demanda Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

– Draco, je suppose… renifla Lorena.

Elle s'arrêta, regardant Rosalie, et murmura d'une voix indécise.

– Tu ne...Diras rien à Edward ? Il connaît la version... Allégé... Je ne voulais pas le rendre triste. Et avoir de la pitié.

– Je te le promets.

– En réalité, je n'ai pas été réveillée par la chaleur du feu qu'ils avaient lancé. Se mordant la lèvre, elle murmura, dans un souffle. J'ai été réveillée dans un sursaut par les hurlements de mes parents torturés.

– Mon Dieu, souffla Rosalie, n'osant pas imaginer la scène, tout en s'asseyant à côté de Lorena comme pour la soutenir.

– J'y suis allée, baguette en main avec ce pressentiment qu'un drame était en train de se produire. Je suis entré dans la chambre, et c'est là que je les ai vus. J'ai hurlé pour qu'ils arrêtent, essayant de jeter des sorts, mais bon trois contre un… Ils m'ont prise ma baguette en deux minutes, à peine...

Sa voix était chargée d'émotion, et elle luttait pour ne pas verser des larmes. Rosalie était vraiment désolée pour elle. Même si pour elle le monde magique était abstrait, elle avait vite compris que dans les deux mondes l'Homme était capable du pire comme du meilleur.

– Ils on continué à les torturer, puis ils ont tué mes parents devant mes yeux, avec le sort de la mort.

Pour la première fois depuis Luna, elle parlait et racontait la vraie version, pas celle modifié pour paraître moins brutale, moins violente.

– Ensuite, ils m'ont traîné au salon, Bellatrix m'avait agrippé les cheveux et me traînait littéralement, tout en fanfaronnant qu'elle avait tué des moldus, et en riant de façon démentielle. je me suis prise les pieds dans le tapis du salon, et je suis tombé. Avery s'est mit à rire en disant que c'était la ma place, à ramper à leur pied comme une banale sang de bourbe.

– Qu'est-ce qu'une sang de bourbe ?

– C'est une des pires insultes qu'on peut dire pour une personne née de parents moldu. C'est considérer la personne comme avoir un sang souillé, impur, avec une tare.

Un rictus effrayant prit place sur le visage de Rosalie, effrayant un peu Lorena. S'en rendant compte, Rosalie reprit son visage impassible, et posa une question.

– Et Lucius, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

– Il était resté derrière, pour fouiller ma chambre, je crois, car quand il est revenu, il tenait des parchemins. c'était les correspondances entre moi et son fils. Il les a lus à haute voix pour se moquer de moi, en disant que c'était affligeant de niaiserie, que je lui avais fait boire un philtre d'amour car jamais son fils ne s'intéresserait à une vulgaire sang de bourbe… J'ai osé lui tenir tête. Lui dire que nous nous aimions réellement, que tout était sincère. Alors il m'a lancé un doloris. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà subit une attaque de Jane, mais c'est en tout point semblable.

Lorena avala sa salive tant bien que mal, remontant un peu plus le plaid sur ses jambes. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, puis l'heure, avant de continuer, appréciant que la vampire ne la presse pas pour comprendre les tenant et les aboutissant de cette soirée.

– Les trois se délectaient de me voir souffrir, et Bellatrix en redemandait encore et encore, tout en participant allègrement en me scarifiant avec un sort de son cru. Avery lui brûlait les parchemins que Lucius tenait un peu plus tôt... Je suis incapable de te dire combien de temps cela a durée, les autres sorts qu'ils ont utilisés, ce qu'il comptait faire de moi, mais je suppliai qu'on me tue plutôt que de supporter ça.

– Tu étais enceinte en plus à ce moment…

– Même s'ils l'auraient su, ce n'est pas cela qui les aurait empêché de continuer. Bellatrix m'a relevé, m'a donné ma baguette, et m'a mise sous imperium pour me faire lancer un sort de magie noir, le Feudeymon. C'est un feu magique qui brûle tout sur son passage, et que seul les sorciers puissants arrivent à contrôler. Bien sur, je n'ai pas réussi, murmura-t-elle, en montrant ses brûlures qui couvraient une bonne partie de ses avant bras et un peu ses mains. Juste avant qu'ils partent, elle a enlevé l'imperium et m'a susurré : "admire ton oeuvre". J'ai à peine eu le temps de sortir dehors , et regarder ma maison brûler. ensuite, c'est le trou noir jusqu'à mon réveil à l'hôpital.

Elles restèrent en silence un moment, sans bouger, avant que Rosalie ne rouvre le journal, et fasse le lien entre le Lucius Malfoy de l'article, le père de l'ex de Lorena, et le mangemort.

– Tu recommences à faire des cauchemars, devina Rosalie en lisant le gros titre une troisième fois. C'est pour ça que tu es fatiguée, car tu n'arrives pas à dormir sans te dire qu'il pourrait revenir.

– J'essaye de me raisonner, de me dire que la guerre est finie. Un an est passé, Bellatrix est morte, Avery en prison, et Lucius probablement sous surveillance, mais je ne peux pas, déclara Lorena, désespérée, consciente de se répéter. Les mangemorts, leur tortures, les reproches de mes parents, la guerre. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, que j'arrive à dormir plus de cinq minutes, c'est le même schéma. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois.

– Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, Lorena. Même s'il ne se passe rien, l'angoisse que tu te mets va te détruire. Il faut que tu discutes avec quelqu'un de tes craintes.

Lorena eut une moue dubitative en s'imaginant face à un spécialiste moldu, lui disant que trois individus masqués étaient venus et avaient tués ses parents d'un coup de baguette magique juste car elle était une sang de bourbe. Elle allait gagner un aller simple en psychiatrie à coup sûr.

– Je ne te parle pas forcément d'un psy, expliqua Rosalie en voyant sa moue, ça peut être une personne plus proche de toi. Luna par exemple ?

– Je ne vais pas l'embêter avec ça elle a déjà fait assez pour moi.

– Edward ?

– Le connaissant j'ai plus peur qu'il aille trouver Lucius et Avery pour se venger. Murmura Lorena comme un secret.

– C'est vrai qu'il est protecteur. Rit Rosalie.

– Un peu trop parfois, avoua Lorena.

Rosalie regarda une nouvelle fois le journal, puis comme si elle se souvenait de la question ayant amené la discussion, elle regarda la sorcière, et répondit honnêtement.

– Oui, vers la fin, j'étais terrorisée. J'essayais de faire bonne figure devant nos amis et notre famille, mais je devais surveiller mes paroles, mes faits et gestes. Pour mon père, c'était un mariage parfait sous tous les rapports. Refuser aurait jeté la honte sur notre famille. Alors je me suis tus, et cela a causé ma perte.

Elle marqua un temps de silence, puis continua

– Le contexte est différent, mais je comprends ta peur, et le fait que tu puisses en faire des cauchemars. Mais plus tu vas en parler, réfléchir à ce qui te fait peur, plus tu vas dédramatiser et ça va te calmer.

– Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment psy.

– Je me suis intéressé à la psychologie, il y a vingt-an, je ne fais que te dire ce que j'ai retenue. Si tu veux, on pourrait en discuter entre nous. Discuter de cela ou de tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Je n'ai pas besoin du don d'Edward, d'Alice ou Jasper pour deviner que la peur qu'il revienne finir ce qu'il a commencé n'est pas ta seule crainte ?

Lorena se mit à rire nerveusement, avant de déclarer un petit "touché".

Finalement après quelques heures de discussion sur tout et rien, Rosalie laissa Lorena se reposer pour rentrer chez elle ; la nuit n'allant pas tarder à tomber.

– Tu veux que je t'envoie Edward ? S'enquit Rose sur le pas de la porte.

– Tu crois que tu peux le convaincre de me laisser seule avec mes pensées ce soir ? On se retrouvera demain matin, mais là j'ai besoin d'être seule.

– Je m'occupe de ça. Tu ferais mieux de dormir. On se voit demain soir, même heure, sans Edward ?

– C'est d'accord, sourit Lorena.

* * *

Rosalie arriva chez elle, et posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, avant d'aller retrouver Emmett qui jouait à la console avec Jasper dans le salon, tandis qu'Esmée, posé sur la table du salon, dessinait sur des plans une rénovation qu'elle avait en projet. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit lointain d'une machine à coudre, signe qu'Alice fabriquait des tenues.

– Où est Edward ? Demanda Rosalie, en regardant la partie de Mario Kart, les garçons étant au dernier tour, sur le circuit arc-en-ciel.

– Dans sa chambre avec Anaëlle ! Répondirent en coeur Jasper et Emmett, avant que ce dernier ne s'exclame au moment où il passa la ligne d'arrivée en premier, talonnée de près par son frère.

Laissant les garçons choisir un nouveau circuit pour la revanche, elle monta à l'étage pour aller à la chambre d'Edward.

Elle frappa par politesse, même si elle savait que ce dernier l'avait entendu. Entrant, elle vit son frère en train de lire un livre à la petite, qui semblait fascinée.

– Bonjour princesse, roucoula Rosalie avec une voix douce, en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

– Eh bien si Rose est revenue, nous allons rentrer voir ta maman, proposa Edward, en commençant à rassembler les affaires de l'enfant.

– Non, laisse la, elle a besoin d'être seule. Tu la verras demain.

Posant Anaëlle sur le lit, Rosalie se plaça vers la porte, au cas où Edward voulait sortir. Cependant, s'il le voulait vraiment, il pouvait passer par la fenêtre.

– La laisser seule avec la journée qu'elle a eue ? Demanda Edward, non convaincu, en se rapprochant de sa soeur comme pour la confronter.

– Arrête de vouloir la protéger autant. Elle n'est pas si fragile que ce que tu crois, déclara Rosalie, agacée, en faisant un geste négligent de la main.

– Tu as lu l'article ? S'enquit Edward, en haussant le ton. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a envie de rester seule avec ses souvenirs ?

– Bien sûr que j'ai lu ! Ce n'est pas moi qui te demande de la laisser seule, c'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Tu l'aimes et tu veux la protéger, et tu sais très bien que nous te comprenons tous. Mais elle n'est pas fragile ! S'exclama Rosalie, alors qu'Anaëlle, assise sur le lit, commençait à sangloter sous les cris. Elle a dû affronter seule le deuil de ses parents et la culpabilité, elle élève sa fille seule, a déménagé seule… Et elle n'a même pas vingt ans ! Oui elle a des faiblesses, mais laisse lui un peu de temps. Elle n'est pas aussi fragile que ce que tu crois.

– Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? Tu veux que te rappelle comment tu la traitais quand Esmée l'a rencontrée, puis quand nous l'avons vu ?

– Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me dire ça, renifla Rosalie, avec un sourire en coin. Tu veux peut-être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire sur ton comportement et celui de ta chanteuse quand Lorena était la ?

Alors qu'Edward allait répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Esmée énervée au possible.

– Vous avez fini de crier ? Vous effrayez la petite ! S'agaça Esmée en allant vers Anaëlle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Si Lorena veut être seule, tu respecteras son choix, Edward. Et je vous rappelle que tous les deux vous avez décrété qu'elle était persona non grata. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Alors maintenant Edward, soit tu respectes les désirs de ta compagne, soit tu y vas quand même malgré qu'elle voudrait être seule. Mais ne reviens pas te plaindre qu'elle t'a jeté un sort, ignorée, ou Dieu sait quoi.

Les laissant sur cette phrase, elle partit avec Anaëlle, en lui murmurant des mots doux.

Les deux éternels adolescents se regardèrent un moment, avant que le vampire ne sorte par la fenêtre. Agacée, Rosalie alla voir Alice. Entrant sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle vit cette dernière avec une pelote d'épingle au poignet, un ruban mesureur autour du cou, des tissus jetés négligemment sur l'épaule, et un carnet d'esquisse dans les mains.

– Alice, où est parti Edward ?

– Edward ... Répéta Alice, en regardant le futur, en posant un crayon ses lèvres. Il est allé se balader dans la forêt et va chasser quand la nuit sera tombée, avant de rentrer et jouer du piano. Donc sauf s'il change d'avis, il va laisser Lorena en paix ce soir.

Rosalie fit un sourire satisfait. c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.


	14. Chapter 14

La fin de semaine passa plus calmement, entre cours et révisions, rires et larmes. Le secrétariat lui avait cassé les pieds avec ses trop nombreuses absences à leur goût, mais un sourire charmeur d'Edward avait réglé les choses en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Elle commençait à se demander si les vampires n'avaient pas un côté vélane à leur manière.

Isabella la regardait parfois en chien de faïence, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

Elle passa le samedi à se promener avec Anaëlle dans la forêt, profitant du temps bleu, découvrant quelques créatures magiques. Botruc, sombral, hiboux et chouettes… Sans oublier lutins et farfadets. Qui aurait cru que cette si petite ville regorgeait d'autant de créatures magiques ?

Le dimanche fut cocooning, lézardant sous la couette jusqu'à midi, avec Anaëlle qui lui faisait un câlin et elle-même dans les bras d'Edward. Elle dormait mieux, grâce à Rosalie. Elle lui avait beaucoup parlé de ses peurs, qu'elles soient absurdes ou fondées.

Si Alice était sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, celle avec qui elle pourrait faire le tour du monde, Rosalie était sa confidente, une personne en qui elle pourrait mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Jasper quant à lui était son historien préféré. Avec lui, elle refaisait le monde, s'engageait sur de long débat d'histoire. Et Emmett était toujours partant pour faire les quatre cents coups, réveillant en elle son âme d'enfant.

Esmée jouait le rôle de protection, elle ne savait pas trop mettre un nom sur cela. Elle veillait de loin sur elle et sur Anaëlle comme si elles les avaient connus depuis toujours. Carlisle dirigeait, si on peut dire, la troupe de joyeux luron, mettant des limites.

Pour les limites, elle n'était sûre de rien, mais elle se doutait qu'Esmée était capable de venir tous les jours lui apporter des plats et des petites attentions, autant qu'Alice était capable de venir chaque matin lui choisir une tenue et la maquiller. Le fait que ce ne soit pas le cas prouvait qu'une personne comprenait son besoin d'indépendance et la jugeait assez adulte pour s'occuper d'Anaëlle et d'elle-même sans supervision.

– Je suis heureux que tu t'entendes si bien avec ma famille, déclara Edward, dans un sourire.

– Ils sont tellement adorables qu'il faut être fou pour ne pas les apprécier.

– Rosalie, adorable ? S'amusa le vampire.

– Sous sa carapace hautaine et froide elle est très gentille ! Tu es son frère tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi.

– Je le sais, mais j'aime bien t'embêter.

Lorena leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, jusqu'à ce qu'Anaëlle leur rappelle leur présence.

– Bibon ! Ordonna la petite fille en s'asseyant face à sa mère.

– On dit s'il te plaît, informa Lorena, se redressant elle aussi.

– Elle n'est pas un peu petite pour comprendre la notion de politesse ? Demanda Edward, perplexe.

– En vrai, je n'en sais rien, avoua Lorena. Mais la plupart du temps elle me comprend, donc je continue.

– i p'aît, maman, tenta Anaëlle dans un sourire charmeur.

– Tu vois ? Rit Lorena en prenant Anaëlle dans les bras pour aller dans la cuisine. N'écoute pas Edward ma chérie, il te sous-estime, tu es très intelligente.

.

Durant ce cours du mardi après-midi, du début de mois de mai, la jeune sorcière était en profonde réflexion, regardant le tableau rempli de formules mathématiques. Armée de sa calculatrice, de brouillon, et de son fidèle stylo, elle vérifiait ce que le professeur avait écrit, sous le regard amusé d'Alice.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, il c'est trompé ! S'exclama vivement Lorena, s'attirant l'attention du professeur qui alla vers elle.

– Quand il va te renvoyer à ta place, énerve-toi, prend tes affaires et sors de la salle, tu vas avoir un appel urgent d'Esmée dans 10 minutes, souffla d'un coup Alice, les yeux dans le vide.

– Pardon ? Demanda Lorena, inquiète.

– Fait ce que je dis, ordonna la vampire au moment même où le professeur se planta devant leur table.

– Eh bien Miss Mackenzie, si vous êtes si sûre de vous, venez donc corriger l'endroit où l'erreur a été faite, déclara avec agacement le professeur.

Sans se laisser impressionner par le professeur, mais ses pensées bloqués sur la vision d'Alice, elle se leva, emportant ses brouillons, puis prit le feutre et la brosse que le professeur lui tendit. Elle effaça tout simplement le tableau avant de réécrire tout en expliquant au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'elle finit l'équation en encadrant le résultat, elle regarda le professeur comme pour lui demander son avis. Celui-ci avait un air tellement peu engageant, que la jeune fille eut l'impression de voir son professeur de potion pendant un instant.

– À votre place, immédiatement !

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Lorena, d'un ton cassant, ne sachant vraiment pas comment sortir de la pièce sans se faire remarquer.

– J'ai demandé à ce que vous corrigiez l'erreur, pas faire le cours à ma place ! Votre arrogance vous coûtera deux heures de retenue.

Elle jeta un regard furtif à Alice qui tapota sa montre comme pour lui dire que le temps lui était compté.

– Mon arrogance ? Non, le problème c'est plutôt votre ego qui est trop surdimensionnée pour avouer qu'une élève vous a corrigée, et qu'en plus c'était juste !

– Trois heures de retenue…

– Eh bien mettez-moi la journée tant qu'à faire. Puisque vous n'avez plus rien à m'apprendre, je pars.

Laissant les accessoires du tableau sur le bureau, elle alla jusqu'à sa table et fourra ses brouillons dans son sac préalablement fait par Alice, puis fit demi-tour pour aller à la porte de la classe sous le regard abasourdi du professeur d'algèbre.

– Vos parents seront convoqués ! S'exclama vivement l'enseignant, alors que la sorcière claquait la porte de la classe.

Dans le couloir, elle eut un moment d'hésitation sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sortie son portable, regardant l'écran noir. Soudain, il s'alluma, affichant un appel entrant. C'était Esmée. Alice avait vu juste.

– Oui, Esmée ? Demanda directement Lorena, décrochant tout en marchant pour sortir. Non, pas de soucis. Une personne veut me voir ? Qui ça ?

L'entente du nom lui fit un électrochoc. Elle s'arrêta de marcher d'un coup, restant incrédule à cent mètres de la sortie. Son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Il était venu. Une voix désincarnée par le téléphone la fit reprendre brutalement conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

– Oui je suis toujours là. J'arrive immédiatement.

Dans un sentiment d'urgence, elle se mit à courir, passa les portes vitrées, et contourna le bâtiment pour pouvoir transplanter dans le plus grand secret.

Elle avait transplanner derrière chez elle également, bien qu'habituellement elle transplannait directement dans sa maison. D'un pas rapide elle se rendit devant chez elle, avant de rentrer dans la maison et d'aller dans le salon ou Esmée était devant le parc d'Anaëlle, ne sachant pas le comportement à adopter envers l'inconnu.

– Où est-il ? Demanda Lorena, posant son sac sur une chaise et le manteau par-dessus.

– Je t'ai connue plus accueillante, coupa une voix masculine, sortant de la cuisine.

– Que fais-tu ici ?

– Je veux voir ma fille.

– Je te signale que tu n'as aucun droit sur elle, puisque tu ne l'as pas reconnu.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une personne rentra chez elle. Elle sortit sa baguette, craignant le pire. Cependant ce ne fut qu'Edward.

– Ça va ? Demanda Edward, après avoir déposé un simple baisé sur les lèvres de Lorena. Alice m'a prévenu.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, murmura-t-elle en prenant néanmoins la main d'Edward dans la sienne.

– Tiens, tu couches avec des vampires maintenant ? J'aurai pensé que tu aurais plus de jugeote sur tes relations.

– Entre un loup Garou tueur d'enfants et une tante folle à lier et bonne à interner, c'est sûr que tes fréquentations sont bien plus respectables, répondit Lorena du tac au tac.

– Je t'interdis de parler de Bellatrix comme ça, siffla Draco.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? De toute façon elle est morte.

– Oui, comment peux-tu oublier... C'est toi qui l'a tué. Tu as voulu te venger. L'occasion était trop belle. La rancune n'est que la preuve de ta faiblesse.

Un silence de plomb accueilli cette phrase. Oui, elle avait du sang sur les mains. Pourquoi l'avait-elle tuée ? Par rage, par désir de rétablir un minimum de justice dans ce monde cruel.

La haine entraîne la guerre, la guerre entraîne la mort, la mort apporte la peine, et la peine peut se transformer en haine.

Pour donner une bonne leçon à cette femme qui se vantait de ses exploits et de ses meurtres sordides. Ce soir-là, alors qu'elles se balançaient sorts après sorts sans répit, Lorena avait voulu lui faire fermer le clapet. Et l'impardonnable avait franchi ses lèvres sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle s'était défoulé, s'était jeté corps et âme dans cette guerre, dans le seul but de venger ses parents, indifférent au fait qu'elle risquait sa vie et qu'elle pouvait rendre son nouveau-né orphelin. Elle était faible, elle était égoïste.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ? Enchaîna la née moldu, souhaitant couper court à la discussion sur la guerre.

– Je le répète, je veux voir ma fille, expliqua Draco Malfoy, en avançant dans le salon. Je veux savoir si elle est digne de porter le nom des Malfoy.

Draco était comme dans ses souvenirs. Grand et élancé, cheveux blonds coiffé impeccablement. Il portait une robe de sorcier verte foncée laissé ouverte sur une chemise blanche, et sur un pantalon noir à coupe droite. Il avait dans sa main la fameuse canne à pommeau en forme de serpent de son père, héritage familial ou cadeau, elle ne savait pas. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il avait sa baguette à porté de main, tout comme elle. Lorena était plus désabusée qu'énervée, ou inquiète. Revoir Draco devant elle ne faisait que lui rappeler pourquoi elle était partie du monde magique.

– Ta fille ? Répéta Lorena, avec ironie, Laisse-moi rire. Ta fille, elle a un an. Ta fille, comme tu dis si bien, tu n'as aucun droit sur elle car tu ne l'a même pas reconnue. Reconnaître une bâtarde comme ta fille, c'est admettre que tu as souillé ton pauvre petit sang pseudo pur. Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait, tu tomberas en disgrâce… Se moqua je veux te poser une seule question. Puisque tu es si déterminé à faire sa connaissance, quel est son prénom ?

Il eut un long instant de silence, pendant lequel Lorena prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Petite fille qui avait enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa mère, comme pour se cacher, pleurant doucement.

– Tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as pas pu avoir son extrait de naissance ? il semblerait qu'il y a encore une partie du ministère qui ne soit pas corrompu, et qui résiste à ton argent. Elle s'appelle Anaëlle. Anaëlle Sibylle Mckenzie, pour ta gouverne.

– Tu te fais passer pour martyr, mais tu n'es pas toute blanche dans cette histoire, renifla Draco. C'est toi qui a commencé à te rapprocher de moi. C'est toi qui as initié notre relation. Si tu as eu ta fille, c'est que tu l'as voulu.

Aussitôt, Lorena vit rouge. sa colère monta en flèche, faisant crépiter sa magie autour d'elle. Elle plaça une Anaëlle effrayée dans les bras d'Esmée, avant de pointer sa baguette sur Draco et de murmurer d'une voix qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui de sensée.

– Je crois que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Rappelle-moi à ton anniversaire, qui m'avait servi de la vodka, en me faisant croire que c'était un verre d'eau, comme je te l'avais demandé ? Et qui avait ajouté aussi Dieu sait quoi dans le jus de citrouille, me rendant complètement déconnecté de la réalité ? Cela vous avait bien fait rire quand j'ai bu le verre d'une traite, sans me soucier de ce qu'était réellement le liquide ou si quelqu'un avait ajouté je ne sais quelle potion de son cru. Tu dis de moi, mais toi alors ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas protégé ? Pourquoi m'avoir harcelé avec des propos douteux toute l'année scolaire alors que tu aurais pu m'ignorer ? Cela ta plus de me rabaisser plus bas que terre ?

Le sang pur avait sorti sa baguette également. Les deux vampires regardaient les deux sorciers sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Cependant, Edward était dégoûté des pensées de Draco, qui n'avait aucun sentiment de culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait fait à Lorena. À le lire, pour lui ce n'était que le fruit d'un enchaînement de malheureux événements.

– Tu as vendu ma famille ! S'exclama Lorena, entourée de sa magie. C'est de ta faute s'ils sont mort ! Tu n'auras jamais aucun droit sur ta fille, je ferais tout pour. Et tant pis si je dois lui faire mal en disant que son père n'était qu'un connard. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. A cause de toi, de ton père, et de tante, j'ai mis ma vie en danger. J'ai mis SA vie en danger. Et tu crois que je vais t'accueillir à bras ouvert, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

– Je n'ai jamais vendu ta famille, rétorqua Draco. Il a lui même trouvé l'adresse, je te rappelle qu'il est dans le conseil d'administration de l'école. Tu crois que je sais tous les faits et gestes de mon paternel ? eA quoi ça te sert de remuer le passé ? grandit un peu.

Alors qu'elle allait lui lancer un sort de son cru, la voix de sa petite fille chargée de sanglot l'interrompit, lui fendant le cœur.

– Maman peur. Méchant lui.

Elle détestait quand Anaëlle pleurait par sa faute. Draco lui, se contentait de faire un sourire mesquin, rangeant sa baguette dans sa canne.

– Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer la sortie, déclara Lorena, sa magie retombant immédiatement en rendant l'atmosphère beaucoup moins lourd qu'il y a quelques secondes.

– Ne pas reconnaitre la paternité est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite. Cette gamine n'est qu'une pleurnicharde, et elle ne mérite pas de porter le noble nom des Malfoy.

– Soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis, ricana Lorena. Maintenant que tu es sûr que je ne vais me mettre en travers de ton chemin, tu sais où est la sortie.

Le concerné se dirigea avec élégance vers la porte, avant que Lorena ne l'interrompt avec une simple et dernière question.

– Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi ?

– Une erreur de jeunesse.

Quittant la maison, il ne vit pas une unique larme rouler sur la joue de son ancienne petite amie. De dos, elle s'empressa de l'effacer avant d'aller réconforter son enfant.

– Il est parti, informa Edward, qui avait entendu le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

– Ma chère je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur… Ne pleure pas s'il te plait… Supplia Lorena, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Anaëlle pleurait à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'énervait.

– 'dward pas content, maman triste, pleura Anaëlle, contre l'épaule de sa mère.

Edward et Esmée échangèrent un regard, avec la même pensée.

– Lorena est-ce que les empathes existent dans ton monde ?

– Eh bien, je sais que les dons comme Alice, le don de prescience existe. Et celui d'Edward aussi.

Lorena s'interrompit, compilant mentalement ce qu'elle avait lu dans différents livres.

– Pour l'empathie, je ne suis sûre de rien. Pourquoi ? S'il te plait Anaëlle, calme-toi…

– Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je pense qu'Ana est empathe, ou elle ressent d'une certaine manière les émotions, expliqua Esmée.

– À un an ? S'étonna la mère d'Anaëlle, en prenant le mouchoir tendu par Edward pour essuyer les larmes de sa fille.

– On pourrait demander à Jasper ce qu'il en pense, il est le mieux placé pour nous aider, déclara Edward.

– Oui pourquoi pas, lança vaguement la brune, en caressant les cheveux blonds de l'enfant, les yeux dans le vide.

Revoir Draco l'avait laissé avec un sentiment de mélancolie. Est-ce vrai, ce que disait Draco ? Elle se faisait passer pour une martyre, alors qu'elle avait sa part de faute… Le cliché de l'élève attiré par le mauvais garçon, inapprochable… Quelle connerie. Pourtant, c'est ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant, elle en payait le prix. oui, finalement, elle l'avait cherché.

Un contact la sorti de sa torpeur. C'était Esmée, qui voulait sans doute savoir si elle allait bien. Elle la regarda, faisant un simple signe de tête, néanmoins un peu sec, avant de croiser le regard d'Edward.

– Allons à la maison, Jasper nous attend.

* * *

– Donc tu penses qu'Anaëlle est empathe ? demanda Jasper à l'attention de son frère, regardant la petite fille qui jouait avec une de ses nombreuses peluches. Qu'est-ce que qui vous fait penser ça ?

Toute la famille Cullen était intriguée par cette supposition. Lorena, elle, était à la fenêtre, laissant vaquer ses pensées, les paroles de Draco en boucle dans sa tête, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les suppositions des autres.

_Tu te fais passer pour martyre, mais tu n__'__es pas toute blanche dans cette histoire. _

_– _Je l'ai entendue plusieurs fois dire "Esmée content" "Edward pas content", "maman triste", alors que rien dans les expressions de Lorena ou Edward laissait deviner cela, expliqua Esmée.

– Comment est ta maman maintenant ? Demanda Jasper, en s'agenouillant à hauteur d'Anaëlle.

Celle-ci regarda Jasper en suçant son pouce, ne semblant pas comprendre. Il tenta alors une autre approche.

– Alice contente. Et maman ?

– Maman triste car méchant lui ! s'exclama l'enfant en cherchant du regard sa mère.

– Méchant lui ? Répéta Rosalie, perplexe.

– Draco Malfoy est venu, déclara Lorena, sans détourner les yeux de dehors.

_La rancune n'est que la preuve de ta faiblesse._

Sans prévenir, Jasper modifia les émotions de Lorena pour la rendre joyeuse. Si Anaëlle déclarait qu'elle était joyeuse, cela confirmait les soupçons.

– Maman pas contente, renifla Anaëlle, alors que Lorena se détournait de la fenêtre pour regarder Jasper.

– Arrête de modifier mes émotions, déclara sèchement Lorena. Je ne veux pas être joyeuse. Je ne veux pas être joyeuse car il a raison. j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, et ça m'agace car il a raison. 10 minutes. 10 fichues minutes c'est tout ce qu'il lui a fallu pour venir me rappeler toutes mes erreurs et mes actions passées ! Je ne veux pas être joyeuse car je suis énervée contre lui, contre moi, contre cette guerre stupide, contre tous ceux qui entrent de près ou de loin dans cette "erreur de jeunesse" comme il le dit si bien !

Elle marqua un très court temps de silence, regardant tout le clan de l'olympic, avant de dire.

– Ça m'énerve. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dis tout ça. Juste, ça m'énerve. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Puis sans prévenir, elle transplanna chez elle, laissant Edward désemparée, Esmée et Rosalie inquiètes, et le reste du groupe décontenancée. Ce fut les paroles d'Anaëlle qui les fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

– Maman pas contente. Maman triste. 'dward triste. 'osalie peur, ouquoi ? ouquoi tous pas content ? Enuméra Anaëlle, la lèvre inférieure tremblante de tristesse.

– Eh bien, à voir quand elle grandira, mais je crois qu'elle est bien empathe, déclara Jasper, impressionné.

– Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'elle pleure dès qu'une personne est énervée ? S'enquit Edward, même s'il se demandait où était partie sa compagne.

– Peut-être. Elle a un an, à peine, elle ne doit pas arriver à ne pas se laisser envahir par les sentiments des autres, surtout négatif. Pleurer c'est peut-être sa façon à elle de réagir à ces sentiments.

* * *

De retour chez elle, Lorena ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette, le temps de se calmer. À la fin, quand elle n'eut plus rien à fumer, elle tourna en rond quelques minutes, rangeant quelques objets. Enfilant de nouveau sa veste, elle décida d'aller se balader dans la forêt, à la rencontre des créatures magiques. Elle retrouva comme la dernière fois Sombrals, Botrucs, fées… Les poulains avaient grandi, et étaient presque adultes maintenant. Elle resta un long moment à profiter du calme de la compagnie des animaux, avant de se lever, la nuit commençant à tomber. Non sans un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle transplana pour rentrer chez elle.

À sa surprise, personne n'était rentré. Cherchant son portable, abandonné sur une table, elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour envoyer un message à Edward, l'informant qu'elle était rentrée, et que son portable n'avait bientôt plus de charge. Elle l'envoya, et regarda l'écran lui afficher l'accusé de réception avant que la batterie ne tire sa révérence.

Haussant les épaules, elle chercha le chargeur des yeux, sans le trouver. Décidant que cela n'était pas crucial pour le moment, elle se mit au fourneau pour faire le repas d'Anaëlle.

– Ça va ? Demanda une voix derrière elle, pendant qu'une main se posait sur sa taille.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, elle sursauta, manquant de faire tomber la casserole d'eau bouillante sur elle si Edward ne l'avait pas récupéré.

– Laisse-moi faire le dîner, va te reposer, proposa Edward.

– Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Tu m'as juste surprise, ronchonna Lorena, en partant néanmoins.

Finalement elle partit dans sa chambre, sans même regarder sa fille. Elle prit une douche express, et enfila une chemise de nuit avant de se pelotonner sous les couvertures. A peine eut-elle fermée les yeux, elle s'endormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ne la voyant pas revenir, Edward alla jusqu'à la chambre. Non sans un petit sourire tendre, il remonta un peu plus la couverture sur les épaules de sa compagne. Pas fatiguée, qu'elle disait.

Le lendemain, Lorena avait envie de faire tout, sauf aller en cours. Heureusement qu'elle retrouvait Alice, Edward et plus rarement Jasper dans ses cours, cela lui permettait d'égayer un peu ses journées avec sa bonne humeur. Son goût pour le lycée était parti aussi vite aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Rentrant dans le bâtiment après avoir saluée le reste des vampires, elle se rendit à son cours de géographie, où elle retrouvait Alice.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que la professeur fondit sur elle comme un faucon sur sa proie, répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était convoqué chez la directrice, entraînant des murmures et des petits rire de personnes derrière elle.

Lorena resta de marbre face à cette convocation. Qu'avait-elle à se reprocher ? Et quand bien même elle avait fait quelque chose, un sort d'oubliette aurait réglée les choses en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

– Dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna la professeure la tirant de ses pensées.

– Je serai ravie d'aller la voir si seulement je saurai où était son bureau.

– Je l'accompagne ! S'exclama Alice, plus amusée qu'autre chose.

Lorena ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin, se demandant ce que la brune avait vue en futur pour être si joyeuse.

Elle se leva en prenant son sac, sans avoir besoin de ranger ses affaires puisqu'elle n'avait rien sorti.

– J'espère que tu vas te faire renvoyer ! S'exclama une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle d'Isabella.

– Miss Swan on se passera de vos commentaires. Occupez-vous de sortir votre devoir plutôt.

– Oui Miss Swan, occupez-vous de vos cours, répéta Lorena en pure ironie, se retournant vers la concernée. Ce serait dommage de ne pas avoir son année, et décevoir Papa Maman.

– C'est sûr que les tiens six pieds sous terre, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose, meu…

– Ça suffit ! S'exclama la professeure, empêchant Isabella de finir sa phrase.

Lorena parti sans même un regard pour la classe. Si elle restait plus longtemps, elle allait lui jeter un sort, même si pour ça elle devait rompre le secret magique.

– Lorena calme-toi, je t'en conjure, murmura Alice, en regardant dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient seule. Ne réponds pas à ses provocations, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Range ta baguette avant que quelqu'un la voie.

La sorcière avait les jointures blanches de sa poigne sur sa baguette. Elle voulait tellement lui faire ravaler son "meurtrière".

Dans un geste qui lui en demanda beaucoup, elle rangea sa baguette dans le holter caché sous sa manche.

– Bon, allons voir ce que la proviseure me veut.

* * *

– En même temps, si l'ego de votre professeur n'était pas aussi démesurée, nous ne serions pas là, souffla Lorena, agacée. À votre avis, pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu une seule fois la note maximale alors que mes copies sont parfaite ? Égo. Il ne supporte pas d'avoir une personne supérieure à lui.

– On peut en dire autant du vôtre. Si vos parents étaient là je suis sûre qu'ils n'approuveraient pas votre comportement.

– Justement, ils ne sont pas là, déclara la sorcière, comme une évidence.

– Eh bien ils mériteraient d'être convoqués. Et c'est ce que je compte faire.

iI eut un temps de silence, pendant lequel Lorena regarda Alice, - qui avait tenue à rester présente - ne sachant pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer.

– Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils répondent de la ou ils sont, déclara la brune, la phrase de la directrice la faisant grincer des dents. Ils sont décédés, je vis seule.

Cela eut le mérite de finir la conversation, la directrice ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

Lorena sortie du bureau avec Alice, laissant une directrice déstabilisée. Elle proposa de se poser un peu dehors, n'ayant pas envie de retourner en cours de suite.

– Plus qu'un mois et demi et l'année est finie. Tu restes pour la terminale ? Demanda Alice, assise au bord de la table de pique-nique, regardant le ciel gris.

– Oui, probablement, répondit son interlocutrice, en fouillant dans son sac, assis quant à elle sur le banc.

Après une minute où elle retourna son sac sens dessus dessous, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Ouvrant son paquet, elle sortit une cigarette, ainsi que le briquet qui était rangé dans le paquet.

Les filles restèrent en silence un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne demande avec prudence.

– Que voulait dire Isabella, avant que la professeur ne l'interrompe ?

– Meurtrière. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle dit ça à cause de ce qu'elle a vue avec les Volturies. Quand j'ai utilisé un sort pour brûler la cape de Jane.

Voyant le regard confus d'Alice, elle expliqua, tout en fumant sa cigarette.

– Comme vous, elle a fait des recherches sur moi. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça louche que je sois la seule personne vivante dans l'incendie de chez mes parents.

– Elle t'accuse d'avoir tué tes parents, compris Alice, abasourdie.

– Et d'aimer jouer avec le feu, d'avoir enlevé Anaëlle à son père, ect… Soupira la sorcière soufflant les dernières volutes de fumée. Ajoute le fait que je sois maintenant avec son ex suffit à ce qu'elle me déteste.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette finie au sol, avant de récupérer le mégot et de le jeter dans une poubelle. Puis, s'assurant que personne d'autre qu'Alice n'était présente, elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna une formule avant de la ranger prestement.

– On retourne en cours pour montrer à Miss Swan que je suis toujours ici ?

Le rire d'Alice lui plut beaucoup.


	15. Chapter 15

Ce fut non sans un sourire arrogant qu'elle entra dans son cours de littérature étrangère, s'installant à côté d'Edward, tout en saluant Isabella qui était abasourdie.

– Que voulait la directrice alors ? S'enquit Edward, en regardant du coin de l'œil Isabella qui commérait avec des filles qu'on ne pouvait pas qualifier de fréquentable, et que Lorena plaçait son sort de silence.

– C'était à propos de mon comportement en cours d'algèbre hier, expliqua Lorena en sortant son cahier à spirale de son sac de cours, ainsi que sa trousse noire.

– Quel est le jugement rendu ?

– Aucun. Elle voulait convoquer mes parents, mais je lui ai fait comprendre que cela allait être difficile de là où ils étaient, puisqu'ils étaient décédés. Elle a été tellement surprise, qu'elle est resté sans voix plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle nous congédie de son bureau.

Lorena marqua un temps de silence, tournant les pages du cahier, avant de rajouter, avec voix agacée qui faisait comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de cette réaction.

– Elle a eut pitié.

Edward ne chercha pas à la contredire. Ce ne devait pas être la première ni la dernière personne à prendre la jeune fille avec pitié suite à cette révélation.

– En plus d'être une formidable sorcière et une prodigieuse musicienne, tu es donc un génie en algèbre ? As-tu d'autres talents cachés ? Demanda le vampire, sur un ton plus léger.

– Formidable, prodigieuse et génie dans la même phrase ? Répéta Lorena avec un faux air crâneur. Je crois que c'est un bon résumé me concernant.

Le couple se mit à rire doucement, avant que la génie ne s'explique.

– Je ne suis pas un génie loin de la. Je me suis prise la tête pendant des heures sur tout ce qui est matière scientifique. Comme je te l'ai dit, ma mère était professeur en conservatoire. Quant à mon père, il était ingénieur en nucléaire. Ma fille est une sorcière ? C'est bien. Mais cela ne va pas t'apporter un métier.

– Pourtant vous avez des emplois aussi non ?

– Oui, mais pour mes parents, cela ne leur garantissait rien. Pour eux la magie était quelque chose de très abstrait. Ils n'étaient pas méfiants mais pas non plus tranquille. Alors ils se sont mis en tête à chaque vacances de me donner des leçons de musique et de sciences pour que j'ai un niveau respectable pour l'université ou pour le conservatoire, au choix. Cela répond à ta question sur mon génie ?

– J'ai l'impression qu'être une sorcière dans une famille moldu est mal vue ? Hésita Edward en profonde réflexion.

– Cela dépend des familles. Personnellement, leurs cours m'amusait plus que cela m'agaçait, j'aimais apprendre à jouer de nouveaux instruments, comprendre l'atome et le fonctionnement de la physique et chimie. Mais oui certaines familles ont des réactions tout autre.

– Tu sais ce que tu veux faire pour l'université ? Demanda Edward, curieux.

– Non, je verrais bien le moment venu.

– Devient historienne ?

– Impossible, déclara très sérieusement la serdaigle devant l'air confus de son compagnon. Le poste est déjà prit par Jasper.

* * *

Lorena dormait profondément dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi. Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses songes par des pleurs. Endormie, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était sa fille qui pleurait.

– ...dward chéri, ...veux bien aller voir, ...te plaît ? Marmonna Lorena sans ouvrir les yeux.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, elle entendit de nouveaux les larmes d'Anaëlle. Cette fois-ci, elle entrouvrit un œil, remarquant que le lit à côté d'elle était fait. Edward devait être parti chasser.

Elle se leva en baillant, prenant sa baguette, et enfila une veste posée négligemment sur une chaise. Au vu de la taille, ce n'était pas la sienne.

– Bah alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Anaëlle était assise dans son lit à barreaux, sanglotante. Lorena compris le problème rien qu'à l'odeur. Elle avait vomi dans son lit.

– Ce n'est pas grave, allez viens dans mes bras pour que je puisse changer tes draps, sourit Lorena non sans avoir fait un tergo pour nettoyer un minimum tout ça.

Avec quelques gestes de la baguette, elle rassembla les draps souillés et alla jusqu'à la buanderie pour les mettre à laver, avant d'en sortir d'autres de son placard dans sa chambre, tout en tenant sa fille sur sa hanche. Elle prit au passage un nouveau pyjama pour son enfant.

Elle posa Anaëlle dans leur lit en attendant que les draps soient changés, mais aussi pour lui enlever son body lui aussi tâché.

– Tu es bien chaude… S'inquiéta Lorena, tout en remettant un body à sa fille.

Après avoir refait le lit d'Ana, elle la porta pour la remettre dans son lit, jusqu'au moment où la petite fille vomit de nouveau sur Lorena.

– Bon, relativisa Lorena, Je vais…

– Lorena, tu ne dors pas ? S'étonna Edward, alors que 3 heures du matin approchait.

Ayant entendu du bruit mais aussi une odeur suspicieuse dans la chambre de l'enfant, il était venu voir.

– Ana est malade, expliqua-t-elle, en berçant la petite fille qui pleurait, même si Edward avait déjà compris en regardant le sweat-shirt taché de vomi de bébé.

– J'appelle Carlisle, laisse-moi la porter.

Faisant venir à elle une serviette de bain, elle la posa sur l'épaule d'Edward en prévention, avant que ce dernier prenne la petite fille.

Lorena prit aussi une veste de sa fille et lui mit sur les épaules, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit plus malade que ce qu'elle était déjà.

– Je vais à la douche. J'ai déjà changé ses draps.

Prenant du linge propre, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche express, puis lança une machine avec une bonne dose de détachant.

Après sa douche elle enfila une nuisette propre, et mit par-dessus une robe de chambre en soie, autre folie d'Alice. Elle s'était déjà séché les cheveux d'un coup de baguette.

De retour dans la chambre de sa fille, Elle vit Carlisle qui discutait avec Edward, et elle remarqua en un coup d'œil que la serviette sur l'épaule d'Edward n'avait pas été de trop. Elle aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de lancer la machine, finalement.

– Elle a encore vomit? S'inquiéta Lorena, alors qu'Anaëlle se frottait les yeux en reniflant, dans les bras d'Edward.

– Elle a la gastro-entérite, expliqua Carlisle, en vérifiant la température de la petite. Il va falloir la faire boire fréquemment des petites quantités d'eau, et la faire manger un peu régulièrement. Si elle refuse de manger ne la forcez pas, mais il faut qu'elle boive.

Lorena acquiesça, toujours soucieuse, se demandant où elle avait bien pu attraper ça. Peut-être à la crèche. Comme Esmée avait dû vérifier l'avancée d'un de ses chantiers de rénovation intérieure, elle n'avait pas pu la garder pour la journée. Lorena avait mise sa fille exceptionnellement à la crèche.

\- Je lui ai donné du Doliprane pour sa fièvre et de quoi arrêter les vomissements. Elle devrait se sentir mieux dans quelques heures. En attendant il faudrait laver ses biberons et ses peluches pour ne pas qu'elle se re-contamine par la suite.

\- C'est possible qu'elle aie eu ça à la crèche ? Demanda Lorena, en nettoyant le visage barbouillé de sa fille avec un linge humide.

\- Oui, c'est très probablement ce qu'il c'est passé.

Lorena écouta consciencieusement les recommandations de Carlisle. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour le remercier lui et Esmée pour ce qu'ils faisaient pour elles deux. Elle le remercia encore une fois d'être venu, avant d'aller laver les biberons et tétines de sa fille pendant qu'Edward allait lui donner le bain pour la laver.

– L'anniversaire de mariage de Carlisle et d'Esmée est dans deux semaines, informa Edward avec un sourire sibyllin, partant dans la salle de bain. Va dormir, je m'occupe du reste.

– Tu es un amour, déclara Lorena en posant un baisé sur les lèvres d'Edward pour le remercier, autant de l'information que du fait qu'il s'occupait de tout alors qu'il aurait très bien pu décréter qu'Anaëlle n'étant pas sa fille ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de cela.

Veillant à ne pas réveiller sa compagne, Edward s'installa dans le lit. Anaëlle s'était finalement endormie de fatigue, après avoir passé un long moment à bouger dans son lit. Comme doué d'un sixième sens, Lorena se blottit contre Edward, avec un soupir d'aise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si Isabella lui reprochait d'avoir la peau trop froide pour faire un câlin sans finir en hypothermie, Lorena semblait s'en soucier nullement, au contraire. A moins que la sorcière utilisait sa magie pour ne pas ressentir le froid, il ne savait pas trop. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'aimait à se damner.

.

– Pays-Bas ? mof. Nouvelle-Zélande ? Pourquoi pas, à voir. France ? Trop classique, Énuméra Lorena, qui parcourait un atlas pour trouver quelle destination allait être le cadeau de mariage d'Esmée et de Carlisle. Afrique ? pire idée. Quoi que, avec un sort de désillusion… hum… Non. Trop chaud comme pays.

– Tu t'en sors ? Demanda Edward, amusée, qui essayait de faire manger Anaëlle grognon, en ce samedi matin.

Autour de Lorena, assise par terre sur le tapis du salon, se trouvait pêle mêle des livres de voyages, des guides touristiques, une carte du monde, un vieil atlas emprunté à Jasper… Ainsi que des brouillons et des stylos, qui rejoignait la tablette d'Edward posé sur la petite table non loin.

– Il y a 197 pays ou plutôt états, si on compte le vatican. Dans ces 197, tu peux enlever une bonne moitié car ils sont dans l'ordre : trop loin, trop perdu, trop chaud, trop ensoleillée, trop aride, trop pas assez intéressant, ou simplement déjà visité par les concernées dans les 20 dernières années.

– Trop pas assez intéressant… Se moqua Edward.

Tout en éclatant de rire, Il évita habilement un stylo lancé par la concernée.

– Aide-moi au lieu de te moquer, tu les connais mieux que moi !

– J'ai déjà organisé les congés de Carlisle sans qu'il le sache, maintenant à toi de trouver la destination, déclara Edward, qui s'amusait beaucoup.

Lorena roula des yeux, marmonnant que cela allait se finir au plouf plouf. Regardant une nouvelle fois les cartes, elle regarda Edward, inquiète.

– Oui nous avons des passeports ne t'inquiètes pas. Disons qu'ils sont plus vrai que nature. Ce serait trop long et compliqué à expliquer comment nous nous les sommes procurées, mais l'important c'est de te dire qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes aux frontières, répondit le vampire, ayant lu dans les pensées de Lorena au fur et à mesure.

– Hum, décréta Lorena, pas très tranquille quand même.

Lisant un guide de voyage qui parlait de la beauté des paysages d'été en Russie, elle eut soudain une idée. Elle fit venir à elle son livre concernant la magie runique, ses quelques cours qu'elle possédait encore sur ce sujet, plume et parchemin.

Armée d'une plume et d'un flacon d'encre, elle griffonna quelques lignes sur son parchemin, avant de le rouler, de le sceller, et d'aller à sa fenêtre pour siffler sa chouette.

– Va apporter cela à Luna, déclara Lorena, en attachant le parchemin à la patte de l'oiseau.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Edward, qui avait arrêté de s'étonner depuis longtemps des démonstrations de magie de Lorena, qui s'était maintenant tourné vers lui après s'être assuré que l'oiseau était parti.

– J'ai besoin de toi en cobaye pour des expériences.

– Quelles expériences ? demanda lentement Edward, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

– J'ai bon espoir de résoudre votre peau qui brille comme des diamants avant le départ d'Esmée et Carlisle, déclara Lorena, rayonnante de fierté. Mais pour ça il faut que je teste quelques sorts sur un cobaye...

C'est ainsi que Rosalie et Alice se retrouvèrent chez Lorena pour surveiller Anaëlle, pendant qu'elle et Edward allaient en montagne pour trouver des rayons de soleil. Le temps étant plutôt au penchant soleil que nuages, ils ne durent pas marcher longtemps pour trouver des rayons de soleil.

– Oui, c'est bien la clairière ou tu as faillis me jeter un sort, commenta Edward, en entendant les pensées de Lorena. Quel-était-il d'ailleurs ?

– Oh rien de bien méchant, un sort qui t'aurais pétrifié.

Elle continua d'avancer jusqu'au milieu de la clairière, pour être sûre d'être en plein soleil. Alors qu'elle allait parler, elle fut surprise de ne plus voir Edward de son champs de vision. Perplexe, elle tourna autour d'elle, et le retrouva en bordure de la lisière face à une créature.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Edward, ne sachant pas la position à adopter.

– Oh, Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais les voir ! Intéressant.

– Tu connais cet… Animal ?

– Oui, c'est un sombral, expliqua Lorena, en s'approchant. c'est un cheval ailé très spécial. Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir ces créatures. Bien qu'ils soient liés à la mort, les Sombrals ne sont pas des animaux dangereux pour l'Homme s'ils ne sont pas provoqués.

Caressant le museau rachitique, elle continua son explication face à un Edward immobile et pas vraiment rassuré.

– Les Sombrals ne sont visibles que par des personnes ayant vu la mort et l'ayant ressenti sur le plan émotionnel. Par exemple, une personne qui n'arrive pas à faire le deuil de la mort d'un proche ne peut pas voir les Sombrals. Il faut également connaître la signification de la mort d'une personne ce qui exclut les jeunes enfants. De plus, les personnes qui les voient sont celles qui ont vu quelqu'un se faire tuer. Il doit s'en souvenir, et s'il oublie cet événement, les sombrals deviendront à nouveaux invisibles à ses yeux.

Elle s'agenouilla pour regarder un poulain. Ils avaient grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était passé.

– Leur apparence physique fait qu'ils sont considérés depuis des siècles comme un mauvais présage. Cette mauvaise réputation fait aussi que les Sombrals ont été à plusieurs reprises chassés ou maltraités par la communauté magique. Le ministère de la Magie les a même classé comme dangereux. En réalité les Sombrals ne sont pas agressifs et sont au contraire bienveillant, mais les sorciers en ont peur en raison de leur apparence et des superstitions selon lesquelles ils porteraient malheur.

– Pourquoi je les vois alors ?

– Bonne question, déclara Lorena en riant. Si je devais faire une supposition, ce serait car tu es déjà mort. On se met à nos expériences ?

Cependant, Edward regarda sa compagne, qui était de dos.

– Si je suis ton raisonnement, si tu vois une personne qui est décédée mais pas devant toi, ce n'est pas considéré comme avoir vu la mort.

– C'est ça. Tu as compris !

– Lorena, si tu les vois, Qui as-tu vu mourir ? demanda Edward, inquiet.

– Je croyais qu'on devait tester mes sorts ? Eluda la sorcière, toujours de dos.

– Je te demande juste.

– Je pourrais te lancer le sort sans te prévenir remarque…

Lorena s'était redressée, et faisait tourner sa baguette négligemment entre ses doigts.

– Tu n'oserais pas ? Demanda le vampire, qui même s'il ne s'étonnait plus des démonstrations de magie, n'était pas tranquille avec l'idée de subir la magie.

– On parie ?

Un duel de regard s'engagea entre Edward et Lorena.

– C'est tes parents, n'est-pas ? Rosalie n'a jamais été très douée pour me cacher ses pensées.

– Puisque tu le sais, pourquoi tu le demandes ? Demanda Lorena, agacée.

Se calant contre un arbre, elle sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma pour calmer ses nerfs, malgré le regard réprobateur d'Edward.

– Parle-moi des sorts que tu veux essayer, tenta Edward, conscient d'avoir franchi une limite.

– Il y a le sort de désillusion. Même si je me doute de ce qu'il va se passer, je veux être sûre, marmonna-t-elle, en fumant. Ensuite peut être le charme d'indifférence. Je voudrais aussi tester quelques runes. Pourquoi pas voir quelques enchantements, et peut être modifié un sort si j'ai des résultats concluants. Je veux quelque chose qui tienne sur le long terme, et que je sois sûre de la fiabilité.

Elle passa mentalement en revue les runes qu'elle pouvait utiliser, et surtout comment les utiliser. Si la majorité des runes étaient des runes de protections, ils existaient quelques runes pour le combat. Cependant elles étaient utilisées à même la peau avec le sang de la personne. Pour ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle avait besoin que le sort ou la rune, suivant ce qu'elle allait utiliser ne laisse pas de trace, et soit surtout stable dans le temps, indépendant de sa magie. Eh bien heureusement, elle doutait que pour ce qu'elle voulait en faire, le sang soit nécessaire. Pourquoi pas une potion… Non, elle était trop nulle pour cela.

– Tu as résolu au fait, ton énigme sur le transplanage ?

– C'est scientifiquement impossible. Tu ne peux pas te téléporter, se désola Edward, mécontent de ne pas avoir réussi à percer l'énigme.

– Haut les coeurs, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec ma magie. Bon, on commence ?

Pendant une heure, avec Edward qui brillait de mille feu, elle testa une dizaine de sorts avec plus ou moins d'effet. Les résultats allaient d'aucun effet jusqu'à la disparition complète d'Edward. Cela avait fait quand même un peu paniquer Lorena, s'étant dépêcher d'annuler son sort. Elle s'était largement incommodé du fait qu'il soit vampire, mais l'homme invisible c'était autre chose.

– Il ne reste plus que les runes, souffla Lorena, fatiguée de n'avoir aucun résultat satisfaisant. Bon, il me faut un support…

Cherchant autour d'elle, elle essaya de se souvenir de ses cours de magie runique. Il fallait un objet ayant déjà une source de magie ou connu pour ses propriétés magique pour avoir un résultat optimal. Fouillant dans ses poches sans fond, elle sortit quelques babioles qui trainaient dans ses poches depuis un moment. Elle les étudia, et prit une amulette que Luna lui avait appri à fabriquer.

L'amulette était ronde, faite en argent avec deux cercles l'un dans l'autre. Le plus petit cercle était au milieu, et enchâssé dans l'argent il y avait la rune signifiant « la magie », faite en bois de cornouiller, bois connu pour la fabrication de baguette magique. Utilisant sa baguette, elle traça une première rune dans le second cercle. C'était la rune de l'invisibilité. A l'opposée, elle mit la rune du soleil. Elle tâtonnait complètement, ne sachant pas trop l'effet que cela allait avoir. Elle hésita sur une autre rune, mais décida de tester déjà cela.

– Bon, euh, on va essayer déjà en la tenant juste dans ta main, réfléchit la sorcière.

Déposant l'objet dans la main du vampire, elle sortit de son sac son livre d'étude des runes, marmonnant sur les runes sources et les runes de soutien.

– Lorena, ça fonctionne ! Souffla Edward abasourdi.

– Oui, je m'en serais doutée, peut-être que la rune n'est pas la bonne, ou … Attend quoi ? Percuta Lorena, avec une expression tout aussi abasourdie.

Elle regarda la main d'Edward qui tenait le talisman. C'était la seule partie qui ne brillait plus, révélant une simple peau crayeuse, comme d'habitude quand il était à l'ombre.

– Pas de brûlures, de picotements, ou tout autre sensation étrange que tu ressens quand tu tiens le médaillon ?

– Je devrais ?

– Non, non au contraire !

Lorena acquiesça, prenant son carnet et son stylo pour continuer à noter les résultats de son expérience. Il fallait qu'elle trouve comment augmenter le champ d'action, mais elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle remarqua aussi après avoir fait tester à Edward que le médaillon devait obligatoirement être en contact avec la peau sous peine de voir ses effets annulés.

– Bon, on va rentrer potasser tout ça. J'attends la lettre de Luna, peut-être qu'elle aura plus d'idées que moi.

– Tu lui parles de nouveau ? Demanda Edward, en faisant référence à sa dispute chez les voluri.

– Oui et non. On reste très superficielle dans les lettres.

– Que fait Luna, en métier ? Interrogea Edward avec curiosité, tandis que la née moldue rangeait les affaires qu'elle avait sorties.

– Elle est éditrice, mais aussi Zoologiste avec les animaux magique. On appelle ça Magizoologiste.

– C'est le journal que tu reçois ? La gazette du sorcier ?

Les deux commencèrent à marcher pour retourner en ville, tout en discutant.

– Non, son magazine, c'est le Chicaneur. Il n'est pas éditer hors du Royaume-Uni, ce qui est dommage, mais elle m'envoie régulièrement un exemplaire. Le but premier de cette revue et de révéler les « vérités » que l'on cache au monde magique. Comme il n'est pas sous la coupe du ministère, il n'y a pas de censure.

– Donc l'information dans la gazette est erronée ? Demanda Edward, surprit d'apprendre que la liberté d'expression ne semble pas être présent dans le monde des sorciers.

– Je n'irais pas jusque la, mais elle est à prendre avec des pincettes. Surtout leur reporter, Rita Skeeter, qui est très connue pour ses fabulations. Mais lors de la guerre, oui l'information retransmise n'était pas la vérité.

Lorena passa son après-midi à travailler sur comment étendre les runes. Edward était sous la douche, Anaëlle jouait sur son tapis. N'entendant plus de bruit, à part un drôle de "pop", Lorena releva la tête de ses documents pour regarder le tapis d'éveil. Qui était d'ailleurs vide de tout bambine.

Son coeur rata un battement sous l'angoisse et la surprise. Anaëlle était toujours à 4 pattes, elle ne pouvait pas aller loin. Elle se leva brusquement, renversant son flacon d'encre noir, et prit sa baguette qui était elle aussi sur la table, avant de lancer un sortilège de "pointe-moi" qui ne fournit aucun résultat, la baguette tournant en rond sans s'arrêter, comme une aiguille affolée par un champ magnétique.

– Putain, putain, putain… Répéta Lorena, en commençant à chercher dans les pièces.

La porte d'entrée était fermée, la petite ne pouvait qu'être dans la maison. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant - vide - , puis sa chambre - tout aussi vide - , en passant par le bureau, et rentra dans Edward qui sortait de la salle de bain.

– Pourquoi tu cours ? Demanda ce dernier, avec étonnement, en vérifiant d'un regard que Lorena ne s'était pas fait mal en lui rentrant dedans.

– C'est Anaëlle, elle était sur son tapis, je te jure, elle n'y est plus, je ne la trouve pas, c'est pas possible, elle était là ! Déblatéra Lorena, l'air effrayée.

Alors qu'Edward allait lui demander quelque chose, le portable du vampire retentit. Il alla à vitesse vampirique le chercher, avant de regarder l'identité de l'appelant. C'était Alice.

– Oui Alice ? Oui, elle est à côté de moi. Ok, je te mets en haut-parleur. C'est bon.

– Je pense avoir la réponse, mais je veux une confirmation. Je suppose que ce n'est pas normale qu'Anaëlle soit avec nous ? Demanda la voix d'Alice, dans le téléphone.

– Anaëlle est avec vous ? Répéta Lorena, incrédule. Je la cherche de partout depuis un quart d'heure ! Elle jouait sur son tapis puis l'instant d'après elle n'était plus…

Lorena s'interrompit, comprenant d'un coup ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Elle a transplanée. Le bruit que j'ai entendu, c'était ça. Elle voulait vous voir, mais je lui disais d'attendre qu'Edward finisse sa douche. Elle a dû trouver le temps trop long à son goût.

– C'est innée le transplanage ? Demanda Jasper qui ne devait pas être loin.

– Pas du tout…

– Il y a autre chose… Continua Alice, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait se réjouir ou non.

Lorena s'empêcha de gémir, se demandant ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus après avoir appris que son bébé avait transplanté sans savoir faire.

– Anaëlle fait ses premiers pas. Et elle s'en sort plutôt pas mal ! Juste quelques bleus, mais bon c'est les risques du métier.

– Ah, répondit Lorena avec éloquence avant qu'un voile noir apparaisse devant ses yeux, en même temps qu'un juron d'Edward.


	16. Chapter 16

– Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Edward, inquiet, alors que Lorena s'était littéralement écroulé devant lui il y a quelques minutes.

– Ça va, juste le contre coup, j'ai vraiment eu peur, souffla Lorena, assise dans le canapé.

Faisant fi des protestations d'Edward, elle se releva, tangua un peu, avant de mettre les mains sur les hanches et de faire face à Edward comme pour dire "je vais bien".

– Bois au moins ce jus de fruit, s'il te plait, demanda Edward, qui était allé le chercher dans la cuisine.

Non sans un soupir exagéré, elle prit le verre de jus de fruit, et le but, avant de tendre le verre au vampire.

– On va chercher Anaëlle ? même si je crois qu'elle a plus envie d'être avec ta famille qu'avec toi et moi, s'amusa Lorena.

* * *

Le couple arriva à la villa, et monta les escaliers menant au grand salon et cuisine ouverte. Emmett et Jasper jouaient à un jeu sur la console du salon, Rosalie et Alice discutaient autour d'un défilé de mode qu'elles regardaient sur la tablette, tandis que Carlisle et Esmée surveillait Anaëlle qui faisait les cents pas, très heureuse de naviguer d'une personne à l'autre, allant parfois voir ce que faisait les autres.

Certains meubles avaient été poussés probablement pour ne pas qu'Anaëlle ne se fasse mal, et des coussins avaient été posés à intervalle régulier dans une zone délimitée, probablement aussi pour prévoir les chutes de sa fille.

– Bonjour, saluât avec amusement Edward, on vient chercher l'évadée.

– Vous ne restez pas ? Demanda Esmée avec une pointe de tristesse, qui aimait beaucoup quand tout le monde était réuni.

– Si, on reste pour le week-end, rassura Edward, alors qu'Anaëlle, sourire aux lèvres, allait d'un pas qui était plutôt assurée vers sa mère.

Lorena regarda sa fille venir vers elle, avec une expression à faire fuir n'importe qui de sensée. Elle était en chaussons, puisqu'elle avait transplaner alors qu'elle était à l'intérieur.

– Maman ! S'exclama joyeusement la petite.

– Tu as de gros progrès à faire sur la patiente, Anaëlle Sibylle McKenzie, gronda Lorena, en regardant son enfant. Tu ne recommenceras pas deux fois, je peux te l'assurer. C'est très dangereux ce que tu as fait, je ne suis pas contente ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du…

L'enfant, comprenant qu'elle se faisait disputer, fit demi-tour pour aller chercher du soutien vers Esmée, la regardant de ses yeux gris faussement larmoyant.

– Reviens ici quand je te parle !

– Nan ! Maman méchante ! S'exclama Anaëlle, se cachant derrière Esmée, qui fit une expression désolée, alors que les autres vampires se retenaient à grande peine de rire.

– Elle va me rendre folle, souffla Lorena, en se massant les tempes qui commençaient à la faire souffrir.

Personne ne lui avait dit que c'était si compliqué d'être mère. Anaëlle n'avait qu'un an, mais se faisait aussi bien comprendre qu'une enfant plus âgée et avait un caractère déjà bien trempée. Ange avec tout le monde, petit démon avec elle. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où la miss refusait de faire sa sieste, de manger ce qu'elle lui avait préparé, de rester sage dans son cosy quand elle était en voiture… Qu'avait-elle loupé ? Allait-elle avoir ce caractère toute sa vie ?

– Déstresse, murmura Edward, en plaçant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle va se calmer toute seule, viens jouer du piano.

– Quand tu en auras marre du piano, viens jouer à la console avec nous ! S'exclama Emmett, avant qu'elle parte dans le couloir.

Anaëlle avait décidé de l'ignorer complètement, faisant comme si elle n'existait pas. Décidant de la laisser faire jusqu'à l'heure du bain, Lorena joua avec les garçons à la console, avant que Rosalie ne lui montre son passe-temps. Remontant du garage avec Rosalie, elle vit à sa montre qu'il était largement l'heure pour Anaëlle d'aller prendre son bain et se coucher, dix-neuf heures trente, heure habituelle du coucher, étant passé.

– Allez, tu vas prendre ton bain et tu vas aller dormir, déclara Lorena, en prenant dans ses bras son enfant.

Cependant, Anaëlle ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle se mit à se débattre, gesticulant en criant des "veux pas maman, veux pas maman". Plus Lorena essayait de la calmer, plus l'enfant faisait le contraire de ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Ce fut Rosalie qui vint à sa rescousse, proposant de le faire à sa place, ce qui ravit Anaëlle au plus au point.

Après avoir vu la future sorcière se calmer en une fraction de seconde une fois dans les bras de Rosalie, Lorena passa la baie vitrée et alla s'appuyer contre la balustrade en bois, se concentrant sur la forêt pour ne pas pleurer, sortant une cigarette.

– Lorena ? Demanda Esmée, d'une voix douce.

– Excusez-moi, souffla la dénommée, en essuyant d'un geste une larme traîtresse, et en écrasant sa cigarette.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, personne n'est coupable. N'importe quelle personne aurait eut peur de ne plus voir leur enfant près d'eux, et n'importe quelle personne aurait cette réaction de le disputer de s'être trop éloigné.

– Mais il n'y a que ma fille pour faire comme si j'étais horrible avec elle.

– Elle a son caractère, confirma Esmée. Mais je suis sûre que demain ce sera oublié.

– J'espère surtout qu'elle ne va pas garder ce caractère, car je n'ose pas imaginer la crise d'adolescence…

– Tu as encore 14 ans à attendre avant de le savoir, rit doucement Esmée, avant de lui proposer de rentrer.

Elle passa la soirée à discuter voyage avec Esmée et Carlisle, au grand amusement d'Edward qui avait compris son manège. Lorena ne fut pas surprise de savoir qu'ils avaient déjà visité la majorité des pays polaires. Quand tu brillais au soleil, le choix de destination était tout de suite limité.

Le lendemain matin, Lorena était mi-figue mi-raisin face à la réaction de sa fille. La petite ne l'ignorait plus, lui faisait volontiers des câlins, mais son petit air malicieux faisait que Lorena surveillait le moindre faits et gestes de sa fille, se demandant de quoi elle était encore capable. Un enfant était compliqué à gérer, mais un enfant sorcier, cela était encore plus difficile. Lorena ne savait pas si Anaëlle faisait de la magie accidentelle, ou si elle était vraiment capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Parce qu'entre le cercle de flammes et le transplanage, elle commençait à douter.

Laissant Edward et le reste de la famille jouer avec Anaëlle, qui se plaisait à être le centre de l'attention, elle travailla sur les talismans. En retournant presque toute sa maison, elle avait pu en trouver deux autres. Cela lui permettait d'utiliser différentes combinaisons de runes pour trouver celle qui conviendra le mieux. Bien sûr, la curiosité d'Alice l'avait poussé à lui demander ce qu'elle trafiquait avec ses symboles et incantations étranges, mais Lorena s'était contenté d'un clin d'œil en disant que c'était un secret pour l'instant.

Le lundi passa rapidement, la réponse de Luna se faisant tarder, même s'il lui restait deux semaines avant le départ du couple. Lorena avait réussi à améliorer le talisman au point que la brillance avait complètement disparue… Pendant 10 minutes.

– Tu y es presque, encouragea Edward, qui n'osait pas imaginer les possibilités si elle arrivait à supprimer la brillance autant de temps que le médaillon était porté.

– Mais ça m'énerve, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il manque, grommela la sorcière, de nouveau dans la clairière.

Anaëlle était avec eux, se baladant dans un périmètre délimité par la magie, avec l'insouciance de l'enfance. Parfois, un poulain sombral la poussait légèrement, la faisant sursauter, se tourner puis rire, bien que Lorena doute que sa fille comprenne qui la poussait ou encore la raison de son rire.

– On rentre ? Proposa Lorena, regardant sa montre qui affichait bientôt 18 heures 30.

– Allons y. Tu crois qu'elle voit les sombrals ? Demanda Edward alors que la petite fille regardait devant elle, face à un poulain.

– Merlin, non, heureusement. Elle ressent peut-être leur présence, comme quand une personne sens qu'elle n'est pas seule ou qu'elle est observée.

Ils rentrèrent comme la dernière fois à pied, Anaëlle dans la poussette, encore trop petite pour pouvoir marcher longtemps.

– il y a ta chouette sur ton toit, commenta Edward, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

– Oh, ça doit être la réponse de Luna !

Ravie d'avoir une réponse si tôt, Lorena appela le volatile pour qu'il se pose sur son bras. Elle détacha le parchemin et commença à le lire tandis que le rapace s'envola en direction de la forêt pour trouver quelques petites bêtes pour son quatre heure.

– Oui, elle a pensé elle aussi au talisman… Mettre la rune du soleil et de l'invisibilité en opposé... Lut Lorena, toujours dehors. Oui c'est fait… Mais pourquoi mettre celle de la clairvoyance ? "P.S : "Nous sommes des anges déchus qui nous acharnons à remonter vers notre céleste origine."

Lorena resta perplexe sur cette phrase, jusqu'au déclic.

– La rune du pouvoir angélique en lieu et place de la rune de la magie ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Luna tu es mon ange !

– Tu as fait tomber ça du parchemin, remarqua Edward, sur le pas de la porte.

Dans la main d'Edward, un petit sachet en organza violet translucide contenait plusieurs médailles.

– Oh elle est trop gentille, elle m'a donné des talismans ! S'exclama Lorena en les détaillant. Il y en a combien ? 9 ? Pourquoi autant ?

– Eh bien, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, toi, moi, et très probablement Anaëlle. On rentre ? Par contre si tu veux garder la surprise je te conseille de te pencher dessus un peu plus tard, conseilla Edward, qui savait qu'Esmée était tout aussi intriguée que les autres par ce qu'elle manigançait.

Non sans un sourire amusé, le couple rentrèrent dans la maison, chaleureusement accueillis par Esmée.

Après avoir discuté un petit moment, cette dernière rentra chez elle, permettant à Lorena de ressortir de son sac le parchemin et les médailles.

– Pourquoi en avoir fait pour toi et Anaëlle ? S'enquit le vampire, en détaillant une médaille, qui semblait être en argent, avec toujours les deux cercles concentriques, mais vierge de toutes runes.

– Je pense que pour nous deux, ce serait un médaillon de protection. Grâce au collier, si jamais Anaëlle est loin de moi et en danger, je peux le sentir. Je peux aussi le transformer en portoloin et suivant comment tu l'actives, me mènerai à elle, et inversement.

– C'est ce que tu vas faire ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, car d'une part je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver car c'est une magie complexe, mais surtout l'activation va utiliser énormément de magie au porteur. Peut-être que je vais juste mettre des sorts de protection dessus, qui la protégerait de certains maléfices de magie noir, au cas où…

– Au cas où quoi ? Demanda craintivement le vampire.

– Au cas où elle finit à Serpentard, souffla Lorena, pas du tout ravie de cette idée. Mais il faut que je me renseigne si je ne peux pas la mettre à IIvermory.

– Serpentard et ilvermory c'est … ?

Faisant venir à elle l'histoire de poudlard, elle expliqua :

– Serpentard est une des quatre maisons de l'école de Poudlard. La maison au blason vert et argent est celle qui a la plus mauvaise réputation. La grande majorité des sorciers qui ont mal tourné était à Serpentard, comme c'était le cas de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, ce qui a contribué à entacher la réputation de cette maison.

– Donc Anaëlle, comme c'est ta fille et que tu es née moldu, serait catégorisé comme… ?

– Sûrement bâtarde, ou sang impur, sang de bourbe… Soupira Lorena, regardant Anaëlle qui était fascinée par la marionnette qu'elle avait enchantée. Ilvermorny est l'une des onze principales écoles de magie du monde des sorciers. Elle s'occupe de l'éducation magique des jeunes sorciers nord américain.

– Mais du coup, tu habites en Amérique maintenant ? Quel est le problème ?

– L'école est "attribué" si on peut dire, à la naissance, en fonction du lieu de naissance et d'habitation des parents. J'étais toujours en Angleterre à ce moment-là, donc je suis sûre à 99% qu'elle ira à Poudlard. Dès que l'enfant naît, s'il est sorcier, il est inscrit sur le registre de l'année où il va commencer sa scolarité.

– C'est vraiment compliqué votre monde, souffla Edward, qui avait déjà fini de lire l'histoire de Poudlard avec une rapidité à faire pâlir d'envie Hermione Granger.

Sa compagne eut un sourire amusé, avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule d'Edward. Pour rien au monde elle changerait de vie.

* * *

– Tu es sûr que tout est bon, hein ? Murmura Lorena, comme une confidence, en ce vendredi soir du mois de mai, juste avant de partir pour la maison d'Edward.

Esmée était déjà rentrée, ne sachant pas qu'ils allaient revenir ce soir.

L'anniversaire de mariage d'Esmée et de Carlisle était dans une poignée de jour. De ce qu'Edward lui avait dit, ils fêtaient leur 95 ans de mariage. Dire que Lorena avait halluciné était peu dire.

– Oui, j'ai déjà tout vérifier deux fois. Tout va très bien se passer et ils vont passer un merveilleux séjour grâce à toi.

– Ça me stresse. J'ai peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose, un grain de sable qui ferait sauter l'engrenage.

– J'aime beaucoup tes métaphores, commenta le vampire qui mettait des chaussures à Anaëlle pour la troisième fois, car elle se faisait un malin plaisir à les enlever à chaque fois qu'Edward lui remettait.

– Si tu les enlèves encore une fois je demande à ta mère de te les mettre au pied avec un sortilège de glu perpétuelle.

L'expression d'Anaëlle forma un grand O, regardant sa mère qui était plus occupé pour sa part à chercher ses clefs qu'autre chose. Edward n'était pas sûr que la petite comprenait ce que voulait dire ses mots, mais elle devait comprendre l'idée, enfin, il supposait.

– C'est bon les chaussures ? Demanda Lorena, une fois qu'elle eut remis la main sur ses clefs, aidée d'un sort d'attraction.

– C'est bon, confirma Edward, pas mécontent que la menace du sort de glu perpétuelle ait fonctionné.

– En voiture Simone, c'est moi qui conduit. Par contre, je suis incapable de me souvenir de la route, donc tu me guides ?

– Tu fais le trajet toutes les semaines et tu ne connais toujours pas la route ? s'amusa Edward, en mettant Anaëlle dans le cosy.

– Ne pose pas de question, rit Lorena, avant de se retourner face à sa fille qui commençait à hurler car elle ne voulait pas rester dans son cosy. Anaëlle Sybille McKenzie, ça suffit ton caprice ! Si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite on ne va pas voir Alice.

– Veux 'Lice !

– Et moi je veux que tu te calmes. C'est donnant donnant.

L'enfant avança la lèvre inférieure et fronça le nez en essayant de faire un regard noir, sans grand succès, et son air énervé se transforma en une grimace. Lorena soupira, et après avoir mis le contact, enclencha la marche arrière. Edward la guida comme à son habitude, se notant de lui donner un des GPS que sa famille possédait, et utilisait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Au moment où ils sortirent de la voiture, ils virent Alice arriver à vitesse vampirique, toujours aussi joyeuse, et encore plus depuis qu'elle était dans la confidence pour la surprise du voyage d'Esmée et Carlisle. Mais bien sur, Lorena avait gardé pour elle - et pour Edward, le fichu légilimens - la surprise de la destination.

– Non je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as vue en vision ! Ordonna Lorena, avant même que la compagne de Jasper n'ai dit un mot.

– Tu sais très bien que je n'arrive pas bien à voir ton futur, marmonna Alice en roulant des yeux.

– 'Lice, maman méchante ! S'exclama la petite fille, qui était dans les bras d'Edward.

– On prend les mêmes et on recommence, soupira Lorena, en faisant un geste négligent de la main pour dire à Alice de ne pas chercher plus loin, malgré son regard interloqué. On rentre ?

A peine la dernière marche franchit, Esmée arriva, inquiète.

– Oh je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir, si j'avais su, j'aurais pu préparer quelques choses… Déclara Esmée, en regardant Lorena qui était tenue par la taille par Edward.

– Cela s'est décidé à la dernière minute. Ne vous embêtez pas à cuisiner, je n'ai pas faim, et j'ai encore les restes d'hier soir pour Anaëlle.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Certaine !

Elle salua les autres membres de la famille, discutant avec Jasper puis écoutant Rosalie vanter à Emmett les mérites d'un moteur V12 sur elle ne savait quelle voiture, pendant qu'Alice jouait avec Anaëlle. Ils s'étaient tous assis sur le canapé, le son de la télévision en fond, discutant joyeusement.

– On commence ? Murmura Edward, en caressant les cheveux de sa compagne, alors qu'elle était remplie d'appréhension face à la réaction des deux concernées.

– J'ai appris que vous allez fêter vos 95 ans de mariage, lança Lorena, pour commencer la discussion.

– En effet, sourit Carlisle, en prenant la main d'Esmée qui fit un tendre sourire en le regardant.

– J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous, pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait, et ce que vous faites encore pour Anaëlle et moi.

Elle sortit de sa poche le petit sachet en organza, et l'ouvrit pour en sortir les deux médaillons qui étaient pendus après deux chaînes, elles aussi en argent des gobelins. Sur le médaillon, au centre, la rune du pouvoir Angélique était gravé. Au-dessus, il y avait la rune de la clairvoyance, à l'opposé la rune de l'invisibilité, à droite celle du soleil, et, pour finir, à l'opposé de la rune du soleil, était présent une rune de soutien pour amplifier le pouvoir des autres runes.

– Ceci, est un médaillon que j'ai créé, ou dû moins Luna l'a créé, je n'ai fait que l'améliorer avec les runes. Il permet, dès qu'il est porté et jusqu'à ce que vous l'enleviez, de masquer la brillance de votre peau au soleil.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel tous regardèrent le collier.

– Et... Ça fonctionne ? Demanda Alice, avec hésitation.

– Je porte le miens depuis deux semaines, déclara Edward, tirant la chaîne de sous ses vêtements. On peut faire une démonstration, mais oui, il fonctionne.

– Le seul inconvénient est qu'il doit être en contact permanent avec votre peau, de préférence autour du cou. Pour l'instant ce n'est que la première version, j'ai bon espoir dans le futur de pouvoir faire un simple bracelet, ou une bague.

Comme pour l'aider, des rayons de soleil percèrent les nuages, inondant la terrasse de soleil. Lorena fit un geste de la main pour que les deux concernés, accompagnés d'Edward, test leur collier. Après avoir mis le pendentif, Carlisle et Esmée se rendirent sur la terrasse, puis regardèrent leur peau. Peau qui était juste pâle, sans brillance. Déboutonnant la manche de sa chemise, Carlisle la remonta avec curiosité. Même sous la chemise, la peau ne brillait plus.

– Respect, souffla Emmett, impressionné.

– Et je pense que ce serait dommage que seul Carlisle et Esmée en profitent, déclara Lorena, se mordillant la lèvre non sans sourire, en sortant le reste des médailles. Ils sont incassables, d'ailleurs, même pour vous.

Lorena avait un grand sourire en voyant chaque vampire se détaille entre eux, comme pour se redécouvrir.

– Merci Lorena, murmura Esmée en l'enlaçant.

– SI j'ai fait ces médaillons, c'est pour cela. Joyeux anniversaire de mariage.

Elle tendit alors les billets d'avion, sous leur regard d'abord perplexe, puis abasourdi.

– La Russie ? Lut Emmett, en regardant la destination inscrite sur le billet.

– Je peux dire s'en trop m'avancer que vous n'y êtes jamais allé ? Alors maintenant que le problème du soleil est résolu, c'est l'occasion. Cependant vous pouvez aussi remercier Edward qui a organisé vos congés, Jasper qui a fait toutes les formalités administratives, Alice qui à fait vos valises, car Rosalie et Emmett vous conduirons à l'aéroport demain matin, en vous donnant la dernière surprise.

Le regard émerveillé d'Esmée qui parcourait un guide de voyage sur la Russie, offert par Edward, ainsi que le grand sourire de Carlisle qui demandait à Alice si elle avait pensé à l'appareil photo, valait tous les galions du monde.

– Alors, heureuse ? Demanda Edward en embrassant Lorena, pendant qu'Anaëlle, dans les bras de Rosalie, tapait des mains, heureuse de ressentir autant de joie.

– Très, rit la sorcière, avant de répondre aux questions de Carlisle sur la magie qui enchantait le médaillon.

La semaine suivante, tout était organisée pour palier à leur absence, concernant Anaëlle : Les jours de pluie, l'enfant irait à la crèche, et les autres jours Lorena laissait Alice et Rosalie la chouchouter. Cependant le mercredi, qui était des plus ensoleillée, les deux filles avaient demandé à Lorena de mettre la petite à la crèche. Bien que perplexe, celle-ci avait accepté, et l'avait donc déposé dans la structure d'accueil avant d'aller en cours comme à son habitude, puis de croiser Bella qui la regardait de travers, comme d'habitude. Jusque-là, rien de très nouveau.

Cependant quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Alice dans son cours, puis Edward, et à midi Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.

La réaction des élèves, tellement habitués à les voir absent les jours de soleil était assez drôle. Plus d'un s'était retourné sur leur passage, se demandant s'ils n'avaient pas hallucinés.

– Il fallait bien trouver une utilité à ton cadeau, déclara Rosalie de manière sibylline, en portant une main à son cou gracile ou on pouvait voir une chaine argentée se prolonger sous le chemisier.

– De toutes les possibilités vous avez choisis de venir ici ? S'amusa Lorena, avec un sourcil haussé.

– Une fois mais pas deux, s'esclaffa bruyamment Emmett, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Ensuite, il baissa d'un ton et expliqua que dorénavant chaque jour de soleil, un vampire choisira une activité à faire, et qu'aujourd'hui, c'était Edward qui avait ouvert le bal en décidant d'aller au lycée.

Elle passa une journée super, l'euphorie et la bonne humeur des vampires grâce aux nouveaux colliers était contagieuse, et ce jusqu'au soir où ils rentrèrent à la villa. Rosalie, après avoir demandé à ses frères et soeurs, avait proposé à Lorena de rester pour la semaine chez eux. La fin de l'année approchait, et les devoirs se faisaient plus rares car les professeurs laissaient les élèves réviser.

Concernant les vampires, ils n'avaient nullement besoin et l'intention de réviser. Lorena, elle, avait déjà un très bon niveau grâce à sa culture générale et un peu de triche en utilisant la magie et l'aide d'Edward, ne comptait pas non plus réviser. Cela laissait donc de longues soirées disponibles pour regarder des films, jouer du violon, passer encore plus de temps avec sa fille qui adorait toute la tribue, jouer avec les garçons… Autant de possibilités qui enchantait autant Lorena, qu'Anaëlle ou le clan de l'Olympic.

Si dans la semaine elle avait été joyeuse, en ce dimanche matin, à l'aéroport de Seattle, elle était surexcitée en attendant le retour de Russie du couple. Alice lui avait assuré que tout s'était déroulée à merveille, ne faisant que renforcer son excitation.

– Tu sais que nous avons 30 minutes d'avance ? Informa Edward en regardant les vols à l'arrivée.

– Au moins on ne sera pas en retard, s'amusa la sorcière en sortant une cigarette de son nouveau paquet. Tu n'aurais pas mon briquet par hasard ?

– Pourquoi je l'aurai ?

– Par hasard, répéta Lorena en haussant les épaules.

Elle fit quelques pas pour sortir du terminal, râlant contre ce briquet introuvable. Vérifiant l'absence de moldu autour d'elle, elle sortit sa baguette et marmonna une formule pour produire une flammèche, allumant sa cigarette par cette méthode.

– J'ai une question sur ta magie.

– Vas-y, autorisa la sorcière en regardant l'heure à sa montre.

– Tu avais expliquée que cela est comparable à un réservoir.

– En effet.

– J'ai lu dans ton cours de défense contre les forces du mal que pour pouvoir employer l'un des sorts impardonnables, il faut être très puissant.

– Et tu te demandes quel est ma puissance vu que j'ai tué Bellatrix Lestrange… Murmura Lorena, qui sentait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'une deuxième cigarette à la fin de son récit.

Le vampire ne dit rien, laissant le choix à la sorcière de s'expliquer ou non.

– Ma puissance magique est au-dessus de la moyenne, expliqua la jeune mère en fumant. Pas non plus dans le haut du panier, mais ça me permet de pouvoir lancer la plupart des sorts, en créer si je ne m'en donne la peine, et faire de la magie runique, qui est une magie qui demande beaucoup d'énergie et de puissance.

Elle souffla de la fumée, regardant les volutes monter vers le ciel nuageux.

– Pour l'impardonnable, ou plutôt les impardonnables, il n'y a pas que la puissance magique qui entre en jeu, murmura Lorena pour ne pas être entendu des passants. Il y a la volonté de faire du mal, la volonté de...tuer.

Les cendres lui rappelaient étrangement celle de sa maison qui avait brûlée. Elle chassa cette idée étrange de ses pensées, et fit tomber les cendres dans le vent.

– J'étais chez Luna, elle était partie à l'école. Je m'occupais comme je pouvais d'Anaëlle, en essayant de ne pas pleurer moi aussi. Puis elle est revenue en me disant que les Mangemorts avaient envahis l'école. La bataille commençait. Avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose, j'ai posé Anaëlle, et j'ai transplané à l'école. Je voulais avoir ma vengeance.

Edward se maudit d'avoir posé cette question en voyant son regard brisé. Personne ne sortait indemne d'une guerre, et encore moins une jeune fille de 18 ans.

– L'entendre se vanter d'avoir tué des moldus, avoir aimé leur cris de douleur… Je n'étais plus moi-même. Je voulais qu'elle souffre comme elle avait fait souffrir mes parents. Je voulais la voir mourir. J'ai lancé l'impardonnable. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que le sort fonctionne, elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir.

À peine la première finie, Elle sortit une nouvelle cigarette, pestant contre ses mains tremblantes. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement en sentant le goût âpre du tabac.

– Et quand moi j'ai réalisée ce que j'avais fait, j'ai paniqué, je suis rentrée chez Luna en pleurs. Je ne fermais plus l'oeil de la nuit à cause d'horribles cauchemars, je sursautais, paniquais au moindre bruit, je n'allais nulle part sans ma baguette…

– C'est donc de là que vient cette habitude, souffla Edward les pièces du puzzle se mettant en place.

Lorena haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas important. Le silence fut pesant, malgré le bruit environnant.

– L'avion… Commença Lorena en s'éclaircissant la gorge, brisant par là même le silence ; L'avion arrive dans combien de temps ?

– Allons voir, proposa Edward dans un sourire en lui prenant la main.


	17. Chapter 17

Le couple eut la bonne surprise de voir que le vol allait atterrir avec 10 minutes d'avance, réduisant le temps d'attente à presque rien, si ce n'est l'attente de passer les contrôles aux frontières et récupérer les bagages.

Entraînant Edward dans le terminal, elle se rendit en direction des portes à sens unique par lesquels tous ceux qui venaient d'arriver allaient sortir forcément.

Assise sur la barrière en métal, elle regardait les gens passer les doubles portes, certains avec un chariot rempli de bagages, d'autres avec seulement une simple valise cabine, des familles, des bandes d'amis, des enfants accompagnés par un service spécial…

– Ah, c'est enfin leur vol qui sort ! S'exclama Lorena qui perdait patience, se remettant sur ses pieds par la même.

– Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Edward, étonné.

– Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui sortent avec une Chapka en juin ? Murmura Lorena, en faisant un signe de tête vers des personnes.

Le vampire se mit à rire, ayant suivi le regard de Lorena. En effet, il était facile de comprendre qu'ils étaient ici en tourisme, et peu habitué aux températures clémentes de l'Amérique.

– Ils sont là ! S'exclama Lorena, à l'attention d'Edward, qui même s'il les avait vus, voulait laisser Lorena lui dire, amusée par ses réactions. Allons les voir !

Prenant la main d'Edward, elle l'entraîna vers Carlisle et Esmée, qui eux aussi les avaient vus et les attendaient avec un sourire. Après les salutations d'usage, le groupe de quatre se rendirent vers les parkings pour aller à la voiture d'Edward. Lorena prit les clefs, souhaitant conduire malgré le long trajet.

– Tu me sers de GPS, chéri ? S'amusa Lorena, en récupérant sa carte bancaire et le ticket de parking.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais tous les étés à Forks ? Et tu ne connais toujours pas la route ? demanda Edward amusée, faisant rire tout le monde.

– Je suis la preuve que c'est possible, S'amusa Lorena, en sortant des parkings pour aller sur la voie rapide.

– Tu étais déjà venu à Forks avant ? Demanda Carlisle, étonné.

– Oui, nous y allons tous les étés pour aller voir ma grand-mère maternelle. Mon père est écossais, mais ma mère est américaine, et a grandi à Forks justement. Quand elle s'est mariée elle est resté habiter en Écosse.

– Quand est-ce-que tu es venue la dernière fois ? Interrogea Edward, réfléchissant s'il ne l'avait pas déjà croisée auparavant.

– hum… Réfléchit Lorena, en prenant l'autoroute. Il y a deux ans, nous étions venus pour Noël.

– Tu n'y es pas retourner depuis ? Demanda Esmée.

– Non. Vers début janvier 2016, ma mère a pris un congé sans solde pour pouvoir s'occuper de ma grand-mère qui était tombé gravement malade, expliqua la sorcière, en passant une vitesse. Elle est décédée en février. Après, la suite, vous la connaissez. L'été avec Draco, le décès de mes parents en décembre, la naissance d'Anaëlle, et mon arrivée ici.

– Comment s'appelait ta grand-mère ? S'enquit Edward avec curiosité.

– Coleen Lewis.

Carlisle ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux, rassemblant mentalement des souvenirs. Coleen Lewis. Une des premières patientes qu'il avait eu à s'occuper quand il avait prit son poste à l'hôpital de Forks, peu après son emménagement le 27 décembre 2015 avec sa famille. Il avait donc rencontrer sans le savoir la mère de Lorena, qui venait tous les jours voir sa patiente. Coleen lui avait longuement parlé de sa petite fille, qui était dans une école d'excellence. Sans doute n'était-elle pas au courant du statut de sorcière de sa petite fille. Petite fille qui était donc Lorena. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il y a avait en effet des airs de famille.

– C'est un très joli prénom, commenta Esmée, qui avait compris au regard de son époux que ce nom lui était familier.

– Oui, j'aime beaucoup, déclara Lorena, alors qu'Edward lui indiquait de prendre la prochaine bifurcation. Pour Anaëlle, j'ai hésité pour son deuxième prénom, mais j'ai prit celui de ma mère.

– Et toi, quel est ton deuxième prénom ? demanda Esmée, intriguée.

– Brooke, répondit Edward fier, avant même que Lorena ne réponde.

Lorena le regarda furtivement, un doux sourire amusée aux lèvres.

– Eh bien Edward Anthony, tu n'es pas le seul à être bien informée, s'amusa-t-elle, faisant rire le groupe.

Ils passèrent le reste de la route à discuter du voyage dont le couple venait de revenir.

Ils arrivèrent à la Villa, où le reste du clan semblait les attendre comme un comité d'accueil. Sortant de la voiture, la Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle trouvait fascinant les liens qui unissait les vampires entre eux. Même immortel, ils se considéraient comme une famille. Et elle trouvait cela autant magnifique que formidable.

– Arrête de te moquer de mes pensées ! Réprimanda gentiment la sorcière, en voyant Edward rire en la regardant.

– Je n'oserais jamais voyons, déclara le concerné, avant de poser un baisé sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

Elle rit doucement, répondant au baisé, plaçant ses bras sur les épaules de son copain.

– Bon les tourtereaux, nous attendons plus que vous, déclara Emmett avec un grand sourire, qui les surplombait sur le balcon, faisant s'empourper Lorena.

– Tu veux vraiment faire tout le tour ? Interpella Edward en la voyant aller vers l'entrée. On peut sauter pour aller au balcon.

– Sans façon, mais on peut transplaner aussi, si tu veux, déclara la sorcière, avec un sourire en coin.

– Sans façon, répondit Edward à son tour, la faisant rire.

Une minute plus tard, ils arrivèrent finalement dans le salon, où Esmée et Carlisle étaient en train de projeter les photos du voyage sur l'écran plasma. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, regardant les photos qui avaient une résolution merveilleuse.

Les photos étaient magnifiques. Les quais de la Neva, le palais d'été… Elle était simplement subjuguée, comme tout le monde… sauf Anaëlle. Anaëlle qui était sur le tapis, jouant avec des jouets. Elle reporta son attention sur la vidéo montrant des personnes danser la danse traditionnelle Russe.

* * *

Semi-allongé sur un très grand pouf sur la terrasse, elle lisait un livre qu'elle connaissait par cœur mais dont elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire. Pour une fois, elle lisait une édition différente. C'était la première édition, celle parue dans les années 1900. Le livre avait une vieille couverture en cuir craquelé par les années, et des pages aussi fine qu'un papier d'Arménie. Cette édition contenait le tout premier texte de l'auteur, celui qu'il avait écrit à l'origine et non pas le simulacre de texte qu'on retrouvait de nos jours, tronqué et modifié par les trop nombreuses rééditions.

Contre elle et à moitié sur elle, Anaëlle dormait paisiblement, une peluche en forme d'ours dans ses petits bras, terrassée par la fatigue après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer avec Emmett. La Serdaigle appréciait énormément ces moments paisibles, où chaque personne vaquait à ses occupations, formant un petit bruit de fond qui sortait par la baie vitrée laissé ouverte pour profiter du temps clément.

Tournant une page, elle lança un regard furtif à Anaëlle qui bougeait pour mieux se rendormir, puis reprit sa lecture.

– Lorena ? Interpella Esmée souriante, qui était devant elle avec son mari.

– Oh excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver, déclara la sorcière en posant son livre.

Esmée fit un sourire, avant de reprendre la parole.

– Nous voulions te remercier pour ce voyage et les colliers.

– Oh, ce n'est rien, ça me fait plaisir, sourit Lorena, entourant de son bras sa petite fille pour ne pas qu'elle glisse.

– Nous avons un cadeau pour toi, expliqua Carlisle, en lui tendant une grande boîte plate et carrée, lui rappelant celle des chemises qu'elle avait reçus à Noël.

Intriguée, elle ouvrit la boite du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa fille dans ses bras, elle découvrit un magnifique châle en laine noir et aux motifs floraux aux couleurs vives, idéal pour l'hiver.

– Merci beaucoup, il est superbe ! S'exclama Lorena, en passant ses doigts sur la laine qu'on pouvait deviner d'excellente facture.

– Et nous avons aussi un petit présent pour Anaëlle. C'est une peluche d'un dessin animé très populaire là-bas, un petit singe à grande oreille.

Le cadeau était emballé, ne permettant pas de voir la peluche. Cependant sans trop s'avancer, elle pouvait dire que le cadeau lui plaira énormément, son enfant ayant une passion pour les peluches. Elle remercia chaleureusement Esmée et Carlisle, avant que ces derniers ne la laissent finir son livre en paix, avec Anaëlle dormant contre elle.

* * *

Le lundi arriva, amenant avec lui une nouvelle semaine de cours, au plus grand désespoir de Lorena. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, et malgré les talismans, aucun vampire ne répondait présent, la laissant seule contre le reste du monde en cette dernière semaine de mai. Ouvrant son casier de bon matin, elle eut la surprise de faire tomber un papier plié, glissé probablement par elle ne savait quel élève. Intriguée, elle posa son livre qu'elle voulait prendre, et déplia le papier. Écrit d'une écriture élégante mais qu'elle ne reconnut pas, le terme "traînée" était accompagné de dessins plus qu'équivoques. Abasourdie, elle rangea vivement le papier entre deux pages de son livre de sociologie, avant de fermer la porte du casier brusquement dans un grand bruit désagréable, s'attirant quelques regards de travers.

Elle resta indécise quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quelle réaction adopter face à ce message. Ce fut la sonnerie retentissante des premiers cours qui la tira de sa torpeur. Se maudissant, elle se mit à accélérer pour ne pas aggraver son retard. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle soit en retenue pour couronner cette journée qui commençait déjà mal.

S'excusant des quelques minutes de retard, elle gagna la place de libre, et s'y installa non sans un soupir, sortant livres, feuilles et trousse.

– Tu envahis mon espace vital, s'indigna sa camarade de classe, à qui elle n'avait même pas adresser un regard avant de s'assoir.

Voulant répliquer avec une remarque bien sentie, elle fut interrompue dans son élan en voyant qui était assise à côté d'elle.

– Bella, grommela Lorena en guise de salut.

– C'est Swan pour toi.

Roulant des yeux, elle ouvrit son livre de cours, retombant sur le papier qu'elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant. L'attrapant vivement avant qu'une personne le remarque, elle le mit dans son trieur, tout à la fin, dans la pochette pour le jeter plus tard.

– c'est quoi ce papier ?

– Rien qui te regarde, coupa Lorena fermant son trieur. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

– Oh ça va, je demandais juste.

– La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Lorena sera son stylo, énervée. Et puis, déjà, pourquoi est-elle dans ce cours de sociologie ? Elle n'avait pas prise économie et sociale en option. Soupirant, elle s'adossa à sa chaise, regrettant les années Poudlard.

En cours de littérature étrangère, ses pensées étaient bien loin du cours. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle se demanda ce que les vampires avaient prévus pour aujourd'hui. Peut-être allaient-ils vraiment faire une randonnée.

Elle se mit à faire un sourire en coin à cette pensée. Poussée par la même curiosité qui l'avait fait repartir à Serdaigle, elle envoya un message à Edward pour lui demander ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Une demi seconde plus tard, Edward lui répondit simplement qu'ils jouaient dans le grand jardin avec Anaëlle.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Même la vie des vampires ne pouvait pas lui permettre de s'occuper pendant ce cours ennuyeux.

Quand le dernier cours de la journée toucha à sa fin, Lorena soupira, pour au moins la dixième fois de la journée, et rassembla son tas de livres tout en mettant son sac sur l'épaule. Un détour par son casier allait être obligatoire, mais elle avait fini sa journée de cours.

Marchant d'un pas vif dans le couloir, une personne arrivant en sens inverse la percuta, faisant tomber le tas de livre qu'elle portait, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

– Tu ne regardes jamais devant toi ? Siffla Lorena, agacée, terrorisant le seconde année.

Le garçon, qui devait faire au moins dix centimètres de moins qu'elle, faisait les yeux ronds, et semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

– Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur ? S'exclama une voix dans son dos, qu'elle identifia comme celle d'Isabella.

– Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua Lorena, avant de se tourner vers le seconde année. Excuse-moi, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Cependant la seule réaction de l'élève fut de la regarder, bouche bée, avant de repartir en sens inverse à toutes jambes.

– Pire qu'un Poufsouffle, soupira la sorcière en ramassant ses livres.

– C'est quoi un Poufsouffle ? Demanda Isabella perplexe.

– C'est de la famille des blaireaux, sauf qu'au lieu qu'ils soient blanc et noir, ils sont jaune et blanc. C'est une espèce très rare qui vit qu'en Ecosse. Et ils sont très peureux.

La sorcière se fichait royalement de la tête d'Isabella, et celle-ci commençait à s'en douter, lentement mais sûrement.

– Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

– Je n'oserais jamais voyons, déclara Lorena, en partant prestement.

Le visage abasourdi d'Isabella valait tous les galions du monde.

* * *

– Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda Edward en déposant un baisé sur ses lèvres, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir elle aussi sur le plaid étendu dans l'herbe.

– Elle a fini mieux que ce qu'elle a commencé, éluda Lorena, en regardant Anaëlle marcher d'un pas mal habille, tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, et se relever en essayant ses mains sur sa robe, qui était plus couleur herbe qu'autre chose.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, fatiguée, regardant les quelques nuages défilés dans le ciel bleu. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, les autres membres de la famille les laissant avoir leur moment d'intimité. Elle marmonna un vague tempus, 18 heures passée s'affichait au dessus-d'elle. Les élèves de poudlard devaient être en train de rejoindre leur dortoir pour poser leur affaires et commencer leurs devoirs avant d'aller manger. Certains en profiteraient probablement pour se doucher, histoire de ne pas faire la queue pour la salle de bain une fois de retour au dortoir après manger.

– Regrettes-tu tes années passée dans cette école ?

– Hum, non. Ce n'est pas des regrets. Les trois dernières années étaient vraiment… Pas horrible, mais très pesante. C'est juste de la nostalgie, je suppose.

Soudain, son portable qui sonna interrompit sa réflexion. Interloquée, elle le prit pour voir un numéro masqué. Décrochant, seul le silence lui répondit. Haussant les épaules, elle raccrocha avant de le ranger.

– Surement un faux numéro, déclara-t-elle, devant l'air interrogateur.

Elle fit un sourire à Edward, et se redressa pour le faire tomber à côté d'elle. Bien sûr elle n'avait largement pas la force nécessaire, mais il se laissa prendre au jeu, s'allongeant à son tour. Vite rejoint par Anaëlle qui tomba sans grâce sur sa mère.

– J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle composition, tu veux l'entendre ? S'enquit la mère d'Anaëlle, en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

– Tes cours sont si ennuyeux que cela pour m'envoyer des messages et écrire des partitions ? S'amusa le vampire.

– L'année prochaine je change mes options. Littéraire est si ennuyeux ! Je demanderai à passer en scientifique ou avoir les mêmes cours. Je n'en peux plus de la philosophie et de la sociologie. Et si la directrice ne veux pas, je saurai me montrer convaincante… Bouda Lorena, en croisant les bras sur elle et en plissant le nez.

Edward la regarda, puis éclata d'un rire mélodieux devant le regard interloqué des deux filles.

– Tu ressembles tellement à Anaëlle quand tu boudes.

Lorena se releva pour regarder Edward, toujours interloquée. C'était normal qu'Anaëlle lui ressemble, puisque c'était son enfant.

– Laisse, déclara Edward, dans un sourire, en lisant ses pensées. Tu m'avais parlé d'une nouvelle partition, tu veux bien me la jouer ? Elle a un nom ?

* * *

Le mardi était lui aussi ensoleillé, mais les nuages au loin annonçaient un répit de courte durée. Edward lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne au lycée, mais Lorena avait refusée, arguant qu'elle pouvait survivre à une autre journée de cours sans lui. Après tout ce n'était ni le premier ni le dernier. Elle avait découvert de nouveaux mots dans son casier, l'énervant toujours un peu plus.

De bon matin, en cours de géographie, elle se prépara à faire son exposé sur la démographie et le développement de l'Inde, pays qui lui avait été attribué. Attribué par le professeur, de même que sa binôme dont elle se serait bien passée, la dénommé Isabella Swan. Une puissance supérieure la mettait toujours sur son chemin malgré tout ses efforts pour l'éviter.

– Monsieur, commença Isabella en branchant sa clef usb sur le pc du bureau, je tiens à dire que Lorena n'a pas du tout participé au devoir. J'ai dû tout faire !

– Tu rigoles ? Demanda la concernée, abasourdie, venant à peine de poser ses affaires. Je t'ai écrit un résumé avec toutes les informations, et c'est même toi qui m'a dit que tu faisais la présentation !

– Tu as dû rêver, tu ne m'as rien donné du tout. Le seul résumé que j'ai c'est le miens.

Prise d'un doute, elle prit la feuille de note qu'Isabella brandissait. À quelques mots prêts, c'était exactement celui qu'elle avait fait.

– C'est mon écrit ! Tu n'as fait que changer quelques mots !

– Miss McKenzie cela suffit, je vous mets un zéro. Miss Swan vous pouvez faire l'exposé, vous serez noté normalement.

– C'est une blague ?! S'indigna Lorena, abasourdie.

– Et deux heures de retenue. Et vous me rendrez pour le prochain cours un écrit sur l'impact du nazisme pour le développement économique et social de l'Allemagne.

Énervée au possible, elle reprit ses affaires, et sortit de la classe, non sans siffler à la fille du shérif « tu ne paies rien pour attendre ». Et d'ajouter pour elle-même, en entendant le professeur l'appeler : pathétique fille.

Elle transplana chez elle, abandonnant son sac de cours au milieu du salon. Elle se changea, enfilant une tenue de sport et ses baskets, et transplana dans la forêt pour courir. Après une demi-heure de course, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence que cela ne suffisait pas à la calmer. Sa magie réclamait son dû. Elle mit une bardée de sort de protection, de repousse moldu, d'insonorisation avant de laisser libre cours à sa magie.

– Glacius ! Hurla Lorena en visant l'arbre en face d'elle, dont le tronc se couvrit de glace. Diffindo ! Putain d'Isabella Swan de mes deux !

L'écorce se détacha ; s'enflamma ; se réduisit en poudre ; au fur et à mesure de ses sorts. L'arbre ne valait pas un duel, avec de vrais adversaires fait de chair et d'os, mais cela était mieux que rien. Au bout d'une heure, l'arbre ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, mais elle était calmée.

– Impressionnant, déclara une voix derrière elle, la faisant se tourner baguette en main.

Bien que méfiante, elle savait que cela ne pouvait être qu'un vampire voir un sorcier, aucune autre personne n'aurait pu passer ses sorts.

– Rose, salua Lorena avec curiosité, en rangeant sa baguette. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

– Sixième sens, éluda la blonde dans un rire. Je suis passé chez toi pour prendre la peluche d'Anaëlle que tu avais oubliée, et j'ai vu ton sac de cours. J'ai donc suivi ton odeur.

Lorena acquiesça, s'asseyant dans l'herbe, fatiguée. Les sombrals et autres animaux se cachaient, craignant probablement sa fureur.

– Je ne te savais pas mauvaise élève. Tu sèches les cours maintenant ?

– C'était ça ou je la tuais, lança Lorena, sans ciller.

– Crois-moi que si ce n'était pas interdit je l'aurais déjà fait, déclara Rosalie en dévoilant ses canines luisantes, sachant déjà de qui elle parlait.

– On est deux, siffla Lorena, en caressant le bois précieux de sa baguette.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, malgré le sujet grave.

– Qu'est-ce ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?

– Madame a fait croire au professeur que je n'ai pas du tout fait l'exposé. Donc j'ai deux heures de retenue et un devoir sur l'Allemagne, expliqua Lorena, tout en raccrochant sans répondre à son portable, qui sonnait.

Depuis quelques jours un numéro masqué s'amusait à l'appeler sans parler, et cela l'énervait prodigieusement.

– Je te donnerais le devoir que j'avais fait, il le donne chaque année. On rentre chez moi ?

– Pas à un mot à Edward. J'en fais mon affaire personnelle de cette… Gamine.

L'expression étonnée d'Edward lorsque ils arrivèrent à la maison la fit sourire. Ce fut Alice qui vint à son secours, ravie que Lorena fasse la mauvaise élève.

– Personne n'est parfait, s'amusa la vampire, reprenant les termes exacts que Lorena lui avait dit. Va à la douche je m'occupe de t'apporter des vêtements.

– Tu es un amour, déclara Lorena en déposant un baisé sur la joue de sa soeur de coeur.

– Ne soit pas jaloux Edward, tu sais bien que c'est moi qu'elle préfère, plaisanta Alice, faisant rire le groupe.


	18. Chapter 18

Passer du temps avec Anaëlle était bien plus sympathique que n'importe quel cours. Les mains dans la peinture, l'enfant laissait ses empreintes sur une toile vierge, dédiée à son usage exclusif.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces bottines ? S'enquit Alice, qui parcourait un site de mode, tandis qu'Edward lisait, et que Rosalie mettait du vernis à Lorena malgré sa non-envie.

Dans la maison, seuls Alice, Rosalie et Edward étaient présents.

– Fait voir ? Demanda Lorena en prenant l'ordinateur, alors que Rosalie se penchait pour regarder elle aussi.

– C'est très...pailleté… Commenta Edward, en jetant un coup d'œil.

– Des bottines entièrement en paillettes dorés ? Déclara Lorena, septique, en faisant défiler les photos du mannequin. Si ça te plaît c'est l'essentiel…

– Si c'est pour porter tous les jours, pourquoi pas avec un pantalon noir coupe cigarette, une blouse blanche et un sautoir doré. Ainsi qu'une veste un peu costard, imagina Rosalie, en parcourant le site à son tour.

– Je crois que j'ai trouvée mes prochaines tenues, déclara Alice, ravie, en cherchant la boutique la plus proche.

– Je crois que nous avons un problème, averti Edward, faisant relever les têtes.

Lorena ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air ahuri. En face d'elle, sur le mur blanc auparavant immaculé, se trouvait des taches de peinture formant des mains d'enfants. Du jaune, du rouge, parfois un chevauchement des deux, du bleu... Non seulement Anaëlle venait de repeindre à sa manière le mur, mais en plus il y en avait autant dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

– Rassure-moi Lorena, la peinture part à l'eau ? Demanda Alice avec crainte, tandis que l'enfant admirait son œuvre.

– Sur les vêtements oui, sur le mur j'en suis moins sûre… Et je ne préfère pas tester.

Se relevant, elle sortit sa baguette puis avec quelques gestes nettoya le mur avec un sortilège, après qu'Edward ai pris une photo en souvenir.

– Je ne suis pas contente, ce n'est pas bien ! Réprimanda Lorena alors que l'enfant commençait à prendre un air boudeur. On ne met pas de la peinture sur les murs !

– Méchante ! Répondit Anaëlle, en se détournant de sa mère.

– Je ne suis pas méchante je te dis qu'il ne faut pas recommencer car ce n'est pas bien. Aller viens je vais te laver.

– Pas Maman !

Lorena pinça les lèvres, se souvenant d'une scène similaire qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques semaines. Au grands mots, les grands moyens. Elle haussa le ton, puis emmena Anaëlle dans la salle de bain, malgré ses protestations. A la fin du bain, Anaëlle était propre, mais Lorena était trempée, Anaëlle ayant pris un malin plaisir à la mouiller. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, Anaëlle et elle-même enfin sèche, qu'elle retourna au salon pour retrouver les vampires.

– Lorena il y un numéro masqué qui essaie de te joindre depuis tout à l'heure, informa Alice en lui tendant son téléphone.

– Oh laisse ce n'est pas important, marmonna Lorena en éteignant le portable après avoir posé Anaëlle au sol.

– Vous venez manger ? Proposa Edward, en enlaçant sa compagne. On pourrait aller tous ensemble se balader dans la forêt cette après midi.

Lorena plissa légèrement les yeux avant de regarder Rosalie.

– Il n'y aura pas de Grilly caché ?

– Non, pas de Grizzly nommée Emmett, rit doucement la concernée. il est occupé avec Jasper à battre le record de celui qui trouve le plus de puma dans un temps imparti. Il est dans les montagnes.

– Et a votre avis, qui va gagner ? S'amusa Lorena.

– Égalité, comme chaque année ! Dirent en coeur les vampires, non sans rire.

Comme discutée, le petit groupe se mit en marche dans la forêt, faisant découvrir à Lorena un nouveau sentier. La forêt était plutôt dense, et l'épaisseur des feuillages permettait de ne pas trop subir la chaleur croissante du mois de juin qui allait commencer dans quelques jours.

– Tu veux que je te porte ? Demanda Edward, voyant sa compagne essoufflée, quelques kilomètres après être parti.

– Non, c'est bon, j'ai juste trop chaud, souffla Lorena, dans un sourire, avant d'enlever son pull pour le nouer autour de sa taille.

– Les ravages de la cigarette, marmonna Rosalie.

– Oui, bah, je ne suis pas parfaite, je le sais, soupira Lorena en s'attachant les cheveux. Mais je fume moins qu'avant !

Alice, qui regardait du coin de l'oeil Lorena, s'approcha, sourcils froncés.

– Edward, tu peux être moins brutal dans vos relations charnelles.

– Pardon ? S'étouffa Lorena, en piquant un fard.

– Tu as un bleu sur le bras. Et là aussi, énuméra Alice, en suivant le tracé de l'hématome derrière la nuque de Lorena, tandis que Rosalie approchait tout aussi intriguée.

La concernée regarda sa peau avant d'hausser les épaules.

– j'ai du me cogner quelque part.

– Edward, si je vois un autre bleu sur elle, je te brise la nuque, décréta Rosalie, froide comme la glace.

– Mais je vous jure qu'il n'y est pour rien ! Insista Lorena, abasourdie, et paniquée. Mais Edward, dit leur au lieu de rire !

– Eh bien, dans mes souvenirs, murmura Edward en lui caressant la nuque, la dernière fois chez toi c'était plutôt…

Si Lorena aurait pu devenir une souris et se planquer, elle l'aurait fait. Edward s'esclaffa, sautant sur un arbre, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Anaëlle qui semblait aimer les sensations fortes.

– Elle aime la vitesse et quand tu grimpes aux arbres avec elle, mais ne supporte pas le transplanage, constata Lorena, pour changer de sujet. Ma chérie tu es un mystère.

– En même temps, trouve-moi une personne qui apprécie le transplanage, déclara Alice. tu as l'impression de passer dans un vortex, et tu n'es même pas sur d'en ressortir en un seul morceau.

– J'ai envie de dire, commenta Lorena, entre deux souffles, la dernière fois qu'Edward et Emmett se sont battus, Edward a perdu un bras !

– Et toi tu as tourné de l'oeil, se moqua légèrement Rosalie.

– Je n'étais pas préparée psychologiquement à voir mon amoureux perdre un bras, se défendit Lorena, qui souriait néanmoins.

Le rire mélodieux des vampires résonna dans la forêt, faisant fuir quelques oiseaux perchés dans les arbres.

– Tu t'es réveillée une heure plus tard, et la première chose que tu as dit à Carlisle, c'était qu'Edward avait perdu son bras. Je crois que cela faisait des siècles que nous n'avions pas autant rit.

– La prochaine fois, je te préviendrais avant de me battre avec lui, histoire que tu te prépares, déclara une voix grave, dans les arbres.

Levant les yeux vers la cime des arbres, elle remarqua qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient apparus, et étaient tranquillement adossés à un tronc. Trouvant l'idée très bonne, elle fit de même ; des mètres plus bas, cependant.

– Alors, qui a gagné ? S'enquit Lorena, décrétant qu'elle faisait une pause quelques minutes.

– Moi, déclara Jasper, ravi, alors qu'Emmett disait qu'il avait triché.

– Toutes mes félicitations, applaudit Lorena, amusée.

Finalement le groupe se remit en marche, et discuta de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant d'arriver au bord de la falaise. Devant elle, une côte sauvage se dressait. L'océan rejoignait la chaîne du massif montagneux des montagnes Olympiques.

– C'est tout le parc de l'olympic qu'on voit ? S'enquit la mère d'Anaëlle, avec curiosité.

– Le parc se compose en réalité de deux zones, expliqua le vampire historien. La plus grande zone se trouve à l'intérieur de la péninsule dans une région montagneuse. L'autre zone, à l'extrémité occidentale de la péninsule, est une étroite bande côtière qui s'étend sur près de 100 km en bordure de l'océan Pacifique. Cette seconde zone englobe également quelques îles et quelques rochers situés juste au large des côtes.

Elle resta en silence, admirant le paysage et profitant du calme autour d'elle. Ce fut Edward qui la tira de sa contemplation, décrétant qu'il serait peut-être temps de rentrer, ayant une heure et demie de marche pour rentrer.

– Ah oui quand même, souffla Lorena, fatiguée. Je vous adore, mais je crois que vait partir devant en transplanage, je suis vidée là.

– Je peux venir avec toi ? Je n'ai jamais tester encore le transplanage, s'enquit Jasper, après avoir échangé un très court regard avec Edward, qui passa inaperçu auprès de Lorena, occupée à remettre son pull.

– Allons-y ! S'exclama la sorcière. Alors surtout, tu tiens bien mon bras, je te dirais quand tu pourras me lâcher.

Lorena ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le jardin. Et, comme à chaque transplanage, elle disparut sous les yeux toujours plus abasourdi des vampires.

* * *

– Et voilà, nous sommes arrivées ! Affirma la sorcière, en même temps que Jasper lâcha son bras.

Elle fit quelques pas pour rejoindre l'entrée, essayant de réprimer un bâillement. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle vit soudainement le monde tourner violemment. Titubant, elle évita le sol de justesse grâce à Jasper qui dû la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

– Ça va, c'est rien, déclara Lorena dans un souffle, en remerciant d'un signe de tête Jasper.

Clignant rapidement des yeux pour stabiliser son monde, elle regarda Jasper, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

– Pas un mot à Edward, s'il te plait. Il est déjà assez protecteur comme ça, coupa la jeune fille en prenant les escaliers. Je vais bien, c'est un simple vertige, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

– Mais pas aussi fréquemment, déclara calmement Jasper, en rentrant à sa suite dans la maison. Il commence à s'inquiéter et se demande probablement s'il ne devrait pas en discuter avec Carlisle.

– Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu le sais pour mes vertiges, déclara lentement Lorena, en jetant des coups d'oeil frénétiques vers l'extérieur, mais ça reste entre nous.

– Je garde le secret si tu vas voir Carlisle avant la fin de la semaine. Quand tu te lèves encore plus fatiguée que quand tu t'es couchée, c'est qu'il faut te poser des questions.

– Je... Ok. Mais quand je le ferais, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache que je lui parle. Donc ça signifie qu'il faut arriver à neutraliser le don de prescience d'Alice et celui de légilimencie d'Edward.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, je m'en occupe. Deal ? S'enquit Jasper, en lui tendant sa main droite.

– Deal, abdiqua Lorena, en lui serrant la main.

* * *

En ce dimanche, qui marquait le début du mois de juin, Jasper avait tenu sa promesse. Il lui avait glissé un simple mot, indiquant qu'il s'arrangeait pour que tous les vampires, mis à part Carlisle, quitte la maison dimanche en début d'après midi. Jasper était parti avec Alice et Esmée voir un chantier de restauration de cette dernière, Rosalie et Emmett étaient allés Merlin sais où, et Edward était allé faire des courses. Il ne restait à la maison plus que Carlisle qui travaillait dans son bureau et elle. Sans oublier Anaëlle qui faisait sa traditionnelle sieste du début d'après-midi.

Après avoir compté mentalement jusqu'à cinq pour se calmer, elle frappa légèrement à la porte, même si elle se doutait que cela fût inutile, avant de rentrer.

**– **Je ne dérange pas ? Demanda Lorena, hésitante, en avançant dans le bureau.

– Non, bien sûr que non, entre Lorena ! Déclara Carlisle dans un sourire, en se levant. En quoi je peux t'aider ?

La sorcière se mordilla la lèvre, avant de placer un charme de silence par sécurité, sous le regard intrigué de Carlisle.

– Je… Je ne veux pas qu'Edward, ou les autres entendent, même s'ils sont absents… J'ai besoin de parler au médecin…

– Assieds-toi, proposa Carlisle, d'une voix douce, comprenant son angoisse. Quel est le problème ?

– Je... j'ai remarqué que j'avais des bleus, marmonna Lorena, nerveuse. Et je suis fatiguée, enfin, plus vite qu'avant et... Enfin, je ne sais pas l'expliquer.

Ne voulant pas s'humilier davantage, elle quitta sa blouse fine pour se mettre de dos. Le médecin fronça les sourcils en voyant quelques hématomes le long de la colonne vertébrale, trop voyante à son goût, confirmant ses suspicions sur le fait que la sorcière avait perdu du poids depuis quelques semaines.

– Quand as-tu remarqué ces bleus ?

–Euh, ceux du dos, hier soir. Mais j'en avait déjà sur les bras et la nuque il y a quelques jours... Je pensais que je m'étais cognée sans m'en rendre compte. Mais plus j'y pense, plus ça m'obsède, alors je voulais votre avis…

– Je peux te toucher ?

– Oui, murmura la jeune fille, en regroupant ses cheveux longs sur son épaule.

Elle sentit les doigts froids de Carlisle passer sur son dos, appuyer légèrement sur les hématomes ou sur sa colonne.

– Est-ce que tu as des douleurs dans les os ?

– Hum, le dos.

Le silence était pesant. Elle se laissa examiner sans broncher. Il regarda sa peau, palpa sa gorge, écouta sa respiration, prit son pouls, sa tension et sa température…

– Tu peux remettre ton haut, déclara Carlisle, en inscrivant des choses sur un cahier. Est-ce que tu as remarqué d'autre choses ? Grande fatigue, essoufflement, étourdissements, par exemple ? Tu m'as parlé de fatigue il me semble ?

– Oui aux 3, murmura Lorena d'une voix blanche. J'ai aussi des migraines, ou plutôt des maux de tête, enfin je ne sais pas trop faire la différence.

Contournant de nouveau le bureau, Carlisle se mit à hauteur de Lorena qui s'était finalement assise, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

– Ne t'angoisses pas maintenant. Tu as eu raison de venir, ce n'est peut-être rien du tout, mais c'est mieux d'en être sûr. Je vais déjà te faire faire des analyses de sang, ensuite on verra, d'accord ?

– Oui, souffla Lorena en effaçant une larme.

– En attendant, tu te reposes, et s'il te plait, arrête de fumer, même si ce n'est que trois ou quatre cigarettes par semaines, c'est déjà trop. Demain je prendrais de quoi te faire les prélèvements sanguins. Je vais te donner aussi de légers anxiolytiques pour ne pas que cela t'empêches de dormir.

Elle acquiesça, avant de dire d'une voix enrouée.

– Jasper… se doute de quelque chose. Enfin, j'ai passé un deal avec lui, il gardait le secret sur mes vertiges si je venais vous voir avant la fin de la semaine. Enfin, bref, il pourra nous aider si besoin, à occuper les autres. Et si il demande, je vous donne le droit de lui parler, mais que s'il garde ses pensées loin d'Edward.

**.**

La discussion avec Carlisle fut loin d'avoir dissipée ses angoisses. S'obligeant à ne pas y penser, elle alla prendre une douche avant de se mettre dans une tenue plus cosy. Allant dans la chambre qu'occupait son enfant, elle la prit dans ses bras sans que la miss ne se réveille, puis se rendit jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward pour s'allonger dans le lit avec sa fille. L'enfant gigota un peu avant de se blottir contre sa mère. Finalement, la respiration régulière d'Anaëlle la berça, et elle finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Quand elle se réveilla de nouveau, elle n'était plus seule, et Anaëlle n'était plus dans ses bras. À côté d'elle, en train de rédiger un devoir, Edward esquissa un sourire en la voyant se réveiller.

– Tu ne vas rien dormir cette nuit vu la sieste que tu viens de faire.

– Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Lorena, se frottant les yeux, confuse.

– 21 heures 52.

– Hum, je dormais bien, bailla Lorena en excuse.

– J'ai remarqué, en effet, s'amusa Edward. Vous étiez trop mignonne toute les deux. Esmée vous a prise en photo.

– Tu me fais un massage ? J'ai mal au dos, marmonna Lorena en se tournant sur le ventre.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne, Edward souleva le t-shirt pour commencer le massage, avant de s'interrompre.

– Comment as-tu eu ces bleus dans le dos ? S'inquiéta le vampire.

– Oh ce n'est rien, déclara la sorcière d'une voix qu'elle espérait sûre, tout en se maudissant d'avoir oublié ce détail. Je suis tombée dans les escaliers tout à l'heure, j'ai raté une marche, je lisais un livre.

– Tu ne t'aies pas fait mal ?

– Pas du tout.

– Tu as vu Carlisle pour être sûr ?

– Oui oui, il m'a entendu tomber, il est venu m'aider à me relever. Je peux avoir mon massage maintenant ?

Lorena s'obligea à penser à des choses sans importances, pour ne pas se demander si Edward allait douter de sa justification. Cependant il commença son massage, sans poser d'autres questions.

– Tu viens manger ? Emmett t'a fait un repas.

– Parce qu'Emmett sait cuisiner ? S'interloqua Lorena en enfilant un pull et des chaussons.

– J'ai tout entendu ! S'exclama la voix tonitruante du concerné.

– Je plaisante voyons. Laisse-moi deviner, c'est du grizzly à la broche ?

– Gagné ! Plaisanta Emmett.

Lorena se mit à rire légèrement, prenant la main d'Edward.

– Anaëlle est ?

– En train de dormir. Contrairement à sa mère elle n'a fait qu'une heure de sieste.

– Il vaut mieux trop que pas assez ? Tenta Lorena, en embrassant Edward.

– Je ne me lasserai jamais de tes citations.

– Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

A la surprise d'Edward, Lorena finit par se rendormir vers quatre heures du matin, malgré qu'elle ai tdormi une bonne partie de l'après midi et de la soirée.

Le lundi fut mouvementé pour les lycéens. Les dates d'examens furent annoncées, amenant protestations, angoisses, ou indifférence. Les professeurs commençaient à rappeler les instructions pour les examens, orientaient sur les sujets qui pourraient potentiellement tomber.

Cependant Lorena, dans les cours ou Edward n'était pas avec elle, avait des pensées bien loin du cours ou des examens à venir. Regardant une plaque rouge sur son poignet, une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que ses bleus n'étaient que le début des ennuis.

.

– Depuis combien de temps Isabella te harcèle ? Demanda Edward, mécontent, en ce mardi.

– De quoi tu me parles ? Souffla Lorena, fatiguée, alors qu'il n'était même pas quinze heures.

– Je suis passé à ton casier pour poser ton livre de littérature. Et j'ai trouvé ce mot.

Elle le prit de manière Indifférente. Rien qui ne changeait de d'habitude. Toujours la même haine, les insultes et les menaces.

– Comment sais-tu que c'est elle ? Interrogea la sorcière, mi-curieuse mi-méfiante.

– J'ai reconnue son écriture. Depuis combien de temps cela dure ?

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

– je sais me gérer toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin que tu ailles la voir en lui demandant d'arrêter. C'est une gamine c'est tout, laisse tomber. En plus l'année est bientôt finie.

– Et ces appels en numéro masqué, je suppose que c'est elle aussi ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, le numéro est masqué justement, s'agaça Lorena.

– Je m'en occupe.

– C'est hors de question, arrête de me traiter comme une gamine ! Tu n'es pas mon père, tu es mon copain !

– Tu es jeune...

Faisant fit de la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours, elle entraîna alors Edward dans une pièce vide, et plaça des sorts de silence, repousse moldu et alarme, avant de reprendre.

– Tu te fiche de moi ? Depuis quand mon âge te pose problème ? Oui j'ai 19 ans, et alors ? En quoi le fait d'être un vampire avec six fois mon âge te permets de me donner des ordres ? Nous ne sommes pas mariés selon les anciennes lois à ce que je sache. J'ai peut-être 19 ans mais tu sais très bien que mentalement j'en ai bien plus. Cela doit faire bientôt 8 mois que nous sommes ensemble, si tu commences à regretter, il vaudrait mieux tout arrêter de suite.

– Je veux juste te protéger. Tu as déjà assez subit dans ton passé sans qu'Isabella en rajoute.

– Je ne suis pas chétive. La meilleure réponse à ceux qui te provoquent c'est l'ignorance. Alors fiche-moi la paix.

– Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Lorena était énervée au possible. A cause de sa nouvelle prise de tête avec Edward, elle était en retard en cours. Elle s'engagea rapidement dans le bâtiment, puis monta les escaliers menant aux étages, ruminant sa dispute. Alors qu'elle commençait à monter une nouvelle volée de marche, elle vit Isabella arriver rapidement en sens inverse, probablement en retard elle aussi. Elle lui jeta un regard torve tout en continuant son chemin.

– C'est mon copain, traînée, souffla la concernée quand elle arriva au niveau de Lorena.

Alors que Lorena allait répliquer par une remarque bien en sang, elle se sentit tiré en arrière, et, sans avoir le temps d'attraper sa baguette, elle tomba et dévala les escaliers qu'elle venait de monter. Le rire satisfait d'Isabella fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de perdre connaissance.


	19. Chapter 19

– Trop... Lumière, articula difficilement Lorena en ouvrant les yeux, puis en les fermant aussitôt.

Une personne présente dans la pièce éteignit à son soulagement le plafonnier, ne laissant que la pâle lumière du jour pluvieux remplir la pièce.

– Lorena ? Demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut.

Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, elle vit Carlisle, en tenue de travail, qui la regardait, tenant un dossier en main. Lentement, elle détailla la pièce autour d'elle. Les murs étaient beiges clairs, sobres. Une grande fenêtre prenait le mur de droite. Elle portait une blouse d'hôpital, et était reliés à différents câbles.

– Je suis à...l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils, mais lui tirant une grimace de douleur.

– En effet. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda doucement Carlisle, parcourant les feuilles à vitesse grand v.

– Passé quoi ?

Voulant se frotter les yeux, elle gémit fortement en sentant une douleur lancinante à l'épaule lorsqu'elle voulut la bouger. Elle porta sa deuxième main à son épaule, se mordant la lèvre.

– Doucement, tu t'es luxé l'épaule dans ta chute, expliqua le médecin en s'approchant pour régler la perfusion d'antalgique. As-tu mal autre part ?

Lorena fronça de nouveau les sourcils en extrême concentration. Elle luttait contre cette envie irrépressible de dormir.

– Euh...

Elle se passa sa main libre sur le visage, se sentant complètement hébété.

– Je…je suis désolée, j'ai mal à la tête, je ne comprends pas votre phrase. J'ai chuté ? Où est...Edward ? Demanda-t-elle, en intense réflexion.

– Edward s'occupe d'Anaëlle, rassura Carlisle, cependant non sur de ce fait. Tu as été retrouvé sans connaissance en bas des escaliers par deux camarades. Je suppose que tu as perdue conscience quand tu montais les escaliers et cela t'a fait chuter.

– Escalier… Murmura la jeune fille, perdue.

Soudain Lorena eut un flash-back, la faisant se redresser brusquement, manquant d'arracher les câbles.

– C'était Elle ! Elle m'a poussé, je, j'étais en retard, et je…

Sans prévenir, une nausée insupportable la prit, heureusement contrée par Carlisle qui lui tendit un haricot. Elle se mit à vomir, avant de gémir se tenant la tête.

– Allonge-toi, nous parlerons plus tard. Je vais voir si je peux te faire passer un scanner.

Dès la fin de ses cours, Edward retrouva Carlisle vers le poste des infirmières, regardant une radio. Dans le petit lycée de Forks, il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps aux élèves pour élaborer mille et une théories quant à la présence de l'ambulance sur le parking du lycée.

Et quand Lorena avait été notée absente à son cours, il avait compris que la concernée par « l'accident » dont parlaient les professeurs n'était autre que Lorena elle-même. Et en voyant l'air satisfait d'Isabella, il avait également compris que la chute de l'élève dans les escaliers n'était pas aussi accidentelle que tout le monde le pensait.

À sa vue, il lui fit un sourire, ferma le dossier et alla vers lui.

– Tu as vu Lorena ? Tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

– Elle dort, les effets des anesthésiants ne se sont pas encore totalement estompée. Informa Carlisle. Elle s'est luxée l'épaule droite dans sa chute, et il a fallu faire une anesthésie générale pour pouvoir remettre l'humérus dans son logement. Elle a également une entorse bénigne au poignet droit, et elle va être confuse quelques heures à cause du choc.

Le regard d'Edward se fit coupable. Si il ne se serait pas entiché de sa chanteuse, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivée. À cause de lui, Lorena était à l'hôpital. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se blessait par sa faute. Quelle serait la prochaine fois ? Ne disait-on pas « jamais deux sans trois » ?

– Je l'aime à me damner, tu le sais, mais si il lui arrivait encore quelque chose à cause de moi...

– Ne fait rien dont tu pourras regretter. Elle t'a demandée.

– J'ai besoin de réfléchir Carlisle. Prends soin d'elle. Elle ne me dit pas quand elle souffre, mais à toi, elle te le dira surement. Elle est très fatiguée ces temps-ci, sans raison.

Carlisle plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Edward, et sans rien dire, lui fit comprendre de revenir vite.

.

Quand Lorena se réveilla de nouveau, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle ne vit pas Edward a son réveil. Elle savait qu'il était parti. Elle ne pouvait pas dire comment elle le savait, mais il était parti.

Au même moment, comme si elle avait prévu son réveil, Alice entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Lorena la regarda et demanda d'une voix tremblante qui ne lui ressemblait pas sans même lui laisser le temps de parler.

– Il va revenir n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas nous laisser ?

Pour une fois, Alice fut incapable de lui répondre. Oui il allait revenir. Mais quand ? Elle même n'imaginait pas être loin de Jasper. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la détresse et la douleur psychique de Lorena à cause de l'absence de son âme sœur.

– Nous sommes là, on ne te laissera pas, murmura Alice en prenant la main de sa soeur de coeur qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.

La sorcière passa la journée de Mercredi à somnoler, réveillé par intermittence par les infirmières qui allaient et venaient. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, regardant la pluie tomber à travers les stores fermé au trois quarts, une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce.

– Lorena, comment tu te sens ? Demanda Carlisle, soucieux, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

– Je suis vraiment fatiguée, murmura Lorena, avec un petit sourire.

Lorena était pâle, des cernes marqué sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux, secs et emmêlés, étaient attachés à la va vite. Une attelle lui immobilisait le bras droit, et une seconde attelle lui prenait le poignet. Elle avait une perfusion intraveineuse dans le bras gauche, et un moniteur surveillait son rythme cardiaque.

– J'ai tes résultats d'analyses.

Elle l'écouta dans un silence religieux, le laissant expliquer chaque terme médical et les résultats, s'aidant de la feuille de ses résultats d'analyses, et de ses symptômes. Elle eut l'impression que chaque minute durait des heures.

– On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Lorena d'une voix tremblante, n'aimant pas l'air sérieux de Carlisle.

.

les jours suivants passèrent comme si elle était dans un autre monde. Les vampires ne manquaient pas de passer chaque jour pour discuter avec elle, plaisanter. Emsée avait bien essayé de venir avec Anaëlle, qui avait passé tout son temps à pleurer. Comme Jasper lui avait expliqué, l'hôpital était « un lieu de torture psychologique » pour les empathes, d'autant plus que sa fille était jeune et n'avait pas la pleine maitrise de son don. Tous ces facteurs réunis expliquaient le comportement si distant de la petite fille.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Lorena ? demanda doucement Esmée, en ce mercredi matin, une semaine après l'accident avec Isabella. Pourquoi avoir ressorti tes ouvrages de médecine ?

– J'ai fait une promesse à Lorena. Je suis désolée mon amour, je ne peux rien te dire.

– Carlisle, quoiqu'elle ait, promets-moi de tout faire pour la sauver, supplia Esmée. Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre. Et Edward non plus.

– Je respecterai ses décisions, c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre.

Il avait ressorti les vieux ouvrages de médecine malgré sa mémoire sans failles. La santé de la sorcière s'était fortement dégradée en l'espace de quelques semaines, et c'était devenu une course contre la montre. Ce fut Rosalie en venant au bureau qui interrompit ses réflexions.

– Quand Edward va revenir je vais lui… siffla la vampire, les yeux noirs d'énervement.

– Rose, calme-toi, s'il te plait, interrompit Carlisle en fermant le dossier médical qu'il avait devant lui. Je...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit non pas sur une mais deux personnes. Alice avait ramené une personne, et pas n'importe quel personne, c'était Luna, qui tenait Anaëlle dans ses bras.

– J'ai pensé que Lorena serait contente de voir un visage familier, expliqua Alice.

– Edward va revenir bientôt. Lui comme elle souffre de son absence. Et je crois qu'elle a besoin de savoir qu'il est la pour elle, surtout en ce moment, et encore plus les prochaines semaines, murmura Luna, ses yeux bleus droit dans les yeux ambres de Carlisle.

– Cette mascarade a assez durée, Insista Rosalie, agacée. Edward, par sa bêtise, est en train de la détruire ! On s'en fiche que son ex soit jalouse de leur relation, il n'a pas besoin de partir à l'autre bout du pays pour réfléchir. Lorena nage en pleine dépression au point de s'en rendre malade !

Carlisle soupira inutilement, avant se lever et de demander le silence. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

– Malgré la tristesse qu'elle doit ressentir car Edward est loin d'elle, il n'y est pour rien sur le fait qu'elle soit malade. Elle le serait tout autant si il serait là. Elle est atteinte d'une forme rare et agressive de leucémie. Sa moelle osseuse ne produit plus de cellules saines.

L'air de Rosalie se fit effrayé.

– Elle va guérir, non ? Alice ?

– Sa sœur, sa petite sœur… elle avait aussi une leucémie, déclara Esmée.

– C'est car elle fume ? Demanda Rosalie.

– Il est possible qu'il y ait un facteur génétique qui ai favorisée l'apparition de la maladie, mais on ne peux pas prouver que le tabac ait déclenché cela.

– Ça, ça craint, déclara Emmett, qui était venu lui aussi avec Jasper, qui lui était plus occupé à lutter contre la détresse de tout le monde, tout comme Anaëlle sanglotait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? il existe bien des traitements ? Et dans votre monde ? demanda Alice, en regardant Luna.

Luna prit un air profondément triste, tout en réconfortant Anaëlle.

– Les maladies de votre monde, tel que les cancers, n'existent pas chez les sorciers Sang-pur, et cela est très rare chez les sang-mêlé. Les nés moldus ne représentent qu'une infime partie de la population sorcière. Alors, lorsqu'un enfant né moldu est atteint de cette maladie, le monde sorcier ne peut rien pour lui. Il n'y a aucun programme de recherche, aucun espoir de traitement même expérimental. Et personne n'est capable de comprendre pourquoi les autres n'en sont pas atteints. Pourquoi se soucier de quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'aux autres ?

– L'enfant est condamné à mourir… souffla Esmée, choquée.

Si Esmée aurait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Si Luna aurait pu changer le passé, Elle l'aurait fait.

.

Comme Luna l'avait prédît, Edward finit par revenir le vendredi. Et, sans surprise, il maudit tout et tout le monde d'être parti lorsque Lorena avait le plus besoin de lui.

La sorcière était finalement sortie de l'hôpital la veille. Après avoir longuement discuté avec Carlisle de ses nouveaux résultats d'analyses et de ses possibilités, elle avait pris une décision. C'est ainsi, qu'en ce samedi en fin d'après-midi, elle se retrouva devant le clan Cullen, qui semblait attendre la sentence.

– J'ai réfléchi, et je vous annonce que je ne veux pas les traitements, déclara Lorena, toujours aussi pâle et fatiguée. J'ai vu ma soeur subir chimiothérapie, radiothérapie, encore plus de chimiothérapie, une greffe, un rejet de greffe, puis encore un essai, et un échec.

La sorcière s'interrompit, en toussant fortement à cause d'une infection pulmonaire. Carlisle s'approcha rapidement, lui donnant un verre d'eau, ainsi que des antibiotiques.

– Elle n'avait peut-être que 8 ans, expliqua-t-elle, en s'éclaircissant la voix, mais elle, elle ne méritait pas cet acharnement. Comme mes analyses le prouvent, je n'ai que 20% de chance de m'en sortir. 20%, cela signifie des mois et des mois de traitement qui vont me rendre plus malade que la maladie elle-même. c'est une chance sur cinq de vivre, mais de vivre dans la crainte d'une rechute.

– Tu te laisses mourir ? Gronda Edward, en se levant.

– Mais mets-toi à ma place Edward ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être dans cet état ? tu crois que ça me plaît, que ma fille me voit comme ça ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de la voir pleurer à chaque fois que je la prends dans mes bras car elle ressent toute ma peur, ma douleur, et ma peine ? tu veux que je prenne les traitements, tu ne comprends pas comment je peux me laisser mourir. Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? À ce je ressens ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de passer des mois en chambre stérile, et de ne plus pouvoir voir grandir Ana ?

Essuyant une dernière larme, elle prit Anaëlle dans ses bras puis transplana chez elle.

– Désolée ma chérie pour le transplanage, murmura Lorena, en s'asseyant au sol avec sa fille, la tête lui tournant.

Elle se releva, puis faisant venir à elle parchemin, plume et encre, elle s'installa sur la petite table qui était proche et commença à rédiger une lettre.

Soudain, une personne toquant à sa porte la tira de sa lettre. Elle soupira, avant de déclarer sans hausser le ton, que si c'était Edward il pouvait retourner chez lui, sinon, la personne pouvait entrer.

À sa surprise, ce fut Esmée qui entra, semblant indécis sur le droit de faire un pas de plus.

– Vous pouvez rentrer, ne vous en faites pas. C'est Edward qui vous envoie ?

– Non, Carlisle. Il m'a donné des médicaments qui vont soulager tes douleurs pour que tu te sentes un peu mieux. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…

– Non, c'est déjà beaucoup, merci.

– Je vais te laisser. est-ce que je peux repasser demain ? hésita Esmée, en déposant les boîtes de médicaments et l'ordonnance à côté de Lorena. Juste pour être sûre que tu vas bien, et t'aider si tu le souhaites…

– Vous serez tous toujours les bienvenus chez moi. Edward aussi, même si j'aurais aimé qu'il réagisse autrement…

Esmée l'enlaça, lui faisant promettre de l'appeler au moindre problème, même minime. Après son départ, la sorcière finit sa lettre, non sans mal. Elle la lut une dernière fois, pour être sûre de ne rien avoir oublié.

_ " __Tu te demandes ce que tu vas devenir quand je ne serais plus là ? Eh bien c__'__est simple, tu continueras__. Tu continueras __à montrer aux professeurs qu__'__ils peuvent retourner passer leur diplô__me, tu continueras __à rire, jouer, te battre, chasser… trouve une compagne, vampire de préférence, parce-que humaine ou sorci__è__re, ça ne te réussi pas. Remercie Alice pour toutes les superbes tenues qu__'__elle m__'__a crée, à moi et à Ana__ë__lle. Remercie Rose pour son soutien et son écoute sans faille. Nous avons finalement réussi à s__'__entendre. Merci Jasper d__'__avoir réussi à __temp__érer, surtout dans les derniers jours, Edward. et merci pour ces formidables débats sur l'histoire. Emmett, ne change pas, reste le même nounours grizzly ! mais s__'__il te plait, n__'__arrache plus le bras d__'__Edward, je te jure, je suis traumatisé__e. Esm__ée, vous êtes une femme formidable, vous êtes la premi__è__re à m__'__avoir tendue la main quand je suis arrivée, alors que vous étiez censée faire profil bas. Carlisle, merci d__'__avoir respecté mes décisions. Je me doute à quel point cela vous a coûté, d__'__autant plus avec la pression des autres. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Merci de m__'__avoir permise de lire vos magnifiques ouvrages de votre biblioth__è__que._

_Et maintenant, Edward. Mon chéri, mon amour, ma vie et mon âme. Je t__'__aime tellement, et je suis désolée de te faire subir cela. Si tu savais à quel point je m__'__en veux, et à quel point je voudrais retourner dans le passée. j'esp__è__re que tu sauras me pardonner, ou du moins ne pas trop m__'__en vouloir. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour ton amour, ta joie et ta bonne humeur._

_Je vous le demande à genoux, s__'__il vous plaît, garder un oeil sur ma fille. Si tout se passe bien, Luna va l'élever. Mais si un drame vint à arriver, ne laissez pas la famille Malfoy l__'__adopter. Je n__'__ai pas le don d__'__Alice mais je sais qu'elle n__'__aura et n'émettra jamais de jugement sur votre nature, et qu__'__elle vous consid__è__re déjà comme sa famille. Alors, même si elle est chez Luna, un petit coup de fil de temps en temps, une visite, juste pour être sû__r qu__'__elle aille bien, et qu__'__elle soit heureuse._

_J__'__ai tellement de choses à dire, que je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Alors, une derni__è__re fois, et du fond de mon coeur et de mon â__me, merci __à vous tous. Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie. _

_Lorena __Brooke __Mckenzie.__" _

Dans une dernière larme, elle se leva pour préparer sa fille pour la nuit, puis fit de même avec elle.

Prenant le sweat-shirt plié sur le fauteuil proche du lit, elle l'enfila avant de se coucher, regrettant la non-présence d'Edward.


	20. Chapter 20

Elle se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. A sa montre, les aiguilles pointaient quatre heures et quart.

Elle n'entendait pas de bruit provenant de la chambre d'Anaëlle, donc ce n'était pas sa fille qui était réveillée. Ecoutant son sixième sens qui lui disait que son réveil avait une raison, elle se leva, prit sa baguette et alla voir si sa fille dormait toujours.

Elle remonta la couverture sur son enfant, qui dormait à poing fermé. Soupirant légèrement, elle décida de se faire une tisane pour se réchauffer avant d'aller se rendormir.

Tasse de tisane à la camomille en main, elle s'assit sur le canapé, regardant les jouets de sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas rangée, proche de son nécessaire à écrire, utilisé pour la lettre. Lettre qui avait tout bonnement disparu.

– Humanis Revelio ! Lança-t-elle, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne de caché dans une pièce.

Mais mise à part sa fille, elle était seule. Elle ne voyait alors qu'une solution à la disparition de cette lettre. Edward, car ce ne devait être que lui, était venu, et avait pris la lettre pour la lire.

Enervée au possible, elle alla rapidement mettre des sorts d'alarmes et de protection autour du lit de sa fille, puis alla chercher son portable pour prévenir Esmée qu'elle arrivait en transplanage, et qu'elle devait parler à Edward. Métamorphosant son pyjama en quelque chose de plus présentable, elle partit.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, non sans mal, elle eut la confirmation de ses soupçons en voyant Edward avec son parchemin entre les mains, toute la famille Cullen réunie autour de lui.

– Comment peux-tu penser que je t'en veuille d'être malade ? Demanda Edward abasourdi, même pas surpris de la voir devant lui. Comment peux-tu t'en vouloir à toi-même ?

– Vous n'étiez pas sensée lire cette lettre maintenant.

– Mon Dieu Lorena, que les volturies me brisent la nuque si je mens. Je ne t'en veux pas, ce serait mesquin et égoïste…

– Tu veux que te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai annoncé que je refusais les traitements ? Demanda Lorena, à deux doigts de pleurer, trop fatiguée pour hausser le ton.

Soudain, la réalité éclata au visage d'Edward. Il l'avait fait. Il était égoïste et mesquin. Il avait pensé à lui avant les autres. Avant sa compagne. Sans lui adresser un regard, Edward parti en direction de la forêt, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

– Je m'en occupe, déclara Emmett. Jasper ?

Les deux garçons partirent, probablement pour essayer de raisonner Edward. Lorena soupira, se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, puis se frotta sa nuque qui était raide.

– Tu as mal à la nuque ? demanda doucement Carlisle, qui l'avait vu faire.

– Oui, admit-elle, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de cacher son état.

Alice et Rosalie avaient aussi disparues à l'étage, ne voulant probablement pas rendre mal à l'aise Lorena. Doucement, Carlisle lui fit bouger la nuque de droite à gauche, regardant le mouvement des pupilles, puis de haut en bas. Il palpa son cou, et lui demanda de lui serrer ses mains.

– A quel point ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? murmura la sorcière, en s'exécutant.

– Tu veux en discuter en privé ? demanda-t-il, en faisant référence à leur audition surdéveloppée.

Lorena sortit sur la terrasse en sa compagnie, ne pouvant plus se permettre de lancer une bulle de silence, surtout après avoir fait plusieurs sorts il y a quelques minutes. Elle faisait maintenant le strict minimum en magie, n'ayant plus autant de puissance et d'énergie qu'avant.

– Je ne peux pas être sur sans examens complémentaires, mais tes forts maux de tête, vomissements et raideurs de nuque peuvent provenir d'une atteinte de la membrane qui entoure ta moelle épinière ou ton cerveau, par les cellules cancéreuses.

– Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? murmura Lorena, essayant de contenir son angoisse.

– Si c'est le cas, tu vas avoir par la suite des troubles de la vision, insensibilités dans les membres. Il est possible que cela aille jusqu'à la paralysie. Et de manière générale, tu vas être de plus en plus fatiguée et essoufflée. Les douleurs dans tes os seront plus présentes. Il est possible que tu saignes du nez à cause du baisse de plaquettes, ou que tu reprennes une infection pulmonaire car tes défenses immunitaires sont trop basses.

Lorena acquiesça, fermant les yeux. Elle regarda l'heure avant de soupirer.

– Je vais rentrer, murmura la jeune fille, se frottant les yeux dans un geste machinal.

– Tu peux rester dormir ici, je…

– C'est gentil mais j'ai laissé Ana à la maison, coupa la sorcière. Je ne veux pas m'attarder.

Après un dernier remerciement, elle transplana chez elle, et manqua de s'écrouler, ayant trop demandé à son corps. En arrivant elle se rendit d'un pas malhabile jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille, enleva ses sorts placés autour de son lit à barreaux, puis revint dans le salon prendre ses médicaments.

Elle s'endormit épuisée, sans savoir que, à quelques mètres d'elle, un vampire aux yeux dorés la regardait, empli de culpabilité.

.

– Est-ce que je peux l'emmener au bal du lycée ? demanda Edward en rentrant dans le bureau de Carlisle sans s'annoncer.

La sorcière dormait dans sa chambre, en ce dimanche soir. Il avait réussi à la convaincre de rester chez lui, non sans entraîner une nouvelle prise de bec. ll était déjà allé récupérer les affaires de Lorena dans son casier, se doutant qu'elle n'allait pas retourner au lycée, sa santé s'étant trop dégradée.

– Quand est-ce ? s'enquit le chef du clan, sans relever les yeux de ses documents.

– Mercredi soir.

– Je suis désolée, fils, déclara Carlisle réellement peiné, en s'approchant d'Edward. Lorena est trop faible pour pouvoir supporter une soirée entière debout, d'autant plus avec le bruit et la foule.

– Mais elle a encore assez d'énergie pour une soirée entre nous, déclara Alice, le sourire aux lèvres, adossée à la porte du bureau.

– Vous avez dit soirée ? Demanda Rosalie, même si elle n'était pas dans la même pièce.

Finalement, ce fut tout le clan qui regarda Carlisle, attendant son accord. Alice glissa l'air de rien qu'elle avait vu que tout allait bien se passer et que Lorena allait être ravie.

– C'est d'accord, finit par dire Carlisle dans un sourire. Mais pas besoin de la fatiguer inutilement en la faisant essayer dix tenues, n'est-ce pas les filles ?

– On pourrait inviter son amie Luna? proposa Esmée. Lorena serait contente de la voir.

– Parfait, on dit quelle date ? s'enquit Alice, en sortant son agenda sur son téléphone dernier-cri. Rose tu t'occupes de la contacter ?

Le rire des vampires résonna dans la villa, malgré la tristesse de la situation.

Lorena insista pour que les vampires continuent à aller au lycée, malgré son absence. Sa journée du lundi fut occupée à dormir jusqu'à midi, manger un peu, passer du temps avec sa fille et Esmée, faire sa toilette, puis aller faire une sieste avec son enfant, avant de se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, de manger un peu, de rester un peu avec sa deuxième famille, puis d'aller dormir. C'était devenu un cercle vicieux.

Pour ne pas faire subir tous les jours à Jasper ses émotions de condamnée, elle décréta qu'elle allait dormir chez elle lundi soir, malgré les réticences d'Edward.

Lorena se réveilla sur les coups de onze heures, pâteuse. Elle se redressa, et enleva l'élastique de ses cheveux pour pouvoir se les attacher un peu mieux. Elle remit le sweat d'Edward qu'elle avait quitté cette nuit, et inspira son odeur. Odeur de bois humide, de cannelle et de vanille.

– Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Edward, assis dans le fauteuil en face du lit faisant sursauter Lorena.

A ses pieds, Anaëlle délaissa ses cubes pour entreprendre de grimper sur le lit, ravie de voir sa mère réveillée.

– Mon Dieu Edward tu m'as fait peur ! souffla Lorena, en prenant sa fille, non sans ressentir des douleurs dans ses os. Je te croyais au lycée.

– Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi pour mon comportement, pour ne pas avoir respecté ta décision.

– Oh, euh…

Elle fut tellement prise au dépourvu qu'elle ne sut que répondre. Jusqu'à ce que sa maladie la rappelle à l'ordre et qu'elle partit en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir.

– J'appelle Carlisle.

– NON ! S'exclama Lorena, avant de se maudire pour les maux de tête que cela avait déclenchés. Ça va, ce n'est rien. Il le sait déjà, Souffla-t-elle, en posant son front contre le carrelage frais du mur. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes, j'arrive.

– Esmée voulait te montrer un de ses chantiers, mais si…

– Je me prépare et on y va, coupa Lorena, en se relevant dans une franche grimace de douleur.

Fermant la porte de la salle de bain pour qu'Edward ne soit pas tenté de lire ses pensées par l'entrebâillement, elle quitta son haut, puis se regarda dans le miroir.

Elle avait la peau devenue presque aussi pâle qu'Edward, mais en plus maladive. On pouvait deviner la forme de sa clavicule, et voir les veines qui parcouraient son thorax. Compter ses côtes et ses vertèbres. Elle n'avait jamais été épaisse, mais cela devenait de pire en pire chaque jour.

– Chérie, tu as oublié de prendre de quoi te changer… déclara doucement Edward, à travers la porte.

Enfilant son peignoir, elle entrouvrit la porte et prit les vêtements, remerciant Edward. Puis elle referma la porte, laissa tomber son peignoir, et reprit son examen.

C'était la première fois qu'elle affrontait son reflet dans le miroir depuis le diagnostic. Par ci et là, des bleus prenaient place, notamment sur le pli du coude, là où Carlisle prenait sa veine pour les prélèvements.

Enfin, dénouant le cordon, elle enleva son bas de pyjama en soie. Des hanches crayeuses, des jambes osseuses. Elle avait perdu une taille de pantalon, obligeant — de son point de vue — Alice et Rosalie à refaire sa garde-robe. Puis, elle regarda son visage, aussi pâle que le reste de son corps. Ses lèvres étaient sèches. Sous ses yeux, des cernes violettes. Des cheveux ternes, cassants et abimés.

Décrétant que cela suffisait dans le dramatique, elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude, laissant la chaleur et la vapeur la délasser.

– On y va ? demanda Lorena, essayant d'être gaie, en sortant de la salle de bain.

Elle portait un jean noir, sur un col roulé gris chiné en laine et le châle russe qu'elle avait eu en cadeau. Carlisle lui avait expliqué la raison pour laquelle elle avait froid alors que les températures frôlaient les 35 degrés, mais elle avait surtout retenu que le meilleur moyen d'avoir chaud c'était de mettre des vêtements chauds, malgré la saison. Elle s'était maquillé légèrement pour se donner bonne mine, et s'était tressé les cheveux avec un bandeau.

– Combien Esmée a-t-elle de rénovation en cours ? s'enquit Lorena, en mettant des choses dans son sac à main.

– En ce moment trois. Lorena, je sais qu'on n'en jamais parlé mais…

– Oui …?

– Tu n'es pas condamné. Tu pourrais voir Anaëlle grandir, sous-entendit Edward.

– Je pensais qu'avec ma lettre j'ai été claire, murmura Lorena, arrêtant son geste. Grandir, vieillir, avoir une vraie vie, trouver l'amour, avoir des enfants et pour finir mourir. Et moi pendant un temps je pourrais toujours être sa mère, puis aux yeux des autres je serais sa soeur... puis éventuellement sa fille et enfin sa petite fille. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Oui je veux la voir grandir, vivre ses premiers amours, mais je veux rester sa mère. Et je ne supporterai pas de la voir mourir.

– Comprends-tu ce que je ressens avec toi, alors ?

– Je voudrais encore choisir ce que je souhaite ... et même si j'aurais aimé avoir l'éternité et plus encore avec toi, je ne peux pas.

– Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?

– Edward, s'il te plait, arrête, demanda Lorena, la gorge serrée. Cette décision coûte autant à moi qu'à toi, alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi profiter de ce jour, et le jour d'après, et tous les jours d'après.

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa se passa dans un silence royal. Lorena concentrait ses pensées sur la météo qu'elle avait lue dans le journal, sur ce qu'elle avait déjeuner ce matin, sur sa fille, sur Luna.

Elle arriva à la villa, accueillie par Esmée, qui l'enlaça, puis l'entraina dans la maison.

– Je suis contente que tu puisses venir voir ma rénovation. Je voulais te la montrer il y a un moment, mais nous étions tous si occupées !

– C'est vrai, avoua Lorena, en s'asseyant sur le divan sitôt les escaliers montés pour reprendre son souffle. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblaient vos rénovations.

Ce fut sur les coups de quatorze heures que les femmes partirent pour voir une des trois maisons rénovées par Esmée. Edward avait décidé de rester pour garder Anaëlle, même si Lorena se doutait qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour sa décision, et donc sa fille était une excuse toute trouvée pour l'éviter.

Elles roulèrent une bonne demi-heure, Esmée respectant les limitations de vitesse à la plus grande surprise de Lorena, qui pensait que tous les vampires étaient férus de vitesse.

– Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Demanda doucement Esmée.

– Un peu, admit Lorena, sachant qu'Esmée ne la prenait pas en pitié. J'ai eu du mal à me rendormir après ma dispute avec Edward, j'étais très énervée qu'il ait lu cette lettre.

– C'est de ma faute. J'ai vu ta lettre, mais j'étais intéressée par ton écriture au porte-plume, je pensais que plus personne utilisait cette méthode de nos jours. Il a dû vouloir voir quelle était cette lettre.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il la prenne et la lise. Mais pour le porte-plume, en fait à mon école nous écrivions avec des plumes d'aigle. Je suis passé au porte-plume, moins fragile, mais j'ai gardé l'habitude d'écrire mes correspondances comme cela.

– Nous arrivons, informa Esmée, en tournant dans une allée terreuse.

Au bout du chemin, une petite ferme avec un toit en chanvre se dressait. Les murs étaient en pisé, et on pouvait voir les poutres en bois apparentes. Il y avait une cour en gravier, avec un puits, une étable, et on devinait plus loin une grange qui semblait aussi en parfait état.

– C'est vraiment magnifique ! On ne pense pas que ce type de maison existe encore au milieu des immeubles qui poussent de partout. On a l'impression d'être hors du temps, comme votre villa, c'est tellement reposant… D'ailleurs, c'est vous qui avez fait toute la décoration intérieur de la villa ?

– En effet, sourit Esmée, en aidant la jeune fille à sortir de la voiture. Je te montre l'intérieur ?

En entrant, Lorena fut sous le charme. Elle aurait pensé à un style moderne, épurée à l'intérieur, mais cela était tout autre, un savant mélange entre campagne et ancien

N'attendant pas Esmée, elle partit explorer les autres pièces, touchant les meubles, s'imprégnant de l'ambiance, elle visita par la suite l'étable, réhabilitée en dépendance.

– Lorena, tu saignes du nez, murmura Esmée, inquiète.

– Oh, encore ? Désolée… paniqua Lorena, en portant ses doigts à son nez pour vérifier, pendant qu'elle cherchait des mouchoirs dans ses poches.

Prenant un mouchoir tendu par Esmée, elle l'appuya sur son nez pour faire ralentir le saignement.

– Viens t'asseoir.

– Purée… souffla Lorena, en regardant le mouchoir, craignant que cela ne s'arrête pas.

– C'est bon, ça va, ça passe, souffla une nouvelle fois la sorcière, soulagée quelques longues secondes plus tard.

Elle se releva difficilement, aidée d'Esmée. Sa tête l'élançait maintenant atrocement. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau et prit des médicaments, avant de regarder autour d'elle et faire comme si rien ne s'était passée. Cependant, comme si une force supérieure voulait la tester, elle ressentit un pic de nausée, et courut à l'extérieur de la bâtisse pour vomir.

Pliée en deux, elle vomit son maigre déjeuner. Elle sentit une personne lui tenir les cheveux en arrière, tout en lui frottant le dos et en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle reconnut sans mal la voix d'Esmée.

– Ça va mieux ? Demanda Esmée soucieuse, en voyant que la jeune fille avait arrêté de vomir.

– Pour l'instant, murmura Lorena pour elle-même, les yeux fermés.

Elle se nettoya la bouche avec de l'eau, avant de reprendre plus fort.

– Excusez-moi pour le spectacle.

– Ne t'excuses pas, on va rentrer pour que tu te reposes.

La sorcière eut l'impression que le trajet de retour durait des heures. Le moindre petit bruit se répercutait en élancements insupportables dans sa boîte crânienne. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, hurler, ou se rouler en boule dans le noir, mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors elle serrait les dents, et fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir la route défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse.

– Je me suis permis d'envoyer un message à Carlisle... hésita Esmée, qui, si elle n'était pas vampire, aurait déjà paniqué.

– De toute façon il le sait déjà... murmura Lorena, avant de sombrer dans un état second entre somnolence et inconscience.

Elle se réveilla à peine quand des bras puissants la sortie de la voiture, pour la déposer délicatement dans un lit. Elle sentit des doigts froids parcourir ses tempes lui tirant un soupir de soulagement, prendre son pouls à la gorge. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux en entendant son prénom.

– Lorena, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda Carlisle, en sa prenant la tension.

– Hum...

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, et sa vision légèrement floue. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les questions de Carlisle pour que son esprit ne parte pas dans les limbes.

– Quels sont tes symptômes ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

– J'ai saigné du nez deux fois... une fois cette nuit, puis tout à l'heure. Et j'ai vomi aussi ce matin, au réveil; puis peu après manger, murmura Lorena, sans chercher à parler plus fort, sachant qu'il l'entendait parfaitement. Ma tête va exploser.

Carlisle acquiesça, l'examinant rapidement, s'aidant de ses sens surdéveloppés.

– Si tu le veux, et uniquement si tu le veux, je peux te faire une transfusion. A cause des cellules cancéreuses, les blastes, qui sont présent dans ta moelle osseuse, elle ne produit plus assez de globules rouges, de plaquettes et de globules blancs. La transfusion va permettre de pallier temporairement au problème, et te soulager de certains symptômes comme tes maux de tête et tes saignements. Cela ne va pas te donner du temps en plus, c'est pour ton confort.

– Je comprends… mais… mais… mon sang à moi… le mien ne vous attire pas, souffla Lorena en se massant les tempes. Mais le sang qui sera dans la transfusion ce sera autre chose…

Ce fut Alice qui rentra dans la chambre tenant un paquet et une lettre.

– Je crois que ton amie Luna a pensé à tout, s'amusa la vampire, en montrant une grande pochette tricotée avec un radis dessus. D'après elle, si on recouvre la poche de transfusion avec cette pochette, il n'y aura aucun problème pour personne, cela sera comme s'il n'y avait rien du tout… lut Alice, légèrement dubitative.

– Si elle le dit c'est que ça marche, sourit doucement Lorena, avant de remarquer la nouvelle coiffure d'Alice. Tu es allé chez le coiffeur ?

– Oui, je voulais changer de style. Ça va toi ?

– Je suis vraiment fatiguée, mais je pense qu'il y a pire. Je vais faire la sieste ça ira mieux, déclara Lorena d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre, si elle se doutait que personne n'était dupe.

– J'aime ta pensée positive. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain !

– Il y a quoi demain ? Demanda Lorena, avec curiosité, pendant que Carlisle riait.

– C'est une surprise ma chère… déclara Alice en quittant la pièce, laissant la pochette sur le bord du lit.

Lorena leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, avant de s'installer mieux dans le lit. Carlisle revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard avec une poche de sang. Lorena était trop épuisée pour s'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait obtenu cette poche. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher, luttant contre le sommeil, qui finit par l'emporter quelques minutes plus tard.

Edward regarda sa compagne, qui dormait plus ou moins profondément, pendant que la transfusion se faisait. Carlisle était également dans la chambre d'Edward, surveillant que tout se déroulait comme prévu, lisant un livre.

– Combien de temps supplémentaire elle va avoir grâce à la transfusion ? demanda Edward, trop bas pour l'ouïe humaine.

– Cela va soulager ses symptômes, mais ne va pas permettre de lui donner du temps.

– Elle le sait ?

– Oui.

– Alors on va rester comme ça, à la regarder mourir sans rien faire ? gronda Edward.

– On ne reste pas sans rien faire, on l'aide à se sentir mieux.

– Elle va mourir Carlisle ! s'exclama Edward, hors de lui. elle va mourir et on va rester sans rien faire ?! J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé de lui parler de la transformation, elle a refusé ! Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?

– On respecte ses décisions.

– Si vous voulez continuer à vous disputer, faites le ailleurs que dans sa chambre ! siffla Rosalie.

– Tu n'es pas concernée par cette conversation, rétorqua Edward.

– C'est peut-être ta compagne, mais c'est aussi ma soeur, je suis aussi concernée que toi.

– Et puisque tu te sens aussi concernée, donne nous ton avis alors.

– Je suis d'accord avec Carlisle, respecte ses décisions. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui imposer tes choix.

– Alors ça te fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle va mourir ? Je n'y arrive pas à respecter ses décisions. Je le sais que je dois le faire, mais c'est impossible.

– Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent, moi.

Lorena, réveillé par les cris, regarda le clan s'entre déchirer à cause d'elle. « Je suis désolée », voulait-elle murmurer. Mais aucun son ne sort, si c'est n'est un sanglot.

– Ça suffit, ordonna Carlisle, qui venait de réaliser que Lorena avait tout entendu. Rosalie et Edward dans mon bureau.

Les deux vampires se plièrent à cet ordre, sortant de la pièce.

– Je suis désolée que nous t'ayons réveillé.

– Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ? Demanda Lorena, se frottant les yeux, perdue.

– Treize minutes, informa Carlisle en vérifiant la perfusion. Tu devrais te rendormir, tu en as besoin.

– Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais est-ce que je… je peux avoir un somnifère ? S'il vous plaît ?

Elle inspira dans un sanglot, avant de déclarer.

– Je ne supporterais pas encore une fois de les entendre se déchirer à cause de moi, pleura Lorena.

– Je vais chercher ça, et je crois que c'est bientôt l'heure de la sieste pour ta fille non ? sourit Carlisle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit avec Anaëlle blotti contre elle. Sa fille, la chair de sa chair.


	21. Chapter 21

Elle s'éveilla sans arriver à savoir l'heure qu'il était, hormis qu'il faisait noir. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus la transfusion. Elle s'assit dans le lit, gémissant en voyant le monde tourner.

– Comment-tu te sens ? Demanda Carlisle, en entant dans la pièce.

– J'ai la tête qui tourne, murmura Lorena, les yeux fermés.

– Tu dois être en hypoglycémie. Tu as dormi pendant 10 heures 20, et tu n'avais pas mangé avant. Tu veux que je t'apporte un plateau ou tu te sens de te lever ?

– Je veux me lever.

A sa surprise, elle vit qu'elle n'était plus en jean et t-shirt comme elle s'était endormie, mais portait un t-shirt uni blanc un peu large, et un bas de pyjama à carreaux.

– Alice et Rose t'ont changé pour que tu dormes plus confortablement, expliqua le vampire, en remarquant sa surprise.

– Merci, déclara-t-elle, autant pour la tenue que pour la main tendue pour l'aider à se lever.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur une chaise de bar, grignotant un plat léger qu'Esmée avait préparé.

– Je vais rejoindre les autres, appelle-moi s'il y a un problème, sourit Carlisle, avant d'embrasser Esmée. A tout à l'heure.

– A tout à l'heure, répondit Esmée, le regardant disparaitre dans la nuit, et de préciser pour Lorena ; Il est parti chasser.

– Oh, et euh, Edward est… bégaya minablement Lorena, la gorge nouée.

– Dehors aussi.

– Oh. D'accord, murmura Lorena, triste, baissant le regard.

Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Tout cela à cause d'elle. D'elles deux. D'Isabella, et d'elle-même. Un faible tremblement agita ses épaules frêles. Elle se força à se calmer mais tout la ramenait à lui. Elle n'avait plus cette force de se battre, elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne voulait plus faire semblant. Elle se planta ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume, espérant que cette douleur chasse Edward de ses pensées.

– Ne te fait pas de mal, s'il te plait, murmura Esmée, inquiète, recouvrant sa main pâle sur celle de Lorena.

Le mercredi arriva, et Lorena s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la dépression. Ce n'était pas la peur de mourrir, non, ça elle l'avait accepté. Mais c'était de voir Edward, avant si proche, si protecteur, si gentil, la considérer maintenant comme une inconnue, un fantôme, une ombre. Cela aurait dû l'indifférer, ou bien la rendre légèrement triste, car après tout, en 8 mois, ils avaient vécu plus de choses ensemble que n'importe qui en une vie. Enfin, c'était son impression. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, il l'obsédait, jour et nuit, nuit et jour. Elle rêvait de lui, pensait à lui, pleurait à cause de lui.

Il était bientôt 18 heures, et Alice et Rosalie avaient pris Lorena pour l'emmener dans une des trois salles de bains de la villa pour la préparer pour sa surprise. Luna était aussi venue, fidèle à elle-même dans sa robe jaune. Apres une très longue discussion, elles avaient finit par mettre leur different de côté, retrouvant leur complicité d'antan.

– Tu as une nouvelle bague, remarqua Lorena, en prenant la main d'Alice, qui vérifiait le vernis mit à la sorcière.

– Elle l'a eu pour son anniversaire de mariage, déclara Rosalie, rayonnante, tout en démêlant les cheveux de Lorena. C'est même moi qui ai recommandé le bijoutier à Jasper.

– Et sinon Lorena que penses-tu du mariage ? Demanda Alice de façon innocente, qui inspectait maintenant une robe.

La sorcière sourit faiblement, regardant Alice par le miroir.

– Se marier pour qu'il devienne veuf dans une poignée de jours ?

– Il peut aussi n'y avoir que la symbolique, intervint Luna, rentrant à son tour. Rien d'officiel, juste une bague pour montrer votre amour, unir votre lien.

Lorena était à deux doigts de dire qu'elle et Edward n'avait pas besoin de ça pour se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient, mais eut soudainement la réflexion qu'elle s'était faite, il y a peu. une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer.

– Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda avec douceur Luna en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Bien sûr qu'il t'aime encore.

– Non... Lorena... ne te mets pas dans des états pareil à cause d'Edward, déclara Alice, peiné.

– Il n'en loupe pas une, siffla Rosalie. Il mériterait qu'on lui brise la nuque.

– Peut-être pas à ce point… tempéra Alice.

– J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime plus… la dernière fois, je lui ai demandé un câlin, un simple câlin… et il est parti sans même m'adresser la parole… Il ne reste plus avec moi la nuit, c'est à peine s'il me regarde en face…

– Ne commence pas à te miner le morale. On en parlera demain si tu veux, mais pas ce soir. Et donc pour te remonter le moral, j'ai une idée. Jazz chéri, tu peux venir ?

– Je vais voir Anaëlle ! s'exclama Luna, en se relevant, et en partant, au moment même où Jasper entra dans la pièce.

– Ce n'est pas du jeu, déclara Lorena, dans un sourire faible, se sentant tout de suite moins triste.

Luna descendit les escaliers d'un pas léger, fredonnant un air qui était joué au piano. Suivant la mélodie pour trouver Edward, elle entra dans la grande pièce.

– Je l'aime encore, déclara Edward, sans s'arrêter de jouer.

– Prouve-le.

– J'ai l'impression d'être le jour ou a fait mon anniversaire, rit doucement Lorena, pendant que Rosalie lui mettait du blush.

– A la différence qu'aujourd'hui tu as une robe magnifique et faite sur mesure, déclara Alice, après avoir déposé un baisé sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

– Par toi ? devina la sorcière.

– Non, Prada ! déclara Alice rayonnante, cherchant quels bijoux mettre avec la robe.

Abasourdie, Lorena tourna vivement la tête, regardant Alice.

– Tu plaisantes ? s'enquit Lorena, en portant une main à sa nuque malmenée.

– Jamais avec la mode, rit Jasper, adossé à la fenêtre.

L'emapthe regardait les deux filles tourner autour de Lorena pour corriger un pli imperceptible sur la robe, retoucher légèrement le maquillage, la coiffure, les bijoux… Lorena quant à elle se laissait faire, impassible. Fatigue, douleur, tristesse, mais aussi mélancolie et appréhension, autant d'émotions traversaient la sorcière, qui malgré tout restait impassible.

Habillée avec une robe large, perfecto en cuir et maquillée, elle semblait presque aussi normale que n'importe quel humain. Presque, car on pouvait néanmoins remarquer les os saillants, les cernes indélébiles, des hématomes pas tout à fait guéris, des ongles abîmés, une posture raide et des tressaillements dus à la douleur… autant de signes qui montraient que la santé de Lorena n'était pas aussi bonne que cette dernière essayait de leur faire croire pour ne pas avoir de pitié. Le temps d'une soirée, il aurait voulu supprimer totalement sa douleur, mais il ne pouvait que l'atténuer.

– Et bien sur, les chaussures assorties !

Brandissant une paire d'escarpin dorée fièrement, Alice semblait attendre une réaction de Lorena.

– Alice, tes chaussures à talons sont magnifiques, mais dans mon état ce serait une mauvaise idée. Je tiens à peine debout, donc tu ajoutes les talons ce sera pire. Néanmoins, si je chute cela ferait un bon souvenir à mettre dans la catégorie bêtisier, tenta Lorena, pour plaisanter.

La plaisanterie ne due pas être assez drôle car Alice resta là, atrocement gênée, escarpins dans les mains, regardant Rosalie qui n'avait pas non plus prévu ce détail. le petit groupe fut sorti de sa torpeur quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Luna, pieds-nus, avec des derbys roses et argentés dans la main.

– Problème de chaussures réglé, s'amusa la deuxième serdaigle en déposant les chaussures aux pieds de Lorena, avant de repartir en sens inverse comme si de rien n'était.

– Elle ne va pas marcher pieds-nus, si ? Demanda Rosalie, incrédule.

– Elle a surement d'autres chaussures dans son sac, rassura Lorena, qui se disait néanmoins que marcher pieds nus en tout lieu était une de ces choses qui rendait Luna unique.

* * *

_Prouve-le. _

Se levant, rangeant la partition et fermant le couvercle du piano en une fraction de seconde Edward alla au salon retrouver Esmée et Carlisle, qui discutaient à voix basse ensemble, sachant que leur conversation était couverte par le bruit du piano. Lorsque la conversation s'interrompit, probablement car elle le concernait lui ou Lorena, il n'en tenit pas compte, et alla sur la terrasse, attendant que les deux autres vampires viennent à leur tour.

– Je veux lui offrir la bague de ma mère, déclara Edward solennellement, face à l'immensité de la forêt, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes des autres vampires. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas d'un mariage car elle ne veut pas me rendre veuf. Mais je veux qu'elle sache je l'aime, que rien au monde ne pourrait m'empêcher de l'aimer. Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est. Son exubérance, sa gentillesse. Cette carapace qu'elle enfile pour montrer qu'elle est forte et la petite tortue en dessous qui se rétracte dès qu'on la frôle. Cette innocence qu'elle affiche fièrement mais qui cache une grande intelligence. Elle est entière et franche avec des idées bien arrêtées sur ce qui compte dans la vie, mais elle se laisse naïvement embarquer dans des histoires qui la déboussolent plus encore. Qu'est-ce que 8 mois de relation, quand on est immortel ? une goutte d'eau dans un océan. Et pourtant…

Edward se mit à sourire légèrement, se retournant pour regarder vers l'intérieur de la maison, avant de murmurer pour lui-même.

– je revois nos photos, tous nos souvenirs, je pense à elle tout le temps, son visage, son sourire, j'y pense tous les jours. Elle est ma vie, elle est mon âme, celle qui donne à ma vie un sens. La bague ne pardonnera pas mon comportement de ces dernières semaines, mais je veux lui prouver que je l'aime. J'ai crié ma peine des centaines de fois, aucune autre femme ne la remplacera. J'ai mal au cœur mais malgré tout ça, à la vie à la mort, c'est avec elle que je veux être, même à la fin je l'aimerais encore.

– Tu sais où elle se trouve, déclara avec émotion Esmée, en enlaçant Edward, avant que Carlisle lui pose une main sur son épaule.

Restant sur la terrasse après qu'Edward soit rentré, Esmée regarda Carlisle, les yeux mêlés de joie et de tristesse, et demanda la gorge serrée.

– Ils sont âmes-soeur n'est-ce pas ? Quand Lorena partira, que va-t-il se passer pour Edward ?

– Je ne sais pas comment Edward en sera affecté. J'ai fait des recherches, mais Lorena et Edward sont uniques. Rose a trouvé Emmett mourant, comme je t'ai trouvé toi... Quand bien même Lorena accepte la transformation, je ne sais pas comment ses pouvoirs de sorcières vont réagir, si on peut dire.

– Je ne veux pas les perdre, Carlisle.. murmura Esmée, triste au possible.

– Moi non plus, amour, moi non plus… répondit le concerné avec chagrin, en enlaçant sa femme.

* * *

23 heures approchait, et Lorena commençait vraiment à souffrir de rester si longtemps debout. Elle avait dansé avec Luna, Carlisle, puis Jasper, Emmett… sans oublier Edward, même si le coeur n'y était pas. Voulant un peu de calme au milieu de toute cette agitation, elle sortit quelques secondes sur la terrasse, profitant de la clémence du mois de juin.

Elle se mit soudainement à tousser, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, puis prendre une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait emportée, en même temps que les antibiotiques prescrits par Carlisle pour ne pas que cela empire.

– Cherie ?

Lorena sursauta, manquant de faire tomber sa bouteille d'eau. Elle se retourna, pour voir Edward.

– Bonsoir, déclara-t-elle, plus froidement que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

– Lorena, je suis désolé. Je m'excuse de mon comportement, de t'avoir ignoré. Je t'aime Lorena, de tout mon coeur. Alors, laisse-moi t'offrir ce présent. Pour te prouver que je t'aime, que tu es ma vie, que tu es mon âme. Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Voyant l'écrin, Lorena voulut déclarer quelque chose, mais Edward l'en empêcha.

– Je sais que tu ne veux pas me rendre veuf. Mais je veux que cette bague te revienne, à toi, mon amour. Alors s'il te plait, accepte-la. C'était la bague de ma mère, déclara solennellement le lycéen en posant l'écrin dans la main de Lorena.

D'une main tremblante, la jeune sorcière ouvrit l'écrin. La bague de la mère d'Edward. La bague d'Elisabeth Masen.

La bague brillait sur son satin noir. Le cœur en était ovale, bordé de pierres rondes placées en rangs inclinés qui étincelaient. La monture était délicate, fine, et en or, fragile réseau qui sertissait les diamants. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Sans réfléchir, elle caressa le bijou scintillant.

– Essaye-la, proposa Edward, en la sortant de l'écrin pour la passer à l'annulaire de la main gauche.

Il s'empara du bijou et le glissa à son annulaire.

– Elle te va parfaitement… murmura Edward, avec émotion. Je n'aurais pas besoin de passer chez le bijoutier, c'est bien…

– Edward, elle est magnifique, souffla la sorcière en la détaillant, n'osant pas imaginer la valeur d'un tel présent.

– Elle te plait ?

Lorena était sans voix, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Comme toute réponse, elle s'approcha de son amoureux, et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres. C'était un long baisé, comme pour signifier qu'elle lui pardonnait. Elle lui pardonnait son comportement, ses ignorances et ses absences. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

– Rentrons, même s'il fait chaud, il y a du vent.

– Laisse-moi cinq minutes, s'il te plait. je te rejoins.

Après l'avoir enlacé, Edward reparti à l'intérieur de la maison, la laissant seule sur cette terrasse. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bague démontrer leur amour, un engagement, ou un "oui", mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. C'était un présent merveilleux, rendu encore plus magnifique par le fait qu'elle avait traversé les siècles. Cela ne rachèterait pas le comportement d'Edward à son encontre. Mais elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Et face au temps qui s'égrenait toujours plus vite, elle ne pouvait plus l'attendre.

Elle contempla la bague sur sa main tremblante. Tremblante de fatigue, ou de froid, elle ne le savait pas. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voyait pas net. Dans un dernier soupir, elle rentra à l'intérieur, rejoignant sa famille de coeur.

.

– Promis cette fois je reste avec toi cette nuit, déclara Edward, en déposant un baisé sur ses lèvres. ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le vampire voyant qu'elle plissait les yeux et se les frottait.

– Si si, je vois juste flou depuis tout à l'heure, et ce n'est pas très agréable.

– Tu vois flou ? répéta Edward.

– Oh, non, tu ne commences pas à t'inquiéter. C'est normal, enfin non, mais pour moi si. Je veux dire, c'était prévu dans la suite logique des symptômes que je peux potentiellement avoir. Je… juste... j'ai juste besoin de dormir et cela ira mieux après, souffla Lorena, on se pelotonnant sous la couette.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à la jeune maman pour s'endormir, terrassé par la fatigue due à la maladie qui s'insinuait jusqu'au plus profond de son corps.

.

– Cela fait déjà douze heures et quarante-huit minutes qu'elle dort, murmura Edward inquiet.

– La soirée a été longue pour elle, elle est restée un bon moment debout. Et malheureusement la maladie progresse, ce qui accentue sa fatigue, expliqua le médecin, la tristesse présente dans sa voix. Elle va se réveiller, mais je ne serais pas surpris si elle va faire une sieste une ou deux heures après.

– Edward… ...froid, ...ward… câlin…. murmura la sorcière dans son sommeil.

Doucement, Carlisle passa une main sur le front de jeune femme, puis prit son pouls à la gorge.

– Elle a toujours de la fièvre, déclara-t-il pour lui-même pendant qu'Edward la prenait dans ses bras.

– Elle toussait hier soir. Et elle voyait flou.

– Oui, je lui ai donné des antibiotiques en espérant pouvoir contrer l'infection avant que cela ne devienne dangereux pour elle. Mais elle est à la limite de l'aplasie malgré la transfusion, j'ai peur que les antibiotiques ne suffisent pas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si c'est le cas ? S'inquiéta Edward, alors que Carlisle gardait ses pensées rivés sur des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir.

– Je pourrais essayer d'autres classes d'antibiotiques, en intraveineuse. Peut-être une transfusion de globules blancs. Pour sa vision je pense que les blastes ont passé la barrière hémato-encéphalique, mais il me faudrait un IRM avec produit de contraste pour être sûr.

Voyant l'air interrogateur d'Edward, il lui répondit.

– Je ne vais pas le faire, elle n'a pas besoin de stress et de fatigue en plus.

Quand la jeune sorcière se réveilla, quatorze heures approchait. Perdue, elle se releva légèrement en se frottant les yeux, en remarquant que sa vision ne s'était pas totalement rétablie, et que tout ce qui était en vision périphérique était flou.

– Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Edward, en lui caressant les cheveux.

– Mal, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, en se massant la nuque. Quel heure est-il ?

– Treize heures quatre six. Tu viens déjeuner ?

Sortant du cocon de la couette, elle bascula ses jambes sur le côté et entreprit de se lever. Soudain, un violent vertige la saisit, et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. En un réflexe inné elle tendit les bras devant elle, se préparant à rencontrer le sol.

– Lorena…

– Chérie..

–...m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux…

Doucement elle cligna les paupières, ouvrant les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, pour voir la mine inquiète d'Edward et celle plus mesurée de Carlisle. Elle était allongée dans le lit qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être tombée sur le sol, mais elle avait heurté quelque chose, elle en était persuadée.

– C'est bien, encouragea le médecin en plaçant des coussins dans le dos de Lorena pour la faire asseoir. Edward t'a rattrapé avant que tu ne te blesse.

– J'ai mal… Je suis si fatiguée … murmura Lorena, la gorge serrée par les larmes d'épuisements et de douleurs qui menaçaient de couler.

– Je veux juste que tu manges un peu et ensuite tu pourras te reposer, d'accord ? Demanda Carlisle avec patience. Je vais chercher de quoi te soulager.

Comme si elle attendait derrière la porte, Esmée arriva avec un plateau-repas. Lorena grignota un peu, sous le regard bienveillant de l'architecte. Elle appréciait le fait qu'elle ne la forçait pas à manger plus, ou ne faisait de commentaire sur son état qui empirait chaque jour.

– Regarde qui vient te faire un câlin, déclara Edward, rentrant avec Anaëlle dans ses bras.

– Ma chérie, murmura la sorcière dans un sourire, en enlaçant son enfant. Viens me faire un câlin.

Cependant Anaëlle commença à sangloter, et à se débattre, sous le regard désemparé de sa mère.

– Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie… non… s'il te plait Anaëlle, s'il te plaît reste avec moi…

Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet, Edward reprit Anaëlle pour l'emmener dans un autre pièce, tandis que Jasper entrait pour essayer de calmer Lorena qui pleurait elle aussi. Le pianiste la fit asseoir devant lui, et s'agenouillant à son niveau, il expliqua tandis que l'enfant reniflait.

– Ecoute-moi Anaëlle Sybille Mckenzie. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce que tu ressens par ton empathie, que tu ne sais pas encore gérer. Mais ta maman est très malade, et elle souffre. Je ne te demande pas de l'aider, tu ne saurais pas faire et tu es trop jeune. Mais ta présence à elle seule lui fait du bien. Alors même si c'est pour quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, reste avec elle s'il te plait. Après promis, si tu le veux, tu pourras faire ta sieste ailleurs.

– Edward, elle est trop jeune pour te comprendre, informa Carlisle, même s'il était touché par cette scène.

– Tu serais surpris de l'intelligence de cette chipie, s'amusa faiblement Edward, maintenant que la bambine réclamait de voir sa mère.

Plus les jours avançaient, plus la santé de Lorena empirait. Elle quittait maintenant rarement le lit, ses jambes étant bien trop faibles pour la soutenir. Anaëlle refusait de quitter la chambre de sa mère si ce n'est pour manger et faire sa toilette. La petite fille auparavant joyeuse et pleine de vie était devenue maintenant triste et déprimée. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ?

– Sa fièvre ne baisse pas, murmura Edward, alors que Lorena grelottait de froid, tout en transpirant. Elle est déjà à 39…

– Elle a une infection pulmonaire. Elle n'a plus assez de globules blancs pour se défendre, informa Carlisle qui installait une nouvelle perfusion.

* * *

39.

39,3.

39,6.

40.

40,3.

* * *

– Carlisle je t'en supplie transforme-la, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! Supplia Edward alors que Lorena convulsait, et que le médecin injectait des médicaments dans la perfusion.

– C'est son âme sœur Carlisle, ils ne vivront pas l'un sans l'autre ! Elle sera comme nous, je l'ai vu dès le premier jour où ils se sont parlé, ajouta Alice, en touchant le front plus que brûlant de sa sœur de cœur, tandis qu'Edward restait abasourdi sur cette information. Luna aussi, nous avons eu la même vision ! La vision que j'ai montrée à Aro, c'était elle.

Sa fièvre était bien trop élevée pour être supportable, ses poumons bien trop encombrés pour pouvoir se remplir d'air et ses globules blancs bien trop bas pour pouvoir se défendre. Son cœur battait de façon anarchique. La maladie avait gagné la course, Lorena ne vivra plus.

Les pleurs d'Anaëlle étaient déchirants, comprenant que quelque chose se passait. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle refusait de quitter cette chambre, hurlant à percer les tympans dès qu'on la sortait de la pièce.

– MAMAN ! Veux Maman, Veux maman Nampir ! pleura Anaëlle, plongeant ses orbes gris remplis de larmes dans celles de Carlisle.

– Tu sais à quel point elle compte pour lui alors donne leur une chance… murmura Rosalie, la voix étranglée, regardant Carlisle à son tour.

Il ferma les yeux un millième de seconde, avant de les rouvrir.

Il avait pris une décision.

.

– Je ne vous en veux pas, déclara Lorena, assise sur une branche, balançant négligemment ses jambes dans le vide. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, vous avez tout fait pour que je ne souffre pas. Vous aviez réussi à repousser l'inévitable, me donnant plus de temps qu'espéré à l'annonce de ce fameux chiffre.

Elle prit un instant pour regarder un oiseau se poser sur une branche près d'elle, puis reprit.

– Il ne peut pas vivre sans moi, je ne suis rien sans lui; Nous sommes âmes soeur. Qui s'en serait doutée ? demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique.

– Nous tous, répondit Carlisle, avec un petit sourire d'excuse, en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Il n'y avait que vous qui ne le saviez pas. J'aurais voulu respecter ta décision. Mais les suppliques d'Edward, de Rosalie et d'Anaëlle, les visions d'Alice et Luna… elles en étaient sûrs, tu allais être comme nous. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre tous les deux. Nous ne voulions pas te perdre.

Lorena ne répondit pas. Beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

– Tu voulais mourir, je t'ai transformée, alors tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Mais je te propose maintenant une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle famille, un nouveau nom, pour toi, et pour ta fille. Commença Carlisle, d'une voix démontrant qu'il avait déjà réfléchi sur ce sujet depuis longtemps. Nos possessions seront les tiennes, tes décisions seront les nôtres. Laisse nous faire de toi notre soeur, notre fille, laisse nous te protéger, vous protéger. Oui, nous ne remplacerons jamais tes parents ou ta vie en tant qu'humaine. Mais tu peux être aussi heureuse en étant immortelle.

Ils restèrent de nouveau en silence un long moment, la sorcière maintenant vampire étudiant ses choix.

Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis concernant le monde magique, et elle savait grâce à son ancien professeur de défense que les créatures magiques n'étaient pas très bien vu en Angleterre. Rester en Amérique, oui, pourquoi pas. Mais avec qui, comment ?

Bien sûr elle se doutait qu'Edward la suivrait où qu'elle aille. Mais combien de fois elle s'était sentie seule, dans les moments où Edward n'était pas avec elle ? Combien de rêves avait-elle fait, mettant en scène ses parents et sa fille, comme une famille ?

Figée dans ses 19 ans, l'éternelle sorcière regarda Carlisle, qui avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Elle le détailla longuement, comme pour jauger de sa sincérité.

Elle ferma les yeux un millième de seconde avant de les rouvrir.

Elle avait pris une décision.


	22. Question

Cette fanfiction est maintenant finie.

Cependant, une question reste : Est-ce je reste sur cette fin, ou seriez-vous intéressé par une suite mettant en scène Lorena maintenant Vampire, et Anaëlle enfant ?

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissée un avis, et notamment Seleen qui a commenté une bonne partie des chapitres.

Merci aux lecteurs fantômes, en espérant que l'histoire vous ai plu,

Noour.


End file.
